Juego de novios
by smiles and dreams
Summary: bella y edward comienzan a ser novios por un juego... pero poco a poco van descubirndo el verdadero amor...
1. prologo

Prologo:

Mitad del verano queda solo este año eh iré a la universidad, a mis 17 años, anhelo salir de este pueblo eh irme a la cuidad, quisiera estudiar literatura, psicología, medicina o diseño, aun no me decido me queda cerca de 6 meses para decidirme, pues a mitad del año deberé comenzar a enviar mis solicitudes.

Mi objetivo: Stanford, es mi sueño, hay quiero asistir a clases, me gusta la construcción y el ambiente que dicen tiene, lo más importante, no esta tan lejos de Forks, mi pueblo pues aunque me quiera ir, aquí dejo a mis padres y a mis más grandes amigos.

Concentrada en mis pensamientos, no note a alguien sentado junto a mi, hasta que rodeo mis hombros con su brazo, me sobresalte asustada, pero cuando gire a verlo, el miedo se fue dejando felicidad.

-hola Swan-me saludo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Cullen- respondí devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla.

-¿que tanto piensas que ni caso me hacías?, llevaba varias minutos detrás de ti hablándote.

-¿de verdad?-asintió- wow, lo siento tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-lo note, sabes Swan eres rara-comento

-ya me lo has dicho-le dije sacándole la lengua

-da igual-dijo sonriendo

Edward era mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde pequeños, ya que mis padres y los suyos, son amigos desde el instituto, el vive a las afueras del pueblo en una enorme casa, mas bien una mansión en medio del bosque, Carlisle su padre, es medico y no le iba nada mal, Esme su madre se dedicaba a la casa y el cuidado de Edward, Alice y Rosalie sus hermanas aunque niños ya no eran.

Edward tiene mi edad 17, Alice tiene 16 y rosalie 18, prácticamente de la edad.

Alice y rosalie son mis mejor amigas, las quiero como si fueran mis hermanas, aunque a veces prefiero quedarme fuera de sus peleas de hermanas, pues aunque se lleven de maravilla, siempre habrá cierta riña entre hermanos.

-¿Por qué tan sola?-pregunto viendo hacia el frente

-no quería estar de mal tercio-comente-y como el gran Cullen, no aparecía preferí dejar a los tortolos solos.

Alice y rosalie, tenían novio y para mi mala suerte eran nada más ni nada menos que mis hermanos, Jasper y Emmett, era genial, que tus hermanos y tus mejores amigas, estuvieran juntos pero a veces, me hacían sentir sola y celosa, pues yo estaba soltera y sin ningún pretendiente.

-lo siento, me entretuve comprando cosas-dijo apenado

-te pareces a Alice: adicta a las copras-le dije riendo, me fulmino con la mirada y después soltó una carcajada

-¿es mi hermana no?

-si

Mire hacia el sol, que milagrosamente se asomaba entre las nubes, pero solo para ocultarse entre las montañas.

-estas seria, ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo acariciándome la mejilla, mi característico rubor subió a mi cara.

-nada es solo que ay días como hoy que me siento realmente sola-dije agachando la cabeza.

-pero tu no estas sola-me dijo apretando su abrazo-tienes muchas personas que te queremos mucho.

-lo se, es solo que sola en la forma de que cuando veo a Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rose, me siento que nunca tendré a alguien-murmure

-¿quieres un novio?-asentí sin contestar

-hace 2 años que tuve mi primera y ultima relación-confesé

-lo se, estuve hay para que mojaras mi camisa en lagrimas-intento bromear

-gracias-susurre-siempre estas hay para mi

-bella, eres mi mejor amiga, aria eso y mas por ti-Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro-sabes yo también me siento solo-comento-se que me dejo ver con diferentes chicas, pero es solo para pasar el rato, yo necesito a la indicada, con la que pueda compartir mas que besos y una noche acalorada, alguien a quien pueda llamar novia, y no solo "amiga"

-¿y donde esta?-pregunte sonriendo ante la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-aun no la encuentro-se limito a contestar.

-¿así que somos mejores amigos que esperamos a la persona indicada, y de mientras nos escapamos cada que vemos a nuestros hermanos de cursis?-tome aire ante mi gran discurso

-SIP- dijo sonriente remarcando la "P"

-patéticos-susurre, pero me alcanzo a oír

-lo se, un par de patéticos, si no fueras mi mejor amiga, te pediría que fueras mi novia una patética, para el patético perfecto-farfullo riendo.

-si-le dice seria

-¿si que?-estaba confundido

-si, quiero ser tu novia-le dije riendo por ver su cara

-no bromees Swan

-no estoy jugando Cullen, es la verdad

-yo…¿te gusto de esa forma?-pregunto serio y asustado

-claro que no-le dije riendo-ok, si estaba jugando

-me tengo que ir-dijo levantándose

-¿A dónde?-le dije levantándome también

-tengo que hacer algo importante-se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla-adiós novia mía-susurro en mi oído y me quede echa una piedra

-¿Qué dijiste?-susurre

-ahora eres mi novia-dijo sonriendo

-Edward…era una broma-dije algo histérica

-pero aceptaste y ahora te aguantas-sonrió

-pero…Edward-estaba confundida.

Tomo mi mano y nos volvimos a sentar

-mira, ¿me gustas?, no lo se, pero si se que te quiero mucho, que eres mi mejor amiga, y que por ti aria cualquier cosa, y siento que ambos necesitamos una pareja, tu realmente te sientes sola, lo veo en tus ojos, y yo la verdad ya me canse de ser ojo alegre, además así dejarían de perseguirme las chicas-me guiño un ojo- te propongo esto, seamos novios 1 mes, solo eso te pido, y si no funciona, volvemos a ser los buenos amigos, que hasta ahora somos, que dices ¿aceptas?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, era cierto, yo también lo quería y mucho y como no quererlo si era encantador, pero nunca me había fijado en el de otra forma, pero y si, si funcionaba, que era mejor ¿tener a Edward como amigo, o como novio?

-esta bien-dije- pero por unos días es solo para nosotros, ¿esta bien?

-si, no le diré a nadie, te lo prometo, ahora novia mía, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-claro, amor-ambos reímos ante mis palabras.

Aquí comenzaba algo que no sabia como iba a terminar pero me alegraba que fuera con el.


	2. Dia 1

Día 1:

Pov be

Desperté con buenos aminos, nada comparado con los últimos días, estaba feliz, algo radiante bueno eso me dijo mi espejo combinado con mi autoestima.

Anoche, después de ese trato con Edward, me trajo a mi casa, y estuvimos platicando varias horas en el porche bajo las nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer la lluvia en cualquier momento, hasta que a las 11 comenzó a llover corriendo a Edward y a mí obligándome a entrar y tomar una ducha.

El día era raro, por así decirlo pues estaba soleado, ni una nube se asomaba en el cielo, ya que comúnmente las nubes y la lluvia predominan el clima en Forks.

No sabia si vería a Edward, el día de hoy, no lo habíamos hablado anoche, pero no lo creía.

Baje a la cocina me serví un poco de cereal, y me dirigí a la sala donde se escuchaban risas, entre y encontré a Jasper y Emmett, mis hermanos, tumbados en los sofás, aun en pijamas, viendo Bob esponja y devorando wuaffles.

-belli-dijo Emmett cuando noto mi presencia-toma asiento y disfruta de tus hermanos, que ya casi no los ves.

-será porque se las pasan con sus novias, me dejan sin hermanos y de paso sin mis mejores amigas-le gruñí.

-no seas celosa-comento Jasper-se que nos quieres demasiado pero debes compartirnos.

-egocéntrico-murmure-¿no están grandecitos para ver Bob esponja?

-nop-dijo Emmett-aun tenemos almas de niños-resople

-claro-dije sarcástica

-no reniegues y siéntate a desayunar, te dejo un campito en mi sofá-izo ademan de levantarse y se sentó dejándome un gran espacio para poder sentarme.

-gracias oso.

Estaba terminando mi cereal, y si lo admito riéndome de la televisión, cuando sonó el timbre, vi a mis hermanos y sus claras intenciones de no levantarse a abrir, suspire y me levante yo.

Refunfuñando camine hacia la puerta y la abrí.

-hola Swan-dijo Edward totalmente vestido y presentable

-Cullen-murmure sonrojada-¿por que no me dijiste que venias?

-¿es mal momento?

-estemm… no solo que estoy en pijama y algo despeinada-susurre-pero pasa Emmett y Jaz están el la sala.

Me di media vuelta, para empezar una huida hacia mi habitación pero Edward me detuvo.

-¿bella?

-¿si?

-¿no me vas a saludar?

Camine asta posicionarme frente a el-hola Cullen-dije aun sonrojada, esto era incomodo.

Se inclino y me beso la mejilla-hola Swan-dijo en mi oído.

-iré a cambiarme-subí casi corriendo las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación.

-incomodo-murmure para mi.

Era un día caluroso, no como los de california o florida pero si agradable, opte por una blusa de tirantes, mis inseparables jeans y unas sandalias, al fin no iba a salir de casa ¿o si?

Baje y entre a la sala, mis hermanos seguían igual que como los deje, solo que ahora un tercero se había acostado en el piso, y había botado sus zapatos.

-huumm-me aclare la garganta-¿se divierten?

-no, la verdad es que no, ya nos aburrimos, estamos pensando en hacer un torneo de guitar Hero, ¿te unes?-me pregunto Emmett levantándose con pereza del sofá.

Antes de que pudiera contestar alguien lo izo por mí.

-bella, no puede, y yo tampoco-dijo Edward poniéndose los zapatos.

-¿a donde van?-pregunto Jasper.

-en un rato volvemos-dijo Edward caminando tomando mi mano y saliendo de la casa.

Nos montamos en su volvo, y arranco.

-y ¿a donde vamos?

-es un buen día, ¿no crees?

-si

-¿que te parece ir a la playa?

-claro, vamos, siempre y cuando no me mojes, porque haya sol o no el agua sigue helada.

-no prometo nada, Swan, pero are el intento-sonrió.

-gracias.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio, con música tranquila de fondo. Estoy segura que en estos momentos, mis hermanos están conectado el guitar Hero, a la televisión de la sala, mientras Alice y Rosalie preparan golosinas. Sonreí, mis amigas podían ser muy femeninas, pero al momento de estar con mis hermanos podrían acampar o ver una película de acción y no se quejarían.

Y no las culpaba. Pues Emmett tenia 19 y Jasper 18 ambos hace 1 año habían partido a la universidad (Emmett había perdido un año), y solo las veían en vacaciones y en sus escapadas los fin de semana, que para ellos empezaban los miércoles.

-llegamos-anuncio Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-genial.

Se estaciono y después comenzamos la caminata desde el estacionamiento hasta la playa, me sorprendí pues a pesar del buen día, y de ser vacaciones no había mucha gente.

-perfecto, no hay nadie-dijo sonriendo-ahora si te podre meter al agua sin que nadie te salve-rio malignamente.

-no, por favor no-suplique en forma dramática siguiéndole el juego.

Se agacho tomo mis piernas, y en medio segundo me llevaba cargada hacia las olas que rompían violentamente contra la playa.

-¡bájame!-grite.

-¡NO! –rio.

Estaba casi llegando, yo no me podía mojar, no hoy.

-por favor-suplique.

-dime una razón-dijo deteniéndose, pero aun cargándome.

-bájame y te dijo-resoplo pero lo izo.

-mas te vale que sea buena Swan.

-humm… Cullen veras_-¿le digo o no le digo?-_yo…

-ya dime-se estaba impacientando.

-que poca paciencia tienes-comente.

-3 segundos, si no te meto al agua, Swan estas arruinando una perfecta mojada-respondió.

-¡argh! No puedo creer que te diga esto, ok ¡estoy en mis días!-casi grite.

Su cara era un poema, pero se compuso casi al instante, para después comenzar a reírse.

-¿y ahora de que te ríes?-mis cambios de humor estaban a flor de piel.

-¿tanto drama por eso?-me sonrió- y ¿Por qué no me lo querías decir?, de repente te entra el pudor Swan- se burlo, y tenia razón, antes de ayer yo le contaba todo incluso estas cosas, ¡TODO!

-no lo se-respondí, avergonzada-esas cosas no se cuentan al novio.

-buen punto-comento-bueno ya que no te puedes mojar, ¿caminamos, o nos lanzamos un valón que traigo en el auto?

-caminemos-dije decidida, yo y en especial mi cabeza somos un imán para los valones.

Comenzamos a caminar, en dirección al sur, tome mis sandalias, y deje a mis pies en contacto con la arena.

-necesito tu ayuda-comento-y eres la persona indicada para esto.

-¿sobre que?

-en una semana es el cumpleaños de el oso y no tengo idea de que regalarle, ¿Qué crees que le guste?

-umm… es difícil saberlo-dije riendo-te daré una pista: videojuegos y comida.

-gracias-me sonrió, nunca me había fijado el modo en el que su sonrisa hace que sus ojos brillen mas, se ve aun mas guapo, le da un toque de algo-¿Por qué me ves así?-Salí de mis cavilaciones con su pregunta, ¿desde cuando me detenía a ver su sonrisa?

-no, yo…nada- agache la cabeza sonrojada, me concentre en mis pies que se enterraban en la arena.

Continuamos caminando y platicando, hasta casi llegar al otro extremo de la playa.

-creo que es mejor regresar-me dijo viendo el cielo. El buen día se había ido, las nubes comenzaban a hacer su acto de presencia, y venían demasiado oscuras.

-tienes razón además yo tengo-mi estomago gruño- hambre-Edward rio.

-esta bien, volvamos, yo también tengo hambre-Mire mi reloj las 3:15 se pasaba rápido el tiempo, salimos de casa a las 10.

Al llegar a casa, se oían los gritos y risas hasta la calle.

Entramos y encontramos a Alice y rose en una pelea de guitar mientras que Emmett y Jasper les echaban porras.

-volvimos-anuncie, rosalie nos volteo a ver para sonreírnos, pero se desconcentro y Alice le gano.

-te gane-grito riendo-págame.

Sus apuestas nunca eran de dinero, si no de ropa o accesorios. Rosalie resignada se quito sus botas y se las dio a Alice.

-un placer hacer negocios contigo-le dijo Alice, ganándose un gruñido de parte de Rosalie.

Edward pidió jugar y yo fui a la cocina por algo comestible, Alice me siguió.

-¿y?-me pregunto, levante la cabeza fuera de la nevera para verla.

-¿Qué?-no comprendía.

-¿Qué se traen mi hermano y tu?

-¿Qué nos traemos de que?

-bella, no me respondas con preguntas, ya dime-exigió, Alice podía ser muy receptiva cuando se lo proponía.

-no, nos traemos algo, Alice, son imaginaciones tuyas.

Me gire algo molesta por no encontrar nada que se me antojara en la nevera, mire la mesa y sonreí ¡duche!, pizza.

Mi estomago gruño feliz y yo sonreí acercándome con 2 platos.

-¿no me vas a decir?-pregunto haciendo uno de esos pucheros que sabe hacer, de perrito.

-no hay nada que decir-comente mordiéndome la lengua.

-si no te lo saco a ti, se lo sacare a Edward-dijo saliendo de la cocina enojada.

Metí las rebanadas de pizza en el micro-ondas, cuando estuvieron listas, las lleve a la sala, Edward iba ganándole a Emmett pero en el ultimo minuto Emmett lo aplasto, Jasper y Edward cambiaron de lugar, y este ultimo, se sentó a mi lado a comer. Alice nos echo una mirada y luego sonrió, puse los ojos en blanco.

-Alice sospecha algo Cullen-le murmure en el oído.

-¿segura?

-si, me pregunto en la cocina, te lo va a preguntar a ti, recuerda ni una palabra a nadie.

-esta bien Swan, lo que tu digas, aunque seria divertido ver sus caras, si lo anuncio ahora mismo-mi cara debió de ser la de un muerto para que se retractara-ok, no mejor luego-y después rio.

La tarde continuo con el dichoso torneo, cerca de las 9 llego Charlie, y para mi sorpresa se unió al juego, en verdad le hacia falta mama.

René llevaba una semana en florida, cuidando a mi tía Heidi y se quedaría otra semana más.

-creo que es hora de irnos, mama debe de estar preocupada-dijo Edward

-esta bien-refunfuño Rosalie-adiós osito, abrazo a Emmett y le dio un beso de despedida, aunque parecía que se lo quería comer, mire incomoda a otro lado, pero ay estaban Alice y Jasper igual. Resople.

-¿y si acemos una despedida igual?-me susurro Edward a mis espaldas, me sobresalte sonrojada.

-NO-le dije girándome para quedar de frente a el.

-¿Por qué?

-luego-murmure pero luego me arrepentí-digo lo que quiero decir, es que ¿tu quieres?

-yo, humm… no lo se-me susurro avergonzado.

-¿lo hablamos luego?-le sugerí, asintió con la cabeza, para inclinarse y depositar un beso en mi mejilla.

Alice quien había sido testigo de nuestra pequeña charla desde lejos, sonrió. Esperaba que no hubiera oído nada.

Salimos al porche a ver como Edward se montaba en su volvo, mientras que rosalie y Alice al porsche de Alice, mis hermanos mandaron besos a sus novias, y yo solo movía mi mano, en dirección a Edward.


	3. dia 2

Día 2

Pov ed

Un golpe que identifique como un almohadazo me despertó, abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con Alice al pie de mi cama, metida en su pijama de estrellas.

-que quieres-le gruñí.

-necesitamos hablar, es urgente.

-¿de que?

-de bella-mis ojos se abrieron inmediatamente al escuchar ese nombre, me lo había advertido la noche anterior, Alice quería saber que pasaba entre nosotros.

-¿bella?-me hice el desentendido.

-si, bella, dime que pasa entre ustedes, crees que no me di cuenta de las miradas que se echaban y como se susurraban cosas, y ¿Dónde estuvieron ayer toda la mañana?

-calmante Alice, respira profundo, pareces mi novia-le dije riendo.

-si respira Alice-dijo para si misma, después sonrió angelicalmente-Edward, hermanito querido, yo te quiero mucho-comenzó a decir.

-no vas a lograr sacarme nada-le dije seguro de mi mismo.

-¿entonces si hay algo?-pregunto rápidamente.

-no, no hay nada, ahora si no te molesto, me voy a duchar.

-por mi no hay problema-izo un salto y callo a mi lado en la cama.

-bueno-dije resignado, levantándome y quitándome la playera, y después el pantalón de la pijama, cuando disponía a bajarme los bóxer Alice salió corriendo de mi habitación.

-siempre funciona-me dije riendo.

Tome un baño rápido y me cambie, baje a desayunar, Esme, mi madre me esperaba con un plato de huevo revuelto y tocino, con jugo de naranja.

-gracias, mami-le dije cuando me sirvió.

-de nada corazón.

De algo de lo que siempre se burlaban Emmett y Jasper, era de mi manía de a mis 17 años seguir llamándole "mami" a mi madre, pero era algo, que no me avergonzaba.

Subí a mi habitación y la recogí un poco, si bien había personal de servicio no me gustaba que trabajaran mucho, con cosas que yo mismo podía hacer, recogí mi ropa del suelo, tendí la cama y tire basura que había sobre mi escritorio.

Fui al cuarto de música, toque las teclas de mi amado piano, y una relajación única me invadió, me deje llevar por el sonido del instrumento, hasta que me di cuenta, que estaba creando una nueva melodía, corrí por mi libreta y comencé a escribirla.

Era suave, con un toque de dulzura.

Regrese a mi habitación, y me recosté tome mi libro de cumbres borrascosas y comencé a leer.

No llevaba ni 2 páginas cuando los gritos de mis hermanas interrumpieron, discutían sobre algo, que no logre distinguir, sonreí, nunca cambiarían.

….

Abrí los ojos confundido, me había quedado dormido sin darme cuenta, el libro que me disponía a leer, aun seguía sobre mi pecho, sonreí cuando recordé quien me lo había regalado, lo abrí en la primera página, hay había una dedicatoria:

_Para mi mejor amigo_

_Feliz cumpleaños Cullen, gracias por estar hay para mi siempre que te necesito_

_Te quiere: Swan_

Me lo había regalado en mi cumpleaños número 15, no recordaba desde cuando me llamaba, Cullen y desde cuando yo la llamaba Swan, pero ya son muchos años, eso es seguro.

….

Miércoles, mitad de semana y en vacaciones, nada que hacer cerca de las 6 de la tarde y yo recostado en mi cama, muriendo de aburrimiento, vibraciones, en mi celular me indica un mensaje.

_No eh sabido nada de ti en todo el día, ¿sigues vivo? _

Era bella, claro porque no se me ocurrió, podía salir con ella, era mi novia ¿no?

"NOVIA" esa palabra retumbo en mi mente, ¿de verdad la quería de esa forma?, ¿o solo era por experimentar algo nuevo?

-_Tu mismo te sorprendiste viéndola, cuando ella no se daba cuanta, eh intentando besarla por la noche_-me dijo mi vocecita interior.

Sonreí inconscientemente, tecle mi celular y le respondí.

_-A punto de morir de aburrimiento, oye Swan, ¿quieres ir al cine con migo?, seria nuestra primera cita. ed._

_-claro, como negarle algo al gran Cullen, sabes tengo expectativas referentes a la primera cita, espero que te luzcas. Be._

_-te sorprenderás, paso por ti en media hora. ed._

Me fui directo a mi armario y tome ropa un poco más formal que las bermudas que traía puestas, una miradita al espejo comprobando que combinaran, mi cabello: no había solución, siempre despeinado.

Baje y en la sala me encontré a Esme diseñando según me pareció una remodelación a la cocina, y a Alice con su laptop entre las piernas.

-saldré, en la noche llego-anuncie tomando las llaves de mi volvo.

-¿A dónde vas?, cariño-me pregunto mi madre, camine y deposite un beso en su frente.

-al cine-le susurre.

-no llegues demasiado tarde

-descuida, antes de media noche aquí estoy, adiós enana-Alice bufo sobre su apodo.

En menos de 10 minutos llegue a casa de bella, toque y me abrió Charlie.

-hola Charlie, ¿esta bella?

-Edward, ¿como te va?, si en un momento baja, pero pasa, ¿cuéntame que tal tus vacaciones?

-algo aburridas, pero mucho mejor que estar en clases-le conteste sonriendo, Charlie me caía muy bien, era una gran persona y sin duda no se oponía a mi amistad con bella. Bueno ahora noviazgo aunque el aun no lo sabia.

-Cullen-me saludo bella bajando las escaleras, hoy se veía hermosa, siempre fue y lo es, pero hoy tenia ese brillo en los ojos que no veía desde hace mucho. Vestía sus inseparables jeans unas botas de piso con los jeans por dentro, y una blusa morada con brillos, su cabello suelto, y mojado y muy poco maquillaje.

-hola Swan-camine hacia ella y deposite un beso en su mejilla, mis labios sintieron cosquillas.

-¿nos vamos?

-claro

-nos vemos luego papa-le dio un beso en la frente y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-nos vemos Charlie-le di mi mano y la apretó

-no muy tarde bella-le casi grito pues ella ya estaba recargada en mi auto.

Le abrí la puerta y espere a que ella subiera, después rodee el auto y subí, arranque mientras ella prendía el estéreo, sintonizo una estación de baladas románticas. En pocos minutos cantábamos al uniso las canciones.

-Cullen, no lo haces nada mal-comento.

-no mientas Swan, se me salen los gallos, en cambio tu, si lo haces bien-y lo decía de verdad, pues su voz adquiría un hermoso tono cada vez que cantaba.

-no es verdad-negó como siempre que la elogiaba por algo, y sonrojada por supuesto.

-me encantan tus sonrojos-le dije sin pensar y ahora sonrojándome yo por mi comentario.

-y a mi tus ojos-dijo siguiéndome el juego, o eso creo yo.

5 minutos después, estaba estacionándome cerca del único cine en Port Ángeles, se veía bastante gente afuera.

Le abrí la puerta y le tendí mi mano que tomo dudosa, un fuerte aire se soltó y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿y tu chaqueta?

-la eh dejado en casa-dijo preocupada, me quite la mía y le ayude a ponérsela.

-Cullen, no es necesario-se quejo.

-yo creo que si, no quiero pasar el verano en la cárcel por ser culpable de tu muerte por hipotermia-bromee.

Llegamos a al cine y nos dirigimos a ver la cartelera.

-¿Cuál quieres ver?-le pregunte, si escogía una comedia romántica, me aguantaría y entraría con ella aunque las odiara.

-mmm…-pareció dudar entre una de miedo, una de risa y el gran estreno-vamos a ver Harry Potter-anuncio.

-genial.

Bueno no era una comedia romántica y para ser sincero, me gusta esa saga.

-dame dos para Harry Potter, por favor-le pedí a la cajera quien me comía con los ojos, esto resultaba incomodo al tener a bella junto a mi, pero no puede evitar sonreírle.

-aquí tiene, que disfruten la película-nos sonrió, no me sonrió a mi y a bella la fulmino con la mirada.

-muérdeme-musito bella en un susurro, solté una risita.

-¿palomitas?

-si, pero con caramelo-me sonrió y de nuevo me quede viendo sus labios.

-con caramelo serán-dije encaminándonos a la dulcería.

-yo pago-dijo bella cuando nos entregaron lo que habíamos comprado.

-bella-le dije serio.

-tu compraste los boletos-se quejo.

-no importa, y lo sabes yo siempre pago-le dije como un regaño. Pero terca como es, comenzó a sacar dinero de su cartera, por suerte soy rápido, y le tendí mi tarjeta de debito al empleado. Bella al darse cuenta gruño.

…

-¿sigues molesta?-le pregunte en un susurro, pues la película estaba por comenzar.

-si-gruño-no es justo que pagues todo por que eres rico, yo no soy tan pobre-se quejo.

-Swan-le reproche-sabes que no pago todo solo por que sea rico, sabes que lo hago por que soy un caballero y así me criaron-le susurre al oído-si no tuviera tantas oportunidades económicas, trabajaría solo para poder salir a pasear contigo.

-tienes razón, perdón-susurro.

-no hay problema le sonreí.

….

La película iba por la mitad, el bote de palomitas estaba vacio, los refrescos solo con hielos, y mi mano cerrada alrededor de la de Bella.

Se la había tomado casi al principio, ella no se quejo ni me dijo nada, simplemente me sonrió, se sentía bien, sus dedos entre los míos encajaban bien.

_Harry tomo del cuello a voldemort y se aventó al precipicio llevándose a voldemort consigo_.

Bella se asusto brinco de su asiento, y rodeo su cintura con su brazo, inmediatamente la abrase. Esperando que cuando se diera cuenta, se levantara avergonzada, pero no paso, el resto de la película, así estuvimos abrazados, y se sentía tan bien, su olor me impactaba, esa fragancia de fresas de su Champú combinado con su esencia, la asean la fragancia mas exquisita, eso lo sabia desde hace mucho, siempre le decía que su fragancia era deliciosa, pero ella solo lo tomaba a juego.

Al prenderse las luces, bella se separo de mi lentamente, me levante y le ofrecí mi mano, la cual acepto gustosa.

Salimos comentando de la película, y viendo como había varias personas disfrazadas.

-tienes hambre-le pregunte teniendo en mi mente ese restaurant de comida italiana al que tantas veces habíamos ido.

-un poco.

-vamos-le dije jalando su mano, llegamos al restaurant y no había mucha gente, que suerte.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de fondo, pronto llego la camarera, le pedimos nuestras órdenes y se fue dejándonos solos.

-Cullen…yo…el abrazo-comenzó a decir titubeante.

-Swan, no te avergüences, es normal, y me ah encantado tenerte en mis brazos-le dije sinceramente.

-mmm… gracias-susurro.

-¿sabes que estaba viendo esta mañana?-le pregunte, quito su mirada de su bebida, para mirarme.

-¿Qué?

-el libro que me regalaste con su dedicatoria-le dedique una sonrisa torcida.

-oh, dios, ¿aun lo tienes?-dijo avergonzada-esa dedicatoria es algo corta y tonta-comento.

-a mi no me parece-le conteste-es dulce, y además es verdad, siempre eh estado contigo y tu conmigo…-

-en las buenas y en las malas-finalizo con la frase que solíamos decir de niños.

-así es y…-

-aquí tiene-nos interrumpió la mesera con nuestra comida, la sirvió y se retiro.

-se ve delicioso-comento saboreándose la suya.

-pues a comer-la anime.

La plática murió por varios minutos en los cuales solo se escuchaban los tenedores raspar los platos.

Recordé la película y el beso entre ron y hermaionie y mire a bella que estaba peleando con su espagueti y sonreí.

-¿de que te ríes?-pregunto a la defensiva, pues veía su espagueti

-solo me acorde de la película-le conteste.

-¿de que parte exactamente?-dijo dudosa.

-del beso de ron y hermaionie- sonreí al ver su cara, que se torno roja

-¿y como porque?

-no se, digo ellos fueron amigos por ¿que? 7 años, y ahora están juntos-comente-¿recuerdas cuando nuestros padres decían que acabaríamos juntos?

-si, me acuerdo, y creo que se esta cumpliendo-dijo aun mas roja, se veía tan adorable.

-esperemos que si-le dedique otra sonrisa torcida, eran sus favoritas.

Al finalizar de cenar, nos fuimos directo al auto, ya era tarde y no quería que Charlie regañara a bella, el camino a Forks duro menos de 1 hora como normalmente se hace, pero mi forma de conducir un poco rápida me hace llegar mas rápido a todos lados.

-Cullen-murmuro cuando acelere un poco más.

-Swan, ya sabes que así manejo yo.

-si, pero me sigue dando miedo.

….

-sana y salva en su casa, señora asustona-bromee mientras la ayudaba a bajar del auto.

-gracias, corredor profesional frustrado-contra ataco.

-¡duche!, creo que debes entrar, Charlie esta viendo por la ventana-le susurre lo que veía pues ella estaba de espaldas a su casa.

-de verdad le hace falta mama-se quejo-¿nos veremos mañana?

-no lo se, ¿me quieres ver?

-siempre quiero-se limito a contestar.

-esta bien, mañana estaré por aquí-finalice, antes de acercarme y dar un beso en su mejilla.

-adiós-susurro algo ¿enojada?

La vi meterse a su casa, y entonces me monte en mi volvo, y arranque rumbo a la mía.

las luces estaban apagadas, solo la del porche estaba prendida, era señal que ya estaban dormidos, o no había nadie.

Entre sin hacer demasiado ruido, pero la luz de la sala se prendió, Alice estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, viéndome fijamente.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto.

-Salí- respondí.

-¿a donde?-debí saber que era demasiada perceptiva para conformarse con mis palabras de la mañana.

-eso no te incumbe enana-me dirigí a mi habitación pero ella me siguió.

-¿estabas con bella?-dijo algo emocionada, sonreí pero no me vio pues iba a mis espaldas.

No conteste, seguí a mi recamara y la cerré casi en sus narices, se me hizo grosero, pero ella no tenia derecho en meterse en lo que no le importaba, o a lo mejor si, yo era su hermano y bella su mejor amiga, pero si bella quería que lo mantuviéramos en secreto por un tiempo por mi estaba bien, aunque pensándolo bien, será bastante divertido, ver las reacciones de todos.

hola!

empezando con buenos animos!

que les parece, como va tomando el rumbo la historia?


	4. dia 3

Dia 3:

Pov be

Mis expectativas de la noche anterior, avían sido superadas, y por mucho, Edward podía llegar a ser tan lindo, como lo fue anoche.

2 de las veces que habíamos salido habían sido planeadas por el, ahora era yo la que quería organizar algo, me levante temprano como a las 8 de la mañana, Charlie estaba trabajando y mis hermanos aun dormían.

Me puse a meter comida y cosas para un picnic en una canasta, recordando llevar las galletas, que a el tanto le gustan.

_Cullen. A las 10 en mi casa_

Le mande el mensaje y fui a tomar una ducha, el agua caliente me relajo, fui hacia la ventana, el día era uno típico de Forks, nublado y con muchas probabilidades de lluvia.

Me puse un sweater azul de manga larga con cuello en "V" unos jeans casi negros, y mis converse, una diadema en el cabello, y brillo labial.

Mire el reloj las 9:50, que rápido se pasaba el día, baje a la cocina y escribí un recado_._

_Regreso en la tarde o en la noche, se preparan o encargan algo de comer, no incendien la casa._

_Bella_

A las 10 en punto un ligero toque en la puerta se oyó, prácticamente corrí hacia ella.

-hola Cullen-dije mientras habría la puerta y lo veía de pies a cabeza. Llevaba unos jeans azul claro, sus vans, una playera gris, y encima una chamarra negra.

-hola bella-dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla.

-pasa-dije sorprendida-¿desde cuando me dices bella?-le dije mientras lo seguía a la sala.

-¿no es ese tu nombre?-bromeó mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-si, pero siempre me has dicho Swan.

-lo se, pero tu nombre es mas bonito y te queda a la perfección.

-gracias-el sonrojo llego a mi mas rápido que mis palabras.

-y dime ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?-me sonrió, hoy estaba de muy buen humor.

-¿te parece un picnic?

-claro que si, me encanta.

-pues vamos entonces.

Fui a la cocina por la canasta pero por lo visto le puse bastantes cosas pues quedo muy pesada, al menos para mi, camine con esfuerzo con ella asta la sala, Edward al verme se levanto rápido y la cargo por mi.

-gracias-dije agitada.

-eres una debilucha-sonrió-esto no pesa nada.

-para ti, que estas lleno de músculos-comente.

-¿quieres verlos?-me pregunto sonriendo y con claras intenciones de quererse quitar su playera.

-no, gracias.

-¿porque?-pregunto inocentemente.

-no seas presumido Cullen-dije riendo-además ya los eh visto.

La casa de Edward, tenía una alberca techada, y aclimatada, por lo que el clima exterior no era problema para un buen chapuzón, así que muy seguido lograba ver a Edward solo con unas bermudas, y deleitarme con su cuerpo, claro nunca se lo dije, ni se lo diría.

-y ¿te gustaron?-insistió.

-no-mentí.

-no mientas-dijo-¿te gustan mis músculos?

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?-intente zafarme.

-contesta Swan.

-¿no que bella?-soltó una carcajada para después ponerse serio.

-no vamos a ir a ningún lado hasta que me digas-amenazo.

-ok-dije sonrojándome, entre mas rápido lo diga mas rápido pasa la vergüenza-si, me gustan tus músculos, tu cuerpo es perfecto-susurre sonrojada.

-gracias, me alagan tus palabras-sonrió.

-¿nos vamos?

-claro

Salimos y nos subimos a su volvo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-al prado

El prado, era un pequeño jardín en lo alto de un cerro en medio del bosque, Edward y yo lo habíamos encontrado hace 2 años, mientras paseábamos por el bosque.

….

Caminamos mucho y mas de 5 veces Edward me salvo de caerme o torcerme un tobillo, aunque después tuve que aguantar sus risas, por fin, después de subir por el pequeño sendero cada vez mas empinado, llegamos, el prado.

Estaba verde, con miles de flores de todos colores, al estar tan alto, las nubes quedaron debajo, y el sol caía sobre el, de el lado derecho estaba una pared de piedra, parte del cerro en el que estábamos, pero justo enfrente, los arboles se abrían para dejar ver, una hermosa vista de las montañas y cerros de la península de olympic.

Edward acomodo la canasta justo a la pared de piedra y se sentó en medio del prado, palmeo el suelo a su lado, diciéndome que me sentara con el, al sentarme a su lado rodeo mis hombros con su brazo, inmediatamente recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, nos quedamos unos minutos observando el paisaje, allá en el fondo, se podía ver como las nubes se formaban en un lago.

-debo decirte algo-dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-dime-susurre algo temerosa por lo que me fuera a decir.

-Alice, sigue dándome lata-refunfuño, solté una risita.

-¿era eso?-dije con alivio.

-¿Qué esperabas que te dijera?

-nada, nada, continua.

-cuando estoy en casa, Alice me persigue, y me interroga, y me habla de ti.

-¿es malo que te hable de mi?

-si, digo no, lo que quiero decir es que, me dice que eres una gran persona, que quien salga contigo es afortunada, y que eres muy bonita, pero todo eso ya lo se- apretó su abrazo, y sentí como sus labios hacían contacto con mi frente. Mis mejillas coloradas como siempre, ahora se sentían más rojas que nunca.

-gracias-le dije rodeando su cintura con mis brazos. Pero no fue buena idea, pues Edward perdió el equilibrio y caímos, quedando acostados boca arriba.

….

-delicioso-comento, mientras le daba otra mordida a su emparedado-no se porque cocinas tan rico-me dijo, yo rodé los ojos, siempre decía lo mismo de mis comidas.

Llevábamos horas en el prado, deberían de ser cerca de las 5 de la tarde, después de esa charla sobre Alice, prácticamente me quede dormida en sus brazos, al igual que Edward, despertar y estar rodeada de esos brazos blancos, musculosos, y velludos, me izo sonreír, mas por todas esas pequeñas corrientes que sentía donde su piel hacia contacto con la mía.

Luego de eso para despertar fuimos a un pequeño arrollo, muy cerca del prado a mojarnos la cara.

-¿agua o jugo?-le pregunte mientras veía que bebidas había dentro de la canasta.

-jugo, por favor-dijo terminando su emparedado, pero desenvolviendo otro, se lo di-gracias-me sonrió.

-hoy estas mas sonriente, que otros días-comente.

-si, yo también lo note-bromeo.

-¿a que se debe?

-ciertas razones…-me quede esperando que continuara pero no lo izo.

-¿razones como…?

-no te voy a decir- sonrió.

-¿por que?- dije haciendo pucheros. Nota personal, no juntarme más con Alice.

-confórmate con saber que ahora soy feliz-finalizo.

La canasta se fue vaciando poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaron unas cuantas cosas.

-¿sabes que seria buen postre?-me pregunto.

-¿que?

-esas galletas que tanto me gustan-comento con ojos esperanzados.

-mira dentro de la canasta-le dije, tomo la canasta y la puso en sus piernas, la abrió lentamente y después sonrió intensamente, sacado las galletas.

-gracias-dijo acercándose a mi-eres la mejor-me sonrió dándome un beso en la mejilla-te quiero.

Mi sonrojo que había subido al sentir el beso, se fue al escuchar sus palabras, me había dicho "te quiero" infinidad de veces, pero no desde que comenzamos a andar. No supe si contestarle o no, pero Edward no espero una respuesta, se concentro en sus galletas, me ofreció, pero el hambre se me había ido.

Me fui a sentar a la pared de roca, recargando mi espalda en ella, el sol comenzaba a descender, comenzando con el crepúsculo, Edward, se fue por un momento, supuse que al baño, por un momento sentí celos, el si podía ir al baño en cualquier lado, y yo no, sonreí ante mis pensamientos.

Cuando regreso, recogió todo y lo puso dentro de la canasta, después vino hacia mí.

-recórrete para delante-me dijo

-¿Cómo?

-si, recórrete para delante para que me pueda sentar.

Le hice caso, me arrastre un poco hacia delante, mientras sentía como se iba sentando, hasta que quede sentada en medio de sus piernas, dándole la espalda.

-recárgate-me animo.

Me recargue sobre su pecho, mientras el rodeaba mi cintura con su brazos, reposando sus manos en mi vientre, y su cabeza sobre uno de mis hombros.

No hablamos por un momento, hasta que la puesta de sol se izo más bella, dejando el cielo, con líneas rosas y naranjas.

-es hermoso-comente.

-si-susurro.

-sigo esperando una respuesta-comento.

-¿Cuál?-estaba confundida, no recordaba una pregunta suya.

-si alguien te dice "te quiero" por lo general uno contesta, aunque en este caso sea un "yo no"-termino susurrando, note un poco de tristeza en su voz, aunque no gire a ver su rostro para comprobarlo.

-¿Quién dice que no te quiero?-le pregunte poniendo una mano sobre las suyas, y llevando la otra hacia su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente.

-pues no me lo dices-murmuro en mi oído, antes de depositar un beso en el.

Estoy segura que el también sintió el golpeteo que mi corazón dio ante su gesto, necesitaba controlarme para no comenzar a hiperventilar.

Respire una, dos, tres veces profundamente antes de hablar.

-te quiero Edward-susurre con los ojos cerrados, apretó un poco su abrazo.

-y yo a ti Swan-comencé a reír-¿ahora de que te ríes?-pregunto confundido-¿acaso te da risa que te diga que te quiero?

-no claro que no, es solo que por primera vez en no se cuantos años te digo Edward y tu me respondes con Swan-argumente. Sentí las vibraciones de su risa silenciosa.

-es cierto, la costumbre, lo lamento.

El sol terminaba de ocultarse entre las montañas y el cielo comenzaba a hacerse negro.

-es hora de irnos-dije intentando levantarme, no quería estaba muy cómoda ahí. Edward se levanto primero y me ofreció su mano, la tome y me levante, cuando iba a soltarla, Edward me jalo hacia el circulo de su brazos, me abrazo fuertemente, sus brazos fueron a mi cintura y los míos a su cuello.

-te quiero-susurro.

-y yo a ti-murmure.

Levanto mi cabeza con su mano y lo vi inclinarse, cerré los ojos y lo que sentí fueron sus labios en mi mejilla.

Me separe de el y gruñí, según yo muy bajo, pero me alcanzo a oír.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto.

-¿Por qué no me besas?-pregunte casi susurrando.

-oh-dijo-por que no es el momento-se limito a contestar.

-estamos solos, acabamos de decirnos te quiero y no es un buen momento-dije algo enojada-según tu ¿Cuál es un buen momento?

-no te diré, pero este no es, anda vámonos, que oscurecerá muy pronto, tomo, la canasta con una mano y con la otra tomo la mía.

Caminamos hasta el auto en silencio.

El enojo se me había pasado casi al instante, ahora lo que tenia era pena, confusión y algo de tristeza, al llegar al auto, puse música para evitar el poder hablar.

¿Porque le dije? Me preguntaba una y otra vez, pero tenia tantas ganas de besarlo, desde hace ya varios años, si bien solo lo veía como un amigo, sus labios siempre me gustaron, demasiado carnosos, demasiado apetecibles, siempre me imagine que se sentiría besarlos, y ahora que lo podía hacer, el no quería.

Metida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de lo rápido que llegamos hasta que visualice la patrulla de Charlie en la entrada de mi casa.

-llegamos-anuncio estacionándose.

-¿quieres pasar?-le pregunte con una mano en la manija.

-no puedo, ahora que recuerdo no avise que estaría fuera todo el día-estaba preocupado.

-bueno, adiós-dije abriendo la puerta eh intentando salir lo mas rápido posible, pero su mano fue mas rápida, y cerro la puerta.

-¿bella?- murmuro.

-¿si?-dije girándome para verlo.

-no se lo que piensas, pero creo que ando bastante cerca, así que, si, quiero besarte, pero este no es el momento, y no te diré cual es, porque ni yo lo se, cuando lo sea tu misma lo sabrás, y antes de que me digas nada, si quiero, de verdad deseo besarte, así que no hagas ideas de cosas que no son, en tu cabecita loca.

-esta bien-murmure y una pequeña sonrisa salió de mis labios.

Abrió su puerta y se bajo a abrirme la mía.

-gracias-le dije mientras bajaba, el me tendió la canasta que venia en el asiento trasero.

-gracias a ti, fue un gran día-dijo sonriéndome.

Se inclino y me beso la mejilla-descansa.

-tu igual.

-te quiero.

-y yo a ti.

Antes de que pasara algo más, la puerta de mi casa se abrió y dejo ver a Jasper con semblante serio y los brazos cruzados.

-me voy-dijo Edward, corriendo a su auto, y arrancando rápidamente.

Le dije adiós con la mano mientras reía.

Camine hacia Jasper.

-hola-salude sonriéndole.

-bonitas horas de llegar-murmuro.

-avise-me justifique pasando a su lado, dándole la espalda.

-¿y con una nota crees que ya te libraste no?-pregunto seriamente, me gire a verlo y vi su sonrisa.

-así que-comenzó-¿tu y Cullen…?-dejo la pregunta al aire.

-yo y Cullen, nada-dije-y dile a tu novia que deje de inventar cosas que no son.

-¿quien te dijo que Alice me mando?

-intuición.

-pues no me mando, solo me dijo que averiguara voluntariamente-dijo defendiendo a Alice.

-hermanito, te acabas de echar de cabeza-sonreí ante su cara.

-Alice va a matarme-susurro.

-tranquilo, tu solo dile que no viste nada, y que yo no se nada de su plan.

-esta bien-comento pero aun asustado.

Entre en la sala y me encontré con Emmett y Charlie viendo un partido de soccer.

-hola papa, hola oso-salude dándoles un beso en la frente a cada uno.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Charlie, sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla.

-con Edward-comente.

-esta bien-dijo haciéndome a un lado para que lo dejara ver bien, solté una risita, y me fui a mi habitación.


	5. dia 4

Dia 4:

Pov ed

Cuando llegue la noche anterior, Esme no estaba y Carlisle no me dijo nada, bueno no es que este mucho en casa, como para enterarse de a que hora me salgo, y a que hora regreso, a la que temía era a mi madre.

Me había quedado dormido casi al instante, sabia que había herido a Bella, y me lamentaba por eso, pero un beso entre una pareja es mágico, y mas, si es el primero.

Mi padre siempre decía que los mejores besos, son cuando no los esperan y los robados, y ayer Bella esperaba un beso, yo quería que fuera en otro momento uno en el que ella pensara que no la besaría, y hay en ese ínstate se lo robaría, pero no tenia ni idea de cuando podía ser eso, y yo mismo me estaba impacientando.

…

-Edward, Edward-escuchaba una voz lejana que se acercaba cada vez mas, asta que estuvo en mi oído-¡EDWARD¡-casi grito.

Me desperté sobresaltado, para ver a mi madre junto a mi, seria, no sonriendo como siempre lo hacia.

-buenos días mami-intente suavizar.

-nada, de buenos días mami-me imito-¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba ayer?-me reprocho-te hable mil veces, y no contestabas, estaba muerta de preocupación, fue hasta que llame a casa de Charlie, y Emmett me dijo que Bella había dejado una nota que estaba contigo me tranquilice un poco.

-lo siento, no debí salirme así, pero cuando Bella me hablo, solo me cambie y Salí corriendo hacia su casa, y bueno donde estábamos no había señal, lo siento.

-últimamente te la vives con Bella, siempre fueron muy unidos, pero los últimos días, has estado mas feliz, y solo sales con ella, dime hijo ¿acaso se cumplió nuestro deseo?-sus ojos se iluminaron.

Su deseo y el de los padres de Bella, desde que éramos niños era vernos juntos.

Me mordí la lengua no sabia que decirle, por un lado sabia que se pondría feliz y probablemente me salvaría de un castigo, pero por el otro le había prometido a Bella que no le diría a nadie.

-mama yo…-

-anda dime-me interrumpió.- ¿se cumplió?

-si-susurre.

En seguida soltó un grito y me abrazo, para después sentarse en la cama.

-cuéntamelo todo-exigió.

-pues, solo paso, mama esto es algo complicado, lo estamos intentando.

-¿Cuánto llevan?-pregunto entusiasmada.

-4 días.

-¡aw!-exclamo- espera a que René se entere, se va a poner tan feliz-comenzó a decir.

-no, mama espera, ella no quiere que nadie lo sepa, al menos por un tiempo, y yo te dije a ti, así que ya rompí la promesa.

-esta bien-refunfuño-no diré nada, pero no puedo esperar mucho tiempo, para celebrarlo-me sonrió.

-¿entonces?-pregunte esperanzado.

-si lo que querías era librarte de un castigo al decírmelo, te equivocaste muchachito, limpiaras la cochera-sentencio.

-esta bien-murmure desanimado.

Salió de mi habitación dando pequeños saltitos, ahora entendía de donde venia la hiperactividad de Alice.

-otra cosa-dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta-ya se habían tardado-comento, me rei.

Me levante y me cambie, baje a desayunar, Alice y rosalie iban saliendo.

-¿A dónde van?-les pregunte.

-de compras-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-diviértanse- les dije mientras me serbia huevo en un plato.

Subí a mi recamara, y prendí la tv, estaba viendo videos musicales, tome mi celular, y le mande un mensaje a Bella.

_Hola, ¿Cómo amaneciste? Quería verte hoy, pero no podre, estoy castigado. Ed._

Me contesto varios minutos después.

_Tal vez en la tarde valla a verte, claro si sobrevivo, tus hermanas me secuestraron y vamos de compras, yupi. Be._

Sabía que ese "yupi" era puro sarcasmo, no conocía a nadie que aborreciera ir de compras más que Bella.

Termine de almorzar y me dispuse a ir a la cochera, cuando entre bufe.

¡Estaba echo un desastre!, tardaría años en limpiarlo todo, y si lo dejaba a medias, Esme se enojaría.

Regrese a mi habitación, por unas bocinas y mi ipod, no quería aburrirme.

….

Mover cajas, tirar basura, sacudir, barrer, uff llevaba más de la mitad, otras 3 horas y acabaría, eran las 6 de la tarde, y solo me había detenido a comer.

Estaba cansado y fastidiado, las arañas me molestaban y el polvo se metía en mi nariz. Sudaba a chorros, por lo que me deshice de mi playera aventándola por algún lado, dejando mi torso desnudo.

-de verdad me gustan tus músculos-comento una voz a mi espalda, me gire sonrojado al identificarla.

-hola-susurre acercándome a ella, y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-de saber que iba a tener esa vista, me escapo de tus hermanas mas temprano-bromeo.

-¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunte buscando mi playera, cuando la halle sonreí y me la puse rápido.

-estoy molida-rio-aunque suene raro, extrañaba salir con ellas-suspiro-claro me hubiera gustado evitar el interrogatorio-rodo los ojos.

-¿tan malo fue?-se sentó en el piso y yo a su lado.

-algo, las preguntas de Alice, multiplicado por dos, mas las amenazas de rosalie-rio-estuve a punto de morir-dijo dramáticamente. Sonreí.

-por lo que veo no te sacaron nada-comente.

-no, no pudieron-dijo riendo, mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-bella-susurre-alguien lo sabe-susurre aun mas bajo.

Espere que se enojara o que gritara o tal vez un pequeño golpe pero nada sucedió, simplemente susurro:

-¿Quién?

-mi mama.

-enserio, ¿Cómo?

-digamos, que me pregunto porque en los últimos días, estaba tan feliz-le guiñe un ojo- y que también, salíamos mucho en los últimos días, y cito "se ah cumplido nuestro sueño" casi grito.

-wow-murmuro-entonces lo tomo bien-dijo riendo.

-sabes creí que me golpearías, o un pequeño grito-comente, ella se puso seria.

-tonto-murmuro.

-¿Por qué?

-Edward-me estaba gustando el modo en que mi nombre sonaba en su labios-yo no quiero que se sepa, porque llevamos muy poco tiempo, y por que no estamos seguros de lo que sentimos, pero mas adelante, todos lo sabrán, si lo sabe tu mama la mía, el vecino, no importa.

-¿entonces sedo ante las preguntas de Alice?

-no-se limito a contestar.

-me acabas de decir que no te importa quien lo sepa-le dije para hacerla enojar.

-¿acaso quieres que nos estén hostigando?, ¿acaso quieres que te estén preguntando acerca de lo que hacemos cuando estamos solos?-me pregunto.

-tienes razón, por ahora mis hermanas no lo sabrán, y tampoco los tuyos.

-¿y mis hermanos porque?

-les tengo miedo-le dije al oído, ella rio.

-tonto-dijo sonriéndome-son inofensivos-se burlo- dime ¿que mas te dijo Esme?

-que nos habíamos tardado-le dije rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo.

-también amenazo con decirle a tu mama-continúe.

-eso no es buena idea-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué aras, cuando vuelva?

-no lo se, es muy perceptiva, y sabrá que algo me pasa, y supongo que tendré que decirle, porque si no se unirá al lado oscuro-dijo riendo.

-¿lado oscuro?-pregunte perplejo.

-si, el de tus hermanas-ambos soltamos la carcajada.

-tengo que acabar esto-dije renegando, prefería estar así sentado a su lado, que ponerme a terminar de recoger.

-te ayudo-dijo, me levante y le tendí mi mano, la tomo y se levanto.

…..

-acabamos-anuncie, sonriente, mientras tiraba las ultimas bolsas a la basura.

-por fin-dijo quitando rastros de sudor en su frente.

Con la ayuda de Bella habíamos acabo en 1 hora y no en las 3 que yo calculaba, si lo hacia solo.

Salimos al jardín y nos recargamos en un árbol, el aire del exterior nos seco rápidamente el sudor, refrescándonos considerablemente.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y sentí como entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos, sonreí.

Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, mire el cielo y estaba demasiado oscuro.

-caerá una tormenta-anuncie.

-será mejor que me valla-anuncio.

-no-casi grite-quédate un poco mas-pedí.

-pero oscurecerá y no veré por donde camino-se quejo.

-¿no traes tu camioneta?

-no, vine con tus hermanas.

-yo te llevo.

-estas castigado-comento.

-no, ya no, el castigo era la cochera y ya esta limpia, no creo que Esme se queje si tengo q llevar a su nuera ¿o si?

-nuera-repitió-ahora tengo suegra-me dijo sorprendida.

-y yo suegro-dije fingiendo horror, aunque no lo fingía mucho, Charlie me daba miedo en ese aspecto.

Las gotas ahora era una pequeña llovizna, pero seguíamos bajo el árbol. Un relámpago ilumino el cielo, haciendo que abriera los ojos.

-creo que ahora si te llevo-comente.

Fuimos a la cochera por su bolsa, pero la tormenta se soltó de repente lloviendo tan intensamente, que los arboles que estaban a 3 metros de la puerta los veía con dificultad.

-¿corremos?-pregunto.

Este no era un buen momento para tener los autos fuera de la casa, pues como estaba limpiando la cochera, todos los autos estaban, en la entrada.

La cochera estaba separada de la casa, por unos 30 metros.

-no quiero que te caigas-le dije recordando su falta de equilibrio.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?-pregunto-la tormenta no pasara rápido.

-te puedo cargar-me ofrecí.

-no, me da vergüenza-se excuso-¿te importa mucho mojarte?

-no, la verdad no.

-bien, a mi tampoco, caminemos-ofreció.

-esta bien.

Tome su mano y salimos a la tormenta, caminamos a paso lento pues bella se resbalaba cada pocos segundos. Solté una risita.

-no te rías-gruño volteándome a ver.

-te vez como un lindo mapache-le dije.

-nunca me pinto y hoy que me obligan tus hermanas, llueve y tu me vez-dijo avergonzada.

-te vez bien.

-no es verdad.

Estábamos cerca de la casa, pero por ir discutiendo, bella dejo de poner atención al piso, se tropezó, pero la alcance a agarrar del brazo, quedo demasiado cerca de mi, sus ojos miraron fijamente los míos, sentía su aliento en mi boca, y me hacia cosquillas en los labios, sonreí y ella también.

Comencé a inclinarme, ella se puso de puntitas, rodee su cintura con los brazos, y ella llevo los suyos a mi cuello, mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía mas un pitido que un latido, pegue mi frente a la suya, y cerré los ojos, inspire profundamente, y mi nariz toco la suya sabia que tocaría sus labios en cualquier momento, una opresión el mi pecho apareció y…

-¡Edward, Bella!-gritaron a lo lejos.

Nos separamos rápidamente, sonrojados. En el porche de la casa se podía ver a Esme haciendo señas para que fuéramos hacia allá.

Suspire resignado, tome su mano y comenzamos a caminar.

Cuando llegamos Esme abrazo a bella, se abrazaron por un buen rato, y me pareció ver que tenían una pequeña conversación a susurros.

-están empapados-comento-pasen si no se van a enfermar.

Entramos a la sala y Esme saco del baño dos toallas, no las tendió.

-será mejor que tomen un baño, antes de que se enfríen-comento.

-yo quisiera irme a mi casa-murmuro bella, mire su rostro y se mostraba desilusionada.

-cariño, te enfermaras, mejor toma una ducha y que Alice te preste algo de ropa-sugirió mi madre.

-gracias Esme, pero de verdad quisiera ir a mi casa.

-pero bella…-

-mama-la interrumpí-la llevo-anuncie.

Bella se despidió de Esme, y salimos hacia el volvo, sin cubrirnos del agua, mas mojados no podíamos estar.

Entramos y puse la calefacción, mientras conducía hacia su casa. Durante todo el camino, no hablamos, bella se limito a mirar por la ventana, maldecí en mi mente, que hayan interrumpido el momento, ahora estoy seguro, que en su mente esta dudando sobre nosotros.

Llegamos a su casa, y me estacione detrás de la patrulla de Charlie.

-gracias-murmuro-nos vemos luego.

-bella- la llame antes de que empezara su huida hacia su casa.

-¿si?

-lamento eso-susurre.

-no importa Edward-gruño.

-lo lamento-susurre, entendía su actitud, claro que la entendía estuve a punto de querer ahorcar a mi madre, pero me contuve.

-yo también-murmuro-es solo que creí…-su voz se perdió.

Me gire para verla, acaricie su mejilla.

-te quiero-susurre, antes de besar su frente.

-te quiero-repitió, bajo del carro, y se despidió con la mano antes de entrar a su casa.

Prendí el estéreo y regrese a casa, en el camino no pensé en nada mas que en su cara antes de bajar del auto, para que me engañaba, ya la empezaba a ver de otra forma, o tal vez, siempre la vi así, y nunca me di cuenta.

Cuando entre en casa, estaba muerto de frio, ahora necesitaba un baño muy caliente.

-Edward-dijo mi madre desde la cocina, fui hacia allá.

-¿si?-dije entrando.

-¿interrumpí algo verdad?-se veía apenada.

-si, algo importante-le dije pero no pude evitar sonreír al ver su sonrisa.

-bien, si es algo importante, se repetirá-me sonrió cálidamente-ahora a bañar-me mando.

-si-le di un beso en la frente y subí casi corriendo a mi habitación, al momento de quitarme la ropa, todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

Fue un gran alivio sentir el agua caliente sobre mi espalda.


	6. dia 5

Dia 5:

Por be

Unas punzadas en la parte trasera de mi cabeza me despertaron, abrí los ojos lentamente, y trate de respirar profundamente, pero no pude, algo lo impedía, me senté en la cama e intente hablar, solo unos murmullos roncos salieron de mi boca, con dificultad. ¡Perfecto, estoy enferma! Pensé.

Mire el reloj de mi mesita y eran las 6 de la mañana, ya no me podría dormir, intente levantarme pero no di ni dos pasos, cuando mi recamara comenzó a dar vueltas.

-ok, estoy muy enferma-murmure sentándome en mi cama, me volví a recostar, las punzadas ahora eran en toda mi cabeza. Me levante mire por la ventana, Charlie ya no estaba, es sábado se fue a pescar.

Me recosté de nuevo, y marque el número de Emmett.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo medio dormido.

-estoy enferma-logre decir.

-esta bien, ay voy-y colgó.

Emmett estaba empezando su carrera de medicina, pero algo tubo que aprender en su primer año ¿no?

Entro a mi recamara, prendió la luz.

-valla, belli que mal te vez-comento con una risita.

-muérete-murmure.

Se sentó a mi lado, y me toco la frente-tienes fiebre-dijo ya preocupado-haber habré la boca-le ice caso metió un dedo en mi boca, me dio un poco de asco pero me contuve no quería vomitarle encima-tienes ampollas en la garganta, ¿te duele la cabeza?-asentí.

-tienes hinchada la garganta y una gripa muy fuerte, no te preocupes no es nada que no se solucione con un poco de medicina.

-valla…si…aprendes…algo-me aclare la garganta, pero fue mala idea, me dolió horrible.

-aunque no lo creas-me siguió el juego-ahora solo tenemos pastillas para la fiebre, tendremos que esperar para que abran la farmacia.

-dame algo para la cabeza-pedí.

-ahora vuelvo.

10 minutos después, regreso con un te caliente y un par de aspirinas.

Después me dejo descansar un rato, en el cual me quede dormida.

El sonido del celular me izo despertarme.

"_hola bella, ¿que quieres hacer hoy? Ed."_

Tecle rápido_ "Cullen, estoy enferma, no creo poder hacer nada, Be"_

Segundos después me contesto _"voy para allá. Ed."_

Mire de nuevo el reloj, ahora eran las 11 de la mañana.

Mi puerta se abrió lentamente, dejado ver un par de cabezas.

-¿como te sientes?-me pregunto Jasper, mientras besaba mi frente.

-algo enferma-bromee con mi voz ronca.

-Ay belli, bonito día escoges para enfermarte-dijo Emmett sentándose a mi lado, y rodeando mis hombros con su brazo- papa llegara hasta en la noche, y mama no esta, tendré que cancelar mi salida con rose-se quejo.

-Emmett-lo regaño Jasper-no le creas, si me despertó muerto de preocupación-me dijo Jasper mientras reíamos y Emmett se avergonzaba.

-eres mi hermanita-murmuro Emmett.

-gracias-dije abrazándolo.

-¿y yo soy de piedra?-pregunto Jasper indignado.

-no-murmure, le deje un espacio a mi lado y se sentó, le di un beso en la mejilla.

-tontos, los quiero-dije y al final, mi voz sonó como disco rayado. Creo que no debía hablar.

-nosotros a ti-me dijo Jasper.

-abrazo de oso-anuncio Emmett, antes de abrazar a Jasper también y quedar prácticamente encima mío.

-¡Emmett!-se quejo Jasper.

-no me dejan expresarme-dijo levantándose-bien belli, aprovecha el día de hoy, somos tus sirvientes ¿que quieres de almorzar?

-cereal-murmure.

-bien ahora te lo traigo-salió de mi recamara.

-Jasper-murmure-¿podrías recoger mi ropa del suelo?

-claro-se levanto y comenzó a tirar todo al cesto de la ropa-¿desde cuando tan ordenada?-me pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

-desde siempre-mentí.

-si bella, te creo-dijo burlonamente.

Antes de replicar alguna cosa, el timbre sonó, oí como Emmett abría y saludaba a la visita.

Después los pasos subiendo la escalera y un león de peluche apareció en mi puerta, seguido de Edward.

-ahora comprendo-murmuro Jasper antes de salir, de mi recamara no sin antes darle palmadas en la espalda a Edward, un poco fuertes.

-hola Swan-dijo entrando, y sentándose a mi lado.

-hola- murmure.

-ten-me ofreció el peluche.

-gracias-lo tome y lo abrace era esponjoso muy cómodo, de un tamaño considerable, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, y olía a Edward-huele a tu colonia-susurre.

-si, bueno-parecía avergonzado-digamos que se dio un baño en colonia-dijo riendo.

-me gusta-sonreí.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me pregunto preocupado.

-mal, creo que la mojada de ayer no fue buena idea-susurre.

-debimos esperar-me reprimió.

-lo se.

Me recosté un poco, y el también, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y pude sentir su respiración en mi cabeza, pero no dure mucho así, me senté rápidamente, al momento que un ataque de tos me invadía. Edward me sostuvo y me dio pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

-gracias-susurre, recostándome de nuevo.

-¿ya tomaste medicina?-me pregunto preocupado.

-no, Emmett no tarda en traerla-le dije.

-voy a decirle que se de prisa-se levanto y salió de mi recamara.

Tome el león de peluche y lo olí, olía deliciosamente rico, era como tener a Edward en mis brazos. Ahora sabia con quien dormiría todas las noches. Sonreí.

Oí como la camioneta de Emmett arrancaba, y luego Edward entro a mi habitación.

-Emmett, fue a la farmacia, ten-me dio un plato con cereal- y mi papa no tarda en llegar-anuncio.

-no es necesario-dije con lo voz ronca.

-si, lo es, escúchate ni hablar puedes, además ya viene en camino.

-ya que-resople, aunque por dentro sonreía por como se preocupaban por mi.

….

-inhala, bien ahora exhala-me decía Carlisle, poniendo el estetoscopio En mi pecho y después en mi espalda.

-ahora abre bien la boca, y no metas la lengua-me dijo sonriendo, me metió un palito de madera y me examino con una pequeña lucecita.

-muy bien bella al parecer solo….-

-¿Qué tiene?-lo interrumpió un muy preocupado Edward, mis hermanos se rieron discretamente.

-si me dejaras hablar lo sabrías-le dijo su padre, Edward agacho la cabeza sonrojado.

-lo siento-murmuro.

-pues solo tienes una gripe muy fuerte, nada que un buen caldo de pollo, y analgésicos no quiten-me dijo sonriendo-ahora nos dejarían a solas-les dijo a mis hermanos y a Edward.

-¿para que?-pregunto Edward.

-¿bella, quieres que te inyecte enfrente de Edward?-me pregunto ignorando a su hijo. Negué con la cabeza, se giro hacia Edward-adiós.

Edward salió resignado de la recamara.

-agujas-murmure.

-¿aun le tienes miedo?-me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-no-mentí-es solo que duele.

-tranquila solo piensa algo bonito y recuéstate boca abajo.

No tenia contadas las veces en las que Carlisle batallaba con migo a la hora de una inyección o vacuna. Pero sin duda eran muchas.

Tome el león y lo abrase, inhalando su aroma, solo sentí un pequeño pinchazo.

-listo, vez ahora no gritaste.

-gracias.

-ahora, debes estar en cama todo el día, eso ara que te recuperes mas rápido, nada de helado ni cosas frías, mantente caliente, dile a Edward que te abrase-dijo sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo, algo me decía que Esme era algo comunicativa-¿entendiste?-asentí con la cabeza.

-bien me tengo que, ir si te sigues sintiendo mal, no dudes en llamarme.

….

Estar enferma tenia sus beneficios, durante toda la tarde, entre Jasper y Emmett se ocuparon de darme de comer, y de cumplir mis antojos, mientras que Edward, me mantuvo abrazada y me mimaba, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Poco antes de las 6 de la tarde, llegaron Alice y rosalie, y Edward a regañadientes tobo que sentarse en la mecedora que tenia en mi recamara.

El día de hoy me salve, Alice desistió de su interrogatorio y se limito a hacerme compañía y a contarme los planes que habían para ya cercana fiesta de cumpleaños de Emmett.

Poco después, los 4 salieron con la escusa de ir por unas películas, dejándonos a Edward y a mí, solos se acomodo de nuevo a mi lado, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, mientras yo recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿te sientes mejor?-me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla, la piel de mis brazos se puso como gallina.

-si-dije menos ronca y respirando mejor.

-me alegro.

-¿no te has aburrido?-le pregunte-llevas aquí todo el día.

-¿quieres que me valla?

-no, claro que no.

-pues no Swan, estando contigo es imposible aburrirme.

-soy divertida-inquirí.

-no precisamente.

Me gire para ver la sonrisa que supuse estaría en su rostro, pero estaba demasiado cerca, sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

Cerré los ojos e inhale su aroma. Mi corazón no daba más de gusto, por fin dijo mi cabeza, sonreí un poco.

El sonido de la alarma de la patrulla de Charlie, me izo brincar, abrí los ojos y Edward también había brincado.

-no puede ser-murmure algo molesta y algo desilusionada.

-bella-susurro.

-no me digas nada-susurre.

Me senté un poco mientras oía como mi padre subía las escaleras toco mi puerta y luego entro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto acercándose a mi, y besando mi frente-ah, hola Edward-dijo cuando noto la presencia de mi novio.

-Charlie- Edward le tendió la mano, y Charlie se la estrecho.

-¿te duele algo?-insistió.

-no, tranquilo, solo un poco débil y todos los síntomas de la gripa, nada grave.

-menos mal, como nos hace falta tu madre-dijo triste.

-ya pronto volverá-dije sonriendo.

-eso espero, bueno ¿ya cenaron chicos?-pregunto ya mas animado, asentimos con la cabeza.

-en la mesa hay pizza-anuncio Edward.

-creo que iré a ver que tal sabe-bromeo y salió de mi recamara.

Edward tomo mi mentón con su mano y giro mi cabeza hasta que estuvimos frente a frente, se inclino cerrando los ojos, pero yo me gire. Bufo.

-¿bella?

-estoy enferma, no quiero contagiarte-le dije alejándome un poco.

-eso a mi no me importa-respondió.

-no, estoy enferma-insistí.

-esta bien, tu ganas, será mejor que me valla-dijo levantándose.

-lo siento-le dije levantándome pero el suelo comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo, y Edward alcanzo a detener mi impacto con el suelo.

-recuéstate-me dijo dulcemente-tienes que mejorarte.

-no quiero que te vallas enojado-murmure.

-no lo estoy-me sonrió, y no pude notar rastro de enojo en sus ojos-pero tienes razón, eh estado aquí todo el día, y aunque mi mama sabe donde estoy, no me quiero ganar otro castigo.

-esta bien-murmure-que descanses.

Me abrazo y le respondí.

-te quiero-susurro antes de besar mi oreja.

-yo más-le dije sonrojada.

-mañana temprano estaré aquí-prometió mientras habría la puerta.

-adiós.

Cuando escuche su auto arrancar, me recosté abrazando el peluche y en pocos minutos me quede profundamente dormida.


	7. dia 6

Dia 6

pov ed

Había visto a Bella enferma muchas veces pero ahora estaba consiente de lo que sentía por ella, y verla tan frágil. Saber que la podía perder era como morirme yo mismo.

Ayer mientras la tenía en mis brazos mi corazón revoloteaba de alegría, mientras que en mi cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de bobo.

En cuanto me desperté me cambie, comí algo rápido me despedí de mi madre, y aquí voy a toda velocidad hacia su casa para asegurarme que esta bien.

Toque su puerta y Emmett en pijama me abrió.

-hola Eddie-me saludo alegremente-vienes a ver a Bells ¿cierto?-me pregunto mientras con su mano me hacia señas que pasara.

-cierto- le conteste sonriéndole un poco-¿esta despierta?

-si-comencé a caminar pero su brazo me detuvo-ey Eddie ¿Qué te traes con mi hermana?-me pregunto rudamente. Trague saliva.

-¿yo? Nada-murmure por su tamaño Emmett podía llegar a ser muy intimidante.

Se quedo pensativo un rato y después murmuro-no se por que todos me creen un tonto, menos mi rose-sonrió-pero no lo soy-su voz ahora era fuerte-sabes acabo de terminar el primer año de medicina con excelencia, así que dime Bells y tu tienen algo y no te atrevas a mentirme-su voz fue subiendo de tono pero sin embargo al final me sonrió alegremente. Emmett era un caso.

-lo sabrás en su momento-le conteste subiendo las escaleras necesitaba ver a bella ¡ya!

Abrí su puerta y la encontré acostada con su vista hacia el televisor, al percatarse de mi presencia me regalo una hermosa sonrisa. A su lado estaba el león de peluche que le regale ayer.

-hola Cullen-me dijo sonriente y con su voz mucho menos ronca.

-creí que habíamos pasado la etapa de los apellidos Swan-bromee, camine hacia ella le deposite un beso en su frente mientras inhalaba sud delicioso aroma.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-mucho mejor, aunque todavía no se me quita del todo-su voz aun era ronca

-te vez mucho mejor-comente-ayer creí que eras un zombie, estabas horrible-dije fingiendo horror.

Soltó una carcajada-aun así me quieres ¿no?-pregunto viéndome fijamente.

-te quiero demasiado, mas de lo que te podrías llegar a imaginar-le conteste con el corazón en la mano.

Escondió su rostro en mi pecho-te quiero-dijo como un suspiro, sonreí mientras la abrazaba.

-¿ya almorzaste?-le pregunte, negó aun con su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿Qué se te antoja?

-mmm…te diría que tu pero creo que me conviene mas tenerte aquí que comerte, no creo que tengas buen sabor- bromeo. Tome su muñeca y la mordí.

-y tu no tienes mucha carne-comente-por lo que veo tus fieles sirvientes hoy no trabajan-le dije refiriéndome a sus hermanos pues Emmett por lo que pude ver veía la tv. y no había visto a Jasper.

-los despedí-me dijo-pienso contratarte a ti, claro la paga no es buena, pero creo que con mi compañía basta ¿no?

-acepto-dije gustoso-con tu compañía basta y sombra, dime que quieres de almorzar ama mía-puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió.

-sorpréndeme-contesto.

Baje a la cocina y comencé a prepararle unas quesadillas mi especialidad, después de la sopa instantánea.

-hola cuñado-me saludo Jasper entrando a la cocina con sus pantalones de pijama. Me quede estático-no pongas esa cara-se burlo.

-yo…yo…yo…-tartamudeé.

-lo eres ¿cierto?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¿Cómo?...tu… ¿Cómo?-no lograba formular algo coherente.

-¿Cómo lo supe?-asentí-Bella no me lo dijo si es lo que piensas, sabes eso me decepciona, siempre me contaba todo-se quedo pensativo-en fin, felicidades-me sonrió-¿no dirás nada?

-¿me golpearas?-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Jasper comenzó a reír a carcajadas-claro que no, tú tampoco me golpeaste por estar con Alice, considéralo un empate.

-esta bien-murmure-solo un favor, ni una palabra a tu novia ¿si?

-me costara mucho trabajo pero esta bien.

Continúe con mi labor y oí como Jasper abandonaba la cocina poco después volví con bella, la veía comer mientras conversábamos de cosas triviales.

De repente le dio un ataque de tos.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunte muerto de preocupación, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-si, solo es tos-giro a verme y rio-tienes cara de susto, tranquilo no me pasa nada-dijo riendo.

-¿así que te da risa que me preocupe por ti?-le pregunte-pues aquí esta algo para que te rías-le comencé a hacer coquillas, en segundos la tenia retorciéndose de la risa, y yo también reía, no se como ni en que momento pero de repente tenia a Bella sobre mi, y su cara my cerca de la mía. Me olvide de las cosquillas y solo me concentre en sus ojos, aquellos que me veían con algo mas que cariño quiero y deseo suponer, aquellos que me estaban volviendo loco, fui acercando mi mano a su nuca mientras que ella abría los puños que tenia en mi pecho, para después ir resbalándolos hasta posarlas en mi cuello, la fui acerando poco a poco, inhale su aroma, simplemente perfecto, cerré los ojos y….

Un portazo izo que Bella se callera de encima de mía hasta llegar al piso.

-¡así los quería encontrar!-dijo Jasper mientras reía al ver nuestro rostros.

-jazz esto no es lo que tu crees…yo te lo puedo explicar-decía bella torpemente muerta de preocupación y vergüenza, yo de mientras no podía pensar en otra cosa que en mi pequeño amiguito y lo que Jasper le aria, viéndose desde afuera la escena podía malinterpretarse fácilmente.

-tranquilos-dijo sonriente-Bells tienes suerte que fuera yo y no Emmett o papa si no tu-me señalo-estarías sufriendo, lo que estaban haciendo es normal entre novios, solo díganme que no tendré sobrinito pronto.

-pero nosotros no estábamos…-comenzó a decir bella completamente sonrojada, se quedo pensativa y lo vio fijamente-¿dijiste novios?-pregunto para después mirarme a mi.

-lo adivino solo-me defendí.

-¿y no me lo pensabas decir?-me susurro.

-lo olvide, lo siento-suspiro.

-solo te pido un poco de discreción- le pido a su hermano.

-tranquila Bells, yo no digo nada, pero ya sepárense que no tarda en subir Emmett.

-pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo-se quejo mi niña sonrojada, solté una risita.

-claro Bells-dijo Jasper saliendo de la habitación.

-momento incomodo-murmure.

-muy-comento.

…..

Minutos después vino Emmett-un rato mas vendrán las chicas y después saldremos, ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto-¿crees poder salir o te quedas aquí?

-creo que me quedo aquí-dijo muy segura-aquí tengo a mi enfermero personal-me señalo-el me cuidara

….

Bajamos a la sala, bella ya cambiada y comenzamos a jugar cartas.

-belli!-un grito nos anuncio la llegada de mis hermanas, esta vez venían con mi madre-y como siempre Edward esta aquí-dijo Alice mientras llegaba con bella y le daba un abrazo detrás de ella fue Rose y después Esme.

-hija ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto maternalmente

-mucho mejor, gracias Esme, no tenias por que haber venido-dijo sonrojada

-claro que si, eres como otra hija mas, tenia que verte-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa-bueno solo venia rápido tengo muchas cosas que hacer, que te mejores bonita, y no lleguen muy tarde-nos dijo-adiós chicos-dijo en general saliendo de la casa.

…..

En un dos por tres, la casa se quedo vacía, los chicos fueron al cine, y Charlie aprovechando el fin de semana se había ido a pescar, Renne regresaría en varios días, por lo pronto tenia a bella entre mis brazos recostados en el sofá, viendo romeo y Julieta.

-¿crees que haya amores tan grandes como el de romeo y Julieta?-me pregunto en un susurro mientras se acomodaba mejor entre mis brazos.

-si, los hay, algunos no con tantos dramas pero si con la misma intensidad-le conteste-una prueba son mis padres-comente.

-un gran ejemplo-susurro.

El matrimonio de mis padres era algo digno de seguir y de admirar, después de tantos años, aun se ven como si tuvieran 3 meses de novios, con todo el amor del mundo.

-seria lindo vivir algo así-dijo.

-concuerdo contigo, seria magnifico, claro quitando las partes trágicas-le dije riendo.

-sin duda, no quiero morir justo cuando lo encuentre-dijo riendo.

-yo ya lo encontré-murmure solo para mi, pero no estoy seguro si ella también lo oyó.

….

A la hora de comer prepare coctel de fruta con chile y limón y un poco de soda.

-todo un chef-me felicito-tal vez te suba el sueldo-bromeo.

-encantado que lo hagas-le seguí el juego.

Lo que comenzó con romeo y Julieta se convirtió en una tarde de películas, entre las cuales: PD: Te amo, orgullo y prejuicio, y diario de una pasión no pudieron faltar.

Bella lloro con la última y yo bueno digamos que me puse algo melancólico.

Cerca de las 8 de la noche llegaron los chicos, venían riendo por las ocurrencias de Emmett.

-se lo perdieron-dijo Alice riendo-de verdad se lo perdieron.

-¿oso que hiciste?-le pregunto bella.

-nada, yo no ice nada-dijo con cara de inocencia.

-no le creas-dijo su novia-este niño en cuerpo de hombre comenzó a gritar a mitad de la película, para después embarrarles en la cara un poco de pastel a los guardias-dijo medio enojada-osito por tu culpa la próxima vez que tenga ganas de ver una película me tendrás que llevar hasta Seattle.

-¿los vetaron?-pregunte sorprendido.

-si a los cuatro-respondió Jasper-gracias hermano.

-de nada, a veces no me tengo que esforzar en hacer mis travesuras-respondió Emmett con sonrisa de travieso.

-al menos aun podemos ir nosotros-me dijo bella.

-cierto, que bueno que no fuimos-le sonreí.

-si, si todo el mundo complotea en su contra-dijo Alice enojada y fulminándonos con la mirada.

-tranquila amor-le dijo Jasper masajeándole los hombros.

-ya no aguanto-grito y se dirigió hacia la puerta para después gritar-¡vámonos!

-¿Qué tiene?-pregunto Rosalie extrañada.

-cambios de humor-respondió Jasper-iré a tranquilizarla-salió hacia el patio delantero.

-eso no es algo normal en ella-comento Emmett.

-creo saber que le pasa-dijo bella y yo también creía saber.

Pocos minutos después entro Jasper-dice que si no salen se va caminando-murmuro con el semblante triste-nunca me había hablado así-murmuro.

-oh jazz-dijo bella mientras lo abrazaba-no era su intención estoy segura, ahora déjala ir, y mañana yo misma hablare con ella, porque si no me equivoco se por que esta así.

-tomare un baño-anuncio Jasper y subió las escaleras dando tumbos.

-bien creo que nos vamos-anuncie-Alice debe ir en la esquina.

Abrase a bella y le di un beso en la mejilla-te quiero-susurre en su oído, antes de alejarme y caminar hacia la puerta, rosalie le dio un corto beso a Emmett y salió tras de mi.

Como suponía Alice no estaba fuera de la casa, nos subimos y arranque rápido a 2 cuadras la encontramos caminando.

-sube-le pedí.

-déjame en paz-murmuro.

-que subas-le ordene.

Me vio feo para después ponerse los ojos llorosos y el labio inferior le tembló, después soltó unas lágrimas.

-mierda-murmure.

Me baje del auto y fui con ella.

-lo siento-le dije abrazándola.

Nos separo y se subió al auto sin hablar, rosalie la vio por el retrovisor pero no le hablo.

Al llegar a casa, cada quien se fue a su habitación, al no ver los autos de mama ni de Carlisle. Estábamos solos.


	8. dia 7

Dia 7

Pov be

Sumida en la inconsciencia sentí una mano posarse en mi estomago, para después comenzar a mover los dedos, causándome cosquillas.

Poco a poco fui despertando hasta que finalmente abrí los ojos.

-buenos días dormilona-me dijo Emmett mientras me besaba la frente.

-¿que haces levantado tan temprano?-el reloj marcaba las 6 de la mañana.

-empiezan las celebraciones de mi cumpleaños-anuncio emocionado-hoy toca ir a acampar, así que levántate.

¡Nooo¡ acampar ¿yo? Eso no era una buena idea.

-La verdad, es que no me siento bien-mentí y tosí un poco.

-¿segura?-me pregunto.

-si-forcé la voz.

Me vio con los ojos entrecerrados un rato y después sonrío.

-no te creo nada, pero si no quieres ir no te voy a obligar, eso si espero un gran regalo de recompensa.

-ya lo tengo y es enorme-le respondí con otra mentira, nota personal: comprar el regalo del oso.

-eso espero, ahora duerme-camino hacia la puerta.

-espera-se giro a verme-¿quien ira?

-mi Rose, Jasper y Alice.

-¿Edward se queda?-no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

-si, también se siente mal-se burlo y salió de mi recamara.

-genial-murmure cerrando los ojos.

…

La luz entraba directamente por la ventana, era hora de levantarme.

Las 11:30 de la mañana que desperdicio de tiempo, me pregunto si no estaré siendo muy perezosa.

No, no lo era quedaban 4 días y volvía a la escuela, las vacaciones se estaban acabando, necesitaba aprovecharlas al máximo.

Con ese pensamiento salí de la cama y fui directa a la ducha, hoy quería verme linda.

Media hora después estaba terminando de ponerme un poco de rímel, baje a la cocina a ver que podía almorzar opte por un poco de fruta picada.

Me senté en la mesa y observe por la ventana mientras comía, el teléfono sonó, me levante y fui hacia el.

-¿hola?

-oh, bella-sollozó-tanto tiempo.

-mama, hablamos ayer-una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

-para una madre eso es mucho tiempo-contesto-pero pronto estaré con ustedes.

-¿Cuándo vuelves?-pregunte emocionada.

-mañana en la mañana, me tendrán hay.

-genial, justo en el cumpleaños de Emmett.

-para eso te hablaba, le eh dicho que regreso hasta dentro de 2 días, será una sorpresa, no le digas nada.

-no lo are.

-¿tienes algo que contarme?-pregunto de pronto.

-¿que tendría que contarte?-intente zafarme, hasta a distancia mi mama era tan receptiva.

-sabes hija, los rumores corren y hasta acá me llego uno-por su tono estaba sonriendo.

-¿Cuál?-pregunte temerosa.

-que tú y Edward están juntos-dijo emocionada. Gemí.- ¿lo negaras?-pregunto tras varios minutos de silencio de mi parte.

-para que-susurre, y me retire del teléfono, mientras René gritaba.

-lo sabia-decía aun gritando.

-mama, respira, tranquilízate-sonreí.

-ya me contaras todo-me amenazo.

-si mama.

-Y ahora dime, ¿cuando llevan?-parecía una niña pequeña.

-hoy 1 semana-anuncie.

-awww-exclamo.

Oí que tocaban la puerta.

-mama están tocando, te tengo que colgar.

-esta bien, nos vemos mañana, te amo.

-igual-y colgó.

Corrí hacia la puerta, cuando abrí encontré un ramo de rosas rojas.

-hola-le dije mientras tomaba su mano y entrabamos a la casa.

-hola-murmuro en mi oído antes de depositar un beso en mi mejilla-son para ti-me extendió las flores.

-gracias-las tome y las olí, estaban exquisitas-las pondré en agua-fui a la cocina por un florero, las acomode y las puse en la mesa del comedor, regrese con Edward y lo abrase. Me correspondió el abrazo y así estuvimos por varios minutos.

-¡feliz aniversario de una semana¡-me dijo cuando nos separamos.

-ya duramos-bromee.

-quien lo diría-me siguió el juego-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Tome su mano y fuimos a la cocina, nos sentamos.

-tengo que comprar el regalo de Emmett e ir al supermercado-dije comiendo mi fruta.

-bien, vamos yo también le tengo que comprar algo.

Media hora después Edward arrancaba su auto rumbo al centro comercial.

…..

Tenis, chamarras, pantalones, un balón, un bote de dulces de mi tamaño o tal vez un conjunto de lencería para rosalie. No sabia que comprarle a Emmett y estaba desesperada, llevábamos cerca de 3 horas dando vueltas y no encontraba nada.

Edward en la primera tienda le compro una chamarra de piel. Tipo de motociclista.

-me rindo-dije sentándome en una banca.

-¿quieres algo de comer?-me ofreció-tal vez así se te despeje la mente-sugirió.

-esta bien-me levante muy a mi pesar y tome su mano, nos dirigimos al área de comida y pedí un emparedado, para mi sorpresa era enorme, Edward se tuvo que comer la mitad.

….

-¡por fin¡-exclame sonriente, lo había encontrado el regalo perfecto, no era enorme como le había dicho pero sabia que le iba a encantar.

De niños Emmett adoraba un barco de madera que le había regalado mi ya fallecida abuela, por un accidente lo acabe rompiendo y eso a Emmett le dolió mucho.

Ahora había encontrado uno igual en la tienda de antigüedades.

Llegando a casa envolvimos los regalos, Edward subió el suyo al carro y lo escondí en el armario.

…..

-Edward-le advertí.

-lo siento-dijo sentándose.

Estábamos en mi cocina, aunque en estos momentos tenia cara de todo menos de cocina, estaba preparando un pastel, el favorito de Edward: de chocolate con fresas.

Pero Edward no dejaba de meter la cuchara en el chocolate y robarse las fresas.

La masa estaba lista la vertí en el recipiente, y después metí este al horno. Solo tocaba esperar para que estuviera listo para decorarlo.

Me gire hacia la mesa y encontré a Edward comiéndose el chocolate con el que iba a decorar el pastel.

-ya no te daré pastel-lo regañe.

-lo siento esta delicioso-se excuso.

Camine hacia el y tome el recipiente con el chocolate, al tomarlo me llene la mano.

Lo puse de nuevo en la mesa y lo que tenía en la mano, se lo embarre en la cara. Soltó una carcajada.

-no quieres jugar Swan-me amenazo.

-no te tengo miedo-le dije, metió la mano en el chocolate y camino lentamente hacia mi, me quede quieta, si no seria peor.

Cerré los ojos y sentí como su mano tocaba mi cabello y mi cara asta llegar a mi cuello.

Soltó una risita-te vez adorable-comento. Abrí los ojos y tome un poco mas, que más daba hacer tiradero y desperdiciar el chocolate, ahora la estábamos pasando bien.

Tome sus mejillas con mis manos ensuciándolo todo, y después corrí.

Alcanzo a tomar mi mano y me jalo hacia el pero no para lo que yo pensaba.

Un segundo antes yo corría y un segundo después tenía sus labios estampados en los míos.

Se movieron lentamente los sentía tan suaves y calientes, su sabor: era el mejor que había probado, había soñado con esto por ¡años! Y ahora estaba pasando, rodee su cuello con mis manos y el deposito una de las suyas en mi cintura mientras que con la otra me acariciaba la mejilla.

Mis labios buscaron su camino en los suyos, las respiraciones eran erráticas, y mi corazón estaba a punto de reventar por lo rápido que iba, sentía mis mejillas arder, besarlo era una sensación tan única y placentera, enrede mis dedos en su cabello dándole un masaje, su mano descendió de mi mejilla a mi cintura y me apretó mas contra el.

Sentí como me mordía el labio tiernamente, una señal clara de intensificar el beso, y con gusto lo ice, mi boca se abrió y su lengua busco la mía, cuando se encontraron una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo.

Las sensaciones que sentía no lo había sentido antes, eran únicas, por fin lo estaba besando, ese tan esperado beso que no llegaba, llego en el momento menos esperado, y sin duda era perfecto.

Lo bese con el corazón, demostrándole todo lo que las palabras no podían decir y lo que yo no me atrevía a confesar: el gran amor que le tenía. Aquel que por años confundí con una fuerte amistad, y que ahora veía lo equivocada que estaba, siempre lo ame y siempre lo aria.

No quería que terminara pero la falta de aire nos izo separarnos, apoyo su frente en la mía mientras controlábamos las respiraciones.

Lo vi a los ojos y vi ternura en ellos, se inclino de nuevo y deposito un suave beso lleno de dulzura.

-te quiero-susurro.

-te quiero-repetí.

Tomo mis manos y nos separamos un poco, viéndonos a los ojos, por varios minutos, después no pude más y lo volví a besar.

Sonrió entre mis labios y yo con el, mis labios estaban hechos para estar en contacto con los suyos.

-tengo un problema-confeso.

-¿Cuál?-dije preocupada, ¿y si no le gustaban mis besos?

-ahora no podre dejar de besarte-confeso antes de estampar una vez mas sus labios contra los míos.

-por mi encantada que no puedas-susurre entre sus labios.

….

Ahora limpiábamos la cocina, había mas tiradero del que pensaba, el pastel le faltaban pocos minutos para estar listo y sacarlo del horno.

Mientras yo limpiaba la mesa el limpiaba el piso, así fue mas rápido y fácil terminar, cuando el horno produjo un sonido era hora de sacar el pastel.

Olía delicioso, lo saque del molde, mientras Edward preparaba mas chocolate, las fresas ya estaban listas, mientras el pastel se enfriaba subimos al baño a limpiarnos, me lave la cara pero con mi cabello no había solución tendría que tomar una ducha de nuevo.

Edward se limpio la cara y le ayude a lavarle el cabello.

Bajamos y comenzamos a decorar el pastel entre uno que otro beso furtivo, el no era el único con un problema, yo tampoco podía resistirme a besarlo ahora que había probado sus labios.

…..

-esta delicioso-dijo comiendo otro vacado de pastel, si estaba rico había quedado riquísimo.

Estábamos sentados en el piso de la sala entre muchos cojines, eran las 6 de la tarde faltaban cerca de 2 horas para que llegara Charlie, y dudaba que los chicos llegaran antes de las 10 de la noche.

Veíamos una película en la tv, cuando acabamos de comer, Edward me sentó entre sus piernas, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, sus manos me rodearon la cintura hasta posarse en mi abdomen.

Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo no había necesidad de rellenar los espacios vacios.

….

No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero un movimiento me despertó, era Edward quien me llevaba cargada.

-¿a donde vamos?-pregunte abriendo los ojos.

-a tu habitación-contesto en un murmullo-duerme.

Me recostó en mi cama, sentí como me quitaba los zapatos y me cobijaba.

-no te vallas-le pedí.

-tengo que- son las 9 no tarda en llegar tu padre, y me da miedo que nos vea solos-susurro. Sonreí un poco.

-¿y los chicos?

-Emmett me hablo hace rato, planean llegar cerca de la media noche.

-esta bien-murmure, estaba mas dormida que despierta.

-nos vemos mañana-me dijo y sentí sus labios posarse en los míos.

-te quiero- dije.

-y yo a ti-acaricio mi mejilla y oí la puerta cerrarse.


	9. dia 8

Dia 8

Pov ed

Besos había dado muchos, más de los que recordaba pero sin duda ninguno como el de ayer entre Bella y yo, estaba separado por un gran margen. El beso de ayer se había dado si no con amor si con mucho cariño.

Ayer mientras veíamos la película, la cual sinceramente no recuerdo como se llamaba ni de que trataba pues toda mi atención estaba puesta en ella, Bella se quedo dormida en mis brazos, ahora me encantara verla dormir.

Si bien sabia que hablaba dormida nunca me había causado mas que un poco de risa, pero sin embargo anoche, murmuro un "Edward, te quiero" muchas veces. Mi corazón me dio un apretón.

Con mucha flojera me levante cuando la alarma sonó, por dios ¿quien te levanta a las 8 de la mañana? La respuesta: Rosalie.

Hoy era el cumpleaños número 20 de Emmett y Rosalie haría la fiesta aquí en la casa, pues estaba más grande que la de Bella.

Por desgracia seria una gran fiesta por lo que necesitaba levantarse temprano para acomodar todo.

Me cambie y baje a desayunar, Rosalie estaba ahí hablando por teléfono, le di un beso en la frente a mi madre y me dispuse a comerme mi cereal.

Cuando Alice entro a la cocina le dedique una sonrisa pero ella me frunció el seño y me ignoro. Me encogí de hombros, tendría que hablar con ella, pero no ahora tal vez más tarde, y con un poco de ayuda.

Resignado ice las tareas que Rose me asigno: acomodar mesas, acomodar sillas, subir las luces de colores al techo, instalar las bocinas, a Jasper quien había llegado mas temprano y a mi nos traía como locos, y Emmett estaba en su casa dormido cómodamente, no era justo. Ni si quiera le había podido hablar a Bella.

Cuando acabamos daban las 12 del día, sudado entre a la cocina y me serví un poco de agua, no me había dado cuenta de que Alice estaba hay sentada en la mesa con su laptop, cuando pase a su lado bese su frente, y le dije un "te quiero" eso la tenia que ablandar.

Salí al porche y marque el número de Bella.

-_hola Edward_-dijo alegremente.

-hola Bells, ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Estas mejor?

-_si, hoy no queda rastro de enfermedad, estoy bien_-la visualice sonriendo.

-me alegro.

_-¿y tu?-_me pregunto.

-muy bien soñé estupendamente con alguien.

-_con quien_-pregunto algo ¿celosa?

-angelina Jolie-le conteste y escuche un pequeño gruñido-mentira, soñé contigo .

-_que casualidad, yo soñé contigo-_soltó una risita_-en un rato mas te veo, llego mama y quiero ver la cara de Emmett cuando la vea._

-esta bien, te quiero-le dije sonriendo.

-_y yo a ti Eddy_ -colgó.

Odiaba con todas mis fuerzas que me digieran "Eddy" pero bueno era Bella tal vez a ella se lo pase.

-¡Edward!-grito rosalie dentro de la casa. Algo había echo mal, resignado y con un poco de miedo, le levante y camine hacia ella.

…

Un poco mas de colonia y quedaría listo, jeans, vans y una camisa a cuadros, para verme algo formal.

Faltaba poco para que la fiesta comenzara, ya podía oír las voces de Emmett y bella, razón por la cual me daba un poco mas de prisa.

Un suave toque en la puerta y después bella entro a mi recamara.

-hermosa-le dije y se sonrojo camine hacia ella y le deposite un pequeño beso en los labios.

-y tu hermoso-bromeo.

-yo guapo-la corregí.

-perfecto-susurro y me volvió a besar.

-no se si podre mantenerme lejos de ti en toda la noche-le dije preocupado.

-ni yo quiero que te mantengas lejos.

-¿entonces?-le pregunte.

-es hora de decirles-se mordió el labio-todos sospechan y mi madre, Esme y Jasper ya lo saben, además ve como esta Alice-dijo preocupada.

-Alice -repetí.

-tenemos que hablar con ella-me dijo tomando mi mano y sacándonos de la habitación.

Fuimos a la de Alice, no toco la puerta solo entro, ella estaba frente al espejo viendo su atuendo.

-¿Qué quieren?-murmuro, pero no pudo apartar la vista de nuestras manos unidas.

-queremos hablar contigo-le dijo bella.

-pero yo no-se giro de nuevo al espejo tratando de ignorarnos.

Fui hacia la puerta y le puse el seguro.

-Alice- comencé-¿Por qué estas así?, tu eres una personita, especial siempre llena de sonrisas y de buenas acciones para los demás.

Su cara se hablando.

-¿es por nosotros?-le pregunto bella caminando hacia ella la tomo de la mano y la izo sentarse en la cama. Alice bajo la cabeza.

-si-murmuro-bella tu eres mi mejor amiga, rose no cuenta por que es mi hermana, pero tu eres mi amiga, la mejor-susurro-y tu Edward-me miro fijamente camine hacia ellas y me senté en el suelo frente a ellas-eres mi hermano, contigo siento una conexión especial-suspiro-me alegra que estén juntos, lo siento no debí comportarme así, pero me dieron celos, ninguno de los dos me hacia caso solo eran ustedes dos-murmuro y vi una lagrima rodar por su mejilla. La habíamos lastimado, de repente me sentí mal.

-Alice-susurro bella antes de abrazarla después sonrió un poco-te prometo que no estaré tanto tiempo con tu hermano-le dijo, Alice sonrió y yo me queje.

-ya no te hablare feo-le dije- y si quieres me llevas de compras contigo, pero ya no estés triste, que vuelva esas sonrisas, ¿si?

Me sonrió y se abalanzo sobre mí, nos abrazamos.

-entonces-dijo sonriente y limpiándose las lagrimas-¿tienen algo que decirme?-bella rodo los ojos y yo sonreí.

-somos novios-le dijo bella sonriéndome y tomando mi mano.

-awww-grito Alice-¿era tan difícil decírmelo?-pregunto.

-creo que no-susurre.

-bueno, ya basta de sentimentalismos, abajo hay una fiesta y sin mi no puede empezar.

Salió prácticamente saltando de su habitación.

Me levante y tome a bella de la mano, bajamos, en la sala solo estaban rosalie abrazada de Emmett, Alice quien volvía a ser la misma junto a Jasper, y nuestros padres, por lo visto pensaban salir los cuatro y dejarnos la fiesta a nosotros.

Al llegar a la sala todos se quedaron callados y nos vieron fijamente, aun teníamos nuestras manos unidas.

-ya díganos- soltó Emmett.

-estamos saliendo-confesé.

-ya lo sabíamos-dijo rosalie sonriendo.

-entonces para que nos preguntan-dijo bella.

-eran sospechas, necesitábamos la confirmación oficial-esta vez hablo Emmett.

-¿que mi niña y Edward, que?-pregunto Charlie sobresaltado, trague saliva.

-bella-murmure-un gusto conocerte, moriré-

-no seas payaso-me contesto-no te ara nada.

Gire a ver a Charlie y era verdad solo nos veía con duda pero no había enojo en su mirada, respire aliviado. Aunque sabia no me iba a salvar de una platica con el.

-tu y yo, vamos a hablar-me dijo viéndome fijamente. Lo sabia-pero no ahora, otro día, ahora solo les puedo decir, felicidades y ya era hora-nos sonrió.

Nuestros padres, salieron poco después dejándonos solos, a unos minutos de que los invitados comenzaran a llegar.

Mire a los chicos y nos seguían viendo fijamente, son sonrisas en sus bocas.

-¿Qué?-les pregunte.

-dense un beso-pidió Alice. Bella se sonrojo.

-no-le dije.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Jasper.

-no-respondió bella.

-andeles-nos animo rosalie.

Mire a bella y la acerque más a mí.

Cerré los ojos mientras me inclinaba y rosaba mis labios con los suyos, sentí un flash. Nos separamos rápido. Alice tenía una cámara en la mano.

-¿que crees…-le iba a preguntar pero todos al mismo tiempo dijeron:

-¡awwww!-

…

La música estaba todo volumen, había mucha gente, bailaban al compas de la música con vasos en sus manos. Las escaleras habían sido tapadas con las bocinas, no queríamos sorpresas en las habitaciones.

Habían venido amigos de la universidad de Emmett, y casi todo el último año del instituto. La casa estaba a reventar.

Buscaba a bella quien había ido a buscar algo de beber, pero la había perdido de vista. Entre a la cocina haber si estaba ahí.

-mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo una voz a mi espalda la identifique por su tono chillón.

-¿Qué quieres Jessica?-le pregunte irritado.

-¡ay! No me hables así-se quejo-yo que venia a hacerte compañía. Estas tan solo.

-no estoy solo-

-claro-sonrió-ahora estoy yo aquí-me dijo con picardía-maldita la hora en la que me había metido con ella, maldita esa hora de calentura-apoco no se te antoja irnos un rato a tu habitación-me paso un dedo por el pecho hasta el abdomen.

-no, no se le antoja-contesto bella a mi espalda.

-¿tu que, Swan?-le pregunto Jessica viéndola de pies a cabeza-es Edward quien decide-

-ya decidió-le dijo mi bella adelantando un paso, echando fuego por los ojos, Jessica retrocedió la misma distancia.

-¿Quién te crees?-Jessica alzo una mano en dirección a bella, y bella se abalanzo contra ella, la alcance a detener retrocediendo, hasta que hubo un espacio considerable entre ellas.

-Edward es mío- siseo se dio la vuelta y sin mas me beso.

Tarde en responderle pero cuando lo ice sentí sus labios ardientes, deseosos. Le correspondí gustoso.

Cuando nos separamos Jessica ya no estaba, bella tomo mi mano y me guio hacia el jardín, cuando estuvimos fuera de la música nos sentamos junto a un árbol. Que me haya reclamado como suyo me gusto mas de lo que podía imaginar, verla pelearse por mi hacia que se vieras mas sexy de lo normal.

-lo siento-dijo apenada-no se que me paso.

-no tienes por que disculparte- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-me dieron celos-confeso.

-y es mi culpa-le dije con sonrisa triste-tengo un oscuro pasado.

-ya no mas-me dijo viéndome fijamente.

-ya no mas, lo prometo-me sonrió y se acerco a besarme.

….

Volvimos a la casa y nos pusimos a bailar, note que varias personas de instituto, nos veían y señalaban, estábamos demasiado juntos y de ves en cuando le besaba la frente.

La noche siguió avanzando, hasta que quedaron unos pocos, Alice puso una canción lenta y fui por bella, estaba sentada en una silla hablando con Rose.

-¿me permites esta pieza?-dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

-por supuesto que si-la tomo y caminamos al centro de la sala, las luces seguían siendo de colores y lo demás estaba oscuro.

Dábamos vueltas lentamente, tenia su cabeza recargada en mi pecho y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, yo tenia mi cabeza sobre la suya inhalando su dulce olor. Y mis brazos en su cintura.

-esto se siente bien-murmuro.

-demasiado bien-concorde.

Me gustaba estas así, haciendo cosas que nunca habíamos hecho, a pesar de que éramos grandes amigos, el contacto físico era casi nulo, nunca nos abrazábamos y en rara ocasión bailábamos, pero saber que si encajábamos, así como nuestros dedos se entrelazaban y quedaban cómodamente, era la prueba de que íbamos en el camino de tener algo realmente grande.


	10. dia 9

Dia 9

Pov be

-belli-susurraban en mi oído-belli-repitió acariciando mi cabello-¡Isabella!-grito.

-¿que?-pregunte abriendo los ojos, unas pequeñas punzadas aparecieron en la parte baja de mi cabeza.

-a ver a que hora se te ocurre despertar.

- Alice, déjame dormir-me queje.

-no, anda levántate, hay muchas cosas por hacer-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-argh!-gruñí-esta bien me levanto, pero podrías traerme una aspirina por favor-suplique.

-yupi-dijo mientras salía casi saltando de su habitación, me había quedado a dormir en la casa de los Cullen, por que la fiesta de Emmett se termino tarde y el alcohol había echo efectos como para conducir.

-aquí tienes-dijo Alice mientras me tendía un vaso de agua y una pastilla se sentó a mi lado.

-gracias-conteste, pero ella seguía viéndome mientras sonreía, suspire –adelante, has preguntas-le dije y ella aplaudió.

-¿Qué paso anoche con Jessica?-fue lo primero que me pregunto.

-uff-resople-Alice no vuelvas a permitir que tome mas de 2 cervezas-le pedí.

Si, había tomado la noche anterior, solo un poco, varias cervezas, lo suficiente para estar un poco mareada y más sonriente de lo normal, por eso reaccione así cuando encontré a Edward con Jessica, de haber estado en mis 5 sentidos, hubiera huido de ahí.

-lo prometo, pero ya dime que paso-pidió con esos pucheros que le salen tan bien.

-Estaba bailando con Edward y fui por un par de refrescos, pero cuando regrese el ya no estaba, así que lo fui a buscar y lo encontré en la cocina con Jessica quien le proponía irse a un lugar mas privado, y me enfurecí-dije ya enojada por el recuerdo-Alice, casi la golpeo, solo porque Edward me detuvo-dije avergonzada-no se que me paso, yo no soy así.

-bella así son los celos, te hacen hacer cosas que no arias normalmente, y no fue culpa del alcohol créeme, te conozco y estando sobria hubieras echo exactamente lo mismo.

-no lo se-murmure-ahora estoy avergonzada, ¿como voy a ver a Edward hoy?-la pregunta iba mas para mi que para ella.

-bella, haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua, deja de pensar en eso, y tranquila con lo que te voy a decir-pidió alejándose un poco de mi.

-¿Qué?-pregunte confusa.

-no será la ultima vez que pase algo así-me contesto-antes Edward era todo un playboy y varias chicas no se van a dar por vencidas solo porque tiene novia-sentí como mi pecho se oprimía-bella, perdón por decírtelo así, pero es la verdad.

-lo se-susurre- lo sabia cuando comenzamos con esto, solo espero que eso quede en el pasado, no importa cuando lo quiera, si me engaña, termino con el y tu me ayudas a matarlo después.

Antes de que Alice me contestara otra voz lo izo.

-no será necesario, valoro mi vida-Edward entro en la habitación con una mezcla de vergüenza por escuchar conversaciones ajenas y un poco de tristeza por mis palabras.

-ed-dije cuando se acerco a besar mi mejilla.

-es verdad, si no fuera un don Juan no tendrías que pasar por esto-me estrecho entre sus brazos se sentía tan bien estar entre ellos-te lo prometí anoche y hoy te lo vuelvo a decir, ya no mas, ahora soy solo de una-me beso la mejilla.

-ese es mi hermano-comento Alice y la fulmine con la mirada-si ya se, momento privado-dijo mientras salía de su habitación farfullando.

Edward me beso por varios minutos para después dejarme sola, aproveche para darme una ducha, la necesitaba con urgencia, el agua termino por despertarme, me cambie con la ropa que había traído ayer, por si acaso, la verdad no creía estar bien para regresar conduciendo a casa.

Baje y vi casi todo recogido, en la cocina estaban todos desayunando.

-buenos días hija-me saludo Esme mientras me tendía un plato con comida.

-gracias Esme-me fui a sentar al lado de Edward, Emmett me dirigió una mirada de burla y yo le saque la lengua.

El desayuno se paso entre risas y anécdotas de la noche anterior.

Juntos mis hermanos y yo regresamos a casa al medio día, y encontramos a mis padres aun dormidos, se notaba que ellos también se la habían pasado bien, un poco cansada subí a mi habitación y me recosté un poco, justo cuando me estaba durmiendo un pequeño duende apareció en mi habitación.

-vamos al centro comercial-pidió.

-no, estoy cansada-me negué.

-por favor-se sentó a mi lado-te prometo que no nos tardamos solo que no se si te acuerdas pero pasado mañana entramos al instituto y necesito comprar útiles.

-tienes razón-mi cuerpo pedía dormir pero mi mente me decía que Alice tenia razón, y con toda la pereza del mundo me levante.

…..

¿Por qué aun le crees? Me preguntaba a mi misma "no nos tardaremos, te lo prometo" me había dicho, si como no, eran las 5 de la tarde y seguíamos en el centro comercial, Alice me traía de un lado para otro, comprando ropa zapatos y asta un sombrero, ¿Por qué quería un sombrero en Forks?

-Alice por favor, vámonos-le peli-ya compramos lo que necesitamos y lo que no.

-esta bien-me fulmino con la mirada-vámonos, de seguro mi hermano te esta esperando. Sonreí.

….

Cuando llegamos a casa, encontramos a los chicos jugando videojuegos.

-¿Qué no saben hacer otra cosa?-les pregunte, rodando los ojos, ni Edward me volteo a ver, siguió jugando.

-belli, mañana nos vamos tenemos que disfrutar-me contesto Emmett.-resople.

Fuimos hacia la cocina y hay estaba mi madre.

-¿como les fue?-me preguntó mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-bien, pero Alice no entiende-me queje.

-y Bella no tiene sentido de la moda-me respondió sacándome la lengua. René rio.

-ay chicas no cambian, dijo con una risita.

-¿y papa?-le pregunte.

-fue a casa de Billy-me contesto y mi sonrisa se borro.

-¿con Billy para que?-pregunte temerosa.

-Jacob volvió-me dijo, abrí los ojos como platos mientras Alice me veía fijamente.

-¿Bells?-dijo Edward entrando a la cocina -¿Qué tienes?-me pregunto-¿de que hablaban?

-de nada-le conteste con una sonrisa- ¿quieres ir a caminar?

-claro vamos-tomo mi mano y salimos de casa.

Deje todos los pensamientos atrás ya vería después que haría, ahora solo quería estar con Edward.

Llegamos al parque donde comenzamos a estar juntos.

-¿Qué tienes?-me pregunto-te noto pensativa.

-nada, es solo cansancio-mentí-Alice me trajo como loca.

-te comprendo-sonrió.

Caminamos en silencio por varios minutos disfrutando del paisaje.

Me subí a la orilla de una fuente mientras aun tenia los dedos de Edward entrelazados con los míos.

-me cargas-pedí. Soltó una carcajada y me dio la espalda.

-claro-respondió al mismo tiempo en el que me abalanzaba hacia el, enrede mis brazos en su pecho mientras el me sostenía de las piernas.

-pesas mas de lo que parece-comento.

-¿me estas diciendo gorda?-le pregunte mientras le mordía el hombro.

-no, claro que no, solo un poco voluminosa-dijo antes de que los dos riéramos.

Caminaba despacio mientras yo arrancaba hojas de los arboles que alcanzaba, comencé a meter algunas dentro de su playera.

-¿desde cuando soy bote de basura?-me pregunto.

-no lo se, tienes mucho usos-le respondí.

Poder estar así, tan relajados sin importarnos de nada, era demasiado placentero.

Suspire.

-¿por quien suspiras Swan?-me pregunto recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿sabes que te quiero?-le pregunte besando su cuello.

-si, lo se, pero es agradable escucharlo-comento.

-te quiero-le susurre al oído antes de besar el lóbulo de su oreja.

….

-ya me canse-se quejo mientras me depositaba en el suelo, era fuerte pero cualquiera se cansaría después de cargarme mas de 15 minutos.

Al tocar el piso me desequilibre un poco, por suerte Edward me detuvo.

-mi pequeña torpe-comento abrazándome.

Se sentó en una banca y yo me acosté poniendo mi cabeza en sus piernas. Se quedo viendo hacia el paisaje.

-¿en que piensas?-susurre acariciándole la mejilla.

-en el futuro-me respondió sonriéndome.

Se agacho y unió sus labios a los míos.

Tan cálidos, tan suaves, y con un sabor único, sin duda sus besos eran los mejores.

El sonido de su móvil nos interrumpió. Gruñí y Edward soltó una risita antes de contestar.

-hola…-me volteo a ver-aquí esta conmigo-esta bien-refunfuño y colgó.

-¿quien era?-le pregunte.

-tu mama-me dijo riendo.

-olvide mi teléfono-le dije recordando donde lo había dejado en el buro de mi recamara.

-si, dice que vayas a casa, y que mi madre también me esta buscando-se rio.

Nos levantamos y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta casa, no estaba muy lejos.

Al llegar, Esme estaba platicando animadamente con René, Emmett y Jasper habían salido con las chicas, mañana parten a la universidad, y no volverán hasta el próximo fin de semana.

….

-Edward vámonos-Esme se levanto del sofá. Edward y yo estábamos conversando sentados en la escalera.

Salimos al porche mientras nuestras madres se despedían.

-¿te veré mañana?-le pregunte.

-si-sin mas me beso, enrede mis dedos en su cabello y el sus manos en mi cintura, nos separamos rápidamente cuando la puerta se abrió. Me sonroje mientras sonreía.

Esme me abrazo y ambos partieron, entre a la casa, y cene algo ligero, subí a mi habitación y prendí la computadora, necesitaba ver el horario de las clases, el cual subían a la pág. Web del instituto.

….

Abrí los ojos y aun tenia la computadora sobre las piernas pero ya descargada, la luz seguía prendida, y afuera llovía a cantaros.

Las 3:15 am decía el reloj, puse la laptop sobre el escritorio me quite los zapatos y me puse la pijama para seguir durmiendo.


	11. dia 10

Dia 10

Pov ed

Unos cálidos labios se posaron en los míos, moviéndose lentamente.

-despierta dormilón-susurro. Abrí los ojos lentamente y hay estaba frente a mí: mi Bella.

-buenos días-digo con la voz ronca, me aclaro la garganta-¿Por qué tan temprano?-eran las 9 de la mañana, y siendo sinceros Bella no es de esas personas que se levanten temprano.

-iré a Seattle con mi madre, algo así como para ponernos al día, eso me dijo-sonrió-y te quería ver un ratito, y hablarte de algo-se mordió el labio.

Me ice a un lado dejándole un campo en la cama, se sentó y puse mi cabeza en sus piernas.

-¿me dejaras todo el día?-le pregunto imaginándome que hacer mientras ella no este.

-si, te llevaría pero René claramente me dijo "es un tiempo madre e hija"-sonrió al imitar a su madre.

-esta bien, a ver que hago, seria bueno ponerme a investigar el horario de mañana.

Mañana entrabamos a clases, y no sabia ni que clases tenia, ni nada, toda mi atención en los últimos días, estaba puesta en Bella.

-ya lo ice por ti-me contesto-tenemos 5 de las 7 clases juntos.

-genial, ahora me va a gustar mas la escuela-reí, pero ella no, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tienes?-le digo acariciando su mejilla.

-te tengo que decir algo-susurra.

-dime-me estaba intrigando, desde ayer, la había notado algo rara.

¿Sabes que te quiero? Y mucho-me dijo viéndome a los ojos, claro que lo sabia, y yo a ella, como un loco.

-lo se-conteste tenso, esto no me estaba gustando.

-pues recuérdalo-me dijo.

-ya dime-suplique.

-Jacob volvió-susurro y me quede de piedra.

¿Por qué? Porque ese imbécil tenia que hacer su aparición justo ahora, ¿Por qué?

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto tras varios minutos de silencio.

-¿Cómo estas tu?-le pregunte, ella era la importante.

-bien, algo sorprendida pero estoy bien-la vi a los ojos esperando ver un poco de mentira en sus palabras pero no vi nada, eso me tranquilizo, pero no del todo.

-¿ya lo viste?-le pregunte ansioso.

-no y no quiero-me levante y quede sentado a su lado, la estreche entre mis brazos, mientras ponía su cabeza en mi hombro.

Suspire y me arme de valor para decir esas palabras que me comían por dentro.

-¿que va a pasar entre nosotros?-le pregunte en un susurro, y con un hasta ahora desconocido dolor en el pecho.

-como que ¿que va a pasar?, ¿que tendría que pasar?-me pregunto confundida.

-bueno, ahora que el regreso y tu y el y yo….-

-basta-me interrumpió-Edward, cariño-susurro antes de levantar la cabeza e impactar sus labios con los míos- nada va a pasar, el es mi pasado y tu eres mi presente, y mi futuro, que el halla regresado no significa nada, porque no siento absolutamente nada por el, todos mis sentimientos son para ti y bastante fuertes.

Sonreí y la volví a besar. Aunque no me quedaba tranquilo.

Y como estarlo, cuando el ex novio de tu novia regresa después de 2 años de ausencia, después de haberle roto el corazón, ¿Cómo?

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, abrazados, hasta que mi móvil comenzó a sonar, estaba en la mesita junto a la cama, lo tome, era un mensaje.

"llevo mucho sin saber de ti, me tienes muy abandonada. Tanya"

Resople.

-¿quien es?-me pregunto intentando ver la pantalla.

-nadie-le dije mientras intentaba borrar el mensaje.

-Edward-me dijo seria-si no me quieres decir no me digas-ahora susurraba.

Le tendí el celular mientras suspiraba, ella acababa de ser sincera conmigo, ahora era mi turno.

Pude ver su cara mientras leía el mensaje, primero fue alegría por salirse con la suya, pero cambio a confusión, ira y después tristeza, se levanto rápidamente y pude ver sus ojos llorosos.

-¿A dónde vas?-me levante tras ella y corrió hacia la puerta, la cerré antes de que pudiera salir.

-a casa-susurro con la cabeza baja, levante su barbilla para verla a los ojos, y me asuste pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunte.

-porque estoy muerta de celos-grito- ¿como vas a estar conmigo? Mírame soy totalmente ordinaria mientras tienes a modelos tras de ti-comenzó a llorar mas. La abraza y sentí sus sollozos en mi pecho.

-Bells-susurre-no eres ordinaria, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, eres única, y estoy contigo porque te quiero, grávatelo en esa cabezota, si tú crees que me interesan esas barbies llenas de silicón, estas equivocada. Jamás te cambiaria por una de ellas.

-¿enserio?-pregunto.

-claro-levante su cabeza y limpie sus lagrimas con mis pulgares, una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su cara.

-parece que soy toda una celosa-comento.

-parece que si, pero no te voy a dar motivos para tenerlos-le prometí.

-me tienes a tus pies Edward Cullen.

Sonreí por sus palabras y la bese.

…

Arg! Moría de aburrimiento, no sabia que hacer, toque el piano un buen rato, recogí mi habitación, le ice favores a Esme, y aun no son ni las 3 de la tarde.

Me tumbe en el sillón, y prendí la tv, comencé a cambiar de canales, hasta que una muy triste Alice se sentó en el otro sofá.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte-¿te sientes bien?

-no-contesto con un sollozo-no estoy bien.

Me acerque a ella y la abrase.

-dime que te pasa-pedí, si tenia alguna debilidad era ver a mis hermanas tristes, sobretodo a Alice.

-Jasper se fue esta mañana-rompió a llorar.

Claro, hoy volvían a la universidad, rosalie debe estar igual.

-oh Alice, pero no esta tan lejos, y tienen teléfonos y computadoras, para comunicarse, y además sabes que casi todos los fines de semana viene a verte-le dije intentando consolarla.

El año pasado fue igual, Alice lloro por días, mientras que Rosalie no salía de su habitación.

-lo se, pero no es lo mismo-sollozo-además ¿yo como se que no tiene a otra?-me pregunto.

-igualita a tu amiga-murmure para mi-Alice-le dije-¿como se te ocurre pensar eso?, no has visto la manera en que te ve, como se desvive para tenerte contenta, no has visto que te ama con cada poro de su cuerpo-ok eso sonó demasiado cursi, pero logre mi objetivo sonrió un poco.

-¿me ama?-pregunto esperanzada.

-como un loco-le conteste y me abrazo.

-gracias hermanito-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la cocina con una sonrisa en la cara.

Subí lentamente hasta toparme con la puerta de la habitación de Rosalie, toque varias veces y no hubo respuesta, abrí la puerta lentamente, y la encontré recostada en su cama, mirando hacia la ventana.

-hola-susurre.

-hola-murmuro.

Me senté a su lado y comencé a acariciar su cabello, cerró los ojos, y una lágrima se derramo.

-no estés triste-le pedí-no se va 3 años, lo veras el viernes.

-lo se-susurro-pero lo extraño-levanto la mano para limpiarse las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir, cuando note algo en su dedo, algo que ayer no tenia.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunte sorprendido.

-nada-cerro su mano en un puño.

-Rose, abre la mano-le dije, a regañadientes la abrió y en su dedo había un pequeño anillo plateado con una piedra en forma de corazón que brillaba por la luz que entraba por la ventana.

-dime que es tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado-le dije pero una sonrisa apareció en mi boca.

-no-susurro-anoche-comenzó a relatar- estaba dormida, y oí que alguien intentaba abrir la ventana, me levante asustada, pero vi que era Emmett y lo ayude a entrar, estuvimos hablando por mucho rato, y de repente se inco y saco el anillo, ay Edward fue tan romántico- comenzo a sonreír-fue simplemente perfecto-me dijo sentándose, la abrase.

Que mi hermana se casara a los 18 no me hacia nada de gracia, pero por otra parte era con Emmett, con su novio de toda la vida, con su mejor opción.

-felicidades-le dije sonriendo-¿y cuando se casan?-ahora comprendía por que Rose había decidido tomarse un año antes de entrar a la universidad.

-en 6 meses-me dijo sonriente-Edward tengo miedo-me confeso-no se como se lo vayan a tomar nuestros padres.

-mama va a estar feliz-dije de inmediato-pero papa, suerte hermanita-

-¿suerte para que?-pregunto Alice mientras entraba a la habitación.

-me caso-contesto Rosalie, Alice comenzó a dar saltitos y corrió a abrazarla, yo solo sonreía al ver la escena.

-no lo puedo creer, dime como te lo pidió, cuando se casan, verdad que seré dama, o cielos tanto que planear-decía Alice sin dar tiempo a que rose contestara.

-Alice cálmate-pedí-déjala contestar.

-cierto, lo siento-respiro profundo varias veces y se pusieron a platicar todo lo referente al tema.

-¿cuando les dirán a Charlie y René y a nuestros padres?-pregunte.

-el sábado-me contesto-de mientras, esto queda en secreto ¿si?-nos pidió quitándose el anillo y guardándolo.

-esta bien-me levante y las deje hay platicando animadamente, bueno al menos ya no estaban llorando por los rincones.

….

Cominos en familia, hasta papa vino a comer, algo realmente raro, Alice y Rose se enviaban miradas cómplices y yo rodaba los ojos.

Por la tarde ayude a Esme a acomodar de mono diferente los muebles de la sala, cuando acabamos subí a mi habitación y me puse a acomodar mi mochila, adiós queridas vacaciones.

Tome mi teléfono y marque el número de Bella.

-¿hola?-contesto al segundo timbre.

-hola hermosa-le dije sonriendo.

-Edward -dijo animada-lo siento no vi el identificador

-no importa, ¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunte.

-estoy muerta-contesto-caminamos muchísimo, pero me hacia falta pasar este tiempo con mama, aunque como te imaginaras tuve un interrogatorio sobre ti-me platico.

-¿Cómo que?-la curiosidad me pico.

-no te diré-rio-tengo algo que contarte-me dijo animada.

-¿es de Emmett y rosalie?-le pregunte.

-si, ¿ya lo sabes?- me pregunto.

-si hace un rato-le conteste.

-anoche Emmett llego echo un tonto, se puso a gritar como loco en medio de la calle-soltó una carcajada-debí haberlo grabado.

-si, a la otra lo gravas

-tu que hiciste en todo el día-me pregunto.

-aburrirme, y consolar a Alice y rose, que están muy tristes-comente-no se que tienen los hijos e hija de los Swan, nos traen de cabeza-dije sonriendo, echo una carcajada, estaba feliz, ya no había rastro de sus lagrimas de la mañana.

-lo mismo digo Cullen, lo mismo digo-soltó un bostezo.

-descansa, estas cansada, mañana paso por ti para irnos juntos al instituto.

-esta bien, aquí te espero, descansa te mando un beso.

-te quiero-le dije sonriente.

-y yo a ti Eddy- colgó.

Tome una ducha y caí rendido en mi cama, soñando con mi Bella.

N/A: hola no me eh presentado, soy qarla cullen, tengo ya varios fics que tenia publicados en y mi pag de Facebook, soy nueva en fanfiction y no les pido mucho solo unos reviews para saber que les gusta mi trabajo n.n

Adiós.


	12. dia 11

Dia 11

Pov be

El sonido del despertador me izo abrir los ojos, lo apague y gruñí, muy a mi pesar me levante, no sin antes enredarse uno de mis pies en la colcha y termine en el suelo, no me quedo de otra que reírme y sobarme mi rodilla.

Tome un baño rápido para despertarme bien, me puse una diadema, poco maquillaje, unos jeans negros, una sudadera gris y mis inseparables converse, aunque se iban a mojar afuera estaba lloviendo muy fuerte.

Tome mi mochila mi teléfono y baje a la cocina hay encontré a mis padres, un beso en la frente de Charlie y otro en la mejilla de René, y me senté a servirme un poco de cereal.

-¿lista para tu último primer día?-me pregunto mi madre alegre.

-claro-dije sarcástica-si fueran las 10 de la mañana y no las 7-me queje.

-todos los años es lo mismo contigo-comento mi padre, poniendo en la mesa el periódico que estaba leyendo. Rodé los ojos.

-la casa esta demasiado silenciosa-dije extrañando a mis hermanos.

Comí el cereal con lentitud, hoy no tenia prisa, pues no iría en mi vieja pick-up la cual es tan lenta que tengo que salir antes, hoy vendría Edward por mí.

Suspire, mi vieja chevi estaba dando sus últimos respiros.

10 minutos después un ligero toque de nudillos contra la puerta me izo levantarme de inmediato de la silla, mi madre rio por mi comportamiento.

Hola-me dijo cuando abrí la puerta.

-hola-no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos en un gran abrazo. Edward rio.

-¿nos vamos?-me pregunto.

-si, voy por mis cosas.

Entre a la cocina por la mochila.

-adiós-les dije a mis padres y corrí de nuevo a la puerta.

-adiós René y Charlie-grito Edward mientras tomaba mi mano y me guiaba hasta su auto.

Me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a entrar. Antes de arrancar, se inclino hacia mí y uní nuestros labios. Me sonrió y arranco.

-estoy nerviosa-confesé.

-¿por el primer día?-me pregunto alzando una ceja y con sonrisa burlona.

-no, por que nos vean juntos-le respondí.

-¿te avergüenza?-pregunto en broma pero note cierta tristeza en sus fracciones.

-por supuesto que no-le sonreí-solo que salimos siendo amigos, y regresamos siendo novios, después de que lo negamos muchísimas veces-y era cierto.

-tienes razón-me dijo-pero no me importa lo que digan.

-cierto.

Llegamos mas rápido de lo pensado.

Me abrió la puerta como siempre y tomo mi mano, conforme fuimos caminando hacia el salón de clases, miradas eran enfocadas en nosotros, me sonroje y reí un poco.

Llegamos a la primera clase ingles, nos sentamos juntos y conversamos mientras llegaba el profesor.

Cuando la clase comenzó me obligue a poner atención y tratar de ignorar a Edward, claro fallaba y lo veía de reojo cada 5 minutos, el se percataba de mi mirada y sonreía.

Así pasaron las primeras 3 clases, miradas y sonrisas furtivas entre nosotros, mientras los demás nos observaban, no pude pasar desapercibidas ciertas miraditas hacia Edward de chicas, claro, los celos me invadían "esta contigo el te quiere a ti, tienes que confiar en el" me decía para mi misma una y otra vez.

A la cuarta clase nos separamos, yo iba a química y el a literatura, al entrar a clase Ángela me sorprendió con un abrazo.

-te extrañe-me dijo.

-y yo a ti-le sonreí.

Ángela es muy amiga mía, pero todo el verano había viajado a Arizona con su familia, y no supe de ella en todo el verano.

-¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunte sentándome junto a ella, la maestra aun no llegaba.

-de maravilla, es genial que no llueva a diario, y poder ponerte un short-me sonrió-vengo bronceada-dijo levantado su playera de manga larga dejándome ver su piel blanca ahora con tono tostado.

-me alegro-le dije-pero ¿no extrañaste a ben?

-claro que lo extrañe, por esa parte fue horrible ese mes-murmuro-

-¿mes?, ¿no te fuiste 2 meses?-estaba confundida.

-ay bella-dijo sonriente-¡ben me visito de sorpresa!-casi grito-estuvo por allá el otro mes, fue tan maravilloso.

Sus ojos brillaban y no podía dejar de sonreír, me pregunte ¿no me vería así cada vez que hablo de Edward?

-ya dime-me exigió.

-¿te diga que?-pregunte.

-tú y Edward-me giño un ojo, el sonrojo se izo presente en mi cara, mire alrededor y varias miradas estaban demasiado interesadas en nuestra platica.

-aquí no-le respondí. Justo a tiempo, la clase dio inicio.

-¿pero si me dirás?-me susurro esperanzada.

-si-le sonreí, conociendo a Edward ya lo abría confirmado a toda a escuela, y no me importaba, no había motivo para mantenerlo en secreto.

Al finalizar la clase, tome mi mochila y me dirigí hacia la cafetería, pensaba ir sola, pero en la puerta me esperaba mi novio.

-¿Cómo te fue?-me pregunto.

-bien, pero a mi no es a la que acosan-bromee pero con un poco de celos en mi voz.

Edward tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar.

-adoro cuando te pones celosa-me dedico una sonrisa.

Al entrar en la cafetería me sentí famosa, todos nos observaban, me sentí incomoda, avanzamos hasta la mesa donde nos esperaba Alice.

-son el centro de atención-nos dijo apenas nos sentamos.

-que horror-farfulle.

-¿Qué quieres de comer?-me pregunto Edward.

-nada, se me quito el hambre-no quería comer mientras todos me veían, seria demasiado incomoda.

-tienes que comer algo-me reprocho.

-pero no tengo hambre-me defendí.

-traeré algo, y te lo vas a comer-me dijo viéndome fijamente.

Cuando se fue por la comida, Alice me rodeo los hombros con su brazo.

-hace 2 años esta mesa estaba llena, y ahora solo quedamos nosotros tres-dijo triste-y no es justo-se quejo-porque tenemos que venir cuando rosalie esta en casa sin hacer nada-se cruzo de brazos e izo un puchero, solté una risita.

-porque ella ya termino el instituto y tiene que planear su boda-esto ultimo lo dije en susurros, Alice sonrió y asintió.

Enfoque mi vista en Edward y lo encontré hablando con… ¿Mike?

¿Desde cuando Edward le habla a Mike? Y ¿porque sonríe?

Minutos después se sentó a mi lado con una charola llena de comida, Alice inmediatamente agarro los panecillos.

-¿de que hablabas con Mike?-le pregunte y el sonrió.

-digamos que es el vocero, si no te todos si de la mayoría, me pregunto si eras mi novia-dijo sonriendo.

Valla si que eran chismosos y metiches, ¿Qué les importaba?

-¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunte.

-nada, lo deje hablando solo, oye ¿que te parece si confirmamos lo nuestro y que nos dejen en paz?-me pregunto con sonrisa picara y un cierto brillo en los ojos.

-¿que se te…-no pude terminar de decir, pues acerco su boca a la mía y me beso.

A lo lejos escuche exclamaciones de sorpresa y un que otro gruñido pero en estos momentos no me importo en lo mas mínimo, así como lo había descubierto hace poco, besar a Edward me quitaba el estrés y me hacia olvidar todo.

Cuando nos separamos me dedico una cálida sonrisa y mi corazón se oprimió.

-…ocurre?-finalice.

-no coman pan enfrente de los pobres-exclamo Alice mientras suspiraba.

-lo vez el viernes-le dije y ella sonrió.

Funciono, el resto del almuerzo las miradas cesaron, ahora eran pocas las personas que nos veían, Edward me obligo a comer un poco, casi me la da en la boca, lo que me izo reír.

…..

-tienen que contestar todo no dejen nada en blanco, es para saber como trabajaremos este año…-decía el profesor de biología quien nos estaba haciendo un pequeño examen.

Me faltaban 2 preguntas pero las iba a dejar en blanco no me acordaba de las respuestas, resignada me iba a levantar a entregar la hoja, cuando Edward (sentado a mi lado) me la quito y contesto lo que me faltaba, después me la regreso y se paro a entregar su hoja, lo imite.

-ya pueden salir-nos dijo, Edward regreso por nuestras cosas, y salimos del salón.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunte.

-un poco de ayuda-me respondió con una sonrisa.

-eres un tramposo-lo acuse.

-velo por el lado bueno, si sacas malas notas no podrás salir conmigo por las tardes-antes de responder me robo un pequeño beso.

-no tengo tan malas notas-me queje, no sacaba puro 10 como el pero 9 y 8 si.

-no importa, te ayudare quieras o no-tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia las oficinas.

Como materia extra Edward tomo música y yo ninguna, no era buena en los deportes, y tampoco el lo cultural.

Edward fue hacia el salón de música, y yo al gimnasio mi pesadilla.

…..

Intentaba jugar voleibol, de tres tiros que daba solo le atinaba a uno, era frustrante ser tan torpe, no me quedaba otra que reírme de mi misma, pero no era la única, pequeñas y no tan pequeñas risas llegaban a mis oídos, fulmine con la mirada a esas personas.

Medio corría de un lado a otro de la cancha, intentando ayudar a mi equipo, cuando sentí un gran golpe en la cabeza, y el suelo contra mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos, y todo lo veía doble.

-bella, bella, bella-oía que decían.

-¿estas bien?-dijo el profesor junto a mi.

-si, no me pasa nada-mentí, intente pararme pero el suelo me dio vueltas, unos brazos me sostuvieron.

-será mejor que te sientes-dijo el profesor, me ayudo a llegar a las gradas.

-¿te duele mucho?-pregunto Mike.

-no, no, no es nada-le dije, no quería que se quedara conmigo.

-si te duele avísame ¿si?

-esta bien.

Mike era buen chico, tal vez un buen amigo, pero desde hace años me pide citas y no acepta un "NO" tan fácil, varias veces eh tenido que ser grosera y casi gritarle que no quiero nada con el, dura varios días sentido, pero poco después regresa con lo mismo.

El mareo paso, y el dolor disminuyo, ahora creía poder volver a jugar.

-bella, creo que por hoy es suficiente para ti-me dijo el profesor-ya te puedes ir.

-gracias-conteste con una pequeña sonrisa. Me fui a cambiar feliz, y Salí lo más rápido posible, no quería que cambiara de opinión.

¿y ahora que hacia? Faltaba media hora para que las clases finalizaran, pase por el salón de Alice, y estaba en clase, igual con Ángela, al ultimo llegue al salón de música, pensé que abría mas gente pero solo me encontré con Edward, concentrado tocando el viejo piano de la escuela.

Nunca había escuchado esa canción, era nueva, y me gusto mucho, tenia toque de dulzura.

Cuando acabo aplaudí un poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto sobresaltado, no me había visto.

-me dejaron salir temprano-me acerque a el y me senté en el banquito a su lado.

-¿Por qué?-me sonrió.

-mi cabeza golpeo un balón-bromee, pero el se preocupo.

-¿estas bien?

-si, solo fue un golpe, nada grave.

-¿es nueva?-pregunte.

-¿el que?-contesto cofundado, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-la canción.

-a si, la compuse hace algunos días, ¿te gusto?

-me encanto.

-me alegro, porque tu fuiste mi inspiración-me sonroje y escondí mi cara en su pecho.

-¿enserio?-susurre.

-si, Swan últimamente todo lo que hago es pensar en ti-sonreí, yo estaba igual.

Levante un poco la cabeza y bese su mejilla.

-le escribo una canción a esta hermosa señorita-me señalo-y a cambio solo me besa la mejilla-fingió indignación, rodé los ojos, voltee su cara y lo bese.

-así esta mejor-dijo entre mis labios.

…..

Después de clases, llevamos a Alice a la casa de los Cullen y después Edward me llevo a la mía.

-¿quieres pasar?-le pregunte.

-si, solo un rato después tendré que ir a comer a casa.

-¿entonces cuando se lo darán?-le pregunte.

-tal vez la próxima semana, cuando le den su permiso.

En el transcurso de camino a la casa Cullen, Alice no paro de hablar de que ya podría conducir y que clase de auto quería.

Para mi sorpresa, Carlisle ya se lo había comprado y lo tiene guardado en Seattle.

-¿Qué clase de auto le darán?-le pregunte, si Rosalie tenia un BMW y Edward un VOLVO, me imaginaba de qué tipo le darían a Alice.

-es un porsche-me contesto.

-valla-dije sorprendida

-si bueno, es la consentida.

….

Edward se quedo solo un rato mas, después Esme al teléfono le recordó que tenia que ir a comer, muy a mi pesar lo deje irse, subí a mi habitación a cambiarme los tenis por unas sandalias, y baje a hacer la cena, ahora que René había regresado se incorporo al trabajo, en una tienda de antigüedades en el centro del pueblo, yo era la que hacia de comer, bueno siempre fue así, desde hace 5 años que aprendí a cocinar, dejaron de comprar comida para dejar que yo cocinara, y como es algo que me gusta, no me quejo.

Prepare bistec de res con papas, cuando acababa, llego René, quien recogió la casa en lo que yo serbia, poco después llego Charlie.

Ahora que mis hermanos estaban en la universidad hacia muchísima menos comida.

Cenamos casi en silencio, salvo las preguntas de diario

¿Cómo te fue? ¿Que tal tu día?

…..

Estuvimos viendo un poco la televisión y me subí dormir temprano, me hacia falta sueño, me tenia que acostumbrar a levantarme temprano de nuevo.


	13. dia 12

Dia 12

Pov ed

Ok, lo admito no había necesidad de besarla enfrente de toda la escuela, pero fue tan divertido, ver como ponía cara avergonzada, y ver las miradas de odio hacia mi de los hombres, principalmente de Mike newton, lo que si me molesto, fue ver como veían con odio a mi niña, eso si que no lo iba a permitir.

…..

Toque el clatson y Bella salió prácticamente corriendo, de su casa, se subió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras yo arrancaba.

-llegas tarde-comento.

-lo siento, no fue mi culpa-conteste- a buena hora mi padre recordó que tiene hijos- Carlisle me había retenido intentando tener una charla padre e hijo.

-Edward-me reprocho-no hables así, sabes que Carlisle te ama, los ama-corrigió.

-si lo se, pero a veces parece que le preocupa mas su trabajo que nosotros-dije algo melancólico. Bella puso su mano en mi rodilla y la apretó, ella sabia que ese tema era un poco difícil para mí.

-gracias-susurre-por escucharme-ella sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla.

…..

Las primeras dos clases pasaron rápido, en ambas era trabajo en pareja y obvio que me toco con Bella.

Historia la clase mas aburrida, y para colmo ese tema me lo sabia de memoria, estaba aburrido. Voltee a ver a bella y vi que estaba igual que yo. Ese tema no lo contaba mi padre cuando éramos pequeños, en forma de cuento.

Tome un pedazo de papel y escribí:

"te ves hermosa el día de hoy"

Lo doble y se lo entregue, me interrogo con la mirada.

-ábrelo-susurre. Me izo caso la leyó y su conocido sonrojo izo aparición. Se giro a verme.

-no eres objetivo-comento, pero con la voz un poco fuerte.

-¡Isabella!-le reprocho el profesor-ponga atención a la clase-grito.

-lo siento-murmuro mi niña avergonzada, y fulminándome con la mirada, le sonreí.

….

-eres de lo peor-me dijo riendo, caminábamos hacia el salón de bella, después me iría al mío.

-no es verdad-comente.

-claro que si, por tu culpa me regañaron-me acuso señalándome con su dedo índice.

-yo te di el papel discretamente tu eres la que gritaste-le conteste riendo.

-aun así, estas castigado-me dijo viéndome fijamente.

-¿y como cual es tu castigo?

-no besos-dijo seria-hasta nuevo aviso.

¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Que no la podía besar? ¡No!

-¿estas bromeando?-le pregunte esperanzado.

-no-dijo seria y mi esperanza murió.

-pero hoy ni siquiera te eh besado-me queje, no como osaba privarme de sus labios, mi nueva adicción, me acerque a ella y la recargué contra la pared, acerque mi cara a la suya.

-no puedes hacerme esto-le susurre- toque mi nariz contra la suya –te quiero besar-le murmure al oído.

-rompes mi resistencia-dijo antes de atraer mis labios a los suyos.

…..

La deje en su salón y me dirigí a la clase de química, al entrar la clase estaba por comenzar, me apresure a prepararlo todo, hoy tocaba practica.

-hola Ed.-me saludo Irina mientras se agarraba un mechón de cabello y lo enrollaba en su dedo.

-hey-murmure.

-¿quieres ayuda?-se ofreció sonriéndome pícaramente.

-en realidad no-dije algo molesto y no con ella si no conmigo.

Agacho la mirada y camino hasta su mesa.

Al final de la clase logre, combinar el magnesio con el calcio sin que hiciera explosión, me sentía orgulloso de mi.

Me apresure a llegar al salón de Bella, cuando llegue ella iba saliendo con Ángela.

-hola Edward-me saludo Ángela alegremente.

-hola-le sonreí.

Bella entrelazo nuestros dedos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la cafetería. Hay ya nos esperaba Alice muy sonriente.

-hola enana-la saludo bella-¿porque tan feliz?

-hoy me dan mi permiso-dijo casi saltando-por fin-dijo de forma teatral-ya tendré mi propio auto, mama ya no va a tener que traerme-comento, mientras sonreía.

Las deje platicando, mientras iba por la comida, era extraño pero extrañaba, a los chicos.

…..

Biología, música y las clases se acabaron.

…

-¿jugo o refresco?-me pregunto mi novia desde la cocina.

-refresco, por favor-le respondí sentado en el sofá de su casa. Me levante y comencé a ver las fotos que estaban encima de la chimenea, me sorprendía ver que en algunas yo aparecía, tome una en donde una pequeña bella, salía sentada en el retrete mientras sonreía. Sonreí.

-no veas eso-dijo avergonzada, puso los vasos sobre la mesa de centro y vino hacia mi.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte.

-es vergonzoso-se sonrojo- ¿porque los padres se obsesionan con tomar fotos la primera vez de todo?-pregunto frunciendo el seño-primer baño, primer paso, video de la primera palabra, la primera vez que ya no se usa el pañal-se quejaba, solté la carcajada.

-eres adorable-comente, se sonrojo aun mas y fijo sus ojos en los míos, me encantaba ver ese brillo especial en ellos.

Me acerque aun mas a ella y tome su cara con mis manos, cerré los ojos, y comencé a inclinarme, sentí como ella se ponía de puntitas.

-llegamos-se escucho y nos separamos rápidamente, en eso René y Charlie entraban a la sala.

-¿que hacen aquí tan temprano?-pregunto bella, eran las 5 de la tarde-no eh echo la cena-dijo apenada.

-no te preocupes cariño, encargamos algo-René le sonrió.

-esta bien.

Estuvimos platicando los cuatro por varios minutos, pero René se levanto.

-bella, hija, me acompañarías al banco-pidió.

-¿ahora?-dijo bella frunciendo el seño y luego viéndome a mí.

-si, por favor-sonrió, y junto sus manos en modo rezo.

-yo me voy-anuncie.

-no, no-dijo rápidamente René- quédate, vamos y regresamos rápido.

Tomo a bella y salieron de la casa, nos quedamos ahí en silencio.

-bien, creo que tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-me dijo Charlie, trague saliva. _Moriré_ pensé.

-creo que si-murmure asustado.

-oh vamos, no te matare Edward relájate-Charlie soltó la carcajada, al parecer mi miedo se notaba mucho.

-¿no?-pregunte.

-claro que no, si lo hiciera las dos mujeres de esta casa me comerían vivo, y tu padre ya no me invitaría a pescar-sonrió.

-esta bien-intente relajarme, pero no funciono, me recargue en el sofá, el estaba frente a mi.

-dime Edward, que pasa por tu mente en estos momentos-pregunto, viéndome con una expresión amable.

-jumm-me aclare la garganta-en realidad, estoy algo incomodo-confesé.

-¿te digo algo?-pregunto, asentí

-yo también-rio un poco.

Me pregunto si Bella sabia de esta platica o justo ahora René le esta explicando por que la saco de la casa prácticamente a fuerzas.

-En realidad no me sorprendió-dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-¿El que?-pregunte, mi mente seguía en Bella.

-Tú y Bella-contesto.

-Ah

-¿Recuerdas cuando jugaban a la casita? Desde hay supe que en varios años, lidiaría con algo así. Pero ¿ya no juega a la casita verdad?-me vio fijamente.

-no claro que no-dije sonrojado.

-más te vale-me amenazo.

-no te preocupes por eso Charlie

-yo creo que si, veras Edward, el pueblo es pequeño y uno como policía se entera de muchas cosas.

¡Oh no! Pensé.

-y se que tu tienes fama de conquistador-prosiguió-y no me gustaría que estés usando a Isabella solo para satisfacer tus necesidades como hombre-su voz era totalmente seria.

-Charlie, te seré sincero-comencé-es verdad mi fama, eh estado con muchas chicas, y me arrepiento de ello, ahora que veo como eso le afecta a Bella aunque ella nunca lo acepte, pero con ella es diferente, Charlie, yo…yo… yo estoy enamorado-confesé-la amo, con todo mi corazón-lo ultimo fue dicho en susurros y con mis mejillas como tomates.

El me vio con una expresión que no supe descifrar, y después me sonrió.

-no esperaba otra cosa-me dijo-bien pues ten por seguro que yo los apoyo, y me da gusto que tus sentimientos hacia mi hija sean sinceros.

-por supuesto que si-le sonreí.

-bien, creo que eso es todo, ahora ¿quieres ver un partido?-me pregunto alegre.

-claro.

….

Vimos casi un partido de baloncesto completo, pues casi hasta el final, llegaron René y bella con comida china.

Me invitaron a cenar, y acepte.

Después de la cena, era suficientemente tarde para irme a mi casa.

-le dices a Esme, que me debe un café-me dijo René

-si, yo le digo-me beso en la mejilla y entro a la cocina.

-Charlie, nos vemos luego.

-eso espero Edward-me estrecho la mano.

Bella tomo mi mano y salimos hasta recargarnos en mi auto.

-¿de que hablaron?-me pregunto.

-cosas de hombres-le conteste.

-no me vas a decir-hizo un puchero.

-no

-esta bien, se lo sacare a Charlie-dijo resignada.

-muy bien-comente.

Me abrazo y le respondí, así estuvimos por varios minutos, abrazados y en un cómodo silencio.

-¿bella?-le pregunte.

-¿si?

-¿quieres ir a la bienvenida conmigo?

La bienvenida, era un baile para recibir a los de primer año, aunque no era mas que otro pretexto para hacer una fiesta.

-sabes que no se bailar-me dijo escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.

-bailaras conmigo eso cambia las cosas-se rio.

-creído-comento.

-algo así, entonces ¿vienes o no?

-con tal de estar contigo, si-me contesto, me agache un poco y le bese el cuello.

-me voy, mañana paso por ti-le dije.

-aquí te espero-comento, levanto su cabeza y llevo sus manos a mi cuello, rodee su cintura con mis brazos, y la acerque a mi.

Sus labios tenían un sabor único, y eran tan suaves y dulces eso y las corrientes eléctricas recorriendo todo mi cuerpo se sentía bien.

-te quiero-me susurro al oído.

-yo mas-deposite otro beso en su frente, y camine hacia la puerta del copiloto, ella se quedo hay diciéndome adiós con la mano, mientras arrancaba.

Al llegar a casa, encontré a Alice y rose mirando el televisor, Alice corrió hacia mi.

-mira-daba pequeños saltitos mientras me tendía una tarjeta. Al verla reconocí un permiso de conducir.

-¡por fin!-exclame.

-lo se-grito feliz.

-ahora esperas un auto ¿no?-

-si, la verdad si, me muero por saber como es-sonreía radiante, hacer feliz a Alice no era tan difícil.

Subí a mi habitación y me di un baño, pijama un vaso de leche y galletas, y pocos minutos después Morfeo vino por mi.


	14. dia 13

Dia 13 pov be

Levantarme era duro, prefería quedarme dormida en mi cómoda y caliente cama, pero como se puede todo en este mundo así que me levante.

Hice mi rutina de cada mañana: tomar un baño, ropa, peinado y poco maquillaje, preparar la mochila y bajar a desayunar.

-¿y papa?-le pregunte a mi madre quien almorzaba sola.

-hoy se fue mas temprano-me dijo dándole un sorbo a su taza.

Saque un yogurt del refrigerador y tome unas galletas me senté junto a mi madre y comencé a comérmelas, no llevaba ni la mitad cuando el sonido de un clatson me sobresalto.

Pitaba y pitaba cada 5 segundos, al asomarme por la ventana, aprecie un hermoso porsche amarillo, y de el una demasiado feliz Alice saltaba hacia la puerta.

Toco la puerta como desesperada y corrí a abrirle.

-¡bella!-grito-ya viste mi nuevo auto-aplaudió.

-wow, Alice ¿de verdad es tuyo?-le pregunte, asintió y corrió a abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-anda sube, hoy te llevo yo a la escuela-irradiaba felicidad por los poros.

-¿y Edward?-no pude evitar preguntar, lo esperaba a el.

-lo convencí de que yo viniera por ti, aunque no le gusto la idea-frunció el seño.

-anda que se hace tarde-me dijo.

Fui a la cocina por mis galletas y mi mochila, me despedí de René y salí hacia donde Alice, ella saltaba de un lado a otro.

-ya cálmate-le dije riendo.

-no puedo-soltó una carcajada.

Manejaba mas rápido que Edward, sumándole que no dejaba de hablar de cómo se lo dieron.

Ser la consentida tenía sus ventajas, darle a Alice un porsche a sus 16 años era algo ostentoso, pero al verle la cara, sabía que valía la pena.

….

Al llegar a la escuela Edward nos esperaba recercado en la cajuela de su auto.

Al bajarme vino hacia mi y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, le devolví el abrazo y en poco tiempo tuve sus labios sobre los míos.

-hola cariño-me susurro al oído cuando nos separamos.

-hola-respondí en un suspiro.

Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar, creí que Alice vendría junto a nosotros pero al buscarla la encontré, frente a su auto rodeada de personas que veían fascinados su nuevo auto.

Las primeras 2 clases a Edward lo mandaron llamar a la dirección y desapareció durante las 2 clases.

A la tercera regreso, pero volvió a pedir permiso para salir. Era frustrante lo quería cerca de mi, a mi lado y no allá afuera con no se quien, y yo aquí encerrada con clases aburridas.

Por fin el almuerzo, al entrar el ya estaba hay platicando animadamente con Alice, con la bandeja de comida enfrente de el.

-desapareciste-lo acuse, sentándome a su lado.

-lo se lo siento-dijo apenado.

-¿para que te querían?-pregunte mientras tomaba una manzana de la charola.

-en unas semanas habrá un recital o algo así, y tocare algunas canciones-dijo incomodo.

-lo aras bien-lo anime. Frunció el seño y después se encogió de hombros.

-espero-murmuro.

-¿saldrás así muy seguido?-pregunte mordiéndome el labio.

-espero que no, no me quiero atrasar las clases, y son horas perdidas que no pasare a tu lado-me sonroje.

-cursi-comento Alice que hasta el momento estaba silencia, pues escribía en su teléfono.

-mira quien habla enana-dijo mi novio burlón-¿quieres que adivine que dice el mensaje que estas escribiendo?-solté una risita-mi amor te extraño tanto, quiero tenerte aquí para llenarte de besitos, y poder oler tu delicioso aroma, sin ti mis días no son lo mismo-comenzó a decir Edward imitando la voz de Alice, ella solo se sonrojo y soltó una carcajada.

-lector de mentes-lo acuso sacándole la lengua.

….

Hoy el día se empeñaba en que Edward y yo no estuviéramos juntos, después del almuerzo, la siguiente clase el profesor nos separo, y a mi me puso con Tyler y a Edward con Ángela, bueno al menos sabia que ella no se le lanzaría encima.

Le lanzaba miradas de sufrimiento y el de tristeza. Para colmo tuvimos que correr a la siguiente clase pues nos dejaron salir tarde.

Así que me dejo en el gimnasio y corrió a su clase de química.

Al salir del gimnasio Alice me arrastro de nuevo a su auto, la acompañe a comprar una cosas para su auto y me dejo en casa.

Marque el número de Edward-

-hola cariño-saludo, y unas cosquillitas hicieron acto de presencia en mi estomago.

-Alice me secuestro-hice un puchero.

-me di cuenta, no es justo, hoy no hemos podido ni si quiera conversar-se quejo.

-lo se, no es justo-fruncí el seño.

-eso tiene arreglo, en la tarde voy a tu casa ahora ayudo a mama con unas cosas-sonreí.

-aquí te espero-dije animada.

Fui a la cocina y me prepare un emparedado aun era temprano para hacer la cena.

Subí a mi habitación con intenciones de hacer la tarea.

…

Estaba intentando resolver unas ecuaciones de química cuando tocaron la puerta, creí que era Edward y baje corriendo a abrirle

-hola-dije con una sonrisa la cual se desvaneció de inmediato-Jacob-susurre.

-hola bella-dijo también en murmullos-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte sorprendida.

-quiero hablar contigo, puedo-pidió.

-no se si es buena idea-me mordí el labio.

-por favor-me pidió viéndome a los ojos.

-esta bien-dije resignada-pasa.

Nos sentamos en la sala-quieres algo de tomar-le pregunte.

-no, gracias-me sonrío y lo vi confundida.

-bien creo que tengo que comenzar a hablar-dijo para si mismo, respiro profundamente-bella cuando yo te conocí me cautivaste, eres una gran persona, que no se deja manipular por los demás, eres hermosa-intento acariciarme la mejilla pero me aleje-me enamoraste muy rápido-sonrió apenado-no sabes lo feliz que fui cuando me correspondiste-suspiro-pero no pude apreciar tu amor y lo desperdicie yéndome.

"no se si me fui por mi mismo o por la insistencia de mi padre, bella lamento hacerte echo sufrir con mi partida, lo lamento tanto, pero no me puedo arrepentir de ello"

-¿a que viniste?-susurre, era inevitable soltar una que otra lagrima, si bien ya lo había olvidado y mi corazón ahora le pertenecía a Edward, era difícil recordar esos días en los que las lagrimas fueron mi mayor compañía.

-para pedirte una disculpa-respondió-debí ser honesto contigo debí decirte que me fui amándote, que todo lo que te dije fue una mentira.

Si ahora lo recordaba…

"_realmente nunca te quise" "oh vamos bella solo llevábamos 3 meses" "no te puedo pedir que me esperes, pues yo no se si encontrare alguien mas antes de volver"_

-lo siento bella si te ice sufrir mucho, no lo merezco, en realidad nadie merece las lagrimas de alguien como tu, tu que eres tan diferente y tan especial, perdóname por favor…-

-dijiste que no te arrepientes, ¿Por qué?-le pregunte, mi cabeza analizaba todo lo que me había dicho.

Sonrió, con un brillo en los ojos especial-bella, yo bueno me case-confeso.

Puse los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

-¿te casaste?-repetí.

-si-sonrío-la conocí en la universidad, era mi compañera, fuimos muy buenos amigos por un tiempo, pero no pude esconder mas mis sentimientos y se lo dije, ella me correspondió gustosa, al año de noviazgo nos casamos-su sonrisa era feliz.

-me alegro-murmure.

-mi único inconveniente era pensar en ti, no sabia si seguías mal, o ya me habías olvidado, pero ahora yo y mi conciencia estamos tranquilos al saber que estas con Edward.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-dije sorprendida.

-es un pueblo pequeño, todo se sabe-me sonrío-perdóname por lo que te ice- pidió.

Lo abrase, me estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos "gracias" susurro en mi oído, cuando nos separamos le sonreí y el a mi.

-a Leah le dará gusto saber que estamos bien-comento.

-¿Leah? ¿Así se llama?-

-si, la tienes que conocer, es un encanto-cuando hablaba de ella su cara se trasformaba, era como ver a un borreguito enamorado-me voy, no quiero quitarte mas tu tiempo-me dijo levantándose.

Lo acompañe a la puerta, ya afuera en el porche nos volvimos a abrazar.

Creí que todo estaba arreglado, pero cuando me separe de Jacob, Edward iba bajando de su auto, miraba a Jacob con ojos de odio y a mí con dolor. Mi pecho se oprimió.

-mejor me voy-susurro Jacob, y comenzó a caminar hacia su vieja Caribe, al pasar al lado de Edward este pareció querer golpearlo, pero me vio y se contuvo.

-Edward-susurre, cuando estuvo demasiado cerca de mí.

Paso de largo y entro a la casa, lo seguí asta que llego a la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

-Edward- repetí temerosa.

Al verme su expresión era dura. Sentí como se me ponía la carne de gallina.

-¿Qué hacia aquí?-pregunto.

-necesitábamos hablar-susurre.

-ya veo que arreglaron todo y quedaron muy bien-digo sarcástico.

-Edward, no es lo que crees-la voz no me salía, y sentía lagrimas queriendo salir.

-a no ¿y entonces que?-pregunto alzando la voz.

-si me dejaras explicarte lo sabrías-

-no creo que necesite explicación ya lo vi todo-grito, sentí un dolor en el pecho.

-pues la hay-grite-pero si no confías en mi no tiene caso decírtela-unas lagrimas traicioneras corrieron por mis mejillas.

-¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti si vengo y te encuentro abrazada de tu ex?-pregunto caminando de un lado a otro de la sala.

-si me dejaras explicarte lo sabrías- sentía enojo, rabia combinado con dolor y decepción.

-sabia que esto iba a pasar, nunca lo olvidaste, solo estas conmigo por que te lo pedí-grito y salió de la casa, azotando la puerta.

-¡Edward!-grite saliendo tras el, pero ya se había ido.

Me senté en el porche y sentía como las lágrimas salían y salían, y no podía dejar de llorar, me dolía el corazón, lo sentía estrujarse y estar a punto de romperse.

Cuando René llego me encontró en el mismo lugar.

-¿bella que tienes?-digo preocupada mientras me abrazaba, solté un gran sollozo.

-me pelee con Edward-susurre con la voz cortada.

-vamos-me dijo levantándonos, entramos y fuimos a mi habitación, hay me tire en la cama abrazando el león que el me había dado.

-¿Qué paso?-me pregunto mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

-Jacob vino, y estuvimos hablando, cuando se fue nos abrazamos y Edward nos vio, y se puso como loco y me grito y se fue-susurre derramando más lagrimas.

-mi niña tranquila, todo se solucionara-intento consolarme.

-no se-murmure-no confía en mi.

Me levante y busque papel para secarme las lágrimas y la nariz.

Intente controlar los sollozos y lo logre.

-me acosté de nuevo y deje que me abrazara.

-todo en esta vida tiene solución, y algo tan simple como un ataque de celos mas simple aun-me dijo mi madre.

-no fue solo un ataque de celos, me dijo que solo estoy con el porque me lo pidió-suspire-¿Cómo puede creer eso, acaso no me ve cundo lo miro, no siente nada cuando lo beso? Mama yo lo amo-confesé.

Me estrecho mas entre sus brazos.

-lo se-me dijo-y lo supe desde antes de que tu lo descubrieras-soltó una pequeña risita-mi niña Edward y tu son el uno para el otro de eso estoy segura, y si para estar juntos tienen que atravesar por varios baches, hazlo porque estoy segura el resultado final, es que sigan juntos.

Sonreí-¿segura?-le pregunte.

-absolutamente, ahora duerme mañana veras las cosas con otra perspectiva, y hablaras con el-casi me ordeno.

-esta bien-susurre cerrando los ojos.

:::::

N/A: me dan algunos reviews? :D


	15. dia 14

Dia 14 pov ed

Me sentía una ¡mierda! Si eso era: yo era una gran y terrible gran mierda, ¡Argggg! ¿Porque me tenía que comportar así? ¿Porque nunca pensaba antes de hablar?

Ahora estoy aquí totalmente preocupado y histérico.

¿Y si bella me deja? Claro es lo que me esperaba después de cómo la trate la noche anterior. Era un idiota, por fin encuentro a alguien dulce, hermosa, honesta, que me quiere y que logro robarse mi corazón, lo que nunca ninguna había conseguido, y voy y le armo una escena de celos, si ni si quiera estaba haciendo nada malo, solo fue un abrazo, hubiera tenido motivos si los hubiera encontrado besándose o en la cama, y aun así no se merecía que le hablara como le hable.

Cuando el monstro de los celos entro en mi no lo pude sacar, es que solo de imaginarme que volvería con el y que a mi ya no me daría ni el saludo, me enfermaba.

Era verdad lo que decía mi madre "cuando uno esta enojado dice cosas que no siente"

Suspire. Mi madre la pobre se preocupo tanto anoche que llegue echo una fiera y me encerré en mi habitación, toco mínimo media hora la puerta, y no le abrí, también con ella era un ingrato.

En cuando había amanecido salí de casa, no quería enfrentarme con las preguntas de mi madre, ni con las miradas de reproche de mis hermanas, eran las mejores amigas de bella, de seguro ya les había contado.

Me estacione en un viejo camino hasta que fue hora de irme a la escuela, había decidido no ir por bella, de seguro ella ni siquiera me abriría la puerta. Agregándole que Charlie me debe estar odiando.

Me estacione justo cuando oí el timbre, genial todos iban con prisa a sus clases nadie me detendría en los pasillos.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al salón de la primera clase, una mano me jalo el brazo y me izo darme la vuelta.

Si me sentía una mierda ahora me quería morir. Bella estaba frente a mí, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, y una expresión de dolor.

-quiero hablar contigo-dijo con voz ronca, señal de que estuvo llorando.

-bella-susurre, con un dolor en el pecho-no creo que…-levanto una mano para que me callara.

-escúchame bien Edward Cullen-dijo alzando la voz y parándose de puntitas con el objetivo de verme a los ojos –si no me sigues en este momento, olvídate –grito-de que tuvimos algo.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, las pocas personas que nos rodeaban se quedaron con la boca abierta por sus palabras.

Me quede plasmado en mi lugar por 5 segundos, y después comencé a seguirla.

Salió y comenzó a caminar hacia mi auto, se paro delante de la puerta del conductor. ¿quería conducir?

Al llegar junto a ella, extendió su mano, pidiéndome las llaves.

Conduciría mi volvo, mi bebe nunca había dejado que nadie lo condujera, pero esta vez accedí fácilmente, le di las llaves con rapidez.

Durante el camino, fuimos en silencio, ella iba concentrada mientras conducía, y yo con mi cabeza recargada en la ventana, con el corazón latiéndome rápidamente, y retortijones en el estomago.

¡Me va a cortar! Exclamaba una y otra vez en mi fuero interno. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se estaciono en el sendero que reconocí lleva al prado. Recuerdos buenos llegaron a mi mente.

El primer día que fuimos hay encontrándolo por casualidad, ciertas tardes cuando nos escapábamos de todo y veníamos aquí, y ese día, cuando ya éramos novios.

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de mi boca, pero al recordar que venia a algo totalmente diferente la sonrisa se borro.

-bella-susurre.

Ella giro su rostro hacia i sin ninguna expresión, se sentó en medio del prado y espero a que siguiera hablando.

-lo siento-fue lo primero que dije-no sabes como lo siento, me comporte como un idiota, un tonto, un cavernícola, lo siento, cariño lo mas importante para mi eres tu, y te lastime, me siento una mierda-respire profundamente y continué hablando-se que no debí haberte hablado así, se que tu no hiciste nada malo, el monstro de los celos apareció y no supe como controlarlo, todo lo que te dije ayer fue una mentira, no sabia lo que decía, yo se que tu me quieres como yo te quiero a ti, aunque eso ya no va a servir de mucho-mi voz se corto y sentí lagrimas amenazando con salir-se que vas a terminar conmigo y tienes toda la razón, no te merezco-finalice y una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla la limpie rápidamente ya que ella me estaba viendo.

-debería terminar contigo-se levanto y camino hasta quedar frente a mi-pero no lo are-mi ya roto corazón revivió y comenzó a latir rápidamente, una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en sus labios, acorto la distancia que nos separaba y me dio un pequeño beso dejándome desconcertado.

-aun estoy enojada contigo-me dijo seria-pero no puedo terminar contigo, simplemente no puedo.

La abrase, y la cargue y di varias vueltas sobre mi, ella reía.

-¿me perdonas?-le pregunte cuando la deposite en el suelo.

-si-sonreí-pero aun así tenemos que hablar-sentencio.

Asentí, nos sentamos frente a frente y comenzó a hablar.

-lo que hiciste no estuvo bien-comenzó-no me dejaste dar explicaciones y me hablaste muy feo-se entristeció un poco- que te perdone esta no significa, que te perdone todo, va 1 Cullen llegas a 3 y estas fuera-amenazo-aunque claro, yo también podría quedarme afuera, prometo que no te seré tan celosa-se sonrojo-si fuera yo quien te hubiera encontrado abrazado a Tanya, Jessica o una de tus tantas admiradoras, Charlie me hubiera tenido que encerrar por intento de homicidio.

Solté una risita.

-Yo te perdono todo-le susurre, pero mis palabras no eran verdad, una imagen de ella con Jacob izo que se me endureciera la mandíbula.

-mentiroso-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos sentamos de nuevo en el pasto viéndonos fijamente.

-te propongo algo-me dijo después de varios minutos en silencio.

-¿que?-pregunte.

-no mas ataque de celos de ninguno de los dos-asentí-hablar antes que nada-asentí de nuevo-y dejar que el otro explique las cosas-me fulmino con la mirada.

-totalmente de acuerdo-me incline y la bese.

-te quiero-susurre.

-yo más-me dijo-bien aclarado esto, te voy a decir que hacia Jacob en mi caza-comenzó.

-no es necesario, confió en ti-de verdad lo hacia. Ahora que la tenia entre mis brazos y me decía que me quería.

-lo se pero te lo quiero decir, para que no haya malos entendidos y para que dejes de estar celoso-respiro profundamente-Edward cariño-sonreí, amaba que me digiera así- Jacob esta felizmente casado.

-¿Qué?-pregunte perplejo.

-ayer me lo dijo y me pidió perdón por haberme dejado, pero ¿sabes que? Me alegro porque es probable que si se hubiera quedado yo seguiría con el y no sabría que estoy enamorada de ti-confeso.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba enamorada de mí como yo de ella pero que me lo digiera era diferente.

-que casualidad-le sonreí-yo también lo estoy de ti-le dije sonrojado, me vio a los ojos con un brillo especial en la mirada. Y con palabras que querían salir de su boca, pero que no se animaba, así que me le adelante.

-te amo-susurre, me dedico una sonrisa cargada de ternura.

-te amo-me dijo acercándose lentamente a mis brazos y ella poso sus manos en mi cabello su lugar habitual.

…..

Estacione mi auto frente a su casa, y le abrí la puerta.

-¿quieres pasar?-me pregunto.

-claro-tome su mano y entramos a su casa, estaba vacía, como casi siempre desde que Jasper y Emmett están en la universidad,

-sabes me siento mal-comento.

-¿Qué tienes?-dije preocupado. Acercándome a ella, puse mi mano en su frente para ver si no tenía temperatura.

-no, nada grave, solo que es la primera vez que me salgo de la escuela y todo el día-dijo apenada.

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo-comente. Y ella se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-Edward-se quejo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte confundido, pero poco a poco fui entendiendo mis palabras-oh bella, no yo no quería decir eso-dije rápidamente.

-lo se, solo que…-se callo un momento-pensé mal-confeso.

Me reí y ella se unió a mis risas.

-¿quieres algo de comer?-me ofreció.

-claro-caminamos a la cocina y terminamos preparando emparedados de queso y jamón.

Después vimos televisión muy abrazados debo decir.

Ahora podía respirar tranquilo, ahora que sabía que tan profundos eran sus sentimientos hacia mí, ahora sabia que al diablo con ese juego de solo un mes, esto era para siempre.

…..

Por la tarde llegaron Charlie y René, Charlie no me dijo nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que supuse no supo nada de nuestra pelea de anoche, sin embargo René, nos observaba detenidamente cada movimiento de los dos, cada mirada que le mandaba a bella, cuando la veía a ella sonreía.

Por la tarde me despedí y volví a casa.

Alice me esperaba sentada en el porche.

-hola enana-la salude.

-¿Dónde se metieron?-me pregunto-me dejaron sola-se quejo haciendo un puchero.

-lo siento, pero teníamos que arreglar las cosas-me senté a su lado a lo lejos se veía la puesta de sol entre las nubes.

-¿Qué cosas?-me pregunto, me sorprendí, creí que ella sabría.

-nada-susurre.

-dime-insistió.

-¿prometes no golpearme?-le pregunte.

-que le hiciste a bella-elevo la voz y me dio un manotazo en el brazo.

-¡auch!-me queje.

-¿que le hiciste?-me pregunto.

-ayer le hice una escena de celos, y peleamos-susurre.

-¿eres tonto?- me pregunto

-si-asegure-Alice, ya no me digas nada con solo ver la cara de bella por la mañana fue suficiente castigo-susurre.

-¿se arreglo todo?-pregunto.

-si-sonreí.

-bien, porque quiero que me acompañes-dijo levantándose

-¿A dónde?

-a estrenar mi auto-sonrió malignamente-le preguntare a rose si quiere ir-dijo entrando a la casa

-como si no supieras que dirá que si-conteste pero ya estaba solo.

…

Alice corría a más de 200km/h, Rosalie sonreía y yo me empezaba a marear.

El estreno del auto de Alice, nos había llevado hasta Canadá, y valla que su auto corría, siempre nos gusto la velocidad en especial a rosalie, pero ahora no se porque me estaba mareando.

-Alice bájale-le pedí.

-no-rio.

-voy a vomitar-amenace, poco a poco fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta ir a 60km/h

-eres un aburrido-se quejo.

-claro que no, pero desde el asiento trasero se siente feo, si Rosalie me cambiara el lugar-pedí.

-esta bien-cambiamos lugar, y Alice arranco de nuevo.

Al llegar a casa, Esme se sorprendió al ver el kilometraje del auto y nos reprocho por ir a alta velocidad.

Subí a mi recamara y me puse a hacer los deberes.

Trataba de ayer una formula de química cuando el grito de mi madre me alerto.

"rosalie que es esto" grito, y oí un "ya vio el anillo" susurrado por rosalie.

:::::

N/A: reviews? :D


	16. dia 15

Dia 15 pov be

El sol entraba por mi ventana, eso izo que me despertara, corrí a la ventana y si, hoy no había ni una sola nube. Era unos de esos días soleados, de los pocos que hay en Forks.

Cambie mi pijama por unos jeans y una camisa de franela, total, era sábado y hoy no quería usar de esa ropa que a Alice y Rosalie tanto les gusta comprarme y la que tanto le gusta a Edward.

Baje a la cocina y mi cara se ilumino con una sonrisa: Emmett y Jasper estaba sentados devorando el desayuno.

Corrí y abrase a Emmett.

-belli-me dijo sonriente, le di un beso en la frente e ice lo mismo con Jasper.

Si, eran fastidiosos, molestos, comían mucho y a veces se olvidaban de que estaba presente y hablaban de cosas cochinas, pero eran mis hermanos y los amaba demasiado.

-¿nervioso?-le pregunte a Emmett aprovechando que mama no estaba, mientras me serbia un poco de cereal.

-mucho-admitió-pero estoy mas feliz, por fin-levanto las manos al aire.

-¿desde cuando pensabas pedírselo?-le pregunto Jasper. Me senté en la silla sobrante y comencé a comer.

-mmmm- Emmett cerro los ojos y se llevo su mano a la barbilla-hace como 2 años-dijo sincero.

-llevas tres con Rosalie-le dijo Jasper sorprendido-

-¿y eso que?-preguntó Emmett-tú no se lo pides a Alice porque aun es menor de edad y sabes que Carlisle te mataría- Jasper bajo la mirada sonrojada.

-la amo-admitió. Solté una risita.

-tengo unos hermanos demasiado cursis-dije riendo.

-y tu no te quedas atrás-me dijo Emmett con sonrisa burlona-señora de Cullen-susurro.

Me sonrojo intensamente y puse mi cara entre mis manos, mientras oía como mis hermanos reían a carcajadas.

-¿de que se ríen?-pregunto René entrando en la cocina.

-de nada-contesto Emmett mandándole una mirada cómplice a Jasper.

-Bella, levantada tan temprano-dijo sorprendida.

-así es, todo sea por la ocasión especial-dije mientras veía burlonamente a Emmett que me fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿cual?-dijo mi madre y Emmett palideció.

-hoy cumplo 2 semanas con Edward-sonreí y Emmett volvió a respirar.

René iba a salir de la habitación cuando Emmett la llamo.

-¿mama?-dijo un tanto nervioso.

-¿si?-preguntó recercándose en el marco de la puerta.

-hoy en la noche hay cena en casa de los Cullen y tu y papa están invitados-soltó sin respirar.

-¿y a que se debe esa cena?-pregunto mi madre viéndolo fijamente, era muy perspicaz.

-estemmm... Belli y Eddy cumplen 2 semanas-dijo, Jasper y yo reímos.

-¿y por eso una cena?-preguntó mi madre aun sospechando de Emmett-ni que se fueran a casar-comentó.

A Emmett se le atoro el jugo que se estaba tomando y comenzó a toser. Corrí y comencé a darle palmadas en la espalda, cuando pudo respirar solo rio y siguió comiendo, mi madre salió de la cocina y terminamos de almorzar.

….

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos que nos habíamos levantado de la mesa cuando el timbre sonó, y después la puerta con mucha insistencia.

Fui a abrir, cuando la puerta se abrió, Alice paso a mi lado sin ni siquiera mirarme y menos saludarme.

-pasa-susurre, viendo como subía las escaleras iba a cerrar la puerta cuando un pie la detuvo. Volví a abrir la puerta y hay estaba Edward. Perfecto como siempre.

-hola-le sonreí.

-hola-tomo mi mano y me acerco al circulo de sus brazos para estampar sus labios sobre los míos.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-le pregunte tomando su mano y guiándolo a la sala.

-estupendamente pero te tengo que contar algo gracioso-dijo riendo.

-¿Qué?-dije curiosa, nos sentamos en el sofá, y el rodeo mis hombros con su brazo.

-mi mama ya sabe de rose y Emmett-confesó.

-wow-dije sorprendida-¿y como lo tomo?

-bastante bien-dijo sonriendo, amaba su sonrisa-primero se puso un poco histérica, y le comenzó a gritar que significaba eso, pero después se puso muy feliz, y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos igual que Alice- soltó una carcajada.

-si, muy bien diría yo.

-y rosalie ¿porque no vino?, hace mucho que no la veo-dije triste.

-se quedo organizando lo de esta noche, esta sumamente nerviosa, no sabe como se pondrá papa.

-¿no oyó los gritos de anoche?-pregunte.

-no estaba, que novedad-dijo rodando los ojos.

-Edward no digas eso-lo regañe-sabes que los quiere.

-y eso de que me sirve si nunca esta en la casa-dijo en susurros y con la cabeza baja.

Me senté en sus piernas y rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

-trabaja mucho para que ustedes tengan lo mejor, ese es su único objetivo-le dije acariciándole la mejilla.

-ya basta de lamentos-levanto la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa-hoy cumplimos 2 semanas-me dijo sonriendo. Asentí y comencé a inclinarme, toque su nariz con la mía y cerré los ojos.

-¡hey!, separaditos por favor-dijo Jasper, me separe de Edward y le saque la lengua a Jasper, Alice a su lado estaba totalmente feliz.

-enana ¿ahora si me vas a saludar?-le pregunte fingiendo indignación.

-ay belli, lo siento pero cuando llevo 1 semana sin ver a Jasper, me desespero-hizo un puchero.

-te comprendo-voltee a ver a Edward, y el me beso en la mejilla.

-se los robo un ratito-dijo Alice, tomando la mano de Jasper.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Edward receloso y con una ceja alzada-le golpee el brazo.

-a estrenar mi auto-dijo Alice comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta seguida de Jasper.

-como eres celoso-le reproche.

-es mi hermana pequeña-se defendió.

-y yo lo soy de Emmett y el no se mete-tome su cabeza entre mis manos y le bese la nariz.

-y no sabes que feliz me hace eso-me contesto, mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, tome su labio inferior con mis dientes y después lo bese enserió.

…

Casi toda la mañana Edward estuvo en casa, me ayudo con los quehaceres de la casa, yo barría y el trapeaba, yo leve los trastes y el los seco, todo bajo la supervisión y mirada de burla de mi madre.

A las 2 en punto partió, prometiendo que nos veríamos en la noche, Jasper llego poco después.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Emmett estuvo encerrado en su habitación, bastante raro, pues siempre esta brincando por toda la casa, y siempre robándose cosas del refrigerador, y hoy ¡nada! Realmente me estaba preocupando.

Subí las escaleras y toque su puerta.

-adelante-dijo en tono bajo.

-es hora de comer-le dije entrando en su habitación, me encontré con una pila de ropa sobre su cama y a el solo en bóxer con dos camisas que intercambiaba sobre su pecho haber cual se le veía mejor.

-no tengo hambre-contesto.

-vaya que estas nervioso-comente sentándome sobre toda la ropa.

-no se que ponerme, estoy frustrado-se llevo las manos a su cabello y tiro de el, gruño.

-todo saldrá bien-lo anime.

-no lo sabes-me dijo frustrado.

-confía en mi-le sonreí-a demás ya tienes a alguien mas de su lado.

-¿Quién?-dijo dudoso.

-Esme-le sonreí, creí que ya lo sabia, pero al ver su cara llena de pánico supe que había metido el pie-¿no sabias?-le pregunte mordiéndome el labio.

-no lo sabia-dijo angustiado-¿lo tomo bien?-me pregunto esperanzado.

-estupendamente-le sonreí, suspiro.

-hable con rosalie hace rato, por que no me lo dijo?-me pregunto.

-tal vez no quería preocuparte mas.

-si yo creo que por eso, ahora belli seria tan amable de ayudarme a decidir que ponerme.

-claro, pero primero a comer que Jasper y mama nos están esperando.

-esta bien.

Salimos de la habitación rumbo al comedor.

…..

-no bella-grito desesperado.

-no me grites, me queje-todavía que te estoy ayudando.

-lo siento, gracias por ayudarme.

Ver a Emmett totalmente desesperado era divertido, pero llega un punto en el que es necesario ayudarlo.

-es que no tengo nada que se me vea bien-se quejo. Solté una carcajada, me vio con interrogante.

-pareces mujer-comente-mira Emmett no se mucho de moda como Alice o Rose pero si se que la camisa blanca se te ve mejor que la verde pistache y también se que combina con el pantalón negro y no con el pantalón azul claro.

-tienes razón, gracias-se acerco a mi, y me beso la frente.

-bien ahora cámbiate-le dije saliendo de su recamara, al llegar a la mía casi me da un infarto, las ¡6:45! Edward venia por mi a las 7:30.

Corrí al baño a darme una ducha rápida, al salir me seque el cabello con la secadora, cuando estuvo medio peinado Salí hacia mi recamara, sobre mi cama había un vestido sencillo azul. De tiras color blanco, llegaba a la rodilla, nunca lo había visto, era muy bonito.

-gracias Alice-dije a la habitación vacía, de seguro ella lo había traído siempre me salvaba en estas situaciones.

Me cambie rápido, y a regañadientes me puse unos zapatos de tacón dorados que tenia.

Me maquille ligeramente y baje a la sala, hay estaba papa, viendo el futbol y refunfuñando que no podría ver el partido.

-hola-lo salude entrando a la sala.

-¡que hermosa estas!-me dijo y me sonroje.

-gracias-le sonreí.

-¿sabes de que se trata esto?-me pregunto en susurros.

-si, pero no te diré-mire el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea, las 7:29 justo cuando un toque de nudillos se oyó en la puerta.

-es Edward-anuncie-los veo haya-le bese la frente y fui a abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla me quede sin respirar, Edward vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir una camisa blanca doblada hasta los codos y un saco negro en la mano estaba parado frente a mi.

-¡que guapo!-exclame.

-y tu que hermosa-contraataco, me sonroje por supuesto.

-gracias-tomo mi mano y me guio hasta su volvo.

-¿Cómo esta rosalie?-le pregunte.

-la veras tu misma-sonrió-realmente creo que estoy va a funcionar-comento.

-claro que si-dije feliz-se aman.

-como nosotros-me dijo acariciando mi mejilla, sentí el sonrojo llegar a mi cara.

-como nosotros- repetí, mientras veía su hermosa sonrisa.

….

-bella-Rosalie grito desde lo alto de la escalera, bajo corriendo pues andaba descalza y me abrazo-ven-tomo mi mano y me arrastro a su habitación.

Hay estaba Alice, con unos zapatos en las manos.

-bella, estoy nerviosa-me dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-yo lo estaría-comente-tranquila, todo va a salir bien, lo presiento.

-es lo mismo que yo le digo-me interrumpió Alice-pero no me cree.

-mira Rose- tome sus hombros para que estuviera frente a mi-si se ponen como locos no importa, se suben a un auto conducen hasta las vegas y se casan, total lo importante es que se aman-la anime.

-bella tiene razón-le dijo Alice abrazadora.

-si, tienes razón-dijo sonriente- ahora Alice, dame mis zapatos-dijo animada.

…

Todos sentados en la mesa del comedor de la casa de los Cullen, disgustando la comida exquisita que Esme preparo, la platica amena entre ella y mi madre, mi mano unida a la de Edward debajo de la mesa, miradas furtivas entre Alice y Jasper, y sonrisas nerviosas de Emmett y Rosalie.

Cuando el postre llego Emmett se levanto y tomo una copa y un tenedor. Comenzó a golpear la copa para llamar la atención de todos.

-bien-dijo nervioso-bueno esta cena, tiene un motivo como se habrán dado cuenta, y no es que Edward y bella cumplen 2 semanas-dijo burlón-bueno como ustedes saben, rosalie y yo llevamos 3 años de novios, y creo que el amor que nos tenemos se nota a distancia, por eso hemos decidido que….-

Charlie tenía cara de confusión, Carlisle de ira, René y Esme sonreían y quería aplaudir, Alice casi brincaba de su asiento, Jasper la intentaba controlar, Edward sonreía y yo veía divertida la escena.

-¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR!-exclamo rosalie levantándose de su asiento, con una enorme sonrisa y tomando la mano de Emmett, pude ver que traía el anillo puesto.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamo Carlisle.

-nos casamos-le dijo rosalie sonriente.

-¡¿Qué?-volvió a repetir.

-nos casamos-contesto Emmett.

-¿porque?-exclamo Carlisle, parecía estar en shock.

-nos amamos-contesto rosalie, ya sin sonrisa.

Esme veía angustiada la escena, supongo que esperando una reacción un poco violenta de parte de Carlisle, pero no sucedió.

Carlisle suspiro, y después una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara-supongo que tendré que comprar un traje nuevo-comento.

Rosalie corrió hacia el y lo abrazo.

-gracias papa, gracias-repetía una y otra vez.

-¿tu que piensas?-le pregunto Emmett a Charlie.

-ya era hora-sonrió-quiero ser padrino de algo.

Esme y René suspiraron de alivio, se levantaron y fueron a abrazar a los futuros novios. Alice se les unió y luego yo.

-te lo dije-le dije a rosalie cuando fue mi turno de abrazarla.

-lo se, soy tan feliz-exclamo.

-felicidades, Emmett no pudo encontrar a alguien mejor y tu no pudiste enamorarte de alguien mas bueno para ti.

-oh, bella me aras llorar-se quejo limpiándose un ojo.

El resto de la velada, paso en preguntas hacia los novios: ¿Dónde será la boda? ¿Cuándo? ¿Los padrinos? ¿Las damas? ¿En donde la recepción? Etc.

Verlos así todos conversando en una misma habitación me izo comprender que todos terminaríamos siendo familia, no pronto pero algún día.

Estaba segura que Alice y Jasper solo esperaban que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad para fugarse, o casarse. Y Edward y yo, bueno hasta ahora todo va bien, y así quiero que siga por muchos años, y quien sabe tal vez sea la señora de Cullen, con pequeños Eddy´s y Bellis corriendo por la casa.


	17. dia 16

dia 16

pov ed

Los domingos siempre eran días tediosos: las tiendas cerradas, nada bueno en TV y era el día en el que se juntaba la tarea de la semana.

Bufando me senté en frente al escritorio de mi habitación, abrí la laptop, y comencé a buscar acerca del lenguaje corporal, para un trabajo de psicología.

Llevaba dos páginas escritas, cuando la ventana del chat se abrió.

-hola amor-me saludo mi novia. Sonreí como bobo.

-hola mi niña-le conteste-¿levantada tan temprano?-pregunte.

-así es, ¿que raro no?-sonreí.

-mucho-admití-¿te veré hoy?-le pregunte esperanzado de que me dijera que si.

-no, lo siento, pero Alice y Rose me secuestraran hasta la noche-la imagine haciendo un puchero.

-¿A dónde irán?-le pregunte.

-no te puedo decir.

-anda dime-insistí.

-nop, me tengo que ir, te quiero-y se desconecto.

Baje a la cocina y mis hermanas estaban desayunando. Les di un beso en la mejilla a cada una, y me senté. Mi plato ya estaba servido.

-así que-comencé-¿a donde irán?-pregunte inocentemente.

-a darle de comer a los pandas-me contesto Rosalie, puse los ojos en blanco.

-no te creo.

-es verdad-añadió Alice.

-¿irán a california? Porque aquí no hay-me burle. Alice me saco la lengua.

-ahora menos te decimos-se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-no me pueden robar a mi novia todo el día y no decirme a donde van-me queje.

-si podemos-se burlo Rosalie-y para que veas que no somos malas…-iba a continuar pero sonó el timbre, oí como la puerta se abría y las carcajadas de Emmett retumbaron hasta la cocina-no te quedaras solo-finalizo.

La cabeza de Emmett se asomo lentamente por la puerta de la cocina, rosalie sonrió y corrió hacia el, este la cargo, y comenzaron a besarse.

Alice se paro y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos, en cuanto Jasper apareció corrió hacia el, fue tanto el impulso, que ambos cayeron al suelo, solté una carcajada, hasta que oí otra en la sala, era ella. Corrí, salte a Alice y Jasper que continuaban en el suelo y llegue a la sala.

Hay estaba ella, viéndome fijamente con una sonrisita en su rostro.

Avance hasta ella y la rodee con mis brazos al mismo tiempo que ella me besaba la mejilla.

-parece que no me ves en 1 semana-se burlo.

-lo se-dije avergonzado, acache mi cabeza y rose mi nariz con la suya, cerré los ojos, y fui inclinándome un poco mas, hasta que toque sus dulces labios.

-creí que no te iba a ver-dije cuando nos separamos.

-quería verte-confesó sonrojada. La abrase y le bese el cuello.

-listo, vámonos-dijo Alice con las llaves de su porsche en mano.

-no te vallas-hice un puchero, bella rio, tomo mis mejillas con sus manos y las estiro.

-eres adorable-comento, y me sonroje.

Me dio un ultimo piquito y salió tras de Alice y Rosalie.

-nos traen muy mal-comento Emmett rodeando mis hombros con su brazo, y suspirando en mi oído.

-quítate-le dije riendo.

-¿bien que hacemos?-pregunto Jasper

-yo tengo tarea-comente.

-¿y eso que?-me pregunto Emmett-no vengo desde tan lejos para verte hacer tarea-se quejo.

Me reí- Emmett, en primera la universidad esta a 1 hora de distancia, y en segunda vienes a ver a mi hermana no a mi-le dije, Jasper rio.

-da igual, hoy nos abandonaron, hay que hacer algo-se quedo pensativo un momento-¿torneo de videojuegos?-pregunto esperanzado.

-no-Jasper renegó-siempre hacemos eso, es demasiado aburrido.

-entonces salgamos-sugerí.

A Emmett se le iluminaron los ojos.

-si-confirmo casi en un grito-si ellas salen y no nos dicen a donde van, ¿porque nosotros no?-pregunto-vámonos de tarde de hombres-dijo demasiado animado para mi gusto.

Asentí, resignado: tarea ya no podría hacer, no me hubieran dejado. Subí a cambiarme y al bajar mi madre hablaba con Emmett y Jaz.

-en un rato volvemos-le dije besando su frente.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto.

-a pasear-le contesto Jasper inocentemente, Esme rodo los ojos, signo de que no le creyó.

Salimos, nos montamos en el jeep y Emmett arranco.

15 minutos después, se estaciono frente a un bar.

-¿y estamos aquí porque…?-deje la pregunta inconclusa.

-es mí despedida de soltero-contesto Emmett tranquilamente. Rodé los ojos.

-no seas payaso-le dijo su hermano- te casas en 6 meses.

-bueno-Emmett suspiro-una de mis tantas despedidas de soltero-sonrió como niño pequeño.

Entramos al bar, y estaba vacio, como supuse que estaría a las 11 de la mañana.

-esta vacio-se quejo Emmett.

-¿Qué esperabas?-le pregunto Jasper-¿sabes que hora es?-le pregunto.

Emmett vio su reloj-esta bien, volvemos en un rato-se rindió, salimos del bar y subimos al jeep de nuevo.

….

Terminamos en Seattle, en un parque de diversiones, las montañas rusas eran la atracción principal de ese parque, en total tenia 15 y obviamente nos subimos a todas.

A las 4 de la tarde, terminamos con la ultima, y mi estomago ya no resistía mas, entre vueltas y jalones, vomite 3 veces y Emmett se rio hasta que ya no pudo mas.

-Eddie tienes estomago de niña-se burlo Emmett por centésima vez, rodé los ojos.

-déjalo, que no vez que pálido esta-le siguió el juego Jasper.

-ya cállense los dos-dije fastidiado.

-mira que cuando no estas con mi hermana te pones de malas-comento Emmett. Inconscientemente sonreí ante la mención de bella.

-así es el amor, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-le conteste.

….

Salimos del parque de diversiones, y Emmett nos llevo de nuevo al bar.

-aun soy menor de edad-comente.

-es verdad aun eres un pequeño pollo-se burlo. Puse los ojos en blanco, y sin poderlo evitarlo, lo golpee-¡auch! –Se quejo- y me reí.

Entramos y ahora si había un poco mas de gente, en el fondo iluminado por unas pequeñas luces estaba un pequeño escenario con un micrófono y un banco, y las mesas tenían tres sillas y eran pequeñas de color negro, nos sentamos en una cerca del escenario.

El mesero llego me examino con la mirada, pero no me dijo nada, pedimos unas cervezas, y en 5 minutos ya estaban frente a nosotros.

….

Las cervezas, el tequila y el brandy fueron apareciendo por la mesa, mientras varias personas se ponían a cantar en el pequeño escenario, poco a poco fui viendo borroso, y las palabras no me salían como yo quería.

Sin querer, o tal vez queriendo me había puesto ebrio, y era la primera vez así que no sabia como manejarlo.

-no me siento bien-dije entrecortadamente.

-así es la primera vez, después te acostumbras-me dijo Jasper quien estaba muy concentrado "hablando" con el salero.

Busque a Emmett con la mirada, y lo encontré arriba del escenario.

-esta canción, es para mi novia-comenzó a decir-ella no esta aquí-me reí, el de verdad estaba sollozando-y yo la extraño mucho-soltó varias lagrimas.

La música comenzó a sonar y Emmett comenzó a cantar, con tanto sentimiento, que no se si fue mi estado de ebriedad que me gusto, y cuando finalizo fui el único que le aplaudió, mientras Jasper reía a carcajadas.

Cuando llego a la mesa, lo felicite y me dio un grana brazo y después me beso la mejilla.

-Gracias Eddie de verdad te quiero-vi un flash y después Jasper se rio.

-esto lo tienen que ver mañana se rio viendo su celular-no me importo yo seguí abrazando a Emmett.

Algo vibraba en mi pantalón, lo saque era mi celular,

-diga-conteste.

-¿Dónde estas?-me pregunto bella.

-no tengo idea-le conteste riendo.

-Edward ¿estas tomado?-me pregunto alarmada.

-no, solo fueron un par de cervezas-mentí.

-estas totalmente, ebrio-me reprocho.

-no, es verdad-insistí-no me puedes ver-me defendí.

-pero te escucho, y también escucho a mis hermanos-casi me grito-¿Dónde estas?, no quiero que manejen así-

-no se, hay arboles afuera, y aquí hay mesas y un micrófono-iba pasando un mesero y lo detuve.

-¿como se llama aquí?-le pregunte. El al verme negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

-el bar de Harry-me contesto.

-ya se donde esta-me dijo bella- no se muevan en un rato mas llegamos-iba a colgar pero la interrumpí-

-no me cuelgues-suplique.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto.

-quiero oír tu voz, te extraño-exclame, y ella izo un "aww"

-me gustan tus ojos, y tu cabello, tú linda cara y tu sexy figura-comencé a enumerar- me gustan tus sonrisas, y tú forma de hablar, me vuelven loco tus besos y tus caricias, me tienes totalmente hipnotizado.

-que lindo eres-comento y me la imagine sonrojada.

Bella-le susurre-

-dime-y sin mas comencé a cantar.

-_Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha_

_Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar_

_Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó_

_Sin permiso me robaste el corazón…._-suspire y tome aire.

_-Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí_

_Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir_

_Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti-_sin sentir comencé a sentir pequeñas gotas en mis mejillas, estaba llorando.

Oí un sollozo del otro lado del teléfono

-Edward-susurro-te quiero tanto…-

-yo te amo-le dije sollozando.

-estamos llegando, no te muevas-me dijo y colgó.

Me senté y abrase a Jasper que se estaba quedando dormido, Emmett me vio fijamente.

-Cuando me case tu cuidaras a mis hijos, tu y belli-me abrazo y comenzó a tomar de nuevo.

….

10 minutos después, bella estaba frente a mi, con los ojos rojos, y viéndome con una mirada cargada de ternura.

-amor-exclame queriendo levantarme pero mis piernas no me ayudaban mucho. Ella se acerco a mí y me ayudo a levantarme.

-nada de amor ándale levántate-me dijo.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta, al salir ya era de noche.

-¿tan rápido oscureció?-pregunte sorprendido.

-son las 10 de la noche-me dijo.

-lo siento-me disculpe, me llevo hacia el jeep y me ayudo a sentarme en el asiento trasero.

Justo en ese momento comenzó a llover.

-¿Qué estabas pensando?-me pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-fue culpa de Emmett, el me trajo-me defendí.

-aun así, no debiste excederte-me reprocho-sentí mis ojos un poco mas húmedos.

-lo siento-se me corto la voz, me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-vez porque no puedo enojarme contigo-me dijo-hasta cuando haces cosas idiotas, sacas a relucir lo mejor de ti-me dijo-eres tan tierno-sonrió.

-¿Cómo un cachorrito?-pregunte, sonriéndole.

-mas aun-se acerco un poco mas a mi, y me beso pero se separo casi al instante-lo siento, pero Edward realmente apestas a alcohol-se rio, y yo solté una carcajada.

Puse mi cabeza en su regazo y cerré los ojos, mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello.

-¿a donde fueron?-pregunte.

-no le digas Emmett pero estuvimos buscando el vestido de novia de rosalie-me dijo y sonreí.

-no le diré nada-prometí.

-y también, me obligaron a comprar uno para mañana-me conto, abrí los ojos, mañana era la bienvenida.

-te veras hermosa en el-comente.

-pero aun no sabes como es-me dijo con una pequeña risita.

-te vez bien con cualquier cosa-le dije acariciando su mejilla.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, y poco a poco me sumí en la inconsciencia.

….

Los gritos y risas me despertaron, al abrir los ojos ya no me sentía tan mareado, pero aun no veía bien, aun estaba en el jeep recostado en las piernas de bella.

Me incorpore hasta sentarme Alice estaba sentada en el haciendo del conductor y Jasper dormía en el del copiloto.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte. Bella levanto el brazo señalándome hacia el frente, adelante del jeep estaba rosalie totalmente empapada, cruzada de brazos y con expresión de estar realmente molesta, mientras veía fijamente el piso, fui bajando la vista, y en el piso me encontré a Emmett todo lleno de lodo acostado en el piso, y sonriendo, se sentó y comenzó a llenar sus puños con lodo.

Lo aventó hacia el jeep pero no alcanzo a darle.

Comencé a reírme, realmente le esperaba un fuerte regaño por parte de rosalie y sus padres.

Como pudimos lo subimos al jeep, en la parte trasera ya que Jasper estaba casi inconsciente en el asiento del copiloto.

-mañana, sobrio y oliendo rico pasas por mi-me dijo bella, como despedida.

-ni un abrazo me vas a dar-le pregunte haciendo un puchero.

-no, ya te dije, hueles feo-se rio-hasta mañana me mando un beso y se subió al jeep, la vi manejar hasta que el jeep desapareció.

Alice y rosalie me esperaban en el porsche, al subirme, Rosalie comenzó a hablar.

-¿en que estaban pensando?-me pregunto.

-Emmett dijo que era una de sus tantas despedidas de soltero-le conteste recostándome tenia mucho sueño.

-pues seguirá soltero por mucho tiempo-dijo enojada, me incorpore.

-¿Qué?-dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

-lo que izo hoy me tiene muy enojada-contesto cruzándose de brazos.

-pero…-Alice iba a decir.

-mañana les digo que decisión tome-nos dijo, y cambio de tema.

…

Al llegar a casa, Esme nos esperaba.

-Rosalie, ¿porque estas empapada?-le pregunto.

-porque me moje por culpa de Emmett-dijo enojada, subiendo las escaleras y encerrándose en su cuarto.

-¿que paso?-nos pregunto.

-no se-dije, Esme me volteo a ver, y me vio enojada.

-¿estas borracho?- me pregunto.

-no-mentí.

-no me mientas-me dijo enojada-hasta aquí te huelo-me dijo-sube a bañarte y mañana hablaremos-me mando, y le obedecí, dejando a Alice platicando con ella.

Al llegar al baño casi me caigo al quitarme la ropa, me reí a carcajadas yo solo, el agua caliente me relajo demasiado, y al tocar mi cama caí rendido.

::::::::

Gracias por leerme :D

Reviews?


	18. dia 17

Dia 17 pov be

El sonido de música a todo volumen me izo despertar, provenía creo de la sala, Salí de mi recamara, y baje a ver que pasaba, hay estaba mi madre con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte.

-así es como tus hermanos se despertaran-me dijo-con el dolor de cabeza que han de tener-sonreí con ella, recordando el regaño de la noche anterior:

_Flashback_

_Llegamos a casa, y entre, en la cocina estaba mi madre hablando por teléfono, por sus risas seria con una amiga, en la sala Charlie venia plácidamente la televisión._

_-papa-lo llame, el giro su vista hacia mi y me sonrió._

_-¿dime?-_

_-ayúdame a bajar a Emmett y a Jasper del jeep que vienen cayéndose de borrachos-le dije, la sonrisa se le borro y se levanto al instante gruñendo, al pasar por la puerta de la cocina mi madre se dio cuenta y colgó, saliendo detrás de el._

_En el jeep esperaba Emmett aun despierto riéndose de no se que, y Jasper dormido contra el cristal de la ventana._

_-baja ahora mismo de ahí-le grito mi padre a Emmett._

_Este al oír el grito se intento bajar pero al hacerlo cayo al piso, solté una risita._

_-no me grites-dijo con lo voz cortada, como pudo se levanto y mi madre lo tomo del brazo para ayudarlo a entrar._

_Charlie abrió la puerta del copiloto y Jasper casi se cae enzima de el, pero lo alcanzo a sostener, lo recargo en el asiento y comenzó a darle pequeñas bofetadas para que despertara, poco a poco lo izo._

_-¿Qué?-dijo abriendo los ojos-¿Dónde esta Alice?-pregunto preocupado._

_-en su casa-le respondí, el se puso a observar todo a su alrededor._

_-¿Cómo llegamos a casa?-pregunto._

_Charlie le ayudo a levantarse y entraron a la casa, yo cerré el jeep y los seguí._

_-tomar esta mal-comenzó a decir Charlie, caminando de un lado a otro de la sala, Emmett lo seguía con la mirada y Jasper cabeceaba, Emmett le dio un codazo y Jasper se incorporo-ustedes lo saben, uno puede cometer todo tipo de estupideces cuando esta tomado- dijo levantando su playera, en el pecho tenia un tatuaje de un corazón rodeado de espinas y en el centro decía "Robert te amo" solté una risita-esto me paso a mi cuando tenia su edad-dijo enojado-y hasta la fecha no se quien es Robert._

_Mi madre que estaba junto a mi escondió su cara en mi hombro mientras se reía silenciosamente._

_Emmett soltó una carcajada pero al ver la mirada fulminante de mi padre se cayó._

_-vallan a tomar un buen baño y mañana hablaremos-les dijo, Emmett se levanto y como pudo subió las escaleras, Jasper quien se había quedado dormido, se despertó cuando mi padre lo movió de un lado al otro._

_Mi padre sonrió con malicia y salió al patio trasero, regreso 5 minutos después._

_-listo-dijo sonriente._

_-¿Qué hiciste?-le pregunte._

_-le apague al calentador de agua-mi madre rodo los ojos y sonrió._

_Fin del flashback_

Emmett bajo con las manos en las orejas y una mueca de dolor.

-apaga eso-me dijo enojado.

-yo no lo prendí-me defendí.

-Mama-se quejo.

-¿te duele la cabeza?-le pregunto René inocentemente.

-si-gruño Emmett.

-lastima-le respondió y le subió un poco mas. Solté una risita.

Emmett se tumbo en el sillón al mismo tiempo que Jasper iba entrando a la sala en las mismas condiciones que Emmett.

-le pueden bajar-pidió.

-no-conteste riendo. Se sentó junto a Emmett y cerro los ojos. Fui a la cocina por un poco de cereal, y al regresar mi madre apago la música.

-creo que ahora si ya despertaron-les dijo dándoles un vaso de agua y unas pastillas.

-hijos, tomar no es bueno, y es una moda horrible-comenzó, yo me senté en otro sofá mientras desayunaba-supongo que no les fue nada bien con las chicas ¿o me equivoco? Ustedes creen que les van a gustar así de inútiles-les dijo, Emmett sonrió Jasper le dio un codazo y Em agacho la cabeza-ya están bastante grandecitos para darles un buen regaño o castigarlos, ahora es su responsabilidad solo piensen en lo que le paso a su padre y si quieren ustedes tener un tatuaje o una perforación de la que no se acuerden, a y no metan a su hermana en esto-se giro hacia mi-yo los hubiera dejado ahí-solté una risita.

Mama salió de la sala y Emmett comenzó a reír.

-yo que tu no estaría tan contento-le comente.

-¿Por qué?-dijo asustado.

-anoche Rose se fue bastante enojada-le respondí, la cara de Emmett palideció.

-tengo que ir a hablar con ella-se levanto de inmediato, y subió las escaleras.

-¿y Alice?-me pregunto Jasper.

-Alice, no se veía tan enojada-cuando pronuncie el "tan" se levanto y subió a su recamara corriendo.

Ya que iban a ir a casa de los Cullen, yo también subí y me cambie.

…..

Llegamos a casa de Edward y Esme nos recibió.

-que sorpresa tenerlos aquí tan temprano-nos dijo sonriente.

-¿aun están dormidos?-le pregunte.

-si, pero seria bueno que ya despertaran, suban ya saben donde encontrarlos.

Fui directo al tercer piso y abrí la recamara de Edward. Lo encontré acostado de lado con el torso sin playera y cubierto con una cobija de la cintura para abajo.

Camine lentamente hasta hincarme a su lado, comencé a acariciar su cabello, después sus orejas y sus mejillas, para inclinarme y rosar mis labios contra los suyos.

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, y al mirarme sonrió.

-buenos días-le dije parándome y sentándome en la cama.

-me quiero despertar así siempre-me dijo con voz ronca se aclaro la garganta, y después me vio con algo de ¿miedo?

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte.

-¿no me espera un regaño?-me pregunto y me dio ternura.

-no soy tu madre amor-le acaricie la mejilla-y tu sabes que estuvo mal, ¿Qué mas te podría decir?

-no lo se, tal vez que ya no lo haga-

-eso no te lo tengo que decir-le conteste seria-sabes que el alcohol y yo no nos llevamos así que….-deje inconclusa.

-no vuelvo a tomar-completo.

-exacto-me incline y lo volví a besar, me reí sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto.

-hoy si hueles bien-solté la carcajada y el me fulmino con la mirada pero al final termino riendo conmigo.

Me acosté a su lado y me abrazo, así estuvimos cerca de una hora sin hablar solo disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

-¿Por qué hacer un baile en lunes?-me pregunto Edward.

Hoy era la dichosa bienvenida, y nos habían dado la mañana libre, no se como acepte ir, oh si porque iría con Edward.

-para no ir a clases por la mañana-le conteste.

Me abrazo mas aun y cerré los ojos.

Una pequeña vocecita me despertó.

-a ver a que hora dormilona-me dijo Alice parada frente a mi.

-¿Qué hora es?-le pregunte confundida.

-las 3 de la tarde-me dijo alterada. Wow me había quedado dormida muchas horas, llegamos a las 9 de la mañana.

-es que aquí se duerme muy bien-le dije sonriéndole a Edward que seguía dormido.

-pues te levantas-me exigió. Rodé los ojos. Y me gire con Edward.

-despierta-susurre, y acaricie su cabello, poco a poco abrió los ojos.

-eres una latosa enana-se quejo y yo reí.

Me levante y Alice me siguió hasta su habitación, rosalie estaba hay con su computadora.

Había dejado mi vestido y zapatos en su armario ya que me vendría arreglar aquí, ya que seria la única que iría al baile. Pues Alice no iría sin Jasper y rosalie ya se había graduado.

-¿y mis hermanos?-pregunte.

-regresaron a tu casa y se irían a la universidad después-me dijo Alice triste-ya perdieron todas las clases de hoy.

De repente rosalie comenzó a reírse.

¿De que te ríes?-le pregunte.

-de mi osito-me contesto.

-¿cuéntanos que paso?-le dijo Alice me tomo del brazo y me sentó sobre la cama para comenzar a cepillarme el cabello.

-¿Qué paso de que?-pregunte.

-Cierto bella tu no estabas, te contare-me dijo Rosalie-anoche dude muy seriamente si quería casarme con Emmett.

Solté un jadeo de sorpresa.

-¿Qué? –dije sorprendida.

-esta mañana cuando entro en mi habitación ya estaba despierta, me vio con esos ojitos llenos de miedo, que no pude evitar saltar a sus brazos-sonrió recordándolo-y me di cuenta que no podría vivir fácilmente sin el, porque hace cada tontería, pero nadie es perfecto y yo lo quiero tal y como es-finalizo.

Alice y yo nos vimos y después al mismo tiempo dijimos-awwww-

…

-no se por que se esfuerzan tanto, si realmente no cambio-dije dándole un mordisco a mi emparedado que me había traído Esme hace varios minutos.

Llevaba 2 horas sentada en la cama mientras Alice hacia no se que con mi cabello y Rosalie intentaba maquillarme.

-para que Edward se quede petrificado cuando te vea-me contesto Alice, rodé los ojos.

-mira para abajo-me dijo rosalie y la obedecí sentí como delineaba mis ojos.

-no me pongas tan ostentosa-le dije.

-descuida te veras hermosa-me sonrió.

…

-¿en que momento acepte ponerme estos zapatos?-dije mientras intentaba caminar sin caerme.

-cuando viste que combinan con el vestido-me dijo Alice, camine lentamente hacia el baño de su habitación ahí tenia un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Esa no era yo ¿o si? La chica que se reflejaba en el espejo tenia las piernas largas y muy sexis dejadas al descubierto por un vestido que llegaba poquito arriba de la rodilla de color azul y con escote en forma de corazón el cual hacia resaltar sus curvas, seguidas de una cara que parecía de porcelana maquillada tenuemente pero resaltando los ojos de color chocolate, y un cabello largo con pequeñas ondas en el.

Esa chica no era yo ¿o si?

-si eres tu-me respondió Alice con una pequeña risita.

-no me leas la mente-me queje.

-No lo hago, leo tus expresiones.

Eran las 6:50 y la bienvenida comenzaba a las 7 en punto, como pude baje las escaleras, Edward me esperaba en la sala, cuando me escucho se levanto y cuando me vio abrió la boca sorprendido y me vio de arriba para abajo varias veces.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver su pecho. Con un saco negro y sus converse.

-te ves hermosa-me dijo y me sonroje.

-tu no te quedas atrás-le conteste.

Tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia el garaje, me abrió la puerta del volvo y subí.

…..

El gimnasio del instituto estaba decorado con globos tiras de tela de colores combinados y muchas flores.

-esto es peor de lo que imagine-comente y Edward rio.

Era la primera vez que venia a un baile y esperaba que la ultima.

-no es tan malo créeme-me dijo tomando mi mano.

Claro el había venido a todos y siempre con una chica diferente, los celos me invadieron pero cerré los ojos y respire profundamente, ahora esta conmigo pensé para mi.

Adentro había una enorme pista de baile rodeado de mesas, en un extremo del gimnasio había un escenario con un dj arriba.

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa que Ángela y ben su novio, después de saludarnos, nos pusimos a conversar, mientras mi mano no soltaba a Edward.

Comenzó la música un poco mas movida y ben y Ángela fueron a bailar.

-¿quieres bailar?-me pregunto mi novio.

-claro-nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al centro de la pista.

Comenzamos a bailar y yo realmente lo hacia con un poco de torpeza pero no me importaba pues estaba con Edward y eso era lo mejor.

…

Ya había pasado cerca de 2 horas desde que habíamos llegado.

-ahora vengo-le dije y me dirigí al baño, solo para acomodarme el cabello y retocarme un poco el maquillaje estaba poniéndome labial cuando en el baño entro Tanya cuando me vio se acerco a mi.

-mira que tenemos aquí-me dijo viéndome de abajo para arriba.

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?-le pregunte rodando los ojos.

-solo quería saber como te la estas pasando con Eddy-dijo fingiendo interés.

-eso a ti no te importa-le conteste cortante.

-claro, solo tu sabes te podría dar consejos tengo entendido que es tu primer baile, y yo eh venido con Eddy varias veces-dijo con cara de inocencia.

La quería golpear de verdad quería ver mi puño impactar contra su operada nariz, pero me obligue a pensar antes de actuar.

-espero que te hayas divertido, porque no volverás a venir con el-le dije con seguridad.

-eso ya lo veremos, querida Isabella, porque no se pudo olvidar de mi y mi cuerpo tan fácilmente, a menos que tu lo hayas echo olvidarme-insinuó.

Agache la cabeza, y odie a Edward ¿porque tenia que ser todo un playboy antes de estar conmigo?

-ya veo-comento-realmente deberías ponerte a pensar-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisita-porque se ah metido con casi todas las chicas del instituto apenas haber cruzado un par de palabras con ellas y tu que eres su novia pues nada-dijo ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa.

-nos vemos Isabella- salió del baño soltando una carcajada.

Me recargue en el lavado y respire profundamente varias veces antes de obligarme a salir de ahí. Cerré los ojos y no deje que las lágrimas se derramaban.

No quería dudar de Edward, de verdad quería confiar y creer en lo que me decía, pero las palabras de Tanya impactaron en mi.

Salí del baño y camine hacia Edward que estaba sentado en la mesa, me senté a su lado y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Qué tienes cariño?-me pregunto.

-solo estoy cansada-mentí-los zapatos me están matando.

-¿quieres que nos vallamos?-me pregunto.

-si-le conteste.

En ese momento se comenzó una canción lenta.

-bailamos esta y nos vamos-le sugerí y el asintió, tomo mi mano y fuimos a la pista.

Rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y yo su cuello.

-recuerdas cuando éramos niños y hacíamos pasteles de lodo-me dijo al oído, asentí-te veías hermosa llena de lodo.

-y tu comiendo gusanos-comente, me vio fijamente y después soltó una carcajada.

-tantos años de conocernos y aun no se tantas cosas de ti-comente, me acerco un poco mas a el e inclino su cabeza hasta que sus labios rosaban contra los míos.

-¿Cómo que?-me pregunto.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?-le dije mordiéndome el labio, lo necesitaba oír aunque ya lo sabia.

-te amo…-me dijo y me beso, un beso cargado de ternura y amor, el cual duro lo que quedaba de la canción-…con todo mi corazón-finalizo.

Sonreí-y yo a ti-le dije antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Se comenzó una canción mas movida y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

Salimos tomados de la mano, me abrió la puerta de su volvo y subí, poco tiempo después estaba a mi lado. Volvió a tomar mi mano, mientras me veía fijamente a los ojos. Sonreí sonrojada mientras me inclinaba para unir mis labios a los suyos.

-tu lo eres todo-le susurre al oído, para volverme a recargar en el asiento, el me sonrió de manera ladina y arranco el auto rumbo a mi casa.

A la mitad del camino y habiendo puros arboles a nuestro alrededor le pedí que se detuviera.

Lo izo y me vio con interrogante en la mirada.

-veras yo-le dije apenas en un susurro-Edward, sabes que te amo, y lo hago desde hace mucho, solo que no me daba cuenta o no quería darme cuenta-sonrió al escuchar mis palabras.

-y yo te amo a ti, cariño-me dijo acercándose y acariciando mi mejilla, nos vimos a los ojos un momento y el soltó una risita.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

-que tu sacas mi lado cursi, y lo peor es que no sabia que lo tenia-sonreí como tonta, admirando sus bellos ojos.

-solo yo-le dije de manera posesiva.

-solo tu, no lo dudes-me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

Tome su cabeza y lo bese ahora un poco mas rudo mientras sin saber muy bien como termine encima de el.

Comencé a desabrochar su camisa.

-bella para-me dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte besándole el cuello.

-porque quiero hacer esto bien-me dijo levantándome y depositándome de nuevo en el asiento. Bufe cruzándome de brazos.

-¿y como es eso de bien?-le pregunte.

-bella-suspiro-te amo-dijo viéndome a los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa- y esto es demasiado importante para los dos, como para hacerlo en el auto, y es demasiado rápido, cariño-me acaricio la mejilla-tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, no me voy a ir de tu lado-me prometió, suspire al sentir su tacto sobre mi piel.

-yo quiero-susurre.

-yo también, pero ahora no cariño, pedo ver algo en tus ojos, creo que es duda-me vio fijamente-se que crees que no te quiero o no te deseo pero créeme es así, con las demás fue solo sexo, pero contigo es mucho mas y no quiero que sea así y aquí-me acaricio la mejilla-y menos como reacción como algo que Tanya te dijo-finalizo.

-¿como supiste?-le pregunte sorprendida.

-digamos que la vi Salir del baño muy feliz y después mientras bailábamos la veías fijamente.

-eres muy observador-le dije, me volvió a besar y después se acomodo la ropa, arranco rumbo a mi casa.

Al llegar me acompaño a la puerta, donde nos besamos una vez mas, y después se fue, entre a la casa y no había nadie, me quite el vestido y tome un baño, me puse la pijama y baje por una fruta, ya cómoda en mi cama vi un poco de tv y me quede dormida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

N/A: muchísimas gracias por sus reviews


	19. dia 18

Dia 18 pov ed

Corrí escaleras abajo llegue a la cocina y tome un vaso de jugo de naranja que estaba sobre la mesa.

-ya me voy-anuncie a mi madre que desayunaba tranquilamente.

-¿No piensas almorzar?-me pregunto. Me acerque a ella le bese la frente y camine hacia el garaje.

-¡voy tarde!-grite.

Arranche el volvo y pise el acelerador, me había quedado dormido y quedaban solo 10 minutos para que empezaran las clases y no podía llegar tarde, era la clase de ingles y ese profesor era un maldito.

Cuando llegue a casa de bella ella me esperaba en la calle, me estacione y ella corrió a subirse, cerró la puerta y arranque de nuevo.

-lo siento-me disculpe.

-suele pasar-me dijo con una sonrisa.

….

Llegamos al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonaba, tome su mano y caminamos rápidamente hacia la primera clase.

Entramos justo después del profesor.

Nos sentamos en nuestro lugar habitual y comenzó la clase.

-bueno chicos para la próxima semana entregaran una exposición sobre el tema que ustedes quieran será en parejas y valdrá la mitad de su calificación final-nos dijo.

Gire a ver a bella y ella me sonreía.

-¿quieres ser conmigo?-le pregunte.

-lo pensare-dijo y se quedo callada unos segundos-si-me dijo sonriendo.

Gire mi banca junto a la suya y comenzamos a planear de que exponer, la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a la señora Coope que traía una hoja en la mano se la dio al profesor y se fue.

El profesor la leyó rodo los ojos y gruño.

-atención chicos-nos dijo con voz grave-el director se le a ocurrido la fantástica idea-lo dijo con demasiado sarcasmo-de que esta tarde los de 2do y 3er año vallan de campamento, 2 días.

De inmediato el salón se lleno de gritos de júbilo.

-silencio-demando-este director solo se la quiere vivir de fiesta-comento-bien para apoyar a la escuela a quien no valla le bajare 1 punto.

Solté una risita, el nuevo director no era muy bien querido por los profesores viejos pues solo quería hacer bailes o excursiones.

….

-¿iremos?-le pregunte a mi novia, si ella no iba yo no veía a que ir.

Caminábamos de la mano hacia la cafetería, las siguientes clases solo se hablo del campamento.

-si, es para la escuela-me sonrió-aunque no creo que a Charlie le haga mucha gracia que tu vallas.

-Charlie me ama-le conteste.

-ya veremos-susurro cuando llegamos a la mesa donde Alice nos esperaba.

-¿ya supieron?-nos pregunto emocionada.

-si-bella le contesto-será interesante-se quedo pensativa y una pequeña sonrisa maligna salió de su boca.

-¿Qué piensas?-le dije.

-nada, amor-me dijo pero no le creí.

Me levante y camine hacia la fila para comprar la comida, mientras estaba en ella, escuchaba la conversación de Mike Tyler y Erick todos y en especial Mike admiradores de Bella.

"solo es cuestión de encontrarla sola"-decía Erick.

"no se, ¿y si nos descubren? Nos ira muy mal"-le contesto Tyler.

"haber Tyler cálmate, nada pasara porque nadie se enterara, y no creo que ella se atreva a hablar"-decía Mike muy seguro de si mismo.

Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba detrás de ellos, porque en cuanto me vieron se callaron, rodé los ojos, y me prometí mantenerlos vigilados su conversación no me gusto mucho y no sabia de quien hablaban.

Regrese a la mesa con la charola llena de comida, cuando llegue Alice hablaba animadamente sobre que ropa se llevaría.

-¿sabes que solo estaremos hay 1 noche verdad?-le pregunte burlándome, me saco la lengua y me robo la rebanada de pizza que estaba a punto de morder.

-no importa, siempre es bueno llevar ropa de mas-me contesto mordiendo la pizza.

El resto del almuerzo estuvimos hablando de varias cosas, cuando se acabo nos dirigimos al volvo, nos habían dejado salir temprano pues el autobús salía a las 4 de la tarde.

Alice subió a su porsche puso música a todo volumen y se fue a toda velocidad.

Le abrí la puerta a bella y ella subió.

-tenia prisa-le comente cuando me acomode en mi asiento.

-al parecer si-me dijo poniendo un CD en el estéreo.

…..

Llegamos a su casa y para mi mala suerte la patrulla de Charlie estaba estacionada afuera. Palidecí.

-¿no que te ama?-me pregunto mi novia en tono de burla-no debes de tenerle miedo-me animo.

-ok-susurre.

Entramos y Charlie estaba preparando unos emparedados en la cocina.

-¿chicos tan temprano por aquí?-nos preguntó.

-salimos temprano-le contesto bella-¿y mama?

-fue a for angeles a comprar no se que, no creo que tarde en volver-nos dijo.

-papa-le dijo bella-me puedes firmar este permiso-le pidió.

-¿es solo para chicas?-dijo Charlie de forma cuidadosa viéndome fijamente, mientras tomaba la hoja.

-no, iremos todos los de segundo y tercero-le comento.

-no lo se cariño-se quedo pensativo unos segundos.

-papa no seas malo déjame ir-le suplico-¿porque lo piensas tanto?

-bella esto no es fácil tu y tu-se giro a verme-en el bosque….

-hey para-suplico bella-papa que estas pensado, iremos como 80 personas y yo dormiré con alice-le dijo.

Charlie enrojecio y firmo la hoja.

-que les valla bien-comento saliendo de la cocina mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Bella solto una risita y yo la imite.

-bien, ahora soy yo el que debe pedir permiso-le dije-¿quieres que venga por ti, o nos vemos alla?-le pregunte.

-nos vemos allá-me dijo, caminamos hacia la la puerta-¿sabes?-me pregunto

-¿Qué?-le dije poniéndome frente a ella, y tome una de sus manos.

-No me has besado en toda la mañana-me dijo con un puchero.

Era verdad como lo pude haber olvidado, en la mañana teníamos demasiada prisa, en los pasillos había demasiada gente y en la cafetería ni hablar, no nos gustaba besarnos demasiado enfrente de la gente esto era solo para nosotros dos.

-eso se soluciona fácilmente-le sonreí y comencé a inclinarme hacia ella.

No me cansaría de como mis labios se amoldaban a los suyos siempre tan suaves y cálidos y de ese único y delicioso sabor.

-mucho mejor-me dijo con la respiración un poco acelerada cuando nos separamos.

-te veo luego-la volví a besar y comencé a caminar hacia mi volvo.

….

En casa Alice estaba vuelta loca, se emocionaba demasiado con estas cosas.

Puse la mochila sobre el sofá y me deje caer en él.

-¿Cómo te fue?-me pregunto Esme quien traía un plato de fruta en las manos, se sentó junto a mí.

-bien, pero no quiero hacer maleta-dije como berrinche, ella rio.

-yo te ayudo-me propuso. Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza, saque la hoja para que la firmara, y lo firmo sin preguntarme nada.

Tome la mochila y con pereza comencé a subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación, al pasar por el estudio de música, escuche que alguien tocaba el piano pero un poco mal.

Al entrar descubrí a Rosalie maldiciendo.

-¿no te sale?-le pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-no-puso cara triste-llevo toda la mañana aquí y no me sale.

-¿porque tanto interés?, el piano lleva años aquí y ni si quiera lo habías tocado.

-solo fue curiosidad-me dijo pero no le creí.

-si claro-reí.

-bueno, yo, me da un poco de vergüenza.

-dime-exigí.

-le quiero tocar a Emmett una canción el día de nuestra boda, pero no puedo-se puso realmente triste, de repente se le iluminaron los ojos.

-tu tocas el piano-dijo sorprendida.

-¿enserio?, no lo sabía-le conteste con la misma sorpresa en forma de sarcasmo. Y me gane un golpe en el estómago.

-no seas payaso-me dijo-¿me podrías enseñar a tocar?

-mira lo que el amor hace-dije sorprendido-Rosalie Cullen quiere tocar el piano.

-¿me ayudaras o no?-me dijo ya enojada. Ya la dejaría de molestar, pero era tan divertido.

-sí, sabes que si-le sonreí.

-gracias-dijo saltando prácticamente encima de mi para abrazarme.

…..

Y por último mi celular.

Listo, mi mochila estaba lista. La tome y baje a la cocina.

Abri el refigerador y saque lo necesario para preparar un emparedado, cundo estuvolisto prácticamente lo devore, después me puse a jugar en mi celular mientras alice bajaba.

-lista-grito desde las escaleras.

Me levante y camine hacia ella tome su maleta que pesaba mas que yo.

-¿traes a jasper hay adentro?, esto pesa mucho-me queje.

-no seas exajerado, mi mama no medejo llevarme todo lo que me quería llevar esto es la mitad-hizo un puchero.

-estas loca-susurre para mi, perocreo que me escucho, pues un golpe en mi cabeza sentí.

Subi su maleta y mi mochila al auto y subi al asiento del copiloto, alice y rosalie en el asiento trasero y mama subio a conducir.

…

-yo quería ir-nos dijo rosalie mientras me abrazaba.

-te prometo que después vamos nosotros y llevamos a emmett-le dije para consolarla y funciono comenzó a sonreir.

Abraze a esme y fui me subi al camión dentro ya estaba bella, me sente a su lado.

-yo voy ahí-me dijo alice quien iva detrás de mi.

-no es verdad-le conteste, bella rio y me vio con con puchero.

-eddy, alice y yo tenemos que platicar-me dijo-podrias irte en otro asiento.

Susupire resignado, ni hablar si ella me dijiera que saltara de un puente lo haría sin preguntarle sus motivos.

-amiga le gana al novio-me dijo alice cuando le deje el asiento libre.

-no me provoques-le conteste serio.

Busque un asiento solo, pero ya el autobús estaba lleno.

-hey, Eddy aquí hay uno libre-me grito tanya desde atrás.

Me hize el que no la oi y me gire hacia bella quien si había escuchado a tanya pues se había parado de su asiento y la fulminaba con la mirada.

-me voy al otro autobús-anuncie, y baje del autobús.

Preferia ir en medio de niñas de segundo viéndome como si fuera un trofeo, que con tanya y que bella me descuartizara vivo.

Subi al autobús y de imediato sentí miradas sobre mi.

Encontré dos asientos libres casi al ultimo, me sente y me puse los audífonos, play al reproductor de mi celular y deje de escuchar los murmullos.

15 minutos después el autobús se detuvo, en medio del bosque.

….

Bajamos y de imediato los profesores organizaron como nos acomodaríamos, a mi me toco compartir tienda de campaña con Tyler.

Comenzamos a armarla, bueno la arme yo ya que tayler desaparecio rápidamente.

Cuando termine fui en busca de mi hermana y mi novia, las econtre a unos 20 metros de donde yo estaba, aun no terminaban de armarla asi que las ayude.

…..

-edward podrias ayudarme a traer mi maleta-me pidió alice.

-estoy ocupado-le conteste y volvi a recargar mi cabeza en la de bella, y apreté mas mis brazos contra los suyos.

-por favor-suplico.

-esta bien-renege, solte a bella y comenze a caminar hacia el autobús.

Baje la maleta de alice, la mochila de bella y la mia.

De regreso, vi como tanya y bella discutían comenze a caminar mas rápido.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-dije cuando llegue con ellas.

-eddy-tanya corrió hacia mi y pretendía tirarse a mis brazos pero me quite-tu novia-vio a bella de arriba hacia abajo con desprecio-comenzo a insultarme de la nada-izo cara de inocente.

Gire a ver a bella, y vi que quería golpear a tanya con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿que paso?-le pregunte.

-nada importante-la mire fijamente-de verdad-insistio, pero no me vio a los ojos.

-dile la verdad-le grito tanya. Me gire hacia ella.

-tanya podrias irte por favor-le dije pero ella parecio no escuchar.

-eddy no se porque estas con ella.

-¡ya estuvo! Colmaste mi paciencia, tanya ya cállate-casi le grite-deja de insultar a mi novia o me olvidare que eres mujer.

-¡ash!-gruño y se fue pataleando.

Camine hacia bella y le tendí mi mano para ir a caminar, pero en eso el profesor de ingles por un altavoz comenzó a hablar.

"el dia apenas comienza y tenemos muchas actividades por hacer empezaremos con una búsqueda del tesoro, reúnanse en equipos de 5 integrantes y de mientras repartiremos las instrucciones"-dijo el profesor.

Tome la mano de mi novia y nos reunimos con alice.

-podemos ser con ustedes?-nos pregunto angela quien venia de la mano de ben.

-claro que si-bella les sonrio.

…..

-pista tres: busca dentro de la cabeza del árbol que tiene forma de persona-leyo alice. Todos comenzamos a buscar el dichoso árbol.

-hay esta-dijo angela señalando hacia unos 20 metros de donde estábamos.

Corrimos hacia él y Alice busco dentro del árbol.

-lo tengo-grito y comenzó a dar saltitos. Era una llave.

Bien teníamos 2 pedazos del mapa y la llave, solo nos faltaba 1 pista.

Junto a la llave había un sobre, ben lo tomo y comenzó a leer.

"estan a punto de llegar solo busquen debajo de los pies de su trasporte"

-¿Cuáles pies?-pregunto angela.

-las llantas de autobús-dijo mi novia, comenzamos a correr hacia el autobús.

Después de buscar en las cuatro llantas por fin sacamos un pequeño sobre, dentro estapa el pedazo del mapa que nos faltaba.

Cuando el mapa estuvo completamente armado, corrimos hacia dondre creíamos podía estar el cofre.

Y asi fue, debajo de ramas secas estaba un pequeño cofre color negro, alice lo saco, y le puse la llave, dentro, había una nota.

"ganaron" era lo único que decía.

Corrimos hacia los profesores, cuando nos vieron llegar con el cofre sonrieron, el profesor de ingles tomo un altavoz.

"la caza ah finalizado, reunámonos aquí"

Poco a poco los demás fueron llegando, cuando estumivos reunidos nos dijeron que el premio era 2 puntos mas en la materia que quisiéramos y un dulce.

…..

-¿ paso con tanya hace rato?

-nada-susurro.

Me recargue en un árbol y la atraje hacia mi.

-la querias matar, eso no fue "nada", cariño ¿Qué pasa?-le levante la barbilla para que me viera a los ojos.

-es solo que, me ganan los celos, y mas cuando va por hai presumiendo que tu y ella…-se callo, y bajo lo mirada. La abraze ella escondio su cabeza en mi cuello. Le bese el cabello.

-amor-susurre-ella levando la mirada, y le brillaron los ojos por como la lleme-te amo-le dije-y eso es lo único que te debe importar-me sonrio y asintió.

Se puso de puntitas y yo me agache un poco para que nuestros labios se unieran.

Cada vez que la besaba, mi corazón se aceleraba y sentía como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago.

…..

-¿lo quieres?-me dijo bella, tendiéndome un hot-dog-ya estoy llena-se sobo el estomago y solte una risita. Lo tome y me lo comi.

Estabamos alrededor de una gran fogata, en el centro mientras que alrededor, estaban casi todos en grupitos o parejas, cenando.

-en estos momentos me acuerdo de emmett-le dije a mi novia-ya llevaría mas de 20 hot-dog.

-es verdad, y estaría contando chistes-de repende bella me pego en el brazo.

-hey-me queje-¿y eso porque?

-me hiciste acordarme de mi hermano-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-lo siento-recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, y yo rodee sus hombros con mi brazo.

-ustedes son malos, me hacen acordarme de mi jasper-nos dijo alice con un puchero.

-pues voltéate-le dijo bella con una sonrisita, mientras se abrazaba mas a mi.

…..

-ahora vengo-me dijo bella.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunte.

-mm…tengo necesidades-me dijo sonrojándose.

-¿te acompaño?-le pregunte levantándome.

-no-medijo aun mas sonrojada.

-¿y si te pasa algo?-de noche el bosque podía ser muy peligroso.

-no me pasara nada-me dijo-estare cerca.

Y sin mas comenzó a caminar, no quite mi vista de ella hasta que se perdió entre los arboles.

5 minutos mas tarde, vi como Mike Tyler y Eric, intercambiaban miradas y se levantaba, caminando hacia donde bella había ido.

Me levante justo detrás de ellos, y los segui sin que me vieran.

Pronto los encontré rodeando a mi novia.

La ira me invadio, sentí como mi estomago se apretaba de miedo por bella. Mientras que mis puños se cerraban listos para golpear.

"¿Qué quieren?" preguntaba mi novia.

-solo queremos jugar-le contesto Mike dando un paso mas hacia ella. También yo di un paso hacia ellos.

"quítate"-exigio bella, cuando Mike la tomo por la cintura.

-mike, vámonos esto no esta bien-le dijo Tyler.

-callate, tu también querias, asi que ahora aquí te quedas-le ordeno.

Se giro de nuevo hacia bella, y ella tenia miedo.

-suelta a mi novia invesil-le grite enojado.

En ese momento Tyler corrió, mientras que erick me veía con miedo.

-¿o que?-me pregunto Mike desafiante.

Camine hacia ellos, tome a bella del brazo, la jale hasta que quedo dentras de mi.

-no deviste decir eso-camine hacia el y el retocedio.

"Edward vámonos" bella me pidió.

Me gire hacia ella, para asegurarme que estuviera bien, pero Mike aprovecho eso y solo sentí como me golpeo en la espalda.

Me gire gruñendo, y me tire ensima de el, dándole un puñetazo, en la nariz, se escucho como trono, y de imediato la sangre brotaba de ella.

Mike se alcanzo a defender y me dio uno cerca de un ojo.

Bella se asusto y grito.

Me gire para verla, y Mike aprovecho para tirarme al piso y comenzar a darme puñetazos, era algo torpe pues los pude esquivar casi todos.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-se escucho la voz de un adulto, y segundos mas tarde ya no sentí a mike sobre mi.

Bella corrió hacia mi y me ayudo a lenvatarme, la abraze. Mientras sentía como algo resbalava por mi cara, al tocarme vi liquido rojo en mis dedos, me había alcanzado a abrir la piel.

-este es un comportamiento de animales, ¿acaso tengo frente a mi a 2 animales?-preguntaba furioso el profesor-¿Por qué peleaban?

-cullen comenzó a golpearme de la nada-dijo Mike sinico.

-eso no es verdad-me defendio mi novia-

-señorita, y usted que tiene que ver-le pregunto.

-yo le explico-dijo Tyler detrás de el, no me había fijado que llevaba ahí varios minutos- Mike, ercik y yo bueno pues a los 3 nos gusta bella, pero ella no nos hacia caso, y pues a Mike se le ocurrio la idea de al menos divertirnos un poco-fue bajando la voz hasta que se desaparecio.

-¿eso es verdad señorita?-le pregunto a bella, quien seguía abrazada a mi.

-si, yo vine para hacer del baño, y llegaron ellos 3 diciendo que solo querían jugar, pero Mike comenzó a tocarme y llego Edward a defenderme-susurro.

-por el momento me limitare a mantenerlos vijilados a todos, ya cuando lleguemos ya veremos con el director que es lo que pasara-sentencio.

Caminamos hacia donde estaban los demás, algunos nos veian sorprendidos, sobre todo a Mike, pues su nariz.

-¿Qué paso?-alice corrió hacia nosotros-edward-dijo sorprendida.

-larga historia-susurre, y me sente en el suelo un poco apartado de todos, bella a mi lado me miraba preocupada.

-traere hielo-dijo alice.

-tranquila-le dije a mi novia-solo son unos cuantos golpes.

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto, tenia la frente llena de arruguitas.

Puse mi dedo pulgar sobre su frente y suavise esas arrugas.

-estoy bien, nada me va a pasar-le sonreí, pero a ella le brillaron los ojos-no llores-le susurre.

-no quiero que te pase nada-comenzo a dar pequeños sollozos.

-no me va a pasar nada-le prometi, mi corazón se oprimio al verla asi. Un mar de sentimientos me invadio y sin darme cuenta, comenze sollozar yo también.

-¿y tu porque lloras?-me pregunto con una sonrisita.

-porque tu lloras-le sonreí y la abraze.

-prometeme algo-me susurro.

-lo que quieras.

-dime que siempre estaremos juntos-se abrazo a mi.

-aquí debajo de la luna, las estrellas, las nuves, y de este gran bosque, te prometo que nada nos va a separar, siempre juntos, te lo prometo.

-siempre jutos-repitio.

-nada mejor para sellar un trato que un beso ¿no crees?-le susurre, mientras me inclinaba hacia ella, tome su cara con mis manos, y nuestros labios se unieron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me dejan algún review?

qarla


	20. dia 19

Dia 19

Pov be

Sentí pequeñas caricias en mi cabello, algunos golpecitos en mis mejillas y al ultimo como unas manos se posaban en mi estomago y comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas.

Abri los ojos para encotrarme con alice.

-latosa-le susurre, para girarme e intentar volver a dormir.

-vamos bella levántate-me dijo animada-hoy es el dia.

-alice no lo se-dije dudosa.

-ah no, eso no bella, ¿te vas a echar paratas?-me pregunto enojada.

-alice, no se-fui sincera.

-bien, como tu quieras pero recuerda todo lo que te ah echo.

Salio de la tienda y me dejo hay sola y pensando.

….

-buenos días-susurro mi novio entre mis labios para después besarme.

-buenos días- repeti cuando nos separamos.

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche?-le pregunte ya que se veian unas grandes ojeras en su rostro.

-no eh dormido nada-me dijo-estoy cansado.

-edward-le reproche-deviste haber dormido aunque sea un poco.

-no pude, tenia que estar al pendiente, ¿y si Mike iva de nuevo por ti?-me pregunto preocupado, una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria, apareció en mi rostro. Me cuidaba tanto.

-no lo izo, ahora estaras como un sombie todo el dia.-me sonrio.

-no es verdad, solo como algo y estare como nuevo.

Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde los demás almorazaban, una de las maestras nos dio un par de hot-cakes a cada uno y un vaso de leche.

Sentada entre Edward y alice, pude ver como tanya me mataba con la mirada, y aunque sentía que no estaba bien, estaba decidido, ya no lo soportaría mas, tenía que darle una lección.

-decidido-le susurre a alice al oído, esta sonrio y asintió.

-¿Qué traman?-dijo Edward viéndome fijamente. Me puse un poco nerviosa.

-nada de lo que debas preocuparte- Encogio los hombros y sigio comiendo.

Poco después, comenzamos una escursion por el bosque, nos dividieron en grupos, y claro para mi mala o buena suerte tanya estaba en mi grupo.

Comenzamos a caminar con un profesor de guía, alice Edward y yo ivamos en medio del grupo, viendo a algunas aves que estaban en los arboles, asi como escuchábamos pequeños ruidos a lo lejos.

-con permiso-dijo tanya detrás de mi justo antes de empujarme para poder pasar ella, casi caigo pero los brazos de Edward me salvaron.

-fijate por donde caminas-le dijo mi novio enojado. Se giro hacia mi-¿estas bien?-sus ojos se veian precupados.

-si, no paso nada-le sonreí-vamos que nos dejan atrás-estire mi mano y el la tomo imediatamente.

….

Regresamos al campamento cerca de las 11 de la mañana, nos dieron el tiempo que quedaba libre, para hacer lo que quisiéramos, y esta era mi oportunidad.

Tome a alice de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia el autobús, donde minutos antes tanya había subido.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto viéndonos desafiante.

-nada, solo vengo a arreglar cuentas contigo-le dije con una fortaleza que no sabia que tenia.

-¿a si? ¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto burlona.

Mientras yo me paraba frente a ella, alice se fue posicionando detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta.

-en primera-comenze a decir-deja a mi novio, es mio me quiere a mi no a ti, deja de estar de resbalosa-le pedi.

-pero es Eddy quien me busca-dijo sonriendo.

-eso ni tu te la crees-le dije riendo.

-al menos a mi ya me toco-me dijo con una mirada burlona, sentí como mi pecho se oprimia, respire profundamente, y le sonreí sinicamente.

-tanya, se acostó contigo 1 vez y estaba tomado-le dije.

-¿lo sabes?-me pregunto sorprendida.

-me cuenta todo-le conteste-deja de estar de revaloza si no te izo caso en sus 5 sentidos cuando estaba soltero menos te hara caso ahora que esta conmigo- alice me sonrio y levanto su pulgar dándome animos.

-¿no me digas que todo esto es porque eres una celosa?-me pregunto, y dio en el clavo, claro que sentía celos de cualquiera que lo volteara a ver, pero tenia que confiar en el y lo hacia ciegamente.

-no-le conteste-edward es solo una parte del problema, desde que tengo memoria me has molestado y echo la vida imposible.

-es por que yo siempre gano-dijo con aires de grandeza.

-eso lo veremos-le conteste, le sonreí-tanya tu cabello es hermoso-comente.

Ella me vio como si me hubiera salido un 3er ojo.

-es tan suave, ¿como le haces? yo lo quiero tener asi-le dije.

-es natural, y solo yo lo puedo tener asi tan sedoso y brillante, lo cuido mucho-me dijo presumiendo-claro que te podría recomendar que te raparas y con unas pelucas aver si asi mejoras un poco bellita-sonrio con maldad.

-eso de raparme no es mala idea-le dije sonriendo y dando un paso hacia ella-pero el dia de hoy la que se va a rapar eres tu-avanse mas hasta quedar frente a frente, alice me paso unas tijeras mientras la sostenia.

-¡estas loca! ¿Qué te pasa?-gritaba, alice le tapo la boca, mientras yo tomaba mechones de su cabello y los cortaba con las tijeras dejándolos todos chuecos.

Rápidamente el cabello de tanya formo parte del piso, al igual que pequeñas lagrimas que ella derramaba.

Por ultimo, alice saco una pequeña rasuradora eléctrica que seria de carlise o Edward. Y la paso por un lado de la cabeza de tanya dejándola casi pelona de un lado.

Cuando la vi no pude evitar reirme, solte a tanya y ella se sento en asiento con la cabeza baja.

-me las vas a pagar-susurro con la voz cortada, y sentí un poco de remordimiento.

Recogimos su cabello poniéndolo en una blosa que alice guardo en su mochila.

Cuando salimos del autobús, yo ya no sonreía.

-bella eso ah sido genial, le huvieramos tomado una foto a su cara, cuando le pase la rasuradora eléctrica-decia alice emocionada.

-alice no se si estuvo bien-le dije mordiéndome el labio.

-bella mírame-me dijo deteniéndose mientras me tomaba de los hombros para quedar frente a frente-no estuvo bien, eso tienes razón pero vamos ya habias aguantado mucho y tanya necesitaba un escarmiento.

-¿alice no viste su expresión?-le pregunte.

-eres demasiado noble bella-me dijo abrazandome-todo estará bien, solo espera ver cuando todos la vean. Sonreí un poco al imaginarlo.

Al llegar a donde estaban los demás, corri y abraze a Edward.

-hice algo malo-le confeze.

-¿Qué hiciste?-me pregunto preocupado.

-creo que me deje llevar por la venganza-susurre, me sente en un tronco y el a mi lado abrazandome.

-no me asustes-dijo aungustiado-¿Qué hiciste?

-yo, bueno alice y yo le cortamos el cabello a tanya.

Edward me vio fijamente sorprendido y después comenzó a reir a cacajadas.

-¿enserio?-me pregunto. Asentí.-wow mi bella es mala-me dijo riendo.

-edward esto es malo, me siento culpable.

-ay bella, me abrazo y beso mi frente-por eso te amo-me susurro-eres tan noble, tanya te ah echo la vida imposible por años y hoy que te decides a cortarle el cabello, vamos el cabello vuelve a crecer malo si le hubieras sacado un ojo o cortado un brazo, te sientes culpable, no te sientas asi, si no lo hubieras echo tu lo aria yo y yo no le abria solo cortado el cabello, creeme-me vio a los ojos. Sonreí un poco.

-¿entonses esta bien?-le pregunte.

-no, pero acaso tanya se ah arrepentido de todo lo que te ah echo-me pregunto-¿recuerdas a los 10?-me pregunto y lo recordé todo.

Flashback

Teniamos 10 años, Edward como siempre estaba conmigo, en el parque mientras aprovechábamos que el dia era soleado para volar unas cometas.

Alice y jasper jugaban a las muñecas, jasper con cara de fastidio pero contal de complacer a alice hacia cualquier cosa, desde ese entonces ese par se amaban.

Emmett y rosalie estaban sentados debajo de un gran árbol, mientras se daban su primer beso.

-mira swan el mia vuela mas alto-me decía Edward sonriendo.

Recuerdo que su sonrisa me gustaba era como si el sol sonriera, el era mi sol.

-eres mentiroso cullen, mira el mio-dije soltando el hilo un poco mas para que mi cometa pudiera volar un poco mas.

-eddy-nos interrumpio, una rubia alta con ropa demasiado rosa y convinada-¿quieres jugar conmigo?-le pregunto.

-ahora no tanya, estoy jugando con bella-dijo sonriéndome.

-si esta jugando conmigo-dije acercándome a ellos.

-¿por favor?-le dijo mientras me ignoraba.

-esta jugando conmigo-le repeti.

-pero va a preferir jugar conmigo que contigo-me dijo.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte.

-porque yo estoy flaca y tu estas gorda-me dijo.

A si yo era una niña un poco pasada de peso, y tanya siempre me molestaba con eso.

-eso no tiene nada que ver-le dije enojada.

-eddy, ¿con quien quieres estar?-le pregunto.

-con bella-contesto imediatamente Edward, caminando hacia mi y abrazandome.

Tanya grito y camino hacia mi, no se de donde saco unas tijeras, y corto el hilo de mi cometa, esta volo cada vez mas alto gracias al aire que comenzaba a hacer, hasta desaparecer, mi cara se lleno de lagrimas, esa cometa me la había regalado mi abuela antes de morir, era mi único recuerdo de ella, llore cada vez mas mientras taya comenzaba a caminar riendo.

-tranquila swan, yo estoy aquí-me dijo Edward abrazandome mientras yo sollozaba.

Fin del flashback

-edward-dije sorprendida-ya no lo recordaba. Levante un poco mi cabeza y lo bese, con todo el amor que fui capaz de transmitirle.

-wow ¿y eso por que?-me dijo sonriendo con los labios un poco inchados.

-gracias, siempre estas hay cuando te necesito-le dije en un susurro mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho. El comenzó a masajearme la cabeza.

Comenzó a reir de repente, y oi que también los demás reian, levante la vista para ver a tanya frente a todos roja de vergueza, algunos sacaron sus celulares y le tomaron fotos. Al aver recordado lo pasado y varias cosas mas, el remordimiento quedo al fondo de mi, y comenze a reir también.

-señorita ¿Qué le paso?-le dijo el profesor de ingles.

-ella-grito señalándome-ella me izo esto-dijo tocando su cabello.

Varios bueno todos giraron su vista hacia mi, varios sorprendidos, algunos enojados y muchos divertidos.

-señorita swan ¿eso es verdad?-me pregunto.

-no-menti-no se de que me habla.

-no mientas-me dijo.

-¿segura?-insistio el profesor.

-completamente-le sonreí.

-ella dice la verdad-dijo mi novio-ella ah estado todo el tiempo aquí conmigo.

El profesor se giro hacia tanya.

-señorita, honestamente ese corte no le queda-comento para después caminar hacia donde estaban los demás profesores.

Comenzamos a reir, mientras se oian algunos grititos y chiflidos.

Tanya pataleo y camino para encerrarse en su tienda de campaña.

Laurent y jessica la siguieron fulminándome con la mirada.

…..

-Bella, ¿esto como se sacaba?-me pregunto alice intentando desarmar una parte de la casa de campaña.

-creo que primero se doblaba y después se estiraba-le dije no muy segura.

-cierto, ya pude-me dijo sonriendo.

Poco después de terminar de desarmar la tienda de campaña comenzamos asubir todo a los autobuses, poco a poco el bosque fue quedando exactamente igual que cuando llegamos.

Al subir al autobús esta vez Edward se sento conmigo y alice en el asiento delantero junto a claire una chica que compartia ingles con nosotros.

Cuando tanya subio al autobús no pude evitar reirme de ella, se veía realmente graciosa, me fulmino con la mirada y camino hacia la parte trasera poniéndose el gorro de su chamarra para que dejaran de verla.

…

-¡bella!-oi el grito de Charlie en cuanto baje del autobús, me esperaba fuera de su patrulla y me saludaba con un una mano, le sonreí y camine para sacar mi mochila del autobús Edward la cargo por mi y me acompaño hacia Charlie.

-¿como te fue?-me pregunto besando mi frente.

-muy bien-le dije sonriendo.

-edward, ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto amablemente mi padre.

-muy bien Charlie, gracias ah sido unos días muy divertidos, decía mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Le sonreí.

-que bueno-le comento-bella tu mama nos espera para cenar.

-si, ahora me subo-le dije, el tomo mi mochila, la subio al asiento trasero y en el del conductor.

Me acerque a Edward y el tomo mi mano.

-te veo mañana-me dijo y comenzó a inclinarse, su frente se pego a la mia y cerre los ojos, esperando el momento en el que sus labios se tocaron con los mios pero no sucedió, pues el catson de la patrulla izo que nos separaramos.

-¡bella!-me llamo Charlie.

-ahra voy-repeti poniendo los ojos en blanco y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Edward.

El tomo mi cara entre sus manos y roso suavemente mis labios con los suyos.

-¡isabella!-grito Charlie y me separe abrutamente de Edward, mi novio soltouna risita mientras me giraba enojada y me subia al auto.

-eres imposible-le dije a mi padre mientras este aceleraba saliendo del estacionamiento del instituto.

-no te dabas prisa-se excuso.

-charlie-le dije enojada-estaba despidiéndome de mi novio-refunfuñe-¿ni eso puedo hacer?-le preugnte.

-¿desde cuando me dices Charlie?-pregunto.

-no evadas mi pregunta-conteste.

-lo siento, es solo que eres mi nena y ver que estas creciendo, tienes novio, iras a la universidad, te casaras y me daras nietos, todo pasa tan rápido, me parece que fue ayer cuando corrias por la casa solo en pañales.

-ay papa-dije emocionada-te quiero-confeze.

-lo se, lo se-susurro sonriendo.

Llegamos a casa y renne ya nos esperaba con la cena y me sorprendio que en la estufa estuviera una presentable pasta.

-¿tu lo hiciste?-le pregunte.

-si, sorprendente ¿verdad?-dijo sonriendo-ahora que tengo que cosinar pues mi hija y mi única salvación para la comida se la pasa con su novio-fingio tristesa.

-¿tu también?-le pregunte negando con la cabeza pero sonriendo.

Mi madre volteo a ver a Charlie-¿charlie que le dijiste?-le pregunto.

-¿yo?-mi padre se sonrojo-nada.

-padres-dije y subi a mi habitación.

Eran cerca de las 7 de la noche pero poco me importo, al sentir la cama bajo mi cuerpo me di cuenta de que estaba muy cansada, dormir prácticamente en el piso, junto a alice que se movia mucho no era muy comodo. Asi que me dormi.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Algo cruel?

Yo creo que se lo merecia xD

Me dejan algún review?'

qarla


	21. dia 20

Dia 20  
>Pov ed<br>Hize sonar la bocina del auto y bella salio rápidamente de su casa, camino sonriendo hasta el auto y subio en el asiento del copiloto.  
>-buenos días-le dije besando su mejilla.<br>-hola amor-me contesto, gire mi cabeza para comenzar a conducir pero ella la detuvo con su mano y la giro de nuevo, plantándome un beso en los labios-se te olvido darme este-susurro sonrrojada.  
>Negué mientras sonreía y arrancaba.<br>-¿Cómo dormiste?-le pregunte.  
>-bien, creo que dormi demasiado, ayer llegando me quede dormida, creo que realmente estaba cansada, y tu, ¿pudiste dormir?-me pregunto.<br>-si, como un bebe-le meti, la verdad casi no había dormido, la escena de antier me seguía dando miedo, sacudi la cabeza para quitarme ideas de la cabeza.  
>-me alegro, te hacia falta-elevo su mano y me acaricio la mejilla, dejando ahí pequeñas corrientes eléctricas.<p>

"quieres salir hoy" le mande a mi novia por un papelito.  
>"siempre quiero" me contesto. Y solte una risita era verdad.<br>-señor cullen, podría decirme una oración en ingles-me dijo el profesor, y levante la cabeza imediatamente, un poco sonrojado.  
>-claro-le conteste- i love my girl friend-dice mientras veiade reojo a bella, el profesor puso los ojos en blanco y sonrio, mientras que se escuchaban abucheos en el salón y varios papelitos caer sobre mi cabeza.<br>Bella por su parte se sonrrojo bajo la mirada negando divertida.

-¿te gusto mi oración?-le pregunte en el pasillo de camino hacia la próxima clase.  
>-eres un tonto-me dijo sonriendo-pero me gusto-acepto.<br>Al llegar a la siguiente clase, esta ya había comenzado.  
>-¿podemos pasar?-le pregunte a la maestra en el marco de la puerta. Nos dio una mirada envenenada por aver interrumpido su explicación, y negó con la cabeza, me encogi de hombros, tome la mano de bella y comenzamos a caminar, ahora teniamos 2 horas libres.<br>-¿Qué hacemos?-me pregunto cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, hacia frio como para quedarnos sentados afuera, dentro del edificio seguramente nos regañarían.  
>-¿quieres ir por un café?-le pregunte. Asinitio y caminamos hacia el volvo.<p>

-el café hace que me ponga algo feliz-dijo bella mientras le daba un sorbo a su expresso.  
>-¿la cafeína te altera?-le pregunte, no lo sabia.<br>-si, solo un poco-me dijo sonriendo.  
>-no lo sabia-le dije.<br>-mas en la noche-solto una risita.

Después de tomar el café, regresamos a la escuela, para las siguientes clases, en el almuerzo alice estuvo demasiado pensativa y callada, y eso me daba sospechas que cierto rubio amigo mio tenia algo que ver.  
>El resto de las clases pasaron demasiado tranquilas como seria un miércoles a principios de semestre.<br>-tenemos que hacer el trabajo para ingles-me recordó mi novia de camino a su casa.  
>-¿quieres que lo hagamos hoy?-le pregunte, era para la próxima semana pero entre mas rápido lo terminaramos mejor.<br>-si, me parece bien.  
>-¿en tu casa o en la mia?-le pregunte.<br>-en la mia-me sonrio.

Me estacione detrás de la patrulla de Charlie, quien era extraño que estuviera en casa a estas horas del dia.  
>-que raro-comento bella mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón. Iba a bajarme a abrirle la puerta cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, bella me miro y espero a que contestara.<br>-¿hola?-conteste.  
>-hola hijo, ¿Cómo estas?<br>-mama, bien, ¿Qué pasa?  
>-¿estas con bella?, madale saludos de mi parte, Edward quiero que vengas a comer, será una comida familiar-me dijo.<br>-pero…-iva a protestar.  
>-no quiero un "no" por respuesta-me interrumpio.<br>-esta bien, voy para alla-me despedi y colgué.  
>-¿Qué pasa?-bella estaba preocupada.<br>-nada grave-le sonreí mientras acariciaba su mejilla-mama quiere que vaya a comer a la casa.  
>-oh-me miro fijamente a los ojos-esta bien-suspiro.<br>-voy como y alrrato regreso para hacer el trabajo-le dije.  
>-esta bien-volvio a suspirar, cerre los ojos y me incline para besar sus dulces labios, aquellos que me volvían loco.<br>Se separo sonriendo y bajo del auto, espere hasta que entrara a su casa para irme a la mia.

-¿Qué tienes? Y a mi no me mientas-le susurre, ella negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo.  
>-alice-le repeti-sabes que puedes confiar en mi-asintio pero siguió comiendo.<br>Rosalie del otro lado de la mesa, me miro interrogatoria, encogi los hombros, y ella suspiro.  
>Esta comida familiar, estaba de lo mas rara, rosalie estaba nerviosa por los planes de su boda, aun faltaban meses pero ella ya estaba muy nerviosa, alice perdida en sus pensamientos, mi madre demasiado feliz y mi padre, bueno que estuviera aquí para comer eso de por si ya era raro.<br>Al terminar la comida, alice disimuladamente subio a su habitación, la segui, al llegar al 2do piso corrió y se encerro en su habitación.  
>Toque en su puerta y espere que me abriera pero no paso.<br>-¿alice?-pregunte recargando la cabeza en la puerta.  
>-vete-me dijo del otro lado.<br>-por favor, déjame pasar-le pedi, pero no contesto, ize el intento de abrir la puerta y estaba abierta. Ella por su parte estaba acostada en su cama, escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada.  
>-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunte, ella negó pero no hablo-¿estas llorando?-no respondio-¡alice!-suplique.<br>-anoche hable al celular de Jasper-comenzo a relatar, mientras se sentaba en la cama y se podía frente a mi, sus ojos estaban rojos-y contesto una chica, y cuando le pregunte que donde estaba Jasper me dijo que el la ducha, y después se escucho que el la llamaba para que le ayudara-en ese momento solo el llanto y escondio su cara en mi hombro, mi brazo temblaba cada vez que ella sollosaba.  
>-oh alice, tranquila-le acaricie el cabello, todo esto es un mal entendido ya veras, esto tiene una explicación-la console, pero por dentro si eso era verdad yo mismo mataria a Jasper.<br>-¿tu crees?-me dijo sollozando.  
>-claro que si, Jasper te quiere solo a ti-le dije y ella sonrio pero solo un poco-descanza o ve de compras, pero despejate esa cabezita loca ¿si? Asintió y mas animada corrió en busca de rosalie.<br>Saque mi celular y busque el numero de Jasper, lo marque y espere a que contestara.  
>-edward, hola hermano-me saludo animadamente.<br>-nada de "hola hermano" –lo imite enojado.  
>-¿Qué pasa?-me dijo ya serio.<br>-eso es lo mismo que yo te pregunto a ti ¿Qué pasa? Alice esta…  
>-¿alice? ¿Qué pasa con alice? ¿esta bien?-me interrumpio rápidamente.<br>-no, no lo esta, esta al borde de la histeria por tu culpa.  
>-¿yo que hice?-me pregunto, suspire.<br>-anoche alice marco a tu celular, y le contesto una chica, le dijo que estabas en la ducha, y se escucho tu voz diciéndole que fuera a ayudarte-le relate, respire profundamente y me apreté el puente de la nariz-mira Jasper-dije entre dientes-si eres capaz de engañar a alice, te juro que te mato.  
>-nunca seria capaz de eso-suspiro-edward esto es un mal entendido, no es lo que parece.<br>-eso no me lo tienes que explicar a mi, explícaselo a ella.  
>-tienes razón, vere si puedo ir hoy, o mañana, no quiero que este asi hasta el viernes.<br>-esta bien, pero quiero ver a mi hermana feliz lo mas rápido posible, adiós-colge y me pase la mano por el cabello.

-voy con bella-anuncie a mi madre que estaba en la cocina, haciendo galletas.  
>-no lleges tarde-me dijo.<br>-ok-dije cuando ya iva a la mitad del garrage.  
>-¿aun aquí?-le pregunte a mi padre, estaba entretenido arreglando algo de su auto.<br>-si, decidi tomarme la tarde libre-me dijo sonriendo.  
>-bien por ti- comente.<br>-edward-me llamo, me gire para verlo y vi en su cara la expresión, que ponía cuando yo era pequeño y quería que platicaramos, tuve el presentimiento de que no veria a bella hasta mañana-¿podemos hablar?-pregunto, asentí.  
>Se sento en el cofre de su auto y lo imite.<br>-dime-lo anime.  
>-edward, nuestra relación a cabiado mucho-comenzo, mire mis zapatos como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo- recuerdo que antes me contabas todo, y ahora a fuerzas me saludas, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿recuerdas que antes yo era tu héroe?-sonrei con nostalgia era verdad.<br>-si antes de que trabajaras todo el dia-le respondi en un susurro.  
>-¿es eso?-me pregunto-lo hago para que tu mama, tus hermanas y tu tengan lo mejor.<br>-yo no te lo pedi-susurre-dime la ultima vez que fuiste a un partido de soccer?-le pregunte.  
>-edward tu nunca has jugado soccer-me recordó con una sonrisa.<br>Solte una pequeña carcajada-mal ejemplo-me puse serio-esta bien, la ultima vez que fuiste a un recital de piano-comente.  
>-estaba trabajando-confezo apenado.<br>-¿lo vez?-le pregunte-y no solo conmigo, dime ¿la ultima vez que platicaste con rosalie mas de 5 minutos?, o ¿la ultima vez que acompañaste a alice de compras?  
>-entiendo que me tratas de decir hijo, y tienes razón, no eh estado lo suficiente con ustedes, perdóname, yo solo quería lo mejor para ustedes.<br>-creo, que fui un poco duro-le sonreí-la verdad esque ,o haces un poco bien-le confeze-solo pido un poco mas de atención.  
>-de acuerdo-se bajo del cofre del auto y abrió los brazos-sonrei apenado, pero le di un brazo.<br>-¿Cómo vas con bella?-me pregunto.  
>-de maravilla-sonrei como siempre lo hacia al escuchar su nombre.<br>-me alegro, ya era hora de que dejaras de andar de flor en flor.  
>El sonrojo, fue subiendo desde mi cuello hasta toda mi cara.<br>-¿lo sabias?-le pregunte apenado.  
>-es un pueblo pequeño, todo se sabe-lo mire con algo de miedo-si tu mama también lo sabia-me respondio como si leyera mi mente-por eso nos da tanto gusto que estes con bella-finalizo.<br>-hablando de bella…  
>-tienes que ir a verla-me interrumpio, asentí-adelante-me dijo.<br>Camine hacia mi volvo, y Sali de la cochera.

-llegas tarde-me reprocho mi novia.  
>-no fue mi culpa-me excuse.<br>-¿Qué paso?-me miro preocupada.  
>-nada, solo que, alice tenia un poco de deprecion.<br>-¿Por qué?-me pregunto alarmada.  
>-jasper-solo eso dije.<br>-cuentame que paso.  
>Le conte resumido lo de la llamada.<br>-y hable con mi padre-finalize.  
>-¿Cómo te fue con eso?-me preguto, tomo mi mano y me guio hasta la sala, me sente en el sofá, y ella a mi lado.<br>-bien, supongo-le sonreí.  
>-se te nota-me comento-¿quieres contarme de que hablaron?-me pregunto.<br>-ahora no-le conteste apenado.  
>-esta bien, no es tu obligación contarme todo-me dijo.<br>-gracias por comprenderme-le dije acarciando su mejilla.  
>-no hay por que-nos quedamos en un comodo silencio, por varios minutos.<br>-bien creo que hay que empezar con el trabajo-sugeri.  
>-cierto, pero antes-se sonrrojo-quiero hacer algo.<br>-¿Qué?-le pregunte curioso por su sonrojo.  
>-bueno, esque no hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas, y no te eh podido besar como quisiera-susurro-y ahora estamos solos-me confezo.<br>Solte una pequeña carcajada, a veces era tan inocente.  
>-tu solo pídelo-le susurre, antes de tomar su cabeza entre mis manos, y fundir mis labios entre los suyos, que por esta ocacion estaban pintados de rojo.<p>

-¿bella?-se escuchola voz de renne, en la puerta, imediatamente me separe de mi novia y tome el libro que estaba en la mesita junto al sofá.  
>-aquí estamos-le contesto bella un poco ajitada.<br>Pues esos pocos minutos de besos, se conviertieron en mas de 1 hora, y aun no empezabamos el trabajo.  
>-oh, hola Edward-dijo en cuando entro a la sala.<br>-hola rene, ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunte.  
>-bien gracias-contesto, se quedo observándonos un poco, y me sonroje, mi cabello debía de ser un desastre mas del normal, vi a bella y ella estaba también despeinada además de bastante sonrojada-mmmm bella, tienes los labios algo inchados-le comento-ah y Edward el labial rojo no te queda-comento con una risita antes de desaparecerse en las escaleras.<br>-¡oh cielos!-exclame-que vergüenza-susurre, bella comenzó a reírse-no es gracioso-le dije.  
>-solo un poco-confezo.<br>-aver si estubieramos en mi casa, y fuera esme quien nos cachara te sentirías igual que yo en estos momentos-le dije algo enojado, ¿porque se burlaba cuando yo me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza?  
>-perdon amor, tienes razón, pero no pude evitar reirme, realmente tienes muy rojos los labios. Me rei también, mientras me paraba, cuando llegue al baño, el espejo me mostro tal como me veía, y no pude evitar reirme. Tenia los labios inchados y muy rojos, casi como blanca nieves, me veía raro, si los labiales no me quedan. Tome papel y me limpie pero no se quito del todo, me intente lavar con agua y se quito un poco mas, pero no del todo, con resignación Sali del baño.<br>-¿mejor?-le pregunte a bella.  
>-si, ahora si el trabajo-me comento.<br>-cierto lo había olvidado.

-¿edward te quedas a cenar?-me pregunto renne.  
>-no gracias, ya me tengo que ir-le conteste, mientras terminaba de recoger mis libros.<br>-¿de veras te tienes que ir?-me pregunto bella con un puchero-o solo es que sigues avergonzado.  
>-si un poco, pero de verdad mi madre me dijo que me esperaba para la cena.<br>-esta bien, ve-me dijo, mientras me acopañaba a la puerta.  
>-adios renne-le dije mientras pasábamos frente a la cocina.<br>-cuidate Edward-me sonrio.

-que duermas bien-le dije antes de darle un piquito.  
>-seguramente soñare contigo-me dijo muy segura.<br>-eso me gusta-le dije sonriendo.  
>-¿tu soñaras conmigo?-me pregunto.<br>-siempre lo hago-le conteste, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, y yo su cintura con los mios. Me incline un poco, y la bese como despedida.

No me sorprendio cuando llegue ver el jeep de emmett estacionado frente a la casa, cuando baje del volvo, pude ver como alice y Jasper estaban sentados en los escalones del porche, hablando, alice se veía algo triste y Jasper tenzo.  
>-¿todo bien?-les pregunte cuando llegue con ellos.<br>-si-me dijo alice.  
>-esta bien-dije no muy convencido de entrar en la casa, pero eran problemas de ellos y ellos lo tenían que arreglar.<br>Entre a la casa, y en la sala estaban rosalie y emmett en un campeonato de wii.  
>-¿divertidos?-les pregunte.<br>-mucho-me contesto rosalie.  
>Asentí y fui a la cocina, mi madre estaba terminando la cena.<br>-¿te ayudo?-le pregunte.  
>-si pon la mesa-me contesto.<p>

-faltan alice y Jasper-dijo mi padre cuando todos estuvimos sentados para cenar.  
>-dejalos, que no cenen 1 dia no les ara daño-le contesto mi madre.<br>La cena transcurrio muy divertida en comparación con la comida, pues emmett tenía algo que ver, con sus chistes pesados e imitaciones.  
>Terminando la cena, subi a mi habitación aun me faltaba terminar una tarea. Tome mi computadora, puse un poco de música, y me puse a terminarla.<br>Dos horas después y con mucho sueño, tome un baño rápido para relajarme y dormir mejor.  
>Ya en mi cama y a punto de quedarme dormido. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje<br>"recuerda que tienes que soñar conmigo, asi como yo lo are contigo, que tengas dulces sueños amor"  
>Sonreí y le conteste<br>"eso no lo dudes tu dominas mis sueños, nos vemos mañana recuerda que te quiero mucho"  
>Ahora con bella en la cabeza cerre los ojos esperando que Morfeo viniera por mi.<p>

:::

Me dan algún review?

Espero que les este gustando :D


	22. dia 21

Día 21  
>Pov be<br>Si me hubieran dicho hace 3 semanas que iba a ser novia de Edward y que además iba a estar perdidamente enamorada de él, probablemente me hubiera reído y le hubiera dicho "estas loco" a quien me lo hubiera dicho.  
>Pero ahora no podía estar más feliz de que eso fuera verdad, ahora cada mañana me levantaba con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y todo gracias a él.<br>Hoy era viernes, día en el que Jasper y Emmett venían a casa, aunque sabia que anoche habían venido pero claro primero las novias pues aquí ni se aparecieron.  
>Como todas las mañanas estaba esperando a Edward mientras desayunaba un plato de cereal, estaba algo preocupada, pues el dichoso trabajo de ingles por una cosa o por otra no lo habíamos podido hacer y lo teníamos que entregar el lunes.<br>Sumida en mis pensamientos no escuche el toque de nudillos en la puerta hasta que mi madre me dijo que tocaban, tome mi mochila le di un beso en la mejilla a René y sali a la calle donde me esperaba mi novio.  
>-buenos días-lo salude, saltando hacia él, por suerte me sostuvo si no estaría en el suelo.<br>-muy buenos días-murmuro en mi oído antes de besarlo, se giro a verme y me dio mi beso de buenos días.  
>Me bajo y caminamos hacia el volvo me abrió la puerta caballerosamente y después puso música, cuando arranco me di cuenta que había venido demasiado temprano, faltaban 20 minutos para entrar y llegábamos fácilmente en 5.<br>-es temprano-observe.  
>-si, es que quería hablar contigo-mi cara cambio de sonriente a temerosa y cautelosa, esas pequeñas palabras siempre eran malas, debió de ver la expresión que puse porque de inmediato agrego-nada grave no te preocupes.<br>Suspire aliviada pero no del todo, al llegar al instituto eran pocos los autos que ya estaban ahí, cuando apago el motor se giro para verme, lo imite.  
>-bien, ayer que vinieron tus hermanos…-<br>-los cuales no pudieron pasar a saludar-lo interrumpí algo molesta, me sonrió y estoy segura que quiso poner los ojos en blanco.  
>-si-susurro-bueno, Jasper como tipo recompensa me trajo unos boletos para un concierto-me sonrió-son esta noche, primera fila, solo me tienes que decir que si-me dijo animado.<br>-¿concierto de quien?-le pregunte demasiado curiosa.  
>-primero dime que si iras-me dijo para hacerme enojar.<br>-no, dime primero el concierto de quien-le dije.  
>-pero dime si vas a ir-insistió.<br>-como voy a ir si no se de quien-intente razonar.  
>-buen punto-murmuro-esta bien, mejor dame un beso y si me gusta te digo-me sonrió pícaramente.<br>-convenenciero-le dije fulminándolo con la mirada pero acercándome lo que el auto me permitía a él.  
>Tome su cara con mis manos y la acerque a mi, rose mis labios suavemente con los suyos primero pero después el beso se volvió algo intenso hasta el punto en que el aire nos hizo falta.<br>-¿te gusto?-le pregunte con la voz entrecortada.  
>-mucho-admitió.<br>-¿ya me vas a decir?-le pregunte emocionada.  
>Iba a hablar pero el timbre sonó, Edward se bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta, caminamos tomados de la mano hacia el salón.<br>-entonces me besaste por conveniencia-me dijo fingiendo dolor-rodé los ojos.  
>-Edward-le suplique, con tono de berrinché.<br>-bella-me imito, en vez de darme risa me comencé a enojar, ya no le dije nada, solo seguí caminando hasta que llegamos al salón, entramos justo a tiempo pues el profesor comenzó a dar la clase segundos después.  
>Durante toda la clase tome apuntes y puse atención, al finalizar esta, camine junto a Edward pero sin decir ni una palabra.<br>Si era infantil no hablarle, pero me saco de mis casillas además el tampoco hacia el intento de hablarme.  
>A la mitad de la segunda clase, un pequeño papelito cayo sobre mi libreta, lo abrí y solo decía.<br>"Kings of león"  
>Mire interrogante a mi novio y el solo se encogió de hombros.<br>"Enserio" escribí y se lo di, el asintió y le dedique una sonrisa.  
>"¿Ya me perdonaste?" me lo devolvió y lo mire con ojos de pena.<br>"Si" se lo devolví y le sonreí.  
>"¿Vamos?" me devolvió el papel.<br>"Siiii"  
>Al darle el papel se cayo al piso Edward lo recogió.<br>-señor cullen, podría mostrarme que es tan importante para usted y la señorita swan para que no estén prestando atención a la clase.  
>Puse los ojos como platos mientras miraba como el profesor se iba acercando hacia nosotros, pude escuchar ciertos murmullos de burla en los demás.<br>El profesor llego al lugar de Edward y le quito el papel de las manos, comenzó a leerlo y pude ver como podía los ojos en blanco.  
>-¿así que irán a un concierto?-pregunto de lo mas serio.<br>-ese es el plan-le contesto mi novio  
>-y supongo que si los mando a la dirección ese plan se cancelaria ¿no?<br>-supone bien-le contesto Edward con expresión ¿divertida?  
>-pues a mi Kings of león me gusta-comento el profesor sorprendiéndome.<br>-oh, pues le puedo decir donde compre las entradas-le contesto Edward.  
>El profesor bufo y camino de nuevo hacia su escritorio.<br>-creo que quiera que le dieras nuestras entradas-le susurre. Él puso los ojos en blanco y se rio.  
>-creo que si-me susurro.<br>Me reí un poco y seguí poniendo atención a la clase, adiós a mis planes de hacer el trabajo de ingles hoy, pero ir a ver a Kings of león en primera fila no se podía rechazar.

Al llegar a nuestra mesa habitual en el almuerzo Alice se veía radiante y feliz.  
>-¿todo bien con Jasper?-le pregunte.<br>-si-contesto con un gritito y aplaudiendo, un clásico de Alice.  
>-me alegro-le sonreí.<br>Me gire para ver a Edward pero no estaba, lo busque con la mirada y lo vi yendo por nuestro almuerzo.  
>Me senté junto a Alice y comenzamos a planear que hacer el fin de semana, depende Alice se tenso con la mirada fija hacia donde servían la comida y tuve un mal presentimiento.<br>-dime que Edward esta bien-susurre con la voz tensa.  
>-primero prométeme que no lo vas a matar-me susurro y gire de inmediato, cerca de la fila donde sirven el almuerzo estaba tanya colgada del cuello de mi Edward mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, lo que si me sorprendió fue que el tuviera sus manos sobre la cintura de tanya.<br>¿Qué sentí? Dolor, coraje, y como mi corazón se rompía, respire profundamente y me puse a pensar.  
>Me levante y camine hacia la salida de la cafetería no quería hacer un escandalo.<br>Al salir deje salir todo el aire que había guardado y camine rumbo al salón de la siguiente clase, me senté en mi lugar y entonces sonreí.  
>Todo esto era una trampa de tanya como todas las que ya había echo y las que esperaba que hiciera, nunca espere que después de su corte de cabello se calmara, de echo se me hacia raro que aun no hiciera nada como venganza.<br>Espere a que Edward viniera a mi encuentro y no tuve que esperar mucho.  
>-bella, gracias a dios-dijo agitado mientras entraba en el salón-te juro que no es lo que viste-se acercó a mi y se agacho para quedar cara a cara- yo te lo puedo explicar todo, realmente no sé que paso-decía rápidamente con una expresión entre asustado y triste.<br>-Edward-lo interrumpí.  
>-amor, sabes que yo te quiero a ti, te lo eh demostrado, por favor por favor –siguió diciendo.<br>-Edward-lo volví a interrumpir, esta vez se callo y me vio a los ojos, entonces le sonreí.  
>-ya sé que no hiciste nada, como si no conociera tanya, es una perra-tome su cara entre mis manos y lo obligue a verme a los ojos-amor, sé que me quieres porque me lo has demostrado siempre, y no estos días que llevamos de novios si no desde que me acuerdo siempre eh sabido que me quieres así como yo a ti-una sonrisa torcida salió de su boca.<br>-¿me perdonas?-me dijo.  
>-yo no tengo nada de que perdonarte tu no hiciste nada-le recordé.<br>-aun así-me sonrió.  
>-ahora tengo hambre, pero el tiempo del almuerzo esta por acabarse-comente.<br>-te puedo traer algo rápido-se ofreció.  
>-no, iré a la maquinita que esta cerca del baño sirve que voy-me levante y comencé a caminar hacia el baño.<br>Ya dentro me moje un poco la cara, y me retoque un poco el rímel de las pestañas que era el único maquillaje que me ponía.  
>La puerta se abrió pero no preste atención a quien entraba.<br>-ya viste que Eddie solo te esta engañando-me dijo su voz irritante a mis espaldas. La vi por el espejo y la quise matar, pero lo pensé mejor.  
>-si querida, ya lo vi, es un ingrato y yo desperdiciando mi tiempo por el-suspire falsamente-en fin, ya lo bote ahora puedes correr a sus brazos-comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.<br>-¿de verdad?-me pregunto ilusamente.  
>-si-le sonreí falsamente y sali del baño.<br>Yo era pacifica casi todo el tiempo la violencia no me gustaba, pero argg! Tratándose de tanya salía lo peor de mí.  
>Llegue a la maquina expendedora y saque unas galletas espere que la maquina me diera mi cambio justo cuando sonaba el timbre, me apresure a llegar al salón mientras me comía algunas galletas en el camino.<br>El resto de las clases pasaron tranquilas, no volví a ver a tanya y eso me dejaba tranquila, Edward me dejo en mi casa al finalizar la escuela, esta vez no se quedo pues tenia que acompañar a esme al centro comercial.  
>-llegue-grite mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa, de las escaleras venia emmett corriendo mientras que de la cocina salía Jasper, los dos me abrazaron haciendo un perfecto sándwich.<br>-belli, te extrañe-me dijo Emmett cuando por fin me dejaron respirar.  
>-eso dices-lo fulmine con la mirada-pero vienes a ver a rosalie y de mi ni te acuerdas-Emmett me miro apenado y me sonrió en modo de disculpa.<br>-te cacharon-se burlo Jasper, me gire hacia él y le di un golpe en el brazo –auch!-se quejo.  
>-tu ni hables-le dije-primero haces que Alice casi se convierta en un zombi y después también tu te olvidas de mi.<br>-que agresiva-me dijo Emmett, respire profundamente varias veces y deje ir todo mi mal humor, creí que ya lo había olvidado, pero eso de tanya me seguía quemando dentro, así que lo deje ir y los volví a abrazar, si yo también los había extrañado.  
>-pues me hacen enojar-me excuse-el único que me entiende es Edward-susurre mas para mi que para ellos.<br>-don perfecto, el que todo lo hace bien-comenzó a decir Emmett burlándose-ay Eddy eres mi mejor amigo, no sabes que ya te quiero como novio, seamos novios así nos podremos dar besos- decía imitando mi voz, sentí toda mi cara arder de vergüenza mientras Emmett y Jasper se reían a carcajadas, al final yo también cedi y me reí.  
>-dejen de molestarme y mejor cuéntenme de su vida universitaria-caminamos hacia la sala, me recosté en un sofá, Emmett en el piso recercándose en el mismo, y Jasper en el otro sentado.<br>-puedo presumirte que ya se como nace un bebe-me dijo emmett y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.  
>-Emmett eso hasta yo lo se.<br>-pero no has visto como yo ya estuve frente a un parto-me dijo haciendo caras de asco.  
>-eso si que no lo quiero saber-le dije riendo- no al menos si pienso tener hijos.<br>-ni yo-coincidió Jasper, Emmett se cruzo de brazos y dejo de hablar.  
>-yo les quería contar-murmuro refunfuñando, casi me rio pero me contuve.<br>-mejor cuéntame como van las cosas de la boda-emmett cambio su refunfuño por una gran sonrisa.  
>-de lo mejor, ya tenemos el salón y el templo, además que rosalie ya vio el vestido que le gusto-sonrió y le brillaron los ojos, y por un momento me imagine a Edward diciendo las mismas palabras.<br>Poco tiempo después, me levante para hacer la comida, se me antojaba algo sencillo opte por hacer ensalada y pollo empanizado, para mi sorpresa, mis hermanos quisieron ayudar y así acabamos mas rápido, cuando estaba poniendo la mesa, llego mi mama cargada de bolsas, algo me decía que había estado con esme de compras.  
>-hola mis amores-nos dijo entrando a la cocina, dejo sus bolsas en el suelo y abrazo a Emmett le dio un beso en la frente a Jasper y otro a mi en la mejilla-que rico huele-dijo mientras se saboreaba la comida.<br>Poco después Charlie entro a la casa de muy buen humor.  
>-hola chicos-saludo de pasada mientras subía hacia su habitación.<br>Mis padres planeaban algo.

Comimos en familia como casi todos los fines de semana, al terminar me puse a adelantar algunas tareas para poder tener el fin de semana libre, o casi por el dichoso trabajo de ingles que lo habíamos pospuesto demasiadas veces.  
>Cerca de las 6 de la tarde Edward llego a la casa, baje a saludarlo y volví a subir pues aun no me cambiaba.<br>Me quite mis jeans flojos para ponerme unos un poco apretados y una blusa azul que sabia a él le gustaba que me pusiera, un poco de rímel, algo de brillo en los labios y pase los dedos por mi cabello varias veces.  
>Al bajar me encontré a Edward demasiado entusiasmado con un videojuego, rodé los ojos, estos 3 nunca cambiarían.<br>-humm-me aclare la garganta-¿nos vamos?  
>-solo paso este nivel-me dijo sin siquiera verme.<br>Bufe y fui a sentarme en una de las sillas del comedor, mi madre estaba ahí tomándose un café. Me miro con la expresión divertida.  
>-¡hombres!-le dije sentándome a su lado.<br>Puse la cabeza sobre mis manos y me reí de la situación, ¿Qué más me quedaba?  
>10 minutos después Edward por fin gano y nos pudimos ir.<br>-¿estas enojada?- me pregunto mientras cambiaba la palanca de velocidades del auto.  
>-no-le dije viéndolo feo, pero al girarme hacia la ventana apareció una pequeña sonrisa.<br>-tenia que ganarle-se excuso.  
>-ahora vamos 10 minutos tarde-le reproche.<br>-y ¿por eso te enojas?-se estaba frustrando-amor, llegaremos a Seattle como a las 7 y el concierto es a las 8:30 tenemos tiempo.  
>-ajam-murmure.<br>-arg!-dijo y siguió conduciendo.  
>-no, estoy enojada-le dije sonriendo, estire mi mano y acaricie su mejilla su rostro se suavizo.<br>El resto del trayecto lo hicimos en silencio con música de fondo.  
>Al llegar a Seattle no pude evitar reirme al pasar por un hospital.<br>-¿de que te ríes?-me miro dudoso.  
>-por una tontería-le dije riendo. Espero mi respuesta-me acorde de grey's anathomy, tu sabes en Seattle un hospital-espere que me comprendiera, pero solo puso los ojos en blanco y después se rio.<br>-¿y el traumado con ciertas cosas soy yo?-pregunto en tono burlón.  
>-deja mis series televisivas-me defendí.<p>

Grite a todo pulmón "Your sex is on fire" y seguí cantando, el concierto estaba por terminar, había mucha gente saltando y gritando, probablemente ya me hubiera caído de no ser por que Edward mantenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su barbilla en mi hombro, no había otro lugar donde quisiera estar mas que en sus brazos.

Al terminarse el concierto caminamos tomados de la mano, hasta el auto.

-gracias amor, estuvo genial –le dije.

-le tenemos que agradecer a Jasper-me respondió.

-si, él te dio los boletos pero tu me trajiste –le sonreí.

-¿no crees que me merezco un premio por eso?-me pregunto con la mirada picara.

-para todo quieres premio-le comente.

Porque sé que siempre me lo daras- sonrio triunfante, abrí la boca para hablar y la volví a cerrar, tenia razón.

-buen punto-susurre antes de besarlo.

…..

-solo darás vueltas yo me puedo ir-alegue.

-vengo por ti y no se diga mas-me dijo.

-esta bien, vienes por mi, ¿quieres pasar?-le pregunte, por fin mañana haríamos el trabajo de ingles.  
>-no ya es tarde-se excuso y le fruncí el seño.<br>-¿te digo algo?-le pregunte, el asintió-ok, bueno esto es demasiado cursi así que trata de no reírte-asintió-cada vez me resulta mas difícil estar lejos de ti, cuando te vas por la noche me desespero y cuento las horas para verte-confesé con el rostro como un tomate.  
>-eso es lo mas cursi que me has dicho-comento-pero me encanta-me acaricio la mejilla- esto-nos señalo-va a durar, yo lo se-me dijo y le sonreí yo también lo sabia-¿te confieso algo?-me pregunto-yo me siento exactamente igual-susurro, y ya no lo deje hablar, pues con urgencia lo bese.<br>10 minutos después por fin pude bajar del auto, con el cabello algo alborotado y los labios hinchados.  
>-¿Cómo te fue?-me pregunto mi madre cuando entre a la sala.<br>-bien, hola Charlie-le dije a mi padre dándole un beso en la mejilla-me voy a dormir, le di otro y uno a mi madre.  
>-¿desde cuando me dice Charlie?-oí que le preguntaba a mi madre, solté una risita.<br>Caí rendida sobre mi cama, tenia planeado ducharme pero me fue imposible levantarme, como pude me quite los zapatos y el pantalón, me cobije y caí en brazos de Morfeo.

:::::::::

n/a:

hola, tiempo sin actualizar lo se no hay excusa, solo les pido paciencia asi como a veces no me salen las palabras como N/A a veces no me salen los capítulos, muchas gracias por sus reviews soy nueva en fanfiction no se muy bien eso de regresar los comentarios xD espero les guste la historia :D

algún review?

qarla


	23. dia 22

Día 22

Pov Ed

Como cada sábado trataba de levantarme tarde, recuperar un poco del sueño que perdía el resto de la semana, supe que era tarde cuando al despertarme el sol por la ventana se veía muy alto, mas de medio día supuse.

Tenia muchas energía por dormir mas de 12 horas, me levante completamente motivado para hacer ejercicio, algo raro en mi, me puse unos pants, y una playera verde, mis tenis los cuales después de 5 minutos encontré debajo de la cama y Salí de la casa sin desayunar, comencé a trotar por la orilla de la carretera, el día estaba frio pero no tanto, agradable unos 15 grados el cielo nublado, y sin viento. 

::::: 

Después de 1 hora llegue a casa agotado, esta bien no debí correr tanto si no estoy en condición, debí parar después de los primeros 15 minutos, pero me sentía tan motivado, ahora creo que tengo ampollas en los pies y tal vez mi espalda necesite un buen masaje.

Me tumbe literalmente sobre el sofá y cerré los ojos inspirando profundamente, se sentía tan cómodo. 

-¿hijo?-me dijo Carlisle, levante la cabeza para mirarlo, él se encontraba junto a mí de pie-¿Qué te paso? Estas todo sudado-comento. 

-fui a correr- respondí incorporándome y sentándome. 

Creí oírlo susurrar "que milagro" 

-bien aprovechando que estamos solos-dijo sentándose a mi lado, y por alguna extraña razón me sentí incomodo.

-¿donde están mama y mis hermanas? 

-fueron de compras-dijo rodando los ojos y lo imite, ¿Qué no se cansaban? 

-tu dirás-susurre. 

Se puso derecho cuadro los hombros y respiro profundamente. 

-sé que es algo tarde pero aun así quiero tener esta platica contigo-me dijo. 

¡Oh no! Pensé, ahora sabía el motivo de mi incomodidad. 

-no te voy a decir la teoría de la abejita ni mucho menos la de la cigüeña, pero hay ciertas cosas que tienes que saber cuando te relacionas íntimamente con alguien-prosiguió, y vi negro.  
>¡Por favor! ¿Ahora? ¿Justo ahora?<br>-¡papa por favor!-exclame-ya se todo lo que necesito saber-intente escapar diciéndole eso.  
>-probablemente si, pero tu madre me pidió que hablara de esto contigo, y se lo prometi- gemi, esto iba a ser vergonzoso.<br>-esta bien habla-susurre resignado.  
>-bien-suspiro-ahora que estas de novio con bella, se tienen que cuidar, cuidarte tu y cuidarla a ella, no queremos que a Charlie le de un infarto si le dan un nieto.<br>Me reí, me imagine la cara que pondría Charlie si un día llegáramos y bella le dijera que esta embarazada, pero otra visión diferente apareció en mi cabeza, bella acostada en una cama sosteniendo un libro sobre su enorme vientre mientras que con una mano se acariciaba la barriga, y sentí un retortijón en el estomago.  
>-¿Edward? ¿Edward?-mi padre pasaba su mano varias veces frente a mi cara.<br>-¿mande?  
>-¿estas bien? De la nada ya te quedaste quieto.<br>-si, lo siento me sumí en mis pensamientos.  
>-bien, te decía, los condones tu ya los conoces, también supongo las pastillas, tanto las anticonceptivas como las del día después, pero existen otros métodos…-<br>-como el D.I.U. el anillo, los parches, el que va en el brazo y muchos mas-lo interrumpí-papa te dije que sabia del tema.  
>-si no lo dudo, Edward es mi obligación tener esta charla por favor no me interrumpas.<br>Bufe-ok  
>-ok-me imito-dejemos los métodos de lado, eh visto tu mirada cuando mencione la posibilidad de bella embarazada, y te digo, no es una buena idea.<br>-¿Por qué?-pregunte sorprendiéndome a mi mismo, ¿realmente yo lo estaba considerando?  
>-tienen 17 años –me dijo-¿no te parece suficiente razón?<br>-si-susurre.  
>-esto no esta saliendo como yo creía-comento mas para si mismo que para mi-te propongo un trato, yo te doy dinero y tu le dices a tu madre que te di la charla completa-me propuso.<br>-¿es enserio?-le pregunte riéndome.  
>-si, no funcionara.<br>-esta bien, como tu digas-aun reía.  
>Saco su billetera y me dio 200 dólares.<br>-debo confesarte que estuvo menos incomodo que cuando lo hable con Alice.  
>-¿es enserio?-esta vez si me carcajee-¿mama también te mando a decirle a Alice?-pregunte incrédulo.<br>-si-hizo muecas-y debo decirte que tengo una platica pendiente con Jasper.  
>-no quiero saber-comente.<br>Se levanto y camino hacia las escaleras.  
>Esto había sido demasiado raro. Me levante y gemí al sentir dolor en las plantas de los pies, lección aprendida, empezaría a ejercitarme poco a poco.<br>Me di una ducha me puse ropa, metí todo lo necesario a mi mochila y baje a la cocina, en la mesa me esperaban dos waffles, un poco de huevo y tocino, lo metí todo al horno micro-ondas y me serví un poco de jugo de manzana.  
>Otra vez se vino a mi mente esas imágenes solo que esta vez yo estaba acariciando el vientre de bella y ella reía.<br>El sonido del micro-ondas me saco de mis cavilaciones.  
>Desayune rápido y me encamine hacia el garaje.<p>

-¡Edward! Querido, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, si tu casi no vienes-dijo con sarcasmo mientras reia- deverias pensar mudarte de una vez-siguió con la broma y esta vez yo también reí.  
>-hola René, ¿esta bella?<br>-claro, pasa esta en la sala.  
>-gracias-le sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la sala, bella me esperaba sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y su libro sobre ellas, y de nuevo esas imágenes rondaron por mi cabeza.<br>-hola amor-la salude mientras me sentaba junto a ella.  
>-te extrañe-susurro, se inclino y me beso suavemente.<br>-te comprendo-le sonreí.  
>-bien ¿empezamos?-me pregunto.<br>-si, solo te quiero platicar algo.  
>-dime-cerró su libro y me puso toda su atención.<br>-no te asustes fue una visión loca.  
>-ya dime-me insistió.<br>-te imagine embarazada y realmente lo quise-confesé sonrojado.  
>Su cara paso de sonriente a una de sorpresa, duda, diversión y de nuevo sonriente.<br>-¿ahora?-me pregunto.  
>-en 9 meses-le respondí.<br>Y ambos soltamos una carcajada.  
>-¿es enserio?-me pregunto aun riendo.<br>-no, deja te cuento bien, hoy mi padre intento darme "la charla" y me dijo que tu y yo-instintivamente baje la voz hasta casi un susurro-nos deberíamos de cuidar, y me menciono algo así como Charlie y un nieto, y yo simplemente lo vi: a ti con un gran vientre, sonriente y hermosa.  
>-aww!-exclamo-amor ahora yo lo e imaginado, pero no es el momento.<br>-lo se.  
>-¿Qué haríamos?-me pregunto.<br>-yo trabajaría y trataría de no dejar la escuela.  
>-viviríamos juntos-comento.<br>-tu tendrías antojos.  
>-y tu me los comprarías aunque fueran a las 3 de la mañana.<br>Ambos sonreímos.  
>-eso es la parte bonita-comento-implica mas responsabilidad.<br>-lo se y por ahora así estamos bien.  
>-¿por ahora?-me pregunto con la mirada divertida.<br>-no lo dudes, puede ser en 5 10 o 15 años pero tú y yo tendremos un hijo-le dije con esa seguridad que me daba saber que realmente la amaba y no me iba a alejar de ella.  
>-me encantas cuando dices cosas tan tiernas-susurro y me beso.<p>

3 horas después y un poco de estrés mas una pequeña discusión dio por terminado el trabajo de ingles, aquel que habíamos pospuesto por días.  
>-son las 6 de la tarde-le dije-¿quieres dar un paseo?<br>-claro-se levanto y comenzamos a ordenar el desastre que hicimos en la sala, plumones en el sueño, hojas en el sofá y plumas por todos lados, además de un tazón de palomitas a la mitad.  
>Lo llevamos a la cocina, al entrar estaba René hablando con Charlie animadamente, pero el vernos entrar ambos guardaron silencio y comenzaron a hablar de otro tema. Mire a bella interrogante y ella se encogió de hombros.<br>Salimos de la casa tomados de la mano, y comenzamos a caminar hacia el sur, la tarde seguía siendo cómoda y caminar parecía lo mejor.  
>-algo planean-me comento.<br>-¿mande?-le pregunte pues iba distraído.  
>-que mis padres algo planean, van varias veces que sucede eso, hablan entro y cambian de tema-frunció el ceño-no me gustan los secretos-hizo un tierno puchero-me detuve e hizo que ella se detuviera conmigo, la abrase y le bese la mejilla.<br>-no te preocupes, seguro es para bien ya veras.  
>-pero yo quiero saber-continuo haciendo pucheros y no pude evitar soltar una risita. Me frunció el seño-¿de que te ríes cullen?<br>Mala señal, cuando me hablaba por el apellido.  
>-nada amor, solo te vez adorable haciendo pucheros.<br>Se encogió de hombros y seguimos caminando.  
>Solo unas cuadras mas al sur comenzó la zona industrial, había bodegas, y pequeñas fabricas, al pasar por una abandonada, se me ocurrió una idea.<br>-¿quieres entrar?-le pregunte, y negó con la cabeza-¿por?  
>-me da miedo-confeso.<br>-estas conmigo-la anime.  
>-¿y que puedes hacer tu contra un vampiro o un zombi?-me pregunto, y esta vez reí enserio.<br>-deja de ver tantas películas-comente y me saco la lengua-anda-la guie hacia dentro de la bodega.  
>Creí que se vería más tenebrosa, planeaba asustarla un poco, pero para mi sorpresa la bodega tenía demasiadas ventanas por lo que el atardecer la iluminaba.<br>Primero fuimos hacia lo que parecía era una oficina, era pequeña y tenia un viejo escritorio junto a un roto y sucio sofá.  
>-si fuera un zombi, aquí te comería-le susurre al oído, lo que causo que se asustara un poco.<br>-no me prometas cosas que no cumples-susurro muy bajito.  
>-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunte no seguro de haber interpretado bien sus preguntas.<br>-nada-me dijo con una sonrisa angelical.  
>-te escuche swan-comente viéndola fijamente, ella se sonrojo, y supe que sus palabras las había entendido perfectamente.<br>-solo una vez-me pidió, suspire y no pude evitar imaginármela en ropa nada decente, soy hombre, y llevaba cerca de 1 mes sin acción.  
>-quiero que sea especial-le dije y era verdad mi primera vez ya ni me acordaba como ni con quien había sido, y no quería que a ella le pasara lo mismo, ella lo tenia que recordar toda su vida.<br>-¿Qué es mas especial, que hacerlo con la persona a la que amo?-me pregunto y sentí mi corazón derretirse.  
>-ahí esta un sofá-me propuso, solté una carcajada.<br>-¿quieres hacerlo en un sofá sucio y feo, en medio de una bodega abandonada?-la cuestione seriamente.  
>-lo importante es con quien-susurro sonrojada.<br>Suspire y pensé varios segundos lo que le iba a decir.  
>-bien-tome su mano y la acerque a mi hasta que rodee su cintura con mis brazos-¿realmente quieres que lo hagamos?-le cuestione seriamente.<br>-muchísimo-me dijo sonriéndome tiernamente.  
>-my lady, sus deseos son ordenes-le dice antes de besarla.<br>Sus labios se sentían mas cálidos de lo normal y eso me gusto, rodeo mi cuello con sus manos y yo me permití bajar las mías hacia su trasero, y una corriente me atravesó.  
>Bella fue bajando su mano hacia mi cintura y metió su mano tocando mi espalda.<br>-espera…espera…-le dije con el poco aliento que me quedaba.  
>-sigo queriendo que sea especial-hizo un puchero-aun no termino le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla, te propongo algo, lo planeamos o lo piensas mejor y mas relajados lo platicamos-le propuse.<br>Lo pensó unos segundos –esta bien-respondió-pero sígueme besando como hace unos momentos.

-¿sigues sin quererlo hacer ahora?-me pregunto, después estarnos besando cerca de media, hora y la cosa se estaba poniendo caliente.  
>-si, aun lo pienso-me separe de ella-eres mi perdición-le susurre y ella sonrió abiertamente.<br>-será mejor salir de aquí-sugerí.  
>Tomo mi mano y salimos de la pequeña oficina, casi a punto de salir vi un pequeño carrito, como los del supermercado.<br>-¡mira!-señale el carrito y fui por el-sube-la anime.  
>-este loco-me comento pero aun así se subió.<br>-no podemos hacer esto sin buena música-saque mi celular y lo puse sobre una repisa, y de repente música de muse rellenaba el ambiente.  
>-sujétate fuerte-le dije comenzando a correr con el carrito delante de mi, se escuchaba el echo de la música, mis carcajadas y los gritos de mi novia.<br>-!ya!-gritaba y reía al mismo tiempo- Edward vas a hacer que vomite, por favor-y reía mas.  
>Hace años que no hacia eso, desde las carreritas contra emmett y Jasper en el supermercado, alice sobre mi carrito, rose en el de Jasper y bella con emmett, y a nuestras madres gritándonos a nuestras espaldas, mientras corríamos por los pasillos del supermercado.<br>-me toca-la voz de bella me saco de mis recuerdos.  
>-no vas a poder conmigo-la rete.<br>-claro que si cullen.  
>Cambiamos lugares esta vez yo arriba del carrito y bella empujándolo, no íbamos ni la mitad de velocidad que yo empujando, pero Bella iba en zig-zag haciendo que estuviera a punto de caerme a cada 5 segundos.<br>-¡ganaste!-grite cuando me comencé a marear.  
>Me baje del carrito y me acosté en el piso, ella me imito y recostó su cabeza en mi estomago.<br>-esto, es lo que me gusta de nuestra relación, podemos hacer cosas infantiles de amigos, y también cosas de muy novios-le dije acariciando su cabello.  
>-a mi también me gusta eso.<br>-te amo-le dije con toda sinceridad.  
>-y yo a ti-me sonrió, moviéndose para poder besarme.<br>Pero no lo logro pues en ese instante la puerta de la bodega se abrió con un fuerte golpe y se escucho.  
>-¡policía!<br>Mi corazón latió rápidamente y me levante como pude mientras que susurraba: ¡ay no!  
>-¡mi papa!-medio grito bella abrazándome.<br>Charlie caminaba hacia nosotros con una expresión de enojo total, trague saliva sonoramente, mientras abrazaba a bella con más fuerza.  
>-¡que se supone que hacen ustedes aquí!-grito, pero viéndome solo a mi, claramente me echaba la culpa y tenia razón.<br>-papa yo…-intento decir bella.  
>-silencio-la callo, se giro hacia sus compañeros-tranquilos son solo adolecentes nada de que alarmarse, pueden irse yo me encargo.<br>Los demás asintieron y pronto nos dejaron solos.  
>-quiero explicaciones, recibí llamadas de que se escuchaba mucho alboroto, gritos y risas además de música muy fuerte.<br>-fue mi culpa-comente.  
>-de los dos-aclaro mi novia.<br>-solo nos divertíamos con ese carrito un rato-nos justifique.  
>-es invasión de un lugar privado-podrían ser 600 dólares de multa y 1 día en la delegación-comento-pero bella eres mi hija y no te hare eso, y es la primera travesura de ambos, digamos que los pongo en libertad por buen comportamiento.<br>Ambos suspiramos aliviados.  
>-esa fue mi faceta de policía, ahora viene la de padre y en esta no seré tan suave-nos amenazó, saco su teléfono y marco-¿Carlisle?-pregunto y vi negro.<br>-podrías venir a mi casa, se trata de Edward, si esta en perfecto estado no te preocupes-vámonos-nos dijo.  
>Nos subió a la patrulla y condujo hasta su casa, René se alarmo al ver nuestras caras de miedo.<br>-¿Qué a pasado?-pregunto a Charlie.

-dame tu celular-me dijo mi padre ya en nuestra casa, Charlie le había contado lo sucedido, y a Carlisle no le había gustado nada.  
>-pero…<br>-damelo- repitio. Se lo di sin mas remedio-1 semana sin celular, 2 días sin salir y sin visitas-podría sobrevivir sin celular, y tenia la escuela para ver a bella- y eso incluye a bella, mañana no vas a la escuela, eso es parte de tu castigo no verla-a no eso si que no, no verla, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?  
>-no me puedes hacer eso-le suplique.<br>-no te estas yendo a china-me recordó-no seas dramático-empiezo a creer que lo de ustedes va en serio, ¿tanto drama por no verla 1 día?  
>-para mi es mucho-confesé avergonzado.<br>Sonrió-vete a dormir-me mando-subí sin ganas y me recosté sin cambiarme de ropa.  
>Toc, toc, toc<br>-adelante.  
>-vengo por esto-mi padre entro a la recamara y fue por mi laptop.<br>-¿también esa?  
>-si también<br>-¿no crees que exageras?  
>-claro que no-me dijo sonriendo-le pude haber pedido a Charlie que te dejara en la comisaria.<br>Salió sin decir nada mas y así me fui quedando dormido, preocupado de que le dirían a bella.

N/A:

¿les gusto? :D

Muchas gracias por sus review me dejan mas?


	24. dia 23

Día 23

Pov be

Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, buscando a Edward o a Alice, y no los encontraba por ningún lado, resignada, Salí al estacionamiento a ver si estaba el volvo plateado o el porsche amarillo y ahí estaba el porsche así que Alice ya había llegado, tal vez Edward se había venido con ella, pues lo estuve esperando por la mañana y no llego, le intente hablar por teléfono pero estaba apagado, ya me estaba preocupando.

El timbre de la primera clase sonó y camine rápido hacia el salón de clases.

-en los siguientes tres días veremos una película acerca de la literatura del siglo antepasado-dijo el profesor.

Escuche pequeños gritos de jubilo, eran prácticamente tres días sin clase.

Mientras se veían los créditos iniciales comencé a recordar el regaño que mi padre me había dado.

_Flash-back_

_-no entiendo tu enojo-comente cruzándome de brazos, estaba sentada en el sofá, papá daba vueltas y mi madre estaba en la puerta cruzada de brazos-no la incendiamos, no tiene ni un solo grafiti, al menos de nosotros, y no rompí nada-me justifique._

_-entraste a una propiedad privada-me dijo._

_-que lleva abandonada 10 años-conteste-nunca me meto en problemas y por algo tan inocente….-no termine la frase, me estaba enojando así que respire profundamente-soy tu única hija-susurre._

_-lo acabas de decir eres mi hija, la hija del jefe de policía, tienes que poner el ejemplo._

_-¿y por qué emmett no lo puso?-pregunte recordando el sin fin de travesuras de mi hermano._

_-emmett fue castigado en su debido tiempo-interrumpió mi madre._

_-¿me sirve de algo si te digo que te quiero?-le pregunte cuando vi que el castigo era inevitable._

_-no, no servirá de nada, aun así yo también te quiero hija-contesto tranquilamente._

_-argghh!-rugí y me levante del sofá-¡ya dime el castigo!-exigí desesperada._

_-tu computadora y tu celular serán míos por 1 semana-me dijo ¿sonriendo?_

_-Este bien-dije resignada, saque el teléfono de mi pantalón y lo avente al sofá, y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras._

_-buenas noches-oí que decía desde la sala._

_Fin del flash-back_

El timbre que daba por finalizada la clase me trajo a la realidad, me levante rápidamente, la siguiente clase me tocaba con Edward y me urgía verlo.

Llegue al salón con una enorme sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver su asiento vacío, sin muchas ganas me senté en el mio, espere a que empezara la clase y que el llegara pero no llego, ahora si me estaba preocupando.

…..

-¡Alice!-casi grite cuando la vi, parada frente a su casillero a unos 20 metros de mí, me apresure a llegar hacia ella.

-belli-dijo sonriente y me dio un abrazo.

-tenemos que platicar-le dije.

-pero tengo algebra-me contesto.

-por favor-le pedí.

-este bien-dijo sonriendo.

-que difícil de convencer eres-le dije con sarcasmo y ella rio.

-caminamos hacia los jardines traseros y nos sentamos en una mesa de picnic que había.

-soy toda oídos-comento.

-¿y Edward?-le pregunte.

-en casa, papa lo castigo no viniendo, yo quiero un castigo así-comento mas para ella que para mi.

-¿mañana vendrá?-pregunte nerviosa.

-creo que si, papa me platico lo que paso y yo creo que exagera, pero sé que en unos días se le va a olvidar y también….

Continuo hablando pero deje de escucharla, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué habíamos echo anoche?, no lo soñé, realmente le dije que quería hacerlo con el, mis nervios por no verlo se convirtió en alivio ¿ahora como lo iba a ver?

-bella…bella-Alice pasaba su mano frente a mi cara-tierra llamando a bella.

-¿si?, lo siento perdón, me quede pensando.

-me vas a contar y te lo tengo que sacar pregunta por pregunta-me dijo seriamente, y me sonroje-¿te sonrojaste?-me acuso divertida-¡ya dime!-exigió.

-ay Alice-dije tapándome la cara mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Isabella no soy nada paciente-me dijo irritada.

-Alice, cuando, como tu supiste que tu y Jasper….

-ahhh!-grito-¿enserio?, bella ¿lo hicieron?-me pregunto en susurros.

-aun no, pero estuvimos a punto-le confesé sonrojándome aun mas.

-ay belli-me abrazo-cuéntamelo todo-dijo sonriente y dando pequeños aplausos.

Le resumí la aventura de la noche anterior.

-dime ¿quien eres? Y ¿Dónde dejaste a mi amiga?-me pregunto-belli, nunca lo creería de ti, tan retacada e inocente-se burlo.

-calla-le dije riendo.

-pero ese no es el asunto, es que ahora siento que cuando lo vea moriré de vergüenza-le confesé.

-oh belli, tranquila, no creo que te pase, se tienen demasiada confianza-suspiro-créeme este paso es muy importante, y que mejor que darlo con la persona amada.

Sus palabras me inundaron de confianza y sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-espera, espera, espera-dije cuando comprendí sus palabras-¡Alice!-exclame-tu ¿Cuándo?

-hace 3 meses-me dijo con un brillo único en los ojos.

-¿Qué se siente?-le pregunte, y sonrió.

-eso amiga mía descúbrelo tu misma-y se levanto sin decir nada mas.

-¿me vas a dejar con la duda?-casi le grite mientras la alcanzaba.

-lo siento belli, pero tengo que entrar a la siguiente clase, creo que no te diste cuenta pero el timbre ya sonó.

Al entrar al edificio cada una tomo un lado diferente.

Las siguientes clases hasta el almuerzo pasaron lentamente, aburridas, lo mismo de siempre, poner atención tomar apuntes, sin Edward todo era tan aburrido.

…..

-hola-salude a Alice cuando me senté a su lado ya con mi charola de comida.

-belli-me dijo pero sin despegar la vista de su teléfono, y una idea se me ocurrió.

-¿Alice, sabes si Edward tiene con el su celular?-le pregunte sonriendo, bueno yo no tenia el mio, pero Alice me podía prestar el suyo ¿no?

-no, papa lo confisco-mi sonrisa se desvaneció, ¡maldición!

-diablos-susurre.

-algún recado que quieres que le de-ofreció.

-dile que lo extraño-susurre y Alice dio un pequeño gritito mientras reía.

-y los que derramamos miel somos Jasper y yo-comento.

Aun no comía ni la mitad de mi emparedado cuando Jessica y Lauren se sentaron en nuestra mesa.

-bella, ¿Cómo estas?-me pregunto Jessica con una sonrisa fingida.

-muy bien, gracias-respondí, no era un secreto que no nos llevábamos bien, se me hacia raro que tanya no estuviera con ellas.

-¿Qué quieren?-les pregunto Alice directamente.

-nada, solo saludarlas, queridas amigas, saber como están, por cierto ¿y Edward?-Lauren sonrió y Jessica hizo expresión malvada.

-no vino-contesto Alice.

-que casualidad, hoy tampoco vino tanya-comento Lauren-le hemos estado hablando y no contesta, y Edward tampoco contesta supongo.

-de seguro están juntos-continuo Jessica, puse los ojos en blanco.

-yo creo que si, gracias chicas por decírmelo, ahora con su permiso, iré a buscarlos haber si aun los encuentro en pleno acto-les dije levantándome de mi asiento.

Alice se levanto conmigo y salimos juntas de la cafetería.

-no se porque se empeñan en molestar-comente algo frustrada.

-tranquila, es lo único que sus pocos neuronas saben hacer-reí por el comentario, nos dirigimos al baño y después cada quien a su clase.

:::::::::

Apenas me pude escapar de la ultima clase 15 minutos antes de que se terminara corrí a mi pik up y con ella a mi casa, al llegar note que ni mi madre ni Charlie estaban perfecto, fui a la cocina, donde estaba el teléfono fijo, y marque el numero de la casa cullen.

-¿hola?-contesto esme.

-hola esme, ¿Cómo estas?-la salude.

-bella, cariño muy bien gracias ¿y tu?

-agotada de la escuela-comente

-me imagino

-¿y rosalie?-le pregunte, últimamente ya no la veía.

-fue a visitar a emmett-me dijo y soltó una risita-falta tan poco para la boda-suspiro-sabes, desde que ellos tenían 5 años me imagine ese día, el día de su boda-comento feliz.

-¿enserio?

-claro, y Alice y Jasper también, y obvio tu y mi Eddy

-ay esme, ¿crees que nos casaremos?

-por supuesto cariño, nunca lo dude.

-gracias-conteste

Bien si quería que esto funcionara tenia que usar mis mejores armas.

-sabes, hace mucho que no vienes, me encanta que tu y mi madre sean tan amigas, eso me recuerda a Alice y a mi-le dije tiernamente.

-mmm-dijo pensativa-creo que te conozco demasiado hija-comento y soltó una risita-quieres que te pase a Eddy, ¿me equivoco?

-no, no te equivocas-dije rendida, esme era toda una adivina.

-debiste solo pedírmelo-se rio y mis esperanzas volvieron.

-¿me lo pasaras?-pregunte emocionada.

-Carlisle no debe enterarse de esto ¿ok?

-si, si, ni una palabra-

-espérame-me dijo y escuche como gritaba "Edward"

Esto era tan raro, no hacia ni 24 horas que lo vi pero mi corazón comenzó a enloquecer al escuchar su nombre.

"amor, ya llegue"-se escucho la voz de Carlisle y mi sonrisa murió totalmente.

-¿escuchaste?-me susurro.

-si esme, no te preocupes mi plan fallo.

-suerte a la próxima-me dijo en tono de broma-adiós cariño cuídate.

Colgó el teléfono, camine hacia mi habitación, puse algo de música y me recosté en la cama, me parecía tan cómoda que me cobije para estar mas calientita.

_-tengo miedo-susurre._

_-yo te protegeré, lo prometo._

_-no quiero que te pase nada_

_-no te preocupes, siempre estaré a tu lado_

_-¿lo prometes?_

_-te lo juro._

_Y sus labios se unieron a los míos en un beso cargado de ternura y amor._

_-espérame 5 minutos y si no vuelo corre, no me esperes_

_-pero Edward no te puedo dejar aquí_

_-confía en mi amor, todo saldrá bien_

_-5 minutos cullen, solo 5 minutos-le susurre dándole otro pequeño beso._

_Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos, y vi como entraba en aquella mansión abandonada con un aire de magia y a la vez misterio dentro de ella._

_Cuando deje de verlo mi corazón se oprimió._

…_.1…2…3…4…5…6…7….8 minutos y no salía realmente no me quería ir quería entrar a buscarlo, pero él me había dicho que me fuera, ¿Qué hago?_

_Me levante con cuidado de no hacer ruido e intente caminar hacia el lado contrario de esa tétrica casa, pero algo tomo mi brazo._

_Me gire bruscamente y lo vi, Edward había vuelto._

_-estaba tan preocupada-le dije, lanzándome a su brazos, el me lo respondió, pero algo era diferente, si cuerpo se sentía duro y frio._

_-bella-susurro, tomando mis brazos y alejándome de él._

_-¿Qué pasa?, por favor dime, no me asustes._

_-mírame, cambie la leyenda era cierta, por favor vete antes de que te haga daño-_

_-¿de que hablas?_

_-¿no me vez?-susurro-¡mírame!-grito y entonces lo observe, su piel había palidecido su cabello mas brilloso, y su cuerpo se había tonificado. Pero algo mas me llamo la atención, sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso y su expresión era torturada._

_-¿Qué…que eres?-pregunte tontamente claro que lo sabia._

_-un vampiro-susurro bajando la mirada, intente acercarme a el pero el retrocedió._

_-no me alejes-pedí_

_-ya no podemos estar juntos-susurro._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¡mírame!-repitió, ya no somos iguales, te podría matar con una simple caricia._

_-entonces transfórmame-pedí_

_-por supuesto que no-me dijo con una expresión ilegible_

_-¿ya no me amas?-pregunte temiendo su respuesta_

_-por supuesto que si-me respondió y sentí un gran alivio_

_-¿entonces?_

_-no te puedo condenar-comento_

_-mi única condena es no estar junto a ti_

_-¿realmente lo quieres?-pregunto._

_-con tal de estar siempre a tu lado-respondí._

_-bella…bella….bella….comenzó a repetir…._

Y un zarandeo me despertó, era un sueño, Edward tenía razón tenia que dejar de ver tantas películas.

-despierta dormilona-me dijo mi madre

-¿Qué hora es?-le pregunte alarmada

-las 7 de la tarde

-oh lo siento no hice la comida y papa ya debió de haber llegado, y tendrá hambre.

-bella, tranquila iremos a cenar a un restaurant, ¿quieres venir?

-esta bien, solo me lavo la cara para despertar del todo

Con cuidado me levante y camine hacia el baño, el espejo me reflejaba con pequeñas marcas de la almohada en la frente y los ojos rojos.

-tienes sueños muy raros isabella-le dije al espejo.

::::::::::

-¿y para la señorita?-dijo el mesero.

-unos ravioles a las sestas-pedí

Fuimos a un pequeño restaurant italiano que era nuevo en el pueblo, era la primera vez que íbamos.

-ayer hable con Jasper, están planeando hacer un pequeño viaje a los ángeles la próxima semana-comento mi madre

-pero la próxima semana nosotros iremos a…..-decía Charlie pero mi madre lo interrumpió dándole un codazo en el brazo.

-¿A dónde?-pregunte.

-trabajar-completo renne y puse los ojos en blanco.

-tarde o temprano me tendrán que decir-los amenace.

La comida llego y fue cuando realmente me di cuenta que si tenia hambre, la comida estaba rica, pero al probar el postre me dio un sabor medio raro, por no desperdiciar comí la mitad.

Después de cenar, fuimos a casa, en salidas en familia era cuando extrañaba a mis hermanos, faltaban las risas de emmett y los comentarios de Jasper.

Casada aun después de haber dormido toda la tarde tome una ducha y fui directo a la cama, tenia una tarea de ingles y otra de biología, pero me sentía muy cansada.

:::::::::

Un fuerte dolor en el estomago me despertó, vi el reloj de la mesita de noche, marcaba las 3 de la mañana.

Al sentarme, sentí un fuerte mareo, y tuve que correr al baño, en cuanto llegue las arcadas me atacaron, genial iba a vomitar.

Cuando termine, me lave los dientes y camine hacia la recamara de mis padres.

-mama-dije lo bastante alto para que se despertaran, 2 minutos después salió de la recamara.

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto.

-vomite y me duele el estomago-le dije me toco la frente.

-tienes fiebre, lo mejor será que te acuestes, ahora te llevo una pastilla.

Me recosté y poco después entro mi madre dándome un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

-¿Qué comiste?-me pregunto.

-creo que fue el postre, me supo algo extraño-comente

-tal vez fue eso, con la pastilla te sentirás mejor, en la mañana vemos como sigues.

-esta bien.

Rápidamente me quede dormida de nuevo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hola!**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo lo siento por tardar tanto D:**

**La escuela pff**

**Visiten mi perfil y leean mis otros fics!**


	25. dia 24

Día 24

Pov Ed

Definir el día de ayer, era pensar en aburrición y desesperación, no me pude levantar tarde porque rosalie aprovechando que no fui al instituto me llevo hasta port Ángeles a acompañarla a comprar cosas para la boda, llegando vi a mi madre hablando por teléfono y me hizo señas diciéndome que era Bella, le suplique que me la pasara, y lo iba a hacer pero en eso llego mi padre.

Frustrado subí a mi habitación y no Salí prácticamente en todo el día.

Ahora eran las 6 de la mañana y ya estaba listo para irme al instituto, necesitaba ver a bella, cuando oí ruido, Salí de mi recamara, mi madre estaba haciendo el desayuno así que le ayude mientras esperaba que Alice estuviera lista para irnos.

::::

Por fin, estacione el volvo en el primer lugar libre que vi, busque la pick up por todo el estacionamiento y no estaba.

-tal vez aun es temprano-me dijo Alice.

-tal vez-comente-aquí me quedo-ella bajo del auto yo esperaría a que Bella llegara.

Oí el timbre y a regañadientes Salí del auto, ya había perdido un día de clases para no entrar hoy, me apresure al salón con la esperanza de que tal vez Charlie la había traído, y por eso su pik up no estaba.

Pero nada, la clase paso y ella no llego, estaba ansioso, por no verla, si, era un día pero para mi era una eternidad, tal vez Charlie la castigo como Carlisle a mi, con no venir.

No Charlie no permitía que ella faltara a menos que tuviera 40 grados de temperatura, entonces ¿estaba enferma?

-señor cullen, señor cullen -interrumpio mis pensamientos el profesor.

-¿si?

-podría decirme la respuesta de lo que acabo de preguntar

-realmente no-fui sincero.

-veo que el día de hoy esta muy distraído, será acaso por la ausencia de la señorita swan?-pregunto

-en parte-mentí, no era en parte esa era toda la razón, me faltaba bella.

-pues debería dejar sus problemas personales fuera de clase-sugirió, asentí.

Esa no fue la única llamada de atención, en prácticamente todas las clases por una cosa o por otra me regañaron.

:::::

-tierra llamando a Edward-me dijo Alice pasando su mano frente a mi cara-el día de hoy pareces un zombi-comento riendo, y la fulmine con la mirada.

-no soy yo la que llora 1 semana porque Jasper se va a la universidad-le respondí y ella se puso rojo.

-no me molestes-dijo bajando la mirada, reí ¡dulce venganza!

Estábamos en el almuerzo frente a mi tenia una rebanada de pizza, un refresco de manzana y moffin de chocolate, con pereza comencé a comer, porque ni eso quería hacer.

-sabes eh pensado en hacer una fiesta de pijamas, con rosalie, tal vez Ángela y Bella-me dijo.

-¿cuando?-le pregunte con la idea de bella toda la noche en nuestra casa.

-cuando le quiten el castigo, tal vez este fin de semana, o el próximo-se puso pensativa-podríamos….

-¡Eddy!-un grito agudo interrumpió a mi hermana, puse los ojos en blanco y endurecí la mandíbula, hoy no estaba de humor para aguantar a tanya.

-hey-susurre.

-ay Eddy, ¿porque no viniste ayer?, no sabes cuanto te extrañe-comento a parlorchar, y no se como termino sentada en mis piernas, y yo bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Alice.

-tanya, podrías sentarte en otra silla-le pedí.

-¿Por qué? Si aquí esta muy cómodo- rodeo con uno de sus brazos mi cuello y me puse a la defensiva, algo tramaba, lo sabia porque Bella no estaba, estábamos a la vista de prácticamente toda la escuela y ella no era de fiar.

-tanya no estoy jugando-le advertí tratando de quitarla de encima mio.

-ni yo, solo quiero estar contigo aprovechando que tu noviecita no esta-me sonrió coquetamente, y fue el colmo.

-no la llames así-le pedí.

-ay Eddy no te enojes estoy bromeando.

-tanya no estoy de humor para estarte aguantando, por favor quítate de mis piernas-le dije serio-y no me llames Eddy sabes que lo odio.

-valla que estas de mal humor pero yo sé que te haría sonreír, ¿que tal un beso mio?-comenzó a inclinarse hacia mi cara, reaccione justo a tiempo y la empuje creo que con demasiada fuerza porque callo al piso, el ruido del golpe de ella contra el suelo llamo la atención de los que nos rodeaban quienes comenzaron a reírse.

Tanya se levanto enojada y me fulmino con la mirada-¡eres un idiota!-me grito, y salió de la cafetería seguida por sus fieles seguidoras.

-bien echo-me dijo Alice levantando la mano para que la chocara con ella.

:::::

-¿te llevo a casa o me acompañas?-le pregunte a Alice ya en el auto al finalizar las clases.

-¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, sospechaba mis planes.

-a casa de bella-le respondí como si fuera obvio.

-te acompaño-me dijo sonriente.

:::

Al llegar a casa de los swan pude ver la patrulla de Charlie estacionada en la acera ¿estaría en casa?

De pronto mi plan ya no parecía tan bueno, una cosa era convencer a René que me dejara ver a Bella pero a Charlie….

-¿lo intentamos?-me pregunto mi hermana.

-ya me dio miedo-confesé y Alice rio.

-voy yo y le pregunto porque no fue, y después te aviso si puedes venir-me dijo no parecía tan mala idea.

-esta bien, pero no te tardes.

Alice salió del auto y toco en la puerta de los swan. Charlie le abrió.

Alice comenzó a hablar no podía escuchar nada pero Charlie sonrió y la dejo pasar.

5….10…..15….20 minutos y no salía, estaba desesperado y aburrido, ya había prendido la radio, y jugado con mi celular estaba a punto de bajarme del auto cuando vi la puerta abrirse.

Alice camino con su andar de bailarina hacia el auto y se subió muy sonriente.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunte rápidamente.

-Bella tiene una infección estomacal, pero ya esta mejor de seguro mañana ya ira a la escuela, dice que te extraña mucho-al escuchar esto mi corazón dio un pequeño apretón-le dije a Charlie que te dejara entrar a verla, y ella también se lo pidió, pero él se negó.

-esta bien Alice, lo intentamos, solo quería saber que ella estaba bien, ya estoy mas tranquilo.

::::

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso solo la radio de fondo a un volumen estándar.

Metí el volvo al garaje y fuimos directo a la cocina.

-hola mami-la salude dándole un beso en la frente, Alice me imito solo que ella la abrazo.

-llegan justo a tiempo para comer, Edward por favor sube a decirle a rosalie que la comida esta lista.

Asentí caminando hacia las escaleras, subí de dos en dos.

_Toc,toc,toc_

-adelante-me dijo del otro lado de la puerta, entre y vi a mi hermana acostada aun en pijama.

-no te vallas a cansar-bromee, y ella me aventó un cojín a la cabeza.

-déjame es mi año sabático y así lo quiero pasar-se defendió.

-yo también quiero uno de esos-alegue-la comida ya esta lista.

-ahora bajo.

:::::

Carlisle llego también para comer todos juntos, esme preparo ensalada con filete de pescado empanizado.

-espera-me dijo Alice cuando iba entrando a mi habitación después de haber comido.

-dime enana

-ten-saco un sobre blanco de su bolsa y me lo dio

-¿Qué es esto?

-te lo manda bella

-¿no me lo pudiste dar antes?-le pregunte

-quería que lo leyeras solo y en paz-me dijo sonriente, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su habitación.

Entre rápidamente en la mía, corrí hacia mi cama y me deje caer, abrí el sobre con mucho cuidado y el aroma del perfume de mi novia me invadió. Sonreí como bobo.

Era una carta escrita a mano.

_Hola amor_

_Te extraño, lo se, suena algo tonto solo hace 2 días que no te veo, pero realmente te extraño ¿será porque realmente te quiero?_

_La escuela el día de ayer se me hizo tan aburrida y tan gris, me faltabas tu, como te habrá dicho Alice estoy enferma, del estomago nada grave no te preocupes, fue por comer algo echado a perder, ya se me esta pasando, espero ya poder verte mañana._

_Estuve pensando acerca de nuestro pequeño encuentro y realmente no se como verte sin avergonzarme, lo se es algo normal en las parejas pero… sé que tu tienes tus dudas pero yo no, te amo de eso estoy totalmente segura y no hay nadie mas a quien quisiera entregarle esto, tenemos que hablar muy bien sobre este tema cullen, ya no puedo escribir mas Alice me esta apresurando para que acabe la carta, espero verte mañana _

_Te amo_

_Bella._

Estoy seguro que de haber podido ver mí cara tendría una sonrisa de idiota, ella podía llegar a ser tan tierna e inocente sin proponérselo y al mismo tiempo demostrarme que ya era una mujer, si lo sabia teníamos que hablar.

::::

-malditas matemáticas ¿no se pueden resolver solas?-farfullaba yo solo mirando mi libro de calculo, por lo general era bueno pero no me podía concentrar y los problemas se me hacían difíciles.

_Toc, toc, toc_

Me levante y fui a abrir era Alice que se sentó en el piso recargándose en mi cama.

-pasa-le dije con sarcasmo.

-cierra la puerta y ven siéntate a mi lado te quiero contar algo

Tenia un aire de misterio en sus palabras y la duda me invadió, me senté junto a ella.

-¿contarme que?-sin quererlo susurre.

-sin querer escuche a escondidas una platica entre mama y papa-me dijo también en susurros

-¿sin querer?-le pregunte con burla

-bueno esta bien, tal vez fue intencional, pero eso no importa lo que te tengo que decir te importa y mucho.

-¿por?

-la próxima semana no sé que día, es el aniversario de Charlie y René.

-¿y eso porque me importa mucho?-pregunte-¿porque mama y papa estaban hablando de eso?

-déjame terminar-hablo poquito mas fuerte-¡porque se van a ir de viaje a no se donde toda la semana!-me dijo aplaudiendo-adivina ¿a quien van a dejar al cuidado de nuestros padres?

-Bella-susurre sonriendo, y estuve a punto de ponerme a aplaudir como Alice lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos, comencé a imaginarme toda una semana podría ver a bella las 24 horas del día, nada mala la idea.

-así es, será como una mega pijamada ¿te imaginas? Podremos ir de compras…..-Alice farfullaba deje de ponerle atención.

-¿crees que ella lo sepa?-le pregunte

-no creo, me lo hubiera dicho

-¿Cuándo crees que no lo digan nuestros padres?

-tal vez…..-Alice se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi madre.

-los cache-dijo riendo-¿Qué planean?-entrecerró los ojos-espero nada que tenga que ver con escaparse a ver a cierta chica de ojos chocolate.

Me sonroje mientras reía

-no claro que no-conteste y Alice negó con la cabeza

-bien ya que están aquí les quiero decir algo

-¿Qué pasa?-Alice le pregunto

-ve por rosalie por favor-Alice se levanto y salió de la habitación

-¿algo grave?-le pregunte totalmente seguro que nos iba a decir lo de bella

-no algo muy bueno-me sonrió maternalmente

Alice y rosalie entraron y se sentaron a mi lado.

-mis pequeños bebes, ¿Por qué crecen tan rápido?-nos pregunto-lo siento me desvié del tema-se rio y nosotros con ella.

-bien mañana miércoles tendremos visitas se quedara hasta el lunes y espero se comporten como los hemos educado-me miro fijamente-y la traten como lo que es parte de la familia-no quiero pijamadas diario, recuerden hay escuela al día siguiente.

-¿Quién viene?-pregunto rose

-bella-dijo sonriéndome, fingí sorpresa

-¿es enserio?-le pregunte emocionado, esta vez sin fingir realmente me emocionaba.

-si Charlie y René harán un viaje de aniversario

Alice dio pequeños brinquitos

-nada de pijamadas-le recordó mi madre y Alice hizo un puchero-me reí

-te estaré vigilando Edward habrá toque de queda para ti-mi sonrisa se borro e hice también un puchero.

-no pensaba hacer nada malo-le dije

-por si acaso, es mejor prevenir que tener un nieto.

-¡MAMA!-le dije sonrojándome, Alice y rosalie se rieron.

-cállense-les dije.

-mama nada, Edward confió en ti pero no en tus hormonas-

Esta vez yo también reí, era tan raro platicar de estos temas con mi madre.

-cambio de tema-pedí.

-no le digan nada a bella-nos pidió saliendo de mi habitación.

-te lo dije-me comento Alice.

-te creí-le respondí

-¿ya sabían?-nos dijo rosalie algo molesta-ya no me cuentan nada

-te lo iba a contar justo cuando vino mama

-esta bien-se le ilumino la cara-¿crees que el fin de semana cuando vengan mi osito y Jasper los cuidemos también?-le pregunto a Alice ambas sonrieron.

-no, son hombres y pueden pasar 2 noches solos en su casa-les dije, en ese par si que no confiaba, y tenia que a mi padre le diera un infarto.

-feo-me dijo Alice sacándome la lengua.

-tengo que terminar la tarea-les dije corriéndolas de mi habitación, entendieron muy bien y salieron rápidamente.

Así que tendría a bella 5 días bajo el mismo techo, esto seria algo interesante, y también una pequeña prueba para nuestra relación.

:::::

Termine la tarea, tome una ducha y me puse a ver una película, en algún momento me quede dormido, pues cuando desperté eran las 4 de la mañana, apague la tv y seguí durmiendo.


	26. dia 25

Día 25

Pov be

Hoy estaba de buen humor, sin duda, estaba perfecta de salud no me dolía el estomago y no vomitaba desde ayer en la noche, no había escusa para no ir al instituto.

Y tenia un buen presentimiento, desayune solo un poco de fruta no me quería arriesgar, tome mi mochila y tome las llaves de mi pik-up, entre a la cocina para despedirme de mis padres.

-espera-me dijo Charlie-te queremos decir algo.

¿Algún regaño? ¿Me levantarían el castigo?

-tu dirás-me senté, todavía quedaba un poco de tiempo.

Mi madre me sonrió con un brillo pícaro en los ojos-tu padre y yo cumplimos el sábado 25 años de casados y lo vamos a celebrar con un viaje.

-genial-les dije, la casa para mi sola.

-pero no te puedes quedar aquí sola-me dijo mi padre como si leyera mis pensamientos, mi sonrisa se borro.

-por eso te vas a ir a casa de esme-me dijo mi madre sonriéndome.

No estaba tan mal, espera CASA DE ESME = CASA DE EDWARD

-¿Cuántos días?

-5 días

¡5 DIAS BAJO EL MISMO TECHO QUE EDWARD!

-¿es broma?-pregunte todavía sin creerlo.

-no cariño es verdad te vas esta misma tarde así que llegando del instituto empacas tu ropa.

-claro que si-les dije feliz les di un gran abrazo a ambos y Salí corriendo hacia mi camioneta.

-¡5 días!-exclame contenta, maneje lo mas rápido que pudo mi vieja chevy, mi corazón me dio un conocido apretón cunado vi a Edward recargado sobre la parte trasera de su volvo, me estacione junto a él, me ayudo a bajarme y me dio un gran abrazo.

Cielos como lo había extrañado sentía que fueron meses los que no lo vi y ahora entre sus brazos me sentía en casa, inhale su olor característico embriagándome con el.

-te extrañe-me susurro aun abrazándome.

-yo mas-le dije con una risita nerviosa, me separe de el solo para besarlo, beso que me respondió gustoso y de muy buena manera.

-querida Alice a ti tampoco te vi 2 días pero no importa aunque eres mi mejor amiga prefiero a tu hermano claro el besa muy bien….-nos interrumpió Alice.

-enana-la abrase.

-les tengo que decir algo-rodee la cintura de mi novio con mi brazo y con el otro los hombros de mi amiga- 5 días…..-comencé.

-que te quedas en nuestra casa-me interrumpió Alice.

-¿ya lo sabían?-pregunte decepcionada-quería darte la sorpresa-le hice un puchero a Edward.

-anoche mi madre nos dijo-me toco la nariz con un dedo-y me pareció la mas grande y fabulosa idea-me dijo sonriéndome de una manera que parecía que yo era todo su mundo, sentí mariposas en el estomago.

-a mi también-concedí.

-¡será como una gran pijamada!-me dijo Alice emocionada.

-si-le sonreí no muy segura de lo que Alice planeaba, estaba casi segura que querría jugar a Barbie bella y eso no me entusiasmaba mucho.

Entramos al edificio y Alice se separo de nosotros para ir a su clase, Edward tomo mi mano y me sonrió cálidamente.

-me gusto tu carta-comento y me sonroje.

-gracias-susurre.

Entramos al salón y las paredes tenían de nuevo ese brillo, y la razón de eso era la persona que estaba a mi lado.

A mitad de la tercera clase la maestra tubo que salir dejándonos el resto de la hora libre, casi todos salieron, yo me senté en el escritorio y Edward se paro a mi lado, me abrazo y me beso la frente.

-estoy emocionada-comente.

-estoy en deuda con tus padres-me dijo sonriendo que buena idea-solté una risita nerviosa, lo sabia, lo sentía, algo iba a pasar en estos días, mi estomago se contraía.

::::::

El almuerzo paso tranquilo para mi sorpresa, tanya quien estaba a solo 2 mesas de nosotros no hizo afán de molestarnos.

-lo que pasa es que ayer Edward prácticamente la tumbo al suelo-me dijo Alice en el baño, le pregunte aprovechando que Edward no podía oírnos.

-¿Por qué?

-tanya es una resbalosa por naturaleza y estaba fastidiando a ed.

-me imagino-dije agriamente-mejor ya no me cuentes nada.

-si mejor-me contesto mientras se ponía un poco de labial frente al espejo.

:::::

Las clases siguieron pasando y llego deportes, hoy era día de voleibol y me toco en el equipo de Mike newton, estaba un poco nerviosa no se había acercado a mi desde el incidente en el campamento.

-hola hermosura-me dijo guiñándome un ojo, le puse los ojos en blanco y me aleje de él, no era bueno confiarme.

-"swan puedes hacerlo mejor"-me grito el entrenador al verme solo parada sin mucho entusiasmo de jugar. Suspire e intente atinarle al balón.

La primera vez lo logre pero la segunda al saltar para alcanzar a pegarle al balón mis pies se enredaron entre ellos y caí al suelo de lado cayendo sobre mi brazo, ¡me dolía!

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto un chico que compartía clase de ingles conmigo.

-me duele la mano-susurre tratando de no soltar lagrimas, mierda, ¡vaya que dolía!

El entrenador llego corriendo a ver que me pasaba.

-se esta hinchando-comento-será mejor que vallas a la enfermería-asentí resignada, tal vez un esguince, no dolía como si estuviera rota.

-camine hacia el vestidor tome mis cosas y Salí hacia la enfermería.

-¿te acompaño?-me pregunto Mike.

-no gracias-conteste y camine mas rápido, no confiaba nada en el y no quería que Edward nos viera juntos.

¡Edward! Si se entera se va a preocupar, me mordí el labio decidiendo si hablarle o no.

:::::

-parece ser un esguince de 2do grado-me dijo la enfermera-será mejor que te revise tu medico para estar seguros.

Me había puesto ungüento y ventado la mano.

Asentí, no quería ir al hospital tal vez Carlisle este en su casa.

Tome mi celular y marque el número de Edward.

-¿Dónde estas?-me pregunto y vi la hora, la siguiente clase ya había empezado.

-en la enfermería-le dije-por favor ven-le pedí.

Escuche como Edward pedía permiso para salir del salón-voy para allá-me dijo y colgó.

5 minutos después llego y tenia aspecto de preocupación y cuando me vio su cara se transformo en alivio.

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto cuando llego a mi lado me acaricio la espalda para tranquilizarme, asentí-¿Cómo paso?

-jugué voleibol y me caí-le dije con una sonrisa-tienes una novia muy torpe-bromee.

-demasiado-me dijo sonriendo.

-¿es grave?-le pregunto a la enfermera, ella negó viéndonos con ternura.

-esguince pero es recomendable que la revise un doctor.

Edward asintió-ahora te llevo con papa-me dijo, tomo mi mochila y salimos al estacionamiento, le mando un mensaje a Alice para que ella se llevara mi pik up a su casa, siempre tenia unas llaves de repuesto en la guantera, dudaba que alguien se quisiera robar mi vieja chevy.

Condujo hasta su casa, donde Carlisle ya me esperaba ¿Cuándo le llamo?

-hola hija-me dijo.

-Carlisle-le sonreí.

-¿te volviste a caer?-me pregunto medio en broma.

-si.

Me llevo a su estudio donde tenia un botiquín y algunas cosas del hospital, toco mi mano con suavidad examinándola, estaba algo morada e hinchada.

-es un pequeño esguince con una férula se te mejorara en 2 semanas.

Cuando me la puso me dolió mucho, cuando estuvo listo me dio una pastilla para el dolor.

¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? O ¿te quedas aquí?-me pregunto Edward.

-a mi casa necesito ir por mi ropa.

::::::

-Espérame aquí-le pedí.

-¿Por qué no puedo acompañarte?-me pregunto y me sonroje, claro que no iba a estar el mientras yo escogía que ropa llevarme a su casa, mucho menos la interior.

-¿y si llega Charlie?-invente-no le gustara verte en mi habitación- eso era cierto.

Subí y saque mi maleta de debajo de mi cama como pude la subí a la cama, y me dispuse a meterle ropa, ¿Qué me llevo?—fue mi gran pregunta, no iba a ponerme mi vieja camiseta de pijama, así que con pucheros hacia mi sola, saque las 3 pijamas que Alice me había comprado, una rosa de short y blusa con florecitas, otra blanca de pantalón y playera con un beso en la playera y la ultima una miniatura de color roja, que mas bien parecía un babi dol que una pijama.

::::.

45 minutos después cerré la maleta sonriente, listo 8 cambios para 5 días por si acaso, mis cosas de aseo personal y zapatos.

-Edward-lo llame algo avergonzada por haber tardado tanto-¿puedes subir?-le pedí.

Escuche la televisión apagarse y las escaleras rechinando.

-a sus ordenes mi lady-hizo un saludo militar poniendo su mano sobre su frente.

-¿podrías ayudarme a bajarla?

-claro-tomo mi maleta como si no pesara nada y ambos bajamos hacia la sala.

Pocos minutos después llego mi madre quien no se sorprendió al verme la mano lastimada, solo me pregunto que me había pasado.

Traía con ella comida china.

-¿te quedas a comer?-le pregunte a Edward.

-si-me sonrió.

Charlie llego justo cuando íbamos a empezar a comer, los 4 comimos en un silencio cómodo.

:::::::

-se cuidan mucho, me hablan en cuanto lleguen-les pedí, abrase a ambos, eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde, el taxi no tardaba en llegar por mis padres para llevarlos a port angeles para tomar su vuelo.

-claro que si-me dijeron sonrientes.

-toman muchas fotos y se relajan-les pedí.

-¿Edward?-dijo mi padre caminando hacia la cocina, Edward quien estaba un poco apartado de la conversación lo siguió, estaba segura que tendrían una platica algo incomoda.

-no te voy a decir nada, confió en ti y en tu juicio-me dijo mi madre abrazándome y me sonroje levemente- te diviertes-asentí.

Minutos después el taxi llego e hizo sonar el clatson.

Me despedí una vez más de mis padres y vi como se iban, Edward subió mi maleta a la cajuela de su volvo mientras yo cerraba todas las ventanas y puertas de la casa.

-¿lista?-me pregunto.

-claro.

Antes de arrancar se inclino hacia mi y me dio un beso enserio, de esos que me aturden y me dejan con la respiración agitada.

Al llegar a su casa esme nos esperaba, me abrazo.

-bienvenida, hija, espero te sientas cómoda, ¿Qué te paso?-me dijo al darse cuenta de mi mano.

-gracias esme por aceptarme estos días, me cai esta mañana.

-ten más cuidado-me aconsejo.

-¡Bella!-grito rosalie bajando las escaleras, hace días que no la veía, nos abrazamos sonrientes.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Alice saliendo de la cocina.

-me caí-explique.

-hola de nuevo bella-me dijo Carlisle entrando en la casa.

-gracias Carlisle por dejarme quedar-le dije.

-ya basta de agradecer-me reprocho esme-no es molestia.

Subimos mis cosas a la habitación de invitados en el segundo piso entre la recamara de Alice y rosalie, me sentí algo decepcionada, guardaba la esperanza que me pusieran en el tercer piso junto a la habitación de Edward.

Alice insistió en desempacar y guardar todo en el armario.

Al terminar bajamos a cenar.

Esme hizo unos deliciosos hot-cakes, al terminar subí junto con Alice, para ponerme la pijama, el pequeño duende no iba a dejar que me durmiera temprano lo presentía.

En cuanto me cambie ella entro con un par de revistar y pinturas de uñas.

-déjame hacerte pedicura-me pidió-te traje revistas-me dijo como si fuera un adulto con caramelos y yo fuera una niña.

-este bien-dije resignada.

Media hora después tenia la mitad de mis uñas pintadas de arcoíris.

-Alice-me queje.

-se ven lindas, no te muevas hasta que se sequen-me dijo se sentó a mi lado y ojeo revistas conmigo.

Tocaron la puerta y Edward se asomo.

-¿puedo pasar?

-claro-le sonreí.

-¿Cómo va la pijamada?-se burlo.

-bastante bien-comente y Alice sonrió feliz.

-vengo a darte las buenas noches, papa me a puesto un toque de queda y debo estar en mi cama en 5 minutos-se rio, encogiéndose de hombros-no confían en nosotros-me susurro y me sonroje.

-buenas noches amor-le dije dándole un beso, Alice ingeniosamente se metió al baño en ese momento.

-descansa y cuida esa mano-me dijo acariciándome la mejilla me beso la frente y camino hacia la puerta.

-sueña conmigo-me dijo antes de salir.

-siempre-le dije esperando que me alcanzara a oír.

Esme toco y entro poco después.

-buenas noches hija-me dijo.

-gracias-Alice salió del baño en ese momento.

-a ti te estaba buscando-le dijo-a dormir-la mando-nada de pijamadas, mañana hay escuela.

-esta bien-Alice refunfuño-adiós belli-salió de la recamara con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo y detrás de ella esme sonriente.

::::::

Las 2 de la mañana y aun no puedo dormir, siento demasiadas cosas, Edward esta tan cerca de mi, mis padres están lejos, mis hermanos también, y estoy segura que algo se movió en la esquina mas alejada de la habitación.

Tenia miedo, la obscuridad me hacia imaginarme cosas que no eran, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente valiente para levantarme y prender la luz.

Se comenzó a oír un pequeño rasguño en el vidrio de la ventana, y me levante corriendo, Salí de la habitación y sin pensarlo subí corriendo a la de Edward.

Me pare en seco frente a su puerta.

¿Entro o no?

Toque suavemente pero no abrió, y la obscuridad me estaba aterrando de verdad.

Me anime a abrir un poco su puerta y me asome, estaba dormido plácidamente con la sabana en el suelo y el estirado en todas direcciones sobre la cama, solo traía un pantalón de pijama y su torso desnudo.

Oh dios mio, ¿se podía ver tan guapo y sexy aun dormido? La respuesta SI

Camine hasta situarme a su lado, le acaricie el cabello y se despertó asustado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto en un susurro.

-tengo miedo-confesé avergonzada.

Se desplazo hacia un lado dejándome un espacio, me acosté y me abrazo quedando su torso pegado a mi espalda.

Entre sus brazos me relaja rápidamente y caí en un sueño profundo.

:::

**N/A:**

**Hola empiezan los 5 dias ¿Qué creen que pase?**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews tratare de actualizar mas seguido**

**qarla**


	27. dia 26

Día 26

Pov Ed

Me desperté asustado cuando al girarme sentí algo junto a mi, abrí los ojos rápidamente y vi a Bella acostada a mi lado con un brazo alrededor de mi estomago, el otro sobre su cabeza, su cabello enmarañado y una expresión tranquila en el rostro.

-oh-susurre, recordando que había venido a mitad de la noche, vi el reloj de mi mesita de noche las 5:45 am, aun tenia tiempo de dormir, me acomode rodeando a bella con uno de mis brazos y poniendo mi cara cerca de la suya, su cabello olía delicioso.

:::

-Edward, Edward!-oía a lo lejos poco a poco fui despertando, aun estaba en la misma posición abrazando a mi novia mientras ella dormía plácidamente, la que me hablaba era Alice que estaba parada frente a nosotros aun con su pijama.

-en 5 minutos la alarma de nuestros padres sonara, y lo primero que harán será revisar habitaciones-me susurro, tenia razón si nos encontraban juntos en la misma cama estaríamos en problemas.

Removí a bella hasta que abrió los ojos desorientada.

-buenos días-le sonreí.

-quiero despertar así siempre-susurro sonriéndome mientras se sonrojaba.

Le acaricie la mejilla-yo también-me acerque hasta besarla.

-dense prisa-nos interrumpió mi hermana. ¡Lo había olvidado!

-amor, te tienes que ir a tu habitación o estaremos en problemas-le dije, ella comprendió rápidamente, se levando sonriéndole avergonzada a mi hermana y ambas salieron prácticamente corriendo de mi habitación.

Comencé a reírme, seria maravilloso despertar así junto a ella siempre o por lo menos los próximos 80 años.

Contados 3 minutos después mi madre entro a mi habitación a "despertarme" pero sabia que era para ver que bella no estuviera aquí, no habíamos echo nada malo, solo dormir pero mejor no arriesgarnos.

Me di una ducha rápida, me cambie tome mi mochila y baje a desayunar, toda la familia estaba ahí.

-¿te caíste de la cama?-le pregunte a rosalie, desde que no iba a la escuela se levantaba a las 11 de la mañana.

Me fulmino con la mirada-no, tengo cosas que hacer-comento.

-buenos días-le dije a mi novia besando su frente ante la atenta mirada de mis padres.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-me pregunto con burla en la mirada.

-como hace mucho no duermo-le guiñe un ojo cuando mis padres no nos veía, ella rodo los ojos.

:::::

-no es que me moleste pero porque te metiste en mi cama-le pregunte a mi novia, ella se sonrojo y rio.

-yo también quiero saber-nos dijo Alice desde la parte trasera de mi volvo.

Íbamos camino a la escuela.

-yo…es algo tonto, pero tenia miedo-confeso-te lo dije anoche.

-amor estaba dormido, me di cuenta que estabas conmigo mucho después.

-¿miedo de que?-pregunto Alice.

-algo se escuchaba en la ventana, y una esquina de la habitación estaba muy oscura.

Alice comenzó a reírse, bella rodo los ojos y le subió el volumen al estéreo.

Alice se acercó a nosotros y estiro la mano hasta el estéreo y lo apago.

-¿Qué tal durmieron?-pregunto con una enorme sonrisa picara, por el rabillo del ojo vi a bella sonrojarse.

-muy bien-conteste irritado pero a la vez divertida.

-¿solo durmieron?-insistió.

-si-contesto mi novia ¿enojada?

-que lastima-Alice se burlo.

-¡ALICE!-le reproche.

-era una broma-susurro y regreso a su asiento.

::::::

"¿que tal si dormimos juntos los próximos 80 años?"

Escribí en un pedazo de papel y se lo di a bella que estaba un asiento delante de mí, era clase de biología y veíamos una película sobre genética.

Giro a verme con una enorme y tierna sonrisa en la cara y estoy seguro que me brillaron los ojos.

Se puso a escribir y me entrego el papelito.

"¿tan poquito? Que tal de esta noche hasta siempre…

Mi corazón se oprimió e imagine a bella llena de arrugas y el cabello blanco, sonriéndome mientras el sol comenzaba a salir.

-Cullen, entrégueme lo que tiene en la mano-el profesor me saco de mi ensoñación. Abrí los ojos algo asustado e intente esconderlo pero ya era tarde, él ya estaba frente a mi.

-no es nada-alague.

-entréguemelo-estiro la mano hacia mi y yo cerré el puño alrededor de la nota, bella girada en su asiento miraba la escena asustada y sonrojada.

-si no quiere ir a la dirección será mejor que me lo entregue-sentencio.

Escuche ciertas burlas por el salón pero las ignore ¿ir a la dirección? ¿Por una simple nota?

Suspire resignado, cualquier llamado a la dirección requería la presencia de los padres y la visión de mi madre leyendo la nota no me gusto.

Así que se la di, la abrió y la leyó, abrió los ojos, me vio a mí y después a bella y pude ver una sonrisa burlona, lo rompió y camino hacia el bote de basura lo tiro y continúo con la clase.

::::

El día era soleado, algo raro en forks, así que en vez de estar en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo salimos al jardín, varias personas pensaron lo mismo pues estaba concurrido.

-come-le dije a bella, que solo miraba una manzana entre sus manos.

-no tengo hambre-se excuso.

-por favor-pedí.

-ok-le dio una mordida bajo mi atenta mirada.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar era un mensaje, bella intento ver de quien era, siempre tan celosa.

"tengo asuntitos que atender, nos vemos a la salida"

-Alice, no viene a almorzar-le dije antes de que me preguntara de quien era.

-oh, esta bien.

Estábamos sentados frente a frente, ella se levanto rodeo la mesa y vino a sentarse a mis piernas, eso me sorprendió.

-te quiero-me dijo en el oído y después suspiro acomodando su cabeza en mi cuello. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la acerque a mí.

Para mi sorpresa bella comenzó a besarme el cuello suavemente, y se acercó más a mí si era posible.

Esto causo efectos en mi cuerpo, especialmente en algunas partes.

Y bella lo sintió.

-te pusiste feliz-comento riendo y se restregó un poco sobre mi.

Jadee. ¿Dónde quedo mi novia retacada e inocente?

Se separo de mi cuello y me beso, llevo sus manos a mi cabello, yo deje las mías en su cintura.

El beso era algo urgente y necesitado.

El timbre nos interrumpió y nos tuvimos que separar, camínanos tomados de la mano sin decir palabra alguna, al pasar por el baño le dije.

-te alcanzo en un rarito- señale el baño ella asintió y siguió caminando, entre y me moje la cara mientras me miraba al espejo.

Para que me mentía a mi mismo, la deseaba y mucho, sus besos cada vez mas seguido causaban este efecto en mi, y si ella realmente lo quería, pues eso tendría, yo encantado se lo daría, la amaba todo lo que me pidiera se lo daría, pero necesitaba ayuda, tenia que ser algo especial, algo romántico, pero pedirle ayuda ¿a quien? Mis amigos de confianza son los hermanos de mi novia.

Me imagine a mi hablando con emmett sobre el tema de sexo y su hermana y el resultado seria que me golpeara, sacudí la cabeza y lo imagine con Jasper….el mismo resultado.

Tal vez lo podría platicar con seth…. Y me di cuenta, realmente no lo quería conversar, era un tema privado que solo nos importaba a mi y a bella, tal vez un poco de ayuda de mis hermanas.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, no quería imaginarme nada relacionado con ellas y sus novios, me traumaría. Si tal vez hable con ellas. O con mi padre.

No, ¿Carlisle? Era una opción, pero me daba vergüenza y ¿si le contaba a esme?

Bueno no es que ella no supiera lo que yo hacia antes, ella me lo ha mencionado.

¡Que frustración!

Salí del baño y entre a la siguiente clase.

::::::

Me sentía nervioso como si fuera a hacer mi primera vez también, y en cierto modo lo era, siempre tenia sexo, pero nunca había echo el amor y esa era la diferencia.

El resto de la mañana estuve distraído, y sumido en mis pensamientos, bella de verdad me desconcertó con su actitud pero ¡me encanto!

Caminábamos de la mano hacia gimnasia, yo tenía la hora libre así que me sentaría en las gradas mientras ella tomaba la clase.

Entro a los vestidores, y yo me senté hasta lo mas alto de las gradas, desde ahí podía ver todo el gimnasio, 5 minutos después salió con su uniforme deportivo, ¿acaso estaba su short un poco mas corto? ¿Quería provocarme?

Una sonrisa socarrona salió de mi boca y negué rodándome los ojos a mi mismo, ¡claro que no!

El entrenador al ver la mano lastimada de mi novia la puso solamente a patear balones mientras los demás jugaban baloncesto.

Yo seguía con la mirada todos los movimientos de bella, embobado, pero note que no era el único, sentado a varios metros de mí, un chico de segundo grado con apariencia de nerd, sonreía viendo fijamente a bella, Mike en la cancha tampoco la perdía de vista.

El monstro de los celos me invadió, ella era mía, solo mía, no tenían permiso de verla y menos de esa manera solo yo lo podía hacer.

:::

Al terminar la clase de gimnasia bella entro a los vestidores, baje de las gradas y el chico de segundo me siguió.

-tu eres Edward cullen ¿cierto?-me pregunto, asentí-y ¿bella es tu novia?

-creo que todos lo saben-conteste a la defensiva y tratando de intimidarlo.

-no te enojes-me pidió y solté una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-le dije.

-soy del anuario-me contesto-tu y bella están en competencia por ser la foto de la pareja mas romántica-me dijo sonriéndome y no pude evitar sonreír.

La más romántica…interesante.

Bella salió de los vestidores y el chico se despidió de mí caminando hacia la salida.

-¿de que hablaban?-pregunto.

-futbol-mentí, si era verdad seria divertido ver su cara al ver el anuario.

:::::

-¿te gusto la clase?-me pregunto ya dentro del auto, esperábamos a Alice.

-si, ha sido educativa-le sonreí.

-¿te gusto mi short?-pregunto inocentemente. Y la quijada se me cayo, ¡si me había estado provocando!

-¿acaso usted señorita swan me estaba provocando?-le pregunte.

-puede ser señor cullen, haber si así se decide-me miro fijamente y después comenzó a reírse. Y yo con ella.

Poco después llego Alice y comenzamos el camino a casa.

-hola esme-bella saludo a mi madre cuando entramos a la cocina.

-¿hijos como les fue?-pregunto.

Bella comenzó una animada plática con mi madre, yo parado junto a ella la observaba.

Su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello y sus expresiones, toda ella.

:::::

-¿que resultado te dio de la cuatro?-me pregunto.

-¿6x?-le respondí con una pregunta, no estaba seguro.

-no se-me dijo con cara de confusión.

Eran las 5 de la tarde estábamos en mi habitación haciendo la tarea, matemáticas para ser preciso, yo estaba sentado en el piso y bella acostada en mi cama, la vi y me comencé a sonrojar.

Ella lo noto.

-¿algún pensamiento que quiera compartir señor cullen?-me pregunto.

-te ves bien, eso es todo-comente.

Me levante y camine hacia ella, me senté en la cama y ella se levanto para estar junto a mi.

-tu comportamiento de hoy, me tiene….

-te molesto-me interrumpió preocupada, le acaricie la mejilla y su expresión se relajo.

-no, claro que no, me gusto, es solo que no lo esperaba, dime ¿es algún plan?

-tal vez-me sonrió sonrojándose.

-pues esta dando resultados-confesé.

Bella sonrió triunfante y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-te amo-le susurre.

-yo te adoro-me dijo dándome un pequeño beso.

Sentí esa sensación en el estomago de mariposas revoloteando, mientras besaba a bella, sentía calor mucho calor, mi amigo despertaba a la vida, sentí las manos temblorosas de bella en mi cabello, con mucha delicadeza deje de besarla para repartir besos por toda su cara y bajar lentamente a su cuello, ella bajo sus manos temblorosas a mi abdomen y se adentraron dentro de mi playera acariciándome delicadamente.

Me arme de valor y comencé a quitarle la blusa, ella con vergüenza trato de taparse, la volví a besar y ella se relajo, intento sacar mi playera y con gusto la ayude.

-wow-susurro, y soltó una risita.

Levante la cabeza de su cuello y la vi, totalmente sonrojada de la cara y del cuello, su cabello revuelto, con su pantalón y un sostén de encaje azul. Se veía radiante, mejor vista no podía tener.

-te quiero-susurre y comencé a besar su ombligo.

Se comenzó a reír y yo con ella.

-me haces cosquillas-comento levante mi cabeza-no, sigue-reí y seguí repartiendo besos por su abdomen.

Comencé a avanzar hacia sus senos y ella se tenso, iba a decir algo pero me interrumpió.

-no pienses-susurro.

Con cuidado baje un tirante por su brazo acariciándola, después el otro.

Y la volví a besar.

-¡YA LLEGAMOS!-se escucho el grito de mi padre en la planta baja y la magia se acabó.

Me levante rápidamente y busque mi playera cuando la encontré me la puse bella hacia lo mismo. Se acomodó un poco el cabello y se sentó en el suelo, yo me acosté en la cama boca abajo para tratar de esconder mi problema.

Carlisle abrió la puerta segundos después.

-llegamos-anuncio-buenas tardes bella-

-hola Carlisle-bella se levanto y lo saludo con un abrazo.

Cuando se fue, bella me vio sonrojada y salió de la habitación.

Camine hacia el baño y abrí la regadera, necesitaba un baño de agua fría.

::::::::

Durante la cena, hubo silencio por parte de nosotros dos, cada vez que la vea sonreía como tonto, y ella se sonrojaba, mis padres lo notaron pero no dijeron nada, rosalie estaba tan metida en su tema de conversación que no lo noto, y Alice, era Alice se entera de todo y nos veía con ojos de emoción.

Al terminar la cena, bella se despidió argumentando que le dolía la cabeza, me dio un pequeño beso al pie de las escaleras y subió casi corriendo, estuve un rato en la sala con mis padres conversando de todo y de nada.

Fui a mi habitación me puse la pijama y me acosté tocaron mi puerta y Alice se asomo.

-cuentamelo -exigio.

No se como me conocía tanto, pero era un alivio así yo no tenia que contarle ella solita me lo sacaba todo.

Le conté lo sucedido esta tarde.

-¡aw!-exclamo.

-dame un consejo-pedí.

Me revolvió el cabello-deja que todo fluya como debe de ser-me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-quiero hacerle algo romántico-comente.

-a bella le gusta ver el atardecer y la comida italiana-me dijo.

-¿que propones?-pregunte perdido. Alice golpeo mi cabeza con su mano.

-¿una cena de comida italiana viendo el atardecer?-le pregunte y ella asintió sonriendo.

-buenas noches Eddy-me beso la mejilla-te quiero-susurro.

-te amo enana-le dije con sinceridad, era mi hermana.

Camino y en la puerta se detuvo-5 minutos antes de que se levanten mama y papa los despierto-me dijo.

-gracias-le sonreí.

Espere a que ya no hubiera ruidos y baje al segundo piso con mucho cuidado, toque levemente en la puerta de bella pero no abrió, la abrí y entre sigilosamente, ahí estaba ella dormida abrazando la almohada.

-bella-susurre-amor, despierta-la bese en la frente y después en la mejilla fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

-hola-me sonrió.

-tengo miedo-le dije sonriendo.

Se hizo a un lado y me acosté junto a ella.

La abrase y ella a mi, poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo.

::::::

Hola, me tarde en actualizar lo siento realmente se me fue la onda pero aquí esta nuevo capitulo ohh cielos creo que algo grande se hacerca entre estos dos tortolitos :D

Nos vemos

Algun review?

qarla


	28. dia 27

Día 27

Pov be

Despertar a lado de Edward….lo mejor, sentir su aroma embriagándome, su calor rodeándome y ese sentimiento de amor en el aire era simplemente lo mejor.

Aun faltaban 10 minutos para que la alarma sonara y Edward tuviera que irse corriendo a su habitación, me libere de sus brazos para poder girarme y observarlo.

Tenia una expresión de tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa, se veía tierno pase la punta de mis dedos por sus mejillas y cabello después por sus labios, se veían tan apetecibles.

Me acerque un poco y los bese dulcemente, después bese la punta de su nariz y sus parpados.

Edward hizo un pequeño quejido y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-buenos días-le susurre.

-amor-me dijo y me beso.

Dejo mis labios y beso mi cuello.

-ya levántate-susurre.

-no quiero-susurro sobre mi cuello su aliento hizo que mi piel se erizara.

Comencé a separarlo de mi lado.

-ey!-se quejo abrazándome.

-Edward-le dije con una pequeña risita, puse mi pie en su abdomen y comencé a empujarlo.

Él se comenzó a reír y me soltó yo seguí empujándolo pero la cama se acabó y Edward se cayo.

-auch-se quejo gatee hasta la orilla y lo vi acostado en el suelo

-¿estas bien?-le pregunte y él se rio un poco fuerte. Al instante los 2 nos quedamos en silencio.

-mejor me voy-dijo levantándose.

-perdón-le dije y el rio en silencio.

Salió de la habitación y me volví a acostar.

Alice entro a la habitación minutos después.

-¿Edward?-susurro.

-ya se fue-le sonreí me levante y fui hasta Alice y la abrase fuertemente.

-¿y eso?-me pregunto sorprendida pero devolviéndome el abrazo.

-ala, gracias por ayudarme con esto, por ser mi amiga por todo gracias-le dije sinceramente.

-¡aww!-exclamo-me vas a hacer llorar-me volvió a abrazar.

El despertador de la habitación de Carlisle y esme comenzó a sonar, alice corrió a su habitación y yo prendí la luz, comencé a escoger que ropa me pondría hoy.

Me di una ducha rápida y comencé a alistarme.

:;;;

-buenos días-dije entrando al comedor, ya estaban ahí todos menos rosalie que estaría dormida.

-buenos días-contestaron al uniso-camine hacia Edward y le di un beso en la mejilla y me senté a su lado.

Desayunamos fruta, huevos con jamón y jugo de naranja.

-hoy es viernes-dijo Alice tímidamente.

-aja-contesto Carlisle con su vista fija en el periódico.

-y hoy vienen jazz y emmett-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Carlisle por fin la miro con sospecha en la mirada.

Edward, esme y yo observábamos la escena desde afuera adivinando lo que alice le iba a pedir.

-los papas de bella no están en casa-continuo, y Carlisle comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-tal vez ellos….-

-Alice-la interrumpió Carlisle-ellos no se quedaran aquí-le dijo de manera severa-creo que si ambos se pueden cuidar solo en la universidad aquí también.

-algo les podría pasar-insistió Alice.

-ya es tarde, váyanse a la escuela-ordeno.

Nos levantamos en silencio y caminamos hacia el volvo.

-lo intentaste-intente consolarla.

-pero no funciono-me dijo con el seño fruncido.

-tu me ayudaste, tal vez yo te pueda ayudar-le susurre al oído Alice me sonrió alegremente.

-¿Qué traman?-pregunto mi novio fulminándonos con la mirada.

-nada-contestamos al mismo tiempo.

;;;;

-¿Qué tal su noche?-pregunto Alice mientras íbamos de camino al instituto.

-cómoda-conteste.

-abrazados-dijo mi novio.

-así que no hubo acción-dijo, comencé a toser y Edward se sonrojo.

-no-dije viéndola y fulminándola con la mirada.

Alice comenzó a reírse.

Al llegar al instituto vi grandes pancartas de la "feria escolar"

¿Era hoy?

No lo recordaba, bien, el día de las ferias escolares no había clases solo exposiciones y muchas cosas que vender.

-genial-exclamo Alice.

-perfecto-susurro Edward.

Tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia donde estaban las pancartas.

;;::::::

-¿esto que es?-le pregunte al chico que estaba frente a mí señalando una especie de ventilador pero con las elises de papel.

-es un ecoairnador-me contesto viéndome fijamente con una sonrisa.

Y su sonrisa junto con su mirada me hicieron sonrojar, Edward a mi lado lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

-vamos-me invito y comenzamos a caminar-eres hermosa ya te lo eh dicho y no me crees, ese es el efecto que causas en los hombres-me dijo.

-claro que no-conteste sin creerle, yo sabia lo que era, una chica castaña, simplona, en cambio tanya por ejemplo era….BASTA me dije a mi misma nada de comenzar a dudar de mi misma.

-¿Cuándo será el día en el que veas lo hermosa por dentro y por fuera que eres?-me acaricio la mejilla y me beso la frente.

-¡belli, belli, belli! Tienes que ver esto-Alice casi gritaba, me galo hacia donde vendían maquillajes que duraban ¡8 horas!

-yo ni me maquillo-proteste ante la emoción de mi amiga-

-pues deberías-comento.

Busque con la mirada a Edward y no lo vi, me decepcione quería que me salvara y me llevara a otro lado.

;:::::

Ahora no quería a mi novio lo exigía, 4 horas desaparecido, no sabia donde estaba, le marcaba a su celular y me mandaba directo al buzón.

Estaba preocupada, desesperada y enojada

¿Por qué no me dijo a donde iba?

-cálmate-me pidió mi amiga-de seguro tiene una buena explicación.

-es que no se pudo a ver ido solo así Alice ¿si le paso algo?

-no le paso nada, no seas paranoica, ya veras que no tarda en regresar.

-ya me quiero ir-le dije fastidiada-esto esta muy aburrido, quiero ir a casa, a mi casa.

Marque de nuevo el número de Edward y otra vez al buzón.

-Edward cullen me vas a escuchar-le grite al teléfono.

Alice a mi lado soltó una risita.

-calla-pedí.

-bella, enserio tranquila-rodeo mis hombros con un brazo-mejor cuéntame como vas con ese asuntito.

-¡pff!-resople-ayer tu papa nos interrumpió.

-¡¿los cacho?-me pregunto sorprendida.

-no, que vergüenza no, alanzamos a vestirnos antes y….-me di cuenta que había hablado mas de la cuenta.

-¿vestido?-susurro y después grito, alcance a tapar su boca con mi mano.

-cambiemos de tema-le pedí.

-pero…pero…-hizo pucheros.

A lo lejos vi a Edward caminar hacia nosotras, me levante rápidamente y me cruce de brazos esperándolo.

Dios se veía tan bien caminaba como si estuviera en una pasarela, y su porte era de modelo o de la realeza parecía un dios griego, cállate ya bella, me dijo mi conciencia estas enojada.

Desde que venia lejos no separo su mirada de la mía, cuando estaba a escasos 5 metros me sonrió, y al llegar a mi lado me quiso besar y lo impedí.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunte.

Dudo unos segundos-con Carlisle-contesto y sabia que estaba mintiendo eso me dolió.

-díselo a quien te crea-conteste y me fui a sentar donde estaba sentada junto a Alice, quien había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-es la verdad-se sentó a mi lado.

-no quiero ser celosa pero me das motivos-eleve la voz-al menos me hubieras contestado el teléfono para no estar aquí como tonta preocupada hasta los huesos por ti-estaba enojada y mucho.

-amor-me dijo-estaba con mi padre, sabes que dentro del hospital a veces no entran las llamadas. Me acaricio la mejilla y casi sonrió.

Era tan fácil perdonarlo.

-me asuste, ¡desapareciste!-lo acuse.

-me perdonas-me dijo viéndome como si…como si yo fuera su mundo, y no lo pude resistir, le sonreí y me acerque para besarlo.

-ya me quiero ir-le dije.

-sus deseos son ordenes mi reina-beso mi mano.

Marque a Alice.

-"hola"-contesto.

-ya nos vamos-le avise.

-oh váyanse ustedes Jasper vendrá por mi-dijo y estoy segura estaba sonriente.

-este bien.-colgué.

::::::

Llegamos a la casa cullen y desde afuera se escuchaban las risas de emmett.

En la sala junto a un enorme perro de peluche estaban rosalie y mi hermano.

-¡oso!-grite, se levanto de inmediato y ambos corrimos, me avente hacia él y me abrazo levantándome del suelo.

-belli-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla-tanto tiempo hermana mía, dime como te tratan en esta casa-me pregunto fingiendo seriedad.

Caminamos hacia la sala, abrase a rosalie y nos sentamos los 4 en los sofás.

-estoy pensando en quedarme ya aquí siempre-le dije, emmett vio a Edward y después a mi.

-no es buena idea-dijo y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¿de quien es?-dijo Edward señalando el gran peluche.

-mio-dijo rosalie abrazándolo-es mi nuevo hijo.

-tan grande y jugando con peluches-Edward comento y solo vi como un cojín impactaba en su cara y a rosalie sonreír con aires de victoria.

:::::::

-ven-me dijo mi novio tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia el garaje.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte.

-al cine-me dijo abriéndome la puerta.

Eran las 5 de la tarde el sol aun estaba alto, llegamos a port Ángeles pero Edward se dirigió al sur, el cine estaba al norte.

Se estaciono frente a un restaurant pequeño no parecía solo por su letrero en la puerta pude saber que era, parecía una pequeña casa.

-¿el cine?-le pregunte cuando le ayudo a bajarme.

-sorpresa-me susurro.

Entramos y me sorprendí que tuviera la decoración de una casa, y no había más gente.

-¿estas seguro que es un restaurant?- le pregunte algo temerosa de a ver entrado a una casa privada.

-si, solo que es algo privado- Detrás de mi cerro la puerta-el día de hoy el chef soy yo y tu eres mi única clienta.

Me abrazo por detrás y me beso el cuello, la piel se me erizo y una corriente atravesó todo mi cuerpo.

-ven-tomo mi mano y me guio hasta la cocina.

-¿Qué me va a cocinar chef?-pregunte.

-sorpresas-me sonrió pícaramente.

:::::

No me dejo ayudarlo en nada, solo me senté en la barra observando como cocinaba, mientras platicábamos de cosas tribales y me hacia bromas.

-la comida esta lista-anuncio poniendo dos platos en la mesa.

-_bon apetite_ -me dijo y comenzamos a comer.

-esta delicioso amor-no mentía, las artes culinarias de Edward como cocinero estaban muy escondidas pero cuando las sacaba me sorprendía.

-me alegra que te guste-

Seguimos comiendo la lasagna que había preparado, después trajo pay de frambuesa como postre.

-¿porque me ves así?-pregunte pues me veía fijamente y con una sonrisa, mi estomago sintió cosquillas y mi corazón un apretón.

::::::

-Te quiero mostrar algo-se adentro en la casa y lo seguí, abrió la ultima puerta y entramos a una recamara hermosa, estaba decorada como los años 20's la cama era grande con velos alrededor, hacia un par de sofás de aquella época, un espejo de cuerpo completo con marco de madera, un tocador también antiguo y muy bonito, y en una de las paredes dos grandes ventanales, los cuales tenían la vista del atardecer y de la bahía.

Mire de nuevo la gran cama y me sonroje sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis manos sudaban, las mariposas de mi estomago estaban vueltas locas.

Edward me jalo hacia él y me abrazo fuertemente, rodee su cintura no lo quería soltar.

-te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo are-me susurro en el oído-tu me complementas perfectamente, eres mi media mitad y no me cabe duda que nos vamos a casar y pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, eres la única que me llego al corazón, llegaste y nunca te vas a ir de el-finalizo.

Sentí lagrimas caer en mis mejillas, sus palabras eran hermosas, describían lo que yo sentía por el.

Lo apreté mas hacia mi y después me separe para verlo a los ojos, aquellos que desprendían un sinfín de emociones, me veía como si yo fuera su sol su mundo su todo.

Acaricie su mejilla y después sus labios.

Se inclino un poco y roso sus labios con los míos, una dos tres veces y comenzó a besarme enserio, lento pero fuerte mis manos se fueron hacia su cuello y cabello, y las suyas a mi cadera.

Su lengua pidió permiso para encontrarse con la mía y claro que se lo di, tímidamente la mía salió a su encuentro y todo exploto.

El beso se volvió fogoso y ardiente, necesitado, sus manos bajaron tímidamente de mis caderas a mi trasero y mi acercaron mas a él.

Dejo mis labios para besarme la cara y después bajar hacia mi cuello.

Mis manos temblorosas bajaron a su espalda y se fueron a su abdomen, lo comencé a acariciar lentamente.

Comenzó a caminar y me llevo con el hasta que sentí la cama detrás de mi, nos fuimos acostando lentamente, hasta que quede boca arriba y el a lado mio de lado.

Volvió a besarme lentamente disfrutando del beso.

Mis dedos temblorosos se enrollaron en su playera y la fui subiendo poco a poco, hasta que estuvo tirada en el suelo.

-perfecto-susurre viéndolo sin playera, se sonrojo y siguió besándome.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, podía sentir como Edward desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de mi blusa hasta que sentí sus dedos sobre mi abdomen, me levante un poco y sin abrir los ojos me la quite.

Dejo mis labios y bajo a mi cuello, repartiendo besos en el, y siguió bajando al nacimiento de mis pechos, la piel se me erizo.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver a Edward observándome con una mirada casi negra, trague saliva y le sonreí, levante mi mano y acaricie su cabello.

Tomo mis manos y me sentó quedando frente a frente, lo abrase besándolo, sintiendo como sus manos desabrochaban mi sostén y bajaba los tirantes del mismo, y después nada, ya no sentía nada estaba semi desnuda, sin abrir los ojos acaricie el pecho y el abdomen de Edward, emitió un pequeño gemido.

Me acosté de nuevo sin abrir los ojos, sabia que si los abría me daría vergüenza.

Sus dedos suavemente acariciaban mi abdomen y mi cuello poco a poco se acercaron a mis pechos, comenzando a tocarlos y la corriente eléctrica esta vez fue mas fuerte, salió un gemido de mi boca.

Sus manos y su lengua hacían un gran trabajo en mis pechos, yo solo podía gemir y acariciar su cabello.

-abre los ojos amor-me pidió con voz ronca, tímidamente los abrí y me sonroje.

-eres perfecta-me dijo-no te avergüences-me dijo cuando intente subir mis brazos para cubrirme.

Siguió besándome y sentí como abría el botón y bajaba la cremallera de mi pantalón, mi corazón se aceleró más de lo que ya estaba.

Me recosté y lleve mis manos a mi cabello, entregándome a lo que sentía.

Me saco el pantalón con todo y bragas, los converse y los calcetines y en 3 segundos estaba totalmente desnuda.

-repito eres…perfecta-susurro, abrí los ojos y vi como me observaba de arriba abajo y me sonroje totalmente, jale su mano y él se acercó a mi, lo bese e intente quitarle el pantalón Edward me ayudo, valla Edward era grande.

Comenzó un juego de besos y caricias que se sentían tan bien.

-traes condón-le susurre, asintió y se levanto dándome una vista de su torneado trasero.

Saco uno de su pantalón y se lo puso, volvió junto a mi y siguió besándome, una risita nerviosa salió de mis labios.

-¿segura?- me pregunto.

-completamente-conteste con la voz ronca.

-te amo-susurro y se introdujo en mi uniéndonos en un solo cuerpo.

Las caricias continuaron y sus besos por mi cuerpo también, comenzaron a moverse y vi estrellitas, se sentía….

-Amor-susurraba entre gemidos.

-lo eres todo-le dije y sentí que sonreía en mi cuello.

Siguió moviéndose dentro de mí, en la habitación solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos.

Estaba abrumada por todas las sensaciones que sentía.

Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, comenzaba a sentir un nudo en mi vientre.

-bella-susurro-isabella-me beso-mi bella

-amor-le mordí la oreja-Eddy-le susurre y toda su piel se erizo.

-¡Edward!-grite cuando sentí una explosión dentro de mí, Edward se quedo quieto y me beso una vez mas, los ojos se me cerraron poco a poco.

:::::::::::::

Desperté y la habitación estaba a oscuras, sentía a Edward a mi lado abrazándome.

Me sentía relajada y feliz, muy feliz.

Me moví un poco y Edward soltó una risita.

-dormilona-susurro.

Gire a verlo y le sonreí-gracias.

-¿estas bien? ¿Te lastime?-me pregunto preocupado.

-no, estoy de maravilla-le sonreí-me siento feliz.

-yo también amor-me abrazo aun mas y me beso.

-por eso desapareciste esta mañana-comente.

-si

-yo…lo siento te grite y creí…estaba enojada y con celos y-

-shhh-me cayo-tranquila, no te disculpes, te comprendo.

-me gire y quede boca abajo comenzó a acariciarme la espalda.

-¿podrías rascarme?-pregunte, y comenzó a rascarme, se sentía tan bien, comencé a relajarme de nuevo, y a cerrar los ojos.

-no te duermas tenemos que irnos-me susurro al oído.

-ok

-quieres darte una ducha-me propuso.

-no, estoy bien-conteste sonrojada.

-Edward, yo… ¿te gusto?-pregunte en un susurro.

Me observo con ternura.

-es la primera vez que siento algo así, me fascino-me sonrió- ¿a ti?

Asentí totalmente sonrojada.

-no te avergüences es algo normal no es malo-susurro.

-lo se.

Se levanto y tomo su ropa-te dejo un momento a solas.

Me levante y comencé a vestirme recordándolo todo con una sonrisa que no se me quitaría en varios días.

Fui al baño y no me reconocí, la chica en el espejo estaba radiante, la mirada le brillaba mucho, la sonrisa era deslumbrante y algo había cambiado en su expresión.

Cuando estuve lista Salí a su encuentro me esperaba en la cocina.

Lo abrase.

-gracias amor, fue-suspire-gracias por hacerlo especial.

-de nada mi vida, te amo

-te amo

Tomo mi mano y salimos de esa casita.

De regreso a casa fue en un cómodo silencio.

Llegamos justo a la hora de la cena pero no tenia hambre, me sentía cansada.

Edward me acompaño a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y me estuvo acariciando el cabello hasta que me dormí.

A mitad de la noche, lo que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, Edward entro y se acostó a mi lado, me abrazo y seguí durmiendo.

::::

N/A:

Hola

Les gusto? En lo personal me encanto esta tan tierno digno de una primera vez

Me dejan reviews?

qarla


	29. dia 28

Día 28

Pov Ed

Palabras sobraban…

Sentía que nuestra relación había pasado a otro nivel, uno más de entrega y no podía ser más feliz con ello.

Desde que despertamos y hasta ahora en el desayuno habíamos tenido miradas furtivas y sonrisas discretas, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, y su sonrisa era deslumbrante, no podía dejar de verla, algo en ella había cambiado pero para bien.

Había sido buena idea llevarla a la casita, no era un restáurate por su puesto, era una nueva propiedad que mi padre acababa de comprar, en días pasados, me llevo a verla hace algunos días, si le pedía las llaves me preguntaría para que quería ir y seria bastante vergonzoso.

Así que entre a su despacho y tome prestadas las llaves.

::

Era sábado y aprovechando que emmett y Jasper estaban aquí iríamos los 6 a Seattle.

Antes de medio día ya íbamos en camino, rosalie y emmett iban en el jeep de él, mientras que Jasper, Alice Bella y yo íbamos en mi volvo.

Mire por el espejo retrovisor, y me reí, en el veía a Alice abrazando a Jasper como si no lo hubiera visto en 3 años y el solo la veía con ternura.

Y recordé cuando Alice me dijo que era novia de Jasper.

_Flashback_

_2 años antes…._

_-¡Edward!-grito Alice subiendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación, entro casi corriendo y me dio un gran abrazo-ay Edward soy tan feliz-me repetía una y otra vez._

_-cálmate, y explícame por qué eres tan feliz-le pedí, ¿que podía hacer tan feliz a una adolescente de 14 años?_

_-primero prométeme que no te enojaras ni me gritaras ni mucho menos sacaras tu lado agresivo._

_-¿Alice que hiciste?-pregunte, imaginándome una patrulla, algún objeto robado o quizá un cristal roto._

_-me enamore-confeso en un susurro-y el me corresponde-suspiro._

_-¿el? ¿Quién es "EL"?-pregunte._

_-Jasper-me dijo suspirando y con los ojos brillosos._

_Estuve a punto de explotar pero le había prometido no enojarme, respire profundo varias veces bajo su atenta mirada y me apreté el puente de la nariz._

_-Alice es mayor que tú-susurre._

_-solo 2 años-me dijo en modo de suplica - por favor no te enojes, no soporto que te enojes conmigo, Eddie por favor, yo realmente lo quiero y el a mi lo se me lo dice su mirada y me lo dicen sus palabras._

_-no estoy enojado-le acaricie la mejilla-me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te lastime, Alice solo tienes 14 años eres demasiado joven._

_-tu tienes 15 y eso no te a impedido acostarte con media escuela-me dijo fulminándome con la mirada._

_-ok, la edad no importa, pero es mi amigo esto es raro-le dije._

_-Edward no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy dando la noticia._

_Vi como sus ojos se ponían rojos y lo comprendí, que yo me opusiera no haría diferencia era mi hermana si ella era feliz yo también lo seria._

_-me alegra que estés con el, y sabes que tienes mi ayuda con nuestros padres cuando se enteren, yo te apoyo, eso si tendré una seria platica con ese chico rubio-finalice Alice me sonrió totalmente feliz y me dio un abrazo._

:::::

_-quiero que seas honesto ¿Qué pretendes con mi hermana?-le pregunte a Jasper._

_-¿lo sabes?-me pregunto algo temeroso, respiro y se aclaró la garganta-me encanta, amigo enserio la quiero, nunca había sentido algo así, cuando estoy con ella siento las famosas mariposas en el estomago, de verdad me estoy enamorando de ella, no es un juego esto va en serio._

_-te lo advierto una lágrima de Alice derramada por tu culpa y te romperé la cara-amenace._

_-no pasara-me prometió._

_Fin del flashback_

De eso ya van 2 años y tan enamorados como al principio.

Me imagine a bella y a mí dentro de 2 años yendo a la universidad, amándonos como lo hacíamos tal vez ¿casados? ¿Ella querría casarse tan joven? O tendríamos que esperar un tiempo más, por mí ya la habría llevado a las vegas pero ella se merecía una gran boda con un vestido blanco y muchos invitados.

-¿en que piensas?-me pregunto acariciando mi cabello.

-en el futuro-sonreí pero sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

-¿estoy en el?-pregunto y percibí duda en su voz.

-por supuesto que si, no quiero futuro si no estas en el-le dije y oí risas en el asiento trasero.

-sabes jazz dicen que nosotros somos los cursis, pero creo que ya nos ganaron el trono-dijo Alice y Jasper rio mas.

Bella se giro en su haciendo para verla

-lo siguen siendo-le dijo mi novia-simplemente como vienen abrazados-se burlo.

-solo lo veo 2 días a la semana y tu lo ves diario hasta duermen juntos-dijo Alice y se callo al instante había hablado de mas.

Me tense.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Jasper con la voz mas grave.

-jazz no es lo que piensas-dijo bella asustada-lo que Alice quiso decir fue que dormimos en la misma casa.

-¡si eso!-dijo Alice.

-no te creo ni una palabra Isabella

-piensa lo que quieras-bella se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento y me pidió mi mano la tome y la apretó una forma de relajarse.

:::::::

Llegamos a Seattle y fuimos al muelle, en la orilla había lobos marinos pidiendo comida, cerca había un pequeño local que vendía pequeñas cubetas llenas de pescados crudos, le compre una a bella y otra para mi, el primero que levante para aventarlo se lo llevo una gaviota, bufe y bella rio.

-no es gracioso-me queje

-claro que si-me dijo y me reí con ella, si lo era.

El segundo intento tuve más suerte y callo en la trompa de un gran lobo marino era el más grande de los que estaban ahí, se lo comió y aplaudió.

¡Valla! Estaba entrenado, tal vez era de algún acuario y lo dejaron libre.

Seguimos aventándoles su comida, la carcajada de Jasper me hizo voltear, rosalie tenía un pescado en la mano, emmett a 3 metros de distancia de ella estaba quieto con la boca abierta.

-que asco-dijo mi novia…emmett quería atrapar el pescado.

Rosalie sonrió y lo aventó, emmett lo espero y cunado estuvo cerca lo atrapo con la boca, y de inmediato lo escupió.

-¡sabe horrible!-exclamo.

-¿Qué esperabas? Esta crudo-le dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

-¡Edward!-grito bella, no me había fijado que se había ido de mi lado.

Me gire asustado y la vi rodeada de gaviotas eran 10 por lo menos todas con un objetivo: la cubetita de pescados.

-suelta la cubeta-le dije alarmado, ella movía los brazos para defenderse.

Llegue junto a ella y la jale hacia mi, pero las malditas aves nos siguieron.

-suelta la cubeta-repetí, y me hizo caso la soltó y corrimos.

Las gaviotas se fueron a la cubeta y dejaron libre a bella.

La abrase y ella comenzó a reírse contra mi pecho sentía las vibraciones que causaba su risa.

-casi muero-comento y me reí con ella.

Regresamos a los autos ahora con un nuevo destino.

-¡es sorpresa!-nos dijo emmett-solo síganme.

Maneje detrás de el hasta el sur de la cuidad salimos de ella hacia el bosque.

No confiaba en emmett.

"eco-park-extreme sports" decía un letrero.

Si hacia bien en no confiar en emmett, nos había llevado a un parque extremo, era una reserva protegida por ella pasaba un rio de rápidos y había muchos animales en cautiverio.

-no pienso subirme a nada-dijo mi novia leyendo las actividades que ofrecía el parque.

Tirolesa, cayac en los rápidos, atrapa un cerdo, bonjie, y muchas cosas más.

-podríamos caminar por ahí-le ofrecí, aunque por otra parte quería experimentar en los rápidos del rio.

Bella me vio a los ojos unos segundos y sonrió.

-puedo quedarme con las chicas, ve y diviértete-me dijo.

-¿segura?

-claro, solo me interrogaran sobre ayer-me dijo y se sonrojo rápidamente.

-no les digas nada-le pedí.

-tratare de no hacerlo-me prometió-anda chico guapo ve a divertirte-me animo.

Me acerque a ella y la abrase por varios segundos después bese su frente, y corrí detrás de emmett y Jasper.

Llegamos a la orilla del rio, en verdad iba rápido.

-¿te dio miedo Eddy?-me pregunto emmett con burla, rodé los ojos.

-Eddy-bufe, solo Bella podía llamarme así.

Pagamos y el instructor nos dio una clase rápida de que hacer y que no hacer cuando estuviéramos dentro de los cayac.

-yo iré por el camino que va junto al rio en la camioneta por si algo llegara a pasar-vio nuestra cara de desconfianza-es pura precaución-agrego.

-yo…debería ir a cuidar a las chicas-dijo Jasper.

-ellas están bien-le contesto emmett.

-no seas cobarde-me burle-anda vamos.

Había un cayac para 3 personas pero decidimos ir cada quien con el suyo.

Comenzamos a avanzar y la adrenalina comenzó a fluir en mi cuerpo, valla que se sentían feo las bajadas con la corriente de agua rápido.

Me concentre en la clase rápida que nos había dado, trataba de esquivar rocas aunque a algunas le pegaba.

Emmett iba a unos 10 metros delante de mi se escuchaban sus risas y gritos.

Gire la cabeza un momento para atrás y Jasper venia a escasos 3 metros de mi, tenia cara de asustado y parecía que quería vomitar.

-¡vamos Jasper!-le grite-¡animo amigo casi llegamos!

El recorrido duraba 1 kilometro.

Estaba cansado remar era una dura tarea las piernas las tenia un poco entumidas, por el frio del agua que se metía a mi cayac.

Pronto vi la camioneta y al instructor ayudando a emmett a salir del rio.

Cuando llegue a él también me ayudo, al levantarme las piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo.

Emmett comenzó a reírse de mí y yo también, había sido gracioso.

Me levante y me sacudi la tierra de mi pantalón. Minutos después llego Jasper se arrimó a un arbusto y vomito.

-hermanito no resistes nada-emmett le comento rodeando sus hombros con su brazo.

-quitate- jasper le pidió y volvió a vomitar-ni una palabra a las chicas-nos advirtió.

Emmett me dio una mirada de travesura y asentí, era lo primero que diríamos cuando las viéramos.

Montamos los cayacs a la camioneta y nos llevo de regreso a donde habíamos partido.

Caminamos hasta que rosalie pasó literalmente sobre nosotros

"emmi"-había gritado a todo pulmón.

Iba descendiendo en la tirolesa.

Caminamos a la plataforma y seguía Alice, ya tenia puesto el arnés y el casco.

Desde arriba le mando un beso a Jasper y se aventó.

Grito muy fuerte pero también iba riendo.

Me sorprendió ver que bella en vez de ir hacia mí dejo que le pusieran el arnés y el casco.

-¿se va a aventar?-pregunte sorprendido.

-parece que si-me contesto emmett.

Los tres estábamos sorprendidos bella era algo miedosa.

Sus gritos asustaron a los pájaros que estaban cerca de ella, salieron volando, bella paso a toda prisa sobre nosotros gritando aterrorizada, emmett y Jasper se reían a carcajadas pero yo estaba algo preocupado.

Respire tranquilo cuando a lo lejos la vi llegar a su destino.

Nos sentamos en unas rocas que había ahí a esperar a que llegaran.

-¡lo logre!-me dijo mi novia corriendo hacia mi, me abrazo y comenzó a reí.

-¿quien te estaba matando bella?-le pregunto Jasper riéndose, bella se separo de mí y le saco la lengua.

Me acerque a bella y le susurre al oído "Jasper estaba muy asustado en los rápidos hasta vomito" bella rio y me dio las gracias.

-jazz ¿Cómo te fue en los rápidos?-le pregunto inocentemente-¿no vomitaste o si?-una sonrisa de malicia apareció en el rostro de mi novia.

Emmett, rosalie y yo reímos.

-¿vomitaste?-le pregunto Alice conteniendo la risa.

-2 veces conteste por el.

Jasper me fulmino con la mirada-gracias-me gruño.

-lo siento, mi lealtad es hacia mi novia, no iba a dejar que te burlaras de ella.

-aw!-exclamo bella y me abrazo.

::::

Continuamos haciendo casi todas las actividades que el parque nos ofrecía hasta que se dieron las 6 de la tarde y emmett tenia hambre, bueno todos pero el en especial.

Regresamos a la ciudad y entramos a un McDonald's.

-¿Qué te pido?-le pregunte a bella.

-un Edward al carbón-me bromeo se acercó a mi oído y me susurro-para comerte enterito.

Trague en seco y abrí los ojos, mis pantalones de repente me molestaban.

Soltó una risita y se fue a sentar junto a las chicas.

Negué riendo ante la mirada de emmett y Jasper.

Camine hacia las chicas-no me dijiste que quieres-le dije a bella.

-ya te lo dije-me mando una mirada picara y me sonroje, ella rio-una sencilla con papas grandes, por favor.

Asentí y volví a la fila.

- 1 sencilla y papas grandes, 1 extra y papas medianas-pedí.

-2 sencillas y una ensalada de pollo con puré de papa-pidió Jasper.

-3 grandes, 2 papas medianas y una cajita feliz-pidió emmett.

-¿cajita feliz?-le dijo rosalie cuando nos sentamos junto a ellas.

-este mes traes figuras armables de Scooby doo-contesto emmett con voz infantil.

Rosalie se tapo la cara con sus manos y todos reímos.

::::

Salimos de restaurant y caminamos por un centro comercial cerda de ahí, Alice se volvió loca por su puesto pero no dejamos que comprara nada, aunque nos hizo muchos pucheros.

Salimos como 8:30 del centro comercial, ya estaban cerrando todas las tiendas.

-¡tengo una idea!-dijo emmett-vamos a un club.

-no podemos entrar-le dijo alice.

-si las dejan-insistió.

-ve como estamos vestidos-se quejo rosalie.

-tu te vez hermosa con lo que traigas-la alago y ella se sonrojo.

-emmett no nos van a dejar entrar-insistí.

-vamos-comento y lo seguimos, seria una perdida de tiempo pero aun así lo seguimos.

Llegamos y aun no había gente queriendo entrar, emmett, rosalie, Jasper y yo entramos sin problema.

-identificación-les pidió a Alice y a bella.

Alice se acercó con una sonrisa coqueta hacia el guardia y pasó su dedo índice sobre el pecho de él.

-déjanos entrar-le pidió dulcemente-nos faltan meses para los 18.

Jasper furioso salió, tomo la mano de Alice y prácticamente la arrastro hacia el auto.

El guardia sorprendido viendo la escena se giro y observo a mi novia le dio una sonrisa coqueta y vi rojo.

Salí y camine hacia el auto sentí como bella me seguía.

Al llegar al volvo me gire y vi a bella a mi lado, cerca emmett y rosalie también se subían al jeep.

Observe a mi novia y ella me sonrió tímidamente me acerque y la abrase.

Se veía adorable cuando se sentía culpable.

-perdón-me susurro.

-no te disculpes, la coqueta fue Alice y el guardia no pudo resistirse a tus encantos-le dije y ella sonrió negando-¿Cuándo te veras con claridad?-le pregunte-eres hermosa-la bese y ella me recibió gustosa.

Nos subimos al auto y Jasper pidió irse de copiloto, en el asiento trasero Alice iba abrazando a bella y podía ver que no se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Le di un golpe en la cabeza a Jasper y el me vio con duda en la mirada. Sin decir una palabra señale a Alice y el al verla frunció el seño, quiso tocarle la cabeza pero bella negó y Jasper retiro su mano, Alice al ir con los ojos cerrados y se dio cuenta de nada.

-¿Alice? Amor-le dijo Jasper-perdóname no debí de hablarte así, estaba enojado-se disculpo.

Alice aun sin abrir los ojos comenzó a sollozar, esta vez le di un golpe más fuerte en su brazo a Jasper.

Tratando de no quitar mi vista del camino.

-tranquila-le susurro bella a mi hermana, pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de mi hermana relajándola, los sollozos cesaron.

-¿Amor?-insistió Jasper-perdóname-suplico.

Alice se retiro un poco de bella y abrió los ojos, sin hablar vio fijamente a Jasper.

-me puse celoso-se justifico-solo quiero que me veas a mi-le dijo estirando su mano, Alice dudo un momento y la tomo.

-fue mi culpa, yo fui la coqueta-susurro.

-ya no importa-le dijo el sonriéndole, Alice se limpio la lagrima estaba en su mejilla y le sonrió.

Sonreí y pare el auto a un lado del camino.

-cambio-dije.

Jasper se paso atrás con Alice y bella regreso de mi copiloto.

::::..

Llegamos casi a las 11 de la noche a casa, mis padres no estaban había una nota.

_"fuimos al cine" _

-ya es tarde pero aun no tengo sueño ¿vemos películas?-pregunto emmett.

Era cierto tampoco tenia sueño y creo que ninguno estábamos demasiado despiertos.

-no, mejor ¿que les parece una fogata en el patio trasero?-pregunto Alice.

-como en los viejos tiempos-dijo emocionada mi bella.

Éramos unos niños máximo 10 años, una noche cada 2 semanas mis padres aceptaban gustosos que bella y sus hermanos se quedaran a dormir aquí, Carlisle coloco un circulo de ladrillos con tierra dentro, en el hacia fogatas comíamos malvaviscos y nos contaba historias de terror.

Salimos al patio trasero que era de una oscuridad total la luna era tapada por las nubes que aunque densas no mostraban signo de que comenzara a llover de inmediato tal vez en unas horas.

Emmett y yo juntamos leña mientras Jasper trataba de encender el fuego, Alice y bella ubicaron los troncos que estaban recargados en una esquina de la casa alrededor de la fogata.

Jasper logro prenderla aunque solo fuera una pequeña llama, poco a poco iría creciendo.

Emmett entro a la casa y ayudo a rosalie a sacar una mesa sobre esta, rosalie puso un mini componente, refrescos, cervezas, dulces y malvaviscos.

La música comenzó a sonar y la llama creció gracias a un poco de gasolina, bella me dio un baso de refresco y se sentó junto a mi, la noche refrescaba así que estábamos cerca del fuego para entrar en calor.

En un plato traía dulces tomo uno y me lo dio en la boca jugando mordí sus dedos y ella grito.

Así comenzamos un juego ella me daba un dulce y yo le daba otro.

Se levanto y puso en el plato malvaviscos, se puso uno en la boca y se acercó a mi, comencé a morder el malvavisco hasta que llegue a sus labios la bese un largo rato sus labios sabían a dulces.

Alice y Jasper asaban malvaviscos mientras que rosalie y emmett bailaban al ritmo de la música.

-vamos a bailar-me pidió bella, y lo mire sorprendido-a veces puedo hacer cosas que usualmente no hago-me dijo sonriéndome.

Me levante y comenzamos a bailar, Alice y Jasper se nos unieron.

Comenzó una canción lenta, tome a bella de la cintura y la acerque a mi, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus manos tocando mi cabello.

Acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho y comenzamos a bailar lentamente, cerré los ojos quería disfrutar del momento.

Apreté mas a bella contra mi quería sentirla cerca muy cerca sentir que nunca se iba a ir de mi lado.

Sentí un sollozo en mi pecho y me alarme.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte poniendo mi mano en su barbilla levantando su cabeza para verla a los ojos.

Estaban rojos brillosos y lagrimas salían de ellos.

-¿bella?-pregunte-por favor dime que tienes.

-pasa que te amo demasiado-me dijo y sentí algo cálido expandirse por todo mi cuerpo.

-tu eres mi vida-simplemente le dije.

Nos abrazamos y seguimos bailando así abrazados.

:::::

¡Buenas noches!-nos casi grito mi padre sobre la música, venia de la mano de mi madre, rose le bajo a la música y nos acercamos a ellos.

-¿nos invitan a su fiesta?-pregunto mi madre y le sonreí.

-claro que si suegrita-le dijo emmett abrazándola, no sabia cuantas cervezas ya se había tomado.

Mis padres se quedaron solo un poco, alegaron que estaban cansados y se irían a dormir.

Esta vez no me dijeron nada hacerca de un toque de queda, asi que supuse tenia pase libre.

Continuamos con nuestra mini fiesta unas horas mas, cerca de las 4 de la mañana comenzamos a apagar el fuego.

Bella subio a su habitación, y yo a la mia.

Me cambie la pijama y Sali rumbo a la suya, en las escaleras me encontré a emmett y Jasper.

-¿A dónde vas cullen?-me dijo emmett serio.

-la pregunta es ¿A dónde van ustedes?-pregunte-esta es mi casa, pero ¿y ustedes?

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-este es el trato-me dijo Jasper-te dejamos pasar, sé que vas a la habitación de bella, siempre y cuando tu no digas nada de que vamos a pasar aquí la noche.

-trato-dije de inmediato.

Me dejaron pasar y toque levemente la puerta, ya con su pijama puesta me abrió.

-prefiero arriba-me dijo en susurros-asentí y subimos a mi habitación.

Se recostó en mi cama y me hizo señas que me uniera a ella, apague la luz y me acosté a su lado, la bese y después se acomodó entre mis brazos.

Me moría de ganas de estar con ella de nuevo, pero estábamos cansados y no la quería presionar a que "diario"…

Aun no me dormía del todo cuando bella comenzó a susurrar dormida.

-"no te vallas"-susurro-"Edward"-dijo mi nombre.

-tranquila, no me voy a ir-le susurre, se relajo y dejo de hablar.

Me acerque más a ella y me deje llevar por Morfeo.

::::

n/a:

hola…demasiado alice y Jasper? No no creo ellos son tan lindos

mi segunda pareja favorita

me dan algún review?


	30. dia 29

Día 29

Pov be

A pesar de habernos desvelado una noche antes ya no tenia sueño, vi el reloj que tenia Edward en su buro y marcaba las 8:45 de la mañana demasiado temprano, me acomode entre sus brazos y cerré los ojos intentando dormir, fue inútil el sueño se había ido, no quería despertar a Edward así que me levante con cuidado y Salí de la habitación.

Baje a la sala para no hacer ruido, aun era temprano y todos dormían.

Prendí la Tv. A un volumen bajo, comencé a hacer zapping y le detuve en las caricaturas, hace años que no veía esas, me recordó a mi infancia, y sonreí.

Tenía hambre pero me daba vergüenza ir a la cocina y abrir el refrigerador, una cosa era hacerlo frente a todos despiertos con su mirada de aprobación que ahora dormidos.

Escuche como alguien bajaba las escaleras, voltee para ver quien era y me encontré a mi Edward con su pijama y mas despeinado que siempre.

-desperté y no estabas-me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Me recorrí hasta quedar junto a él y bese su mejilla.

-no tenia sueño, vuelve a dormir aun es temprano-lo anime.

-no, prefiero estar contigo-me dijo recostándose y poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo, pase mis dedos por su cabello y a él le dio un bostezo.

-tienes sueño-lo acuse.

-mientes-me dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Arrimo su cara a mi abdomen y se puso a escuchar justo en ese momento mi estomago rugió y me sonroje.

-¿tienes hambre?-me pregunto.

-si-confesé.

-¿Por qué no te serviste algo?-me pregunto jugando con mi cabello que al estar agachada hacia él y traerlo suelto quedaba a centímetros de su cara.

-me dio vergüenza-le susurre y el abrió los ojos.

-bella…-comenzó pero lo interrumpí.

-esta es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que tu quieras-repetí lo que me había dicho varias veces-ya lo se.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?-me encogí de hombros y el rodo los ojos-vamos-se levanto y me dio su mano, caminamos a la cocina.

-¿Qué quiere desayunar la chica más dulce y hermosa del mundo?-me pregunto y sentí como mi corazón se oprimía.

-exajeras- respondi rodando los ojos, ignoro mi comentario y espero mi respuesta.

-¿hot-cakes?-respondí pero sonó como una pregunta.

-en un minuto _my lady-_contesto sacando todo lo necesario.

-deberíamos hacer el desayuno para todos-comente.

-tienes razón hoy hay mucha gente en la casa-me respondió.

-¿si?-pregunte.

-tus hermanos se quedaron-abrí los ojos por la sorpresa-me vieron yendo a tu habitación e hicimos un trato, ellos se quedaban y yo podía dormir contigo-me sonrió.

-buen trato-le dije-te ayudo-me puse a su lado y entre los dos comenzamos a hacer hot-cakes.

::::

Tenia frente a mi un vaso de leche a la mitad y un hot-cake cubierto de mermelada de fresa, ya me había comido uno, y a mi lado a mi novio concentrado en su desayuno, ambos en pijamas y despeinados.

-que dices, ¿si se cocinar?-me pregunto.

-esta delicioso amor, si ya sabes cocinar y ya te puedes casar-le dije recordando el viejo dicho que decía que sabiendo cocinar te podías casar.

-mi volvo llega a las vegas con 1 tanque de gasolina-me comento y me atragante con la leche, lo vi a los ojos buscando un signo de broma pero no encontré ninguno.

-¿me estas proponiendo matrimonio?-le pregunte sorprendida.

-es posible-me dijo sonriéndome y después comenzó a reír-¿aceptas?

-no es gracioso-comente.

-no es una broma-contesto serio.

-Edward-me queje a punto de darme un ataque de histeria.

¿Enserio? ¿Boda? A mis 17 años…

-era broma-me dijo.

-entonces no te quieres casar conmigo-le dije ahora desquitándome.

-tu sabes que si-me dijo.

-me acabas de decir que era una broma.

Se paso la mano por el cabello varias veces.

-Isabella-hizo un puchero.

-Edward-lo imite-tu empezaste-me reí.

-cuando de verdad te lo proponga espero un si-me dijo algo molesto.

Tome su mano-Eddy-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-te daré un si-le prometí, sonrió y me beso quitando toda la molestia de su persona.

-¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?-el grito de Carlisle interrumpió nuestro beso.

Se había escuchado en el segundo piso.

-creo que mis hermanos están en problemas-le susurre, Edward me veía asustado.

En pocos segundos se escucho como bajaban las escaleras, salimos a la sala donde ya se encontraban todos en pijama.

Alice junto a Jasper en un sofá, rosalie y emmett en otro, esme parada detrás de Carlisle y Carlisle dando vueltas de un lado para otro, me senté junto a Alice y Edward en el sofá pequeño.

-¿soy mal padre?-pregunto, y negamos con la cabeza.

Me sentía regañada yo también, y aunque a nosotros no nos hubiera cachado también habíamos roto sus reglas.

-los dejo hacer fiestas, los fines de semana prácticamente todo el día están aquí-respiro profundamente-la única regla que les di la rompen-bufo.

-papá respira-le dijo Alice y el la fulmino con la mirada.

-despierto un domingo, en el que no trabajo el cual lo quiero pasar en familia, con buen humor decido ir a darle los buenos días a mi pequeña-fulmino a Alice y a Jasper con la mirada-y al entrar a su habitación, la encuentro dormida entre los brazos de su novio y ¡no precisamente vestidos!-grito.

Todos los volteamos a ver y Alice se sonrojo, Jasper por su parte quería salir corriendo de hay.

-Carlisle, cálmate-le pidió esme.

-no puedo, tu no encontraste a nuestra hija de 16 años en una cama, desnuda con su novio, en nuestra propia casa.

Alice a mi lado comenzó a sollozar, la abrase y escondió su cara en mi hombro.

-corro hacia la habitación de rosalie y la escena es la misma, solo que emmett muy inteligentemente trataba de huir por la ventana.

Edward soltó una risita, y Carlisle volteo a verlo.

-¿y ustedes donde estaban?-nos pregunto.

-haciendo el desayuno para todos-contesto Edward muy tranquilo.

Carlisle respiro profundo varias veces y me miro-tu eres una invitada y no eres mi hija así que no te puedo regañar igual pero-se giro hacia Edward-¿crees que no me doy cuenta que a media noche entras a su habitación y muy temprano regresas a la tuya?

Edward abrió los ojos y palideció.

Me tape la cara sonrojándome, aunque no habíamos echo otra cosa que dormir, al menos aquí.

Esme me dio una disculpa con la mirada, pero yo también me sentía culpable, ellos me abrieron las puertas de su casa, y me estaban cuidando estos días.

Alice a mi lado aun sollozaba, rosalie abrazando a emmett trataba de no llorar.

Edward me observaba fijamente tratando de descifrarme.

Mis hermanos, muertos de miedo.

-¡Carlisle basta!-esme levanto la voz, se dirigió a mi-bella gracias por hacer el desayuno-le di una pequeña sonrisa-Jasper, emmett será mejor que se vallan.

-hijas suban a su habitación después hablamos.

En pocos minutos solo quedamos nosotros cuatro en la habitación.

Carlisle se sentó en un sofá.

-Esme, Carlisle-hable-yo… lo siento traicionamos su confianza Edward no fue el único culpable yo le pedía que durmiera conmigo, les pido también una disculpa en nombre de mis hermanos, ellos no piensan con claridad cuando están con ellas.

Esme me sonrió con ternura pero Carlisle hablo primero.

-lo lamento bella no debiste presenciar la escena me enfurecí, lo lamento.

-eres mi padrino y te quiero como un segundo padre, y si hago las cosas mal tu también tienes derecho de regañarme, a demás un día seré parte de la familia también-fui sincera.

-ya lo eres-me dijo y sentí que unas traicioneras lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos.

Edward me veía orgulloso, y Esme me sonreía.

-Edward ve por tus hermanas-le pidió Carlisle, Edward asintió y subió las escaleras.

-no seas muy duro con ellas-le pidió esme, Carlisle se levanto y fue hacia ella y la abrazo.

La escena me pareció tan dulce y privada que tuve que voltear hacia otro lado.

-papi-dijo Alice seguida de rosalie y Edward, los tres se sentaron en el otro sofá.

-discúlpenme me altere demasiado dije cosas que no debí haber dicho-se acercó a Alice-mi niña, dije cosas malas perdóname-Alice asintió y se abrazaron.

Se levanto y se puso frente a todos.

-los tiempos cambian-comenzó-y no quiero que por problemas así nos distanciemos-les sonrió-prefiero que yo me entere a que lo hagan a mis espaldas, así que ok si quieren que sus novios pasen aquí la noche avísenme pero solo dormir-nos advirtió-y bueno que quede claro que no quiero nietos en unos años-asintieron y el ambiente se relajo.

::::::

Valla mañana, después de eso esme calentó los hot-cakes que Edward y yo habíamos echo y cada quien desayuno en su habitación.

Me di un baño y tendí mi cama recogí la ropa que estaba en el suelo y la metí dentro de mi maleta.

Mañana regresaban mis padres y yo volvería mi casa con ellos.

Y no quería irme, pasar todo el día a lado de Edward lejos de aburrirme me fascinaba, podíamos hacer todo juntos y en las noches, entre sus brazos me sentía segura y dormía como un bebé.

Tocaron levemente la puerta y Alice se asomo.

-¿se puede?-pregunto.

-claro, entro y camine hacia ella y le di un fuerte abrazo sabia que aun estaba triste.

Nos sentamos en la cara y me dio una sonrisa triste.

-lo decepcione-me dijo.

-claro que no, solo se dio cuenta que ya no eres una niña, pero no se decepcionaría de ti, Alice eres su hija.

-pero su mirada-insistió, y sabia que no se convencería a menos que el mismo se lo dijera.

Pero Alice seguía triste, no me gustaba verla así, ella tan llena de energía y sonrisas, sabia que haría que su humor cambiara.

-Alice, ¿quieres que te cuente algo?-le dije y levanto la mirada aun triste.

-si quieres-susurro, fruncí el seño. _Lo que hago por ti amiga_

-Edward y yo-le dije y de inmediato me entendió.

Una gran sonrisa se instalo en su rostro y dio aplausos.

-cuéntamelo todo-pidió.

-No-le dije-todo no.

-iguh, claro que no con lujo de detalle-dijo.

Las siguientes 2 horas estuve contándole y respondiendo todas las preguntas que Alice me hacia.

::::..

Aprovechando que Alice ya se había ido con un humor totalmente mejorado y sonriendo, saque mis libros, tenia que hacer tarea.

Con los audífonos y la música fuerte y concentrada en mis problemas de matemáticas no me di cuenta que alguien había entrado a la habitación hasta que me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces?-me pregunto mi novio, puse en pause la música.

-tarea, ¿ya la hiciste?-pregunte.

-¿teníamos tarea?-me dijo sorprendido y me reí.

-ve por tus libros la hacemos juntos-le dije y asintió.

:::::

-¿te ayudo?-le dije a esme, estaba haciendo la comida.

-claro, puedes picar las verduras o hacer agua de sabor-me dijo.

-hare ambas.

Esme hizo un asado de cordero con papas y verduras.

La comida paso tranquila, casi no hablamos, pero al menos el ambiente ya no era tenso.

-te invito un helado-me dijo Edward después de comer asentí.

Tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al garaje, subimos al volvo y fuimos hacia el centro de forks.

Al llegar a la cafetería esta estaba casi vacía, nos sentamos en una mesa junto a una ventana que daba hacia la calle.

-hola mi nombre es bree y estaré atendiéndolos-se presento una chica de unos 15 años, menuda con el cabello largo y ondulado-¿puedo tomar su orden?-vio a Edward y se sonrojo, no me dieron celos, tal vez porque se veía tan inocente.

-un bannana Split-pidió mi novio.

-uno doble de chocolate con muchas galletas-le dije nos sonrió y se fue.

-¿Cómo estas?-me pregunto.

-enamorada-le conteste y pude ver como se formaba esa sonrisa ladina que tanto me gustaba.

-que coincidencia-me dijo-yo también.

Negué sonriendo.

-intensa esta mañana-comento.

-demasiado-coincidí-mis hermanos no van a ir a tu casa en algunos días-le dije-estaban tan asustados-reí-ni mi padre los asusta tanto.

-su suegro los estaba regañando, eso da mas miedo que el mismo chupa cabras en persona, por ejemplo, el regaño que Carlisle me dio solo me asusto por un momento, si esas mismas palabras las hubiera dicho tu padre créeme que estaría escondido debajo de una roca.

-cobarde-le dije.

-es el poder de los suegros-me aseguro demasiado convincente.

Nuestros helados llegaron en ese momento.

Se veía delicioso así que me concentre en comer mi helado.

Mire a Edward y se veía adorable concentrado en su helado.

Su cabello despeinado de ese color tan extraño cobrizo dorado, un poco largo pero lo suficiente para que mis dedos se enredaran en el, su mandíbula tan marcada que hacia querer besarla toda, sus pómulos aquellos que con las palabras adecuadas lograba sonrojar, sus ojos, verdes como el olivo tan expresivos, a través de ellos podía ver lo que él no decía con palabras, y con ese brillo con el que se llenaban cuando me veía. Sus labios ni delgados ni muy gruesos, perfectos aquellos que desde el primer beso me hicieron adicta a él.

Aquel primer beso en medio de mi cocina, parecía tan lejano pero habían pasado solo 3 semanas, con Edward cada día lo vivía al máximo.

Edward, mi novio el que todas querían pero solo yo tenia, el que me llenaba de detalles y cariños cada día.

Al verlo un sentimiento cálido recorría todo mi cuerpo, una sonrisa se instalaba en mi rostro y veía todo rosa.

Mi corazón se aceleraba cuando me besaba, cuando me tocaba.

-¿Por qué me ves así?-pregunto percatándose de mi mirada.

-ya lo sabes.

-me gusta que me lo digas-me guiño un ojo.

-te amo-le dije y me fui acercando a él, la mesa me lo impedía pero él se levanto y acerco sus labios a los míos.

Terminamos nuestro helado y caminamos hacia un parque cercano.

Había niños volando cometas, parejas paseando y mucho perros jugando en el césped.

De la mano y en un cómodo silencio recorrimos todo el parque.

De vez en cuando me recargaba en un árbol y me besaba, después seguíamos caminando con una sonrisa.

-aun es temprano, ¿quieres ir al cine?-me propuso.

-claro.

Volvimos al volvo, puse música y Edward tomo mi mano mientras conducía a for Ángeles con la otra.

1 hora después estábamos comprando los boletos.

-¿risa o miedo?-me pregunto.

-risa-conteste rápidamente.

-¿segura?, con las de miedo si te asustas me puedes abrazar ya lo sabes-me dio una mirada picara.

-pero en la noche lo recuerdo y me da miedo-le dije.

-pero no duermes sola-me convenció.

-esta bien de miedo.

Entramos a ver "apartamento 143" y solo vi la mitad de la película, la otra mitad estuve escondida entre los brazos de Edward o besándolo.

Al salir ya era de noche y hacia mucho frio.

Al no traer chamarra sentí un escalofrió, Edward froto mis brazos.

Dentro del auto puso la calefacción.

:::::

-¿Dónde estaban?-nos pregunto esme.

-en el cine-contestamos al mismo tiempo.

-solo los estaba esperando para despedirme estoy muy cansada y me acostare temprano-nos dijo-buenas noches bella-me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-descansa-le conteste.

-hijo duerme bien-le pidió.

-buenas noches contesto mi novio.

-¿mama?-dijo Edward y esme se giro hacia nosotros.

-dime.

-lo que dijo papa esta mañana….-no termino la oración.

-sigue en pie-nos dijo tranquila y ambos le sonreímos.

Eran las 9 pero se sentía que era mas tarde tenia sueño de las pocas horas que había dormido y el día había sido agotador.

-estoy cansada-le dije a Edward, asintió y caminamos a mi habitación.

-me pongo mi pijama y te alcanzo-le dije.

Asintió y camino hacia su habitación.

Me hice una trenza, me puse la pijama, lave mis dientes y fui con mi novio.

Me esperaba acostado solo con el pantalón de su pijama.

¿Quería provocarme?

Me acosté a su lado.

Olía delicioso como siempre, ese olor de colonia combinado con su propio olor.

-mi ultima noche aquí-le dije con tristeza.

-¿tan rápido?-dijo sorprendido.

-si-hice un puchero-no me quiero ir.

-no quiero que te vallas.

Suspire resignada a dormir mi ultima noche en su casa en no se cuantos días, tal vez convenciera a Alice de hacer pijamadas seguido.

Cerré los ojos poco a poco, estaba muy cansada.

-bella-escuche entre sueños.

-mmm-exclame.

-te amo-me dijo besando mi frente.

-te amo-murmure no muy segura de que me hubiera escuchado.

Y me deje vencer por el cansancio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola, dios mio pobre Carlisle le van a causar un infarto jijij

Siento la demora ya actualizare mas rápido gracias por sus comentarios me alegran el dia

Me dan un review?


	31. dia 30

Día 30

Pov Ed

Dormía tan cómodo a lado de bella que no le hice caso a la alarma y seguimos durmiendo, no fue hasta las 10 de la mañana que mi madre entro enojada.

Nos levantamos rápido y prácticamente corrimos al instituto, nos habíamos perdido ya 3 clases.

-¿Qué hora es?-me pregunto bella angustiada.

-hace 5 minutos se empezó la cuarta clase-le dije, tome su mano y caminamos lo las rápido posible a su salón, esta hora la teníamos separados.

Bella entro sin despedirse y yo corrí hacia mi salón.

-Señor cullen, buenas noches-me dijo el profesor.

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunte y el sonrió cínicamente.

-¿usted que cree?-me pregunto y quise poner los ojos en blanco.

-creo y espero que me deje entrar-le dije.

-pues no crea cosas que son falsas, nos vemos la siguiente clase señor cullen-y sin mas me cerro la puerta en la cara.

¡Genial!

Resignado camine hacia la misma mesa donde nos habíamos sentado bella y yo en días pasados.

Saque mi celular y me puse a jugar con el.

-hola Eddy-fruncí el seño, lo que faltaba.

-tanya-susurre.

Se sentó a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me aleje de ella.

-¿Por qué tan solito? Tu novia ya te abandono-me dijo en tono de burla.

Suspire-No estoy de humor, si me disculpas-me levante y comencé a caminar.

-te conviene escuchar lo que te tengo que decir-dijo a mis espaldas.

Me detuve y me gire-tu dirás-

-no me hagas caras-rodé los ojos-bien-sonrió triunfante-el asunto es este-se acercó a mi y puso su mano en mi pecho-tu y yo sabemos que la pasábamos bien, tu eres el chico mas guapo y yo la mas popular, por lo tanto deberíamos ser pareja y tu dejar a tu noviecita.

-te prohíbo que hables de bella-le dije ya enojado.

-como sea-rodo los ojos-si no quieres que le pase nada malo a ella, será mejor que vuelvas conmigo-me dijo sonriendo.

-¿me estas amenazando?-le pregunte-uno no te tengo miedo, y dos nunca estuvimos juntos, fue una noche y estaba algo tomado, de haber estado sobrio habría salido corriendo-le dije, y pude ver como su cara se contrajo, pero se repuso rápidamente.

-no te amenazo solo te comento que cuides a tu noviecita no vaya a ser que le pase algo malo-se acercó mas a mi y me susurro al oído-adiós Eddy.

Me quede ahí parado por varios minutos analizando sus palabras.

Decidí no decirle nada a bella, solo se enojaría con tanya, se pondría celosa y se preocuparía por la amenaza.

Pase mi mano por mi cabello frustrado.

Me senté de nuevo y seguí jugando pero dándole mil vueltas a las palabras de tanya ¿seria capaz de hacerle algo a bella?

Cuando me di cuenta, el timbre estaba a punto de sonar, camine hacia mi siguiente clase, esa la tenia con bella, llegue y aun no había nadie me senté en mi lugar habitual y la espere.

Pocos minutos después llego y al verme sonrió.

-¿te pasa algo?-me pregunto.

-nada-mentí-solo que no me dejaron entrar-frunció el seño.

-no me debiste haber acompañado-me dijo.

-no pasa nada fue solo hoy-le sonreí, guarde a tanya y sus amenazas en un cajón, después lo abriría.

Biología, seria una buena clase si mi padre no me hubiera explicado todo a los 10 años, ahora solo me aburría y hacia los ejercicios que el profesor pedía, ¡ya me lo sabia todo!

La hora del almuerzo llego

-¿Qué quieres comer?-le pregunte a mi novia y ella sonrió viendo el menú del día de hoy.

-la sopa realmente no le tengo confianza-frunció el seño- una hamburguesa-me pidió y asentí.

Fue nuestro turno, pedí 2 hamburguesas y un refresco, pague y caminamos a nuestra mesa habitual.

Alice ya nos esperaba con un emparedado entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué no nos despertaste?-le pregunto mi bella.

-lo siento, papa me dijo que no-se disculpo-¿se les hizo muy tarde?

-solo perdimos 3 clases-le dije y me vio pidiéndome disculpas con los ojos-no te preocupes-le sonreí-no pasa nada.

Observe a mi Bella y estaba muy sonriente el día de hoy, comía con ganas y veía su reloj a cada 5 minutos.

-hoy regresan-le dije.

-si-me contesto sonriendo, hoy llegaban sus padres de sus pequeñas vacaciones, que sinceramente por mi se hubieran ido 2 meses, pero bella los extrañaba, en las noches hablaba con ellos por teléfono, pero sé que los extrañaba, nunca había estado separada de los 2 al mismo tiempo, en el verano René se fue a cuidar a su hermana, y ellos se quedaron con Charlie.

-¿a que hora llegan?-le pregunto Alice.

-a las 5 de la tarde, así que será mejor que saliendo de aquí recoja mis cosas y me valla a mi casa a esperarlos, no se si emmett y Jasper se quedaron o ya se fueron, no los e visto.

-si se fueron, no se podían quedar-nos dijo Alice frunciendo el seño.

Las clases siguieron pasando una por una, lentamente.

::::

¡Por fin! Había sonado el último timbre.

Salí de mi clase corriendo para esperar a bella afuera del gimnasio. Me lamente por no haberla visto en esos shorcitos.

-¡Amor!-exclamo abrazándome.

-Estas de un excelente humor-le comente.

-si-me dio un beso en la mejilla, tomo mi mano y caminamos al estacionamiento, Alice ya se había ido, le encantaba conducir su porsche.

-¿A dónde la llevo, bella dama?-le pregunte haciendo una referencia antes de abrir su puerta.

-a su casa guapo caballero-se subió y cerré la puerta, rodee el auto y me subí, arranque y maneje rumbo a mi casa, a mitad del camino mi celular sonó.

Lo saque de mi chaqueta y vi que era mi madre.

-contestas por favor-le pedí a bella, asintió y le di el teléfono.

-¡Hola esme!-le dijo-oh, esta bien, ahora le digo-saco su teléfono y comenzó a escribir mientras mi madre hablaba-listo, en un ratito llegamos, adiós-y colgó.

-¿Qué quería?-le pregunte.

-vamos al supermercado, necesita varias cosas para la comida.

Cambie el rumbo y conduje hacia el súper mercado.

Tome un carrito y entramos a la tienda.

-¿me puedo subir?-me pregunto tal niña pequeña.

Le sonreí negando con la cabeza-si crees que cabes-comente y me frunció el seño.

-mas te vale no me hayas llamado gorda cullen-me señalo con el dedo índice frunciéndome el seño.

-anda súbete-le dije ayudándola.

:::

Caminaba entre los pasillos, empujando el carrito, mi novia arriba de la divertida, diciéndome que necesitábamos comprar.

-espera-me dijo y me detuve, estiro la mano y tomo una caja de oreos.

Di vuelta en el pasillo de las pastas y frente a mi estaba nada mas ni nada menos que Jacob Black de la mano de una chica bajita, de rasgos nativos igual que el, era muy bonita.

Quise dar la vuelta antes de que bella los viera pero fue tarde.

-¡Jacob!-grito bajándose del carrito, por poco y se cae.

Él le sonrió y ambos se abrazaron.

La sangre me subió a la cabeza y bufe, no lo podía evitar, estaba celoso, ¡mucho!

Deje el carrito y camine hacia ellos, rodee la cintura de bella con mi brazo de forma protectora.

Jacob me sonrió-cullen-dijo.

-back-conteste, y pude ver como bella ponía los ojos en blanco justo antes de golpearme en el estomago con su brazo.

-bella, Edward les quiero presentar a leah, mi esposa.

La chica que hasta ese momento había permanecido aparte y sonriente se acercó.

-así que tu eres bella-le dijo a mi novia y le sonrio- jake me a hablado mucho de ti-en su sonrisa y expresiones no vi ningún signo de hipocresía la chica realmente estaba feliz de por fin conocer a bella, eso me relajo considerablemente.

-mucho gusto, me alegra que Jacob te haya encontrado- se acercó un poco a ella y le dijo-acá entre nos, cuando habla de ti se le ilumina la mirada-leah soltó una risita.

-él es mi novio Edward-le dijo y la chica giro a verme.

-mucho gusto-le di la mano.

-igualmente, me dio un apretón amigable.

-¿Qué compran?-nos pregunto Jacob.

-cosas para la comida-le dijo mi bella-¿y ustedes?

Jacob sonrió orgulloso y a leah se le ilumino la mirada-venimos a comprar pañales, mas vale tener muchos, se acaban rapidísimo.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida-¿estas embarazada?-le pregunto a leah y la chica sonrió asintiendo.

-felicidades-le dio un abrazo corto a leah y uno un poco mas largo a Jacob, con el cual no pude evitar fruncir el seño.

_Cálmate, ella esta contigo y el ya esta formando una familia se ve que esta muy enamorado._

Mi conciencia tenía razón, así que sonreí, y le estreche a la mano a Jacob felicitándolo.

;;;;

Leah tenía ya 4 meses de embarazo, y era posible que fueran gemelos.

Después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras más, seguimos con nuestro recorrido y ellos también.

Bella ya no se subió de nuevo ahora caminábamos de la mano y yo empujaba el carrito.

-que hermoso, un bebe-me dijo-va a estar muy bonito, leah es hermosa y Jacob esta muy guapo-dijo. Y bufe.

-Edward-suspiro- ¿estas celoso?- me pregunto y no conteste, ¡la abrazo!-se detuvo y no camino hasta que me puse frente a ella.

-¿con quien estoy?-me pregunto.

-conmigo-murmure-pero también estuviste con el-dije sin pensar y me frunció el seño. Suspiro.

-¿a quien le entregue mi virginidad?-me pregunto sonrojada.

-a mi-le dije algo avergonzado.

-sabes que el alguna vez me la pidió, y si te la di a ti es porque te amo ¿no crees?-asentí y la abrase, tenia razón mis celos eran totalmente fuera de lugar.

-perdóname-le dije besando su frente-solo que sabes que no soporto que nadie mas te vea mas que yo-le susurre.

-tonto-murmuro, se separo de mi-vamos chico celoso, que estamos haciendo una escenita a la mitad del supermercado.

Tenia razón, tome su mano de nuevo y seguimos caminando.

::::

Ya teníamos todo lo que mi madre nos había encargado, pasamos por el pasillo de farmacia y me detuve.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto, y señale frente a nosotros, se sonrojo y escondió su cara en mi pecho.

-¿de cuales quieres?-le pregunte en un susurro.

-escoge tu, son para ti-me dijo sin quitar su cara de mi pecho.

-pero también son para ti, dime cuales quieres-pedí.

-Edward-se quejo, giro a verlos y observo cuidadosamente, mientras se sonrojaba más y mas, tomo una cajita y me la dio, comenzó a caminar rápidamente, la alcance y rodee su cintura con mi brazo.

-amor, comprar condones es algo normal-le dije.

-lo se, pero me da vergüenza-admitió-algún vecino nos pudo haber visto-me susurro.

-¿que tiene de malo que vea que nos cuidamos?-le pregunte.

Se escondió de nuevo en mi pecho, y caminamos hacia las cajas.

-voy al baño-me dijo y me dejo solo para pagar.

No iba al baño lo sabia, no quería que la cajera la viera comprando los condones, era vergonzoso lo se yo también estaba algo sonrojado, pero primero lo primero, le había jurado protegerla y cuidarla de todo hasta de mi y mis calenturas. No la iba a arriesgar a un embarazo a esta edad.

:::::

-Ya llegamos-anuncie entrando a la casa, esme salió a nuestro encuentro, abrazo a bella y a mi me dio un beso en la mejilla.

No importaba si tenía 4 días sin vernos o 3 horas, mi madre siempre nos saludaba efusivamente.

-¿te ayudamos?-le pregunto mi bella.

-no, no vallan a hacer su tarea o algo-nos dijo.

-a empacar mis cosas-me dijo, subimos a su habitación me recosté mientras veía como andaba de un lado para otro guardando todo.

-no quiero que te vallas-le dije.

Me sonrió y se acercó a mi, se incoó para quedar a mi altura-yo tampoco, pero tengo que volver a casa-me beso la nariz y continuo guardando cosas.

-mis padres te podrían cuidar muy bien-comente-y si no te sientes cómoda con estar de visita, podrías pagarles por la recamara-sugerí

Soltó una carcajada-eso funcionaria si mis padres vivieran en chicago-me dijo-de otra forma no hay manera de convencerlos-hice un puchero y ella me vio con ternura-es nuestro ultimo año de instituto, el que sigue estaremos en la universidad y si quedamos en la misma podríamos convencer a nuestros padres de que podríamos rentar un departamento ya sabes vivir juntos.

-me encanta tu idea-le dije levantándome y abrazándola.

::::::

La hora de la comida llego, Carlisle tubo una emergencia y no llego así que solo fuimos Alice, mi madre bella y yo.

Esme preparo ensalada de manzana con pastel de carne.

Al terminar de comer subí por la maleta de bella, ella esperaba en el recibidor junto a mi hermana y mi madre.

-muchísimas gracias-le decía mi novia a esme-de verdad-se abrazaron.

-hija no tienes nada que agradecerme, tu eres bienvenida cuando quieras, eres parte de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo y te quiero como una hija mas, además estoy agradecida contigo, lograste que Edward fuera por el buen camino y verlos juntos hacen mi sueño realidad-le dijo y me conmoví.

-me harás llorar-comente y se giro hacia mi.

-no sabia que estabas detrás de mí-me dijo.

-¿nos vamos?-le pregunte a bella y asintió.

-pronto me quedare de nuevo confió en que harás pijamadas ¿cierto Alice?-mi hermana asintió guiñándole un ojo.

:::::::

-querida casa, la verdad no te extrañe-dijo bella cundo entramos a su casa, me reí.

Subimos a su habitación deje su maleta y bajamos a la sala, prendió la tv se sentó en mi regazo.

Comencé a besarle el cuello, las orejas, su cara y sus labios, ella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello.

No pasamos a nada mas solo estuvimos cerca de media hora besándonos, y abrazándonos.

-creo que mejor me voy-le dijo, ya eran cerca de las 5 y era mejor que me fuera antes de que llegaran Charlie y renne deben de venir cansados y lo que menos querrán serán visitas.

-cierto, ya mero llegan-me dijo dándome un ultimo beso, al menos del día.

-mañana paso por ti-le dije.

-temprano-me dijo sonriéndome.

-lo prometo.

Me acompaño a la puerta y la abrase, inhale el aroma de su cabello era adictivo.

Me subí a mi auto y arranque.

Al llegar a casa Alice me pidió que la acompañara a comprar algunas cosas para re-decorar su recamara.

-dile a rose-comente.

-no esta lo recuerdas.

Rosalie, cierto no la había visto en todo el día, tampoco comió con nosotros.

-¿Dónde esta?

-se fue con emmett toda la semana, no dudo que estudiar será lo ultimo que hará emmett esta semana.

-así es.

La acompañe a comprar eso pero en vez la media hora que me había prometido duramos 3 horas.

Llegue cansado, Alice tenia baterías de mas.

Tome un baño y me acosté sin cenar quería descansar y estaba algo triste, dormiría solo de nuevo.

:::::::::::

Hola

Solo falta 1 capitulo y el epilogo

Me dan algún review?


	32. dia 31

Día 31

Pov Be

_-ya no quiero ser tu novio-me dijo y sentí como se me rompía el corazón._

_-pero Edward…tu…tu me juraste: siempre juntos-susurre llorando._

_Se acercó a mi, intento abrazarme pero me hice para atrás. Ignoro mi movimiento y aun así me abrazo._

_-tranquila, tranquila-susurraba-no me dejaste acabar._

_Me beso la frente y se puso frente a mi para verme a los ojos, y sonreía ¿Por qué sonreía si estaba terminando conmigo?_

_-amor lo que quise decir, ya no quiero ser tu novio, quiero mas-se incoó, ¡oh por dios! me lleve las manos a la boca, saco una cajita de su pantalón-quiero ser tu esposo._

-bella…bella…bella-y me desperté.

-¡mamá!-gruñí-me despertaste en la mejor parte-le dije enojada. Y se rio.

-luego lo puedes volver a soñar-me dijo-anda levántate no seas floja.

Diciendo incoherencias entre al baño, tome una ducha rápida para despertarme del todo, me asome y el día estaba frio, las nubes eran demasiado negras, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover.

Me puse mis inseparables jeans, una blusa morada que recientemente Alice me había regalado, y mis botas para la lluvia negras, me puse mi chamarra mas calientita. Cepille mi cabello y no me maquille con la lluvia solo tendría manchas por toda mi cara.

Baje a desayunar, era bueno estar en casa, aunque por el otro lado extrañaba la casa de Edward.

-buenos días-dije sonriente.

-¿ya se te paso lo gruñona?-me pregunto mi madre en tono de burla, le fruncí el ceño.

Mi sueño con Edward iba tan bien.

Abrase a mi padre, me prepare un poco de cereal con fruta y me senté a su lado.

Concentrada en mi desayuno me puse a recordar la noche anterior.

_Flashback_

_Edward hace media hora que se había ido, seguía viendo la tv. Con el teléfono a un lado por si sonaba._

_Escuche un auto pararse frente a la casa, corrí a la ventana y de un taxi iban bajando mis padres._

_Corrí a la puerta y Salí para encontrarlos._

_Abrase a mi madre y después a Charlie._

_-los extrañe._

_Entramos a la casa dejaron sus maletas al pie de la escalera y fuimos a la sala._

_-cuéntenmelo todo-pedí._

_-fuimos a las cataratas de Niágara-mi madre al recordarlo se emociono._

_-y a new york-esta vez el emocionado fue mi padre._

_Me estuvieron platicando de sus aventuras._

_-te trajimos algo-René saco de su maleta una bolsa grande._

_Saque lo que tenia dentro y abrí los ojos._

_-mama-susurre-gracias._

_Era la chamarra que le había pedido hace casi 2 meses, pero ni aquí ni en Seattle la vendían._

_-la que la vio fui yo-dijo mi padre celoso._

_Lo abrase-gracias papi._

_-¿Cómo te portaste?-me pregunto Charlie._

_-bien-le sonreí para ocultar mi nerviosismo._

_-tengo que hablar con Esme y Carlisle para agradecerles personalmente-insistió._

_Más bien para preguntar como me porte._

_¡Oh no! Se enteraran de la travesura de Emmett y Jasper, espero que de la mía no._

_-te noto cambiada-comento mi madre viéndome fijamente-algo en ti cambio-me sonroje-es como si tu…-dejo inconclusa su frase ante la atenta mirada de mi padre-olvídalo-me dijo y solté el aire que estaba conteniendo._

_-deben de venir cansados, será mejor que se recuesten un rato-les dije._

_Fin del flashback_

-te estoy hablando-Charlie sonaba irritado.

-lo siento ¿dime?

-¿como están tus hermanos?

-oh muy bien, el sábado fuimos a un parque extremo en Seattle y el domingo no los vi tenían mucha tarea-mentí.

No los vi porque ni locos se acercaban a Carlisle.

-creí que la casa estaría destruida dejándolos solos-dijo riendo-ya van madurando-dijo orgulloso.

Termine mi cereal, lave el plato y subí a lavarme los dientes.

Bajando la escalera escuche el auto de Edward.

-ya me voy-grite tomando mi mochila de uno de los sofás y Salí corriendo.

Me subí al asiento del copiloto.

-buenos días-le dije.

-muy buenos días-me sonrió de esa manera que me vuelve loca antes de besarme.

:::

Durante el camino al instituto le conté de la llegada de mis padres y también se angustio al saber que Charlie hablaría con Carlisle.

Alice nos esperaba sentada sobre el cofre de su porsche.

-belli, buenos días-me saludo. Y me dieron muchas ganas de abrazarla.

-Alice-me acerque a ella y la abrase.

-que emotiva estas-bromeo.

Entramos a clases.

Durante la cuarta hora que era una de las que no compartía con Edward, comencé a sentir dolor en mi abdomen, fui al baño y comprendí porque.

Mi periodo había comenzado.

Regrese al salón pero ya no puse atención, mis pensamientos se fueron muy lejos de la escuela.

¿Ya había pasado un mes?

Estaba tan distraída que no me había dado cuenta que hoy cumplía 1 mes con Edward.

No lo recordaba, y era seguro que el tampoco.

Habían pasado tantas cosas el último mes que parecía que habían pasado años.

:::

Durante el almuerzo Alice no paraba de hablar acerca de un sueño que había tenido en donde iba a Italia y se encontraba al clon de Jasper.

Un sueño muy extraño que me mantuvo interesada en el todo el almuerzo.

No se como Alice no se quedaba sin aliento, hablaba y hablaba rápidamente.

:::

Las clases siguieron pasando y no le dije nada a Edward, me daba vergüenza no haberme acordado hasta esta mañana.

-¿quieres ir a mi casa?-me pregunto Edward a la salida, asentí.

-solo un ratito tengo que estar en casa a la hora de la comida-le dije asintió y me abrió la puerta del auto.

Llegamos y al entrar a la sala nos encontramos a Esme y a mi madre tomando un café mientras platicaban animadamente.

-¿mama?-dije-¿Qué haces aquí?

-bella hija, no sabia que vendrías, vine a contarle a mi amiga Esme de nuestro viaje y a darle las gracias por cuidarte.

-oh René nada de gracias bella es bienvenida en esta casa ya lo saben.

Salimos al porche donde había un sofá columpio.

Edward me rodeo con sus brazos y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

Me encantaba estar así, solo abrazados sin decir nada solo disfrutar del momento juntos.

Pero el momento no duro mucho, mi madre salió demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

-vámonos-me dijo asentí.

-en la tarde iré a tu casa-me dijo Edward asentí y rose mis labios con los suyos.

Le di un beso en la mejilla a Esme y corrí al auto.

-¿desde a que hora llegaste?-le pregunte.

-como a las 10-me dijo.

-wow si que hablaron mucho.

::::

Entre René y yo cocinamos pollo en salsa de queso y ensalada.

Cuando mi padre llego la comida ya estaba lista, durante la comida estuve un poco ausente, mi madre le contaba a Charlie sobre su visita a casa de Edward y el sobre su día de trabajo, me dolía el estomago y casi no comí.

-¿te sientes bien?-pregunto mamá cuando me levante con mi plato casi intacto.

-tengo cólicos, dormiré un rato-respondí y subí a mi habitación.

Puse mi alarma para 2 horas después, me tome un analgésico y me dormí.

La alarma me despertó y vi la hora 6:30 de la tarde, no había soñado nada.

Me levante y me lave la cara para despertar.

Cepille de nuevo mi cabello con mi siesta se había vuelto un desastre, me asome a la ventana y las nubes se habían ido.

Me arriesgue y me delinee los ojos un poco, cepille mis dientes, me puse brillo labial y prendí la computadora mientras esperaba a Edward.

No logro ni iniciarse completamente cuando mi teléfono sonó.

-Eddy-le dije al ver el identificador.

-voy llegando-me dijo.

-ahora bajo.

Apague la computadora me vi una vez mas en el espejo y baje, en el penúltimo escalón brinque y al caer se me doblo el pie.

-torpe-susurre. Mis padres desde la sala soltaron una risita.

-regreso en un rato-anuncie saliendo de la casa.

Edward me esperaba recargado en su auto.

Lo abrase y me beso el cuello.

-vamos -me animo, subimos al auto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte viéndolo, sonrió sin quitar la mirada del camino, pero no me contesto.

-edward- hize un puchero. Negó sonriendo sin hablar.

Me cruce de brazos y bufe. Estos cambios de humor no me gustaban.

Llegamos al parque y caminamos de la mano.

-llegamos-me dijo parándonos frente a una banca.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunte extrañada.

-aquí en esta banca hace 1 mes comenzamos a hacer novios-me sonrió con ternura.

-te acordaste-susurre a punto de derramar una lagrima.

¡Malditas hormonas!

Nos sentamos y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Quién lo diría?

-lo se, los mejores amigos que siempre negaron su atracción-sonreí.

-¿Edward?-pregunte-si ese día yo no estuviera algo deprimida ¿me habrías propuesto ser novios? ¿Te hubieras dado cuenta de que me amas?-pregunte insegura de querer escuchar su respuesta.

Lo merito un momento.

-creo que, no te lo hubiera propuesto como un juego, pero si estoy seguro que me abría dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti y entonces hubiera comenzado a conquistarte.

Sonreí ante su respuesta.

-¿bella?- ahora el pregunto.

-¿si?

-hablando del juego, hoy se cumple el mes que te pedí, ¿quieres continuar?-pregunto, y me sorprendí.

-por supuesto que si-conteste rápidamente-¿tu no?-mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-si, si quiero-contesto rápidamente.

-me asustaste-confesé, y me abrazo.

-tranquila-me beso la frente-ahora que lo pienso no te lo pedí muy bien que digamos-se sentó derecho y me hizo girarme para verlo a los ojos.

-bella, me gustas mucho, estoy enamorado de ti ¿quieres ser mi novia?-me pregunto.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, las traicioneras lágrimas salieron nublando mi vista.

-si-susurre en un sollozo.

Me beso intensamente, podía sentir sus labios ansiosos y calientes, enrede mis manos en su cabello, el llevo las suyas a mi cintura y nos pego completamente, su lengua juguetona quería encontrarse con la mía, y la mía salió a su encuentro.

El aire me faltaba pero no quería separarme de él, así que con dificultar respire por la nariz.

Cuando realmente ya no aguantamos nos separamos.

Edward pego su frente a la mía y me acaricio la mejilla.

Me sonrió pícaramente y se levanto.

-súbete a la banca-me pidió, lo hice y puso su espalda frente a mi, me subí a el tomo mis piernas para sostenerme.

Comenzó a caminar dando vueltas y brincando, no se sentía muy bien que digamos pero me estaba divirtiendo.

No se si fue adrede o Edward realmente tropezó pero un segundo seguía arriba de él y al otro él estaba sobre mi en el césped.

-lo siento-exclamo queriendo quitarse de encima mio, pero lo impedí, se sentía bien tenerlo así.

Lastima que estábamos en un parque y no solos. La idea me hizo sonrojarme.

Se levanto y fue hacia un árbol, sentada lo observaba era alto 1.90 mínimo, su piel blanca, músculos ligeramente marcados, esa mandíbula que me volvía loca y sus ojos verdes en los que me perdía.

Algo hacia en el árbol pero no me dejaba ver.

-¡listo!-exclamo haciéndose a un lado.

En el árbol había un corazón tallado.

"Edward y bella forever" decía.

Lleve mis manos a mi boca sorprendida y emocionada.

-es hermoso-lo admire de cerca-gracias amor.

Nos sentamos debajo del mismo árbol a observar la puesta de sol que las nubes nos dejaban ver en ratos.

Cuando el sol se metió los mosquitos hicieron acto de presencia y nos corrieron.

El auto estaba cruzando la calle, pero a la mitad de esta Edward se dio cuenta que se le había caído el celular, se regreso por el.

Todo paso muy rápido.

Escuche un auto acelerando, vi la expresión de Edward horrorizado, y un segundo después sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en el piso cerca de la acera.

Asustada me levante y la escena que vi me dejo en shock.

-¡Edward!-grite, corrí hacia el con el corazón latiéndome rápidamente.

Yacía en el piso inconsciente, había sangre a su alrededor, tenia expresión de dolor y su brazo derecho estaba en una posición anormal.

¡Edward!-me arrodille a su lado-por favor despierta-las lagrimas no me dejaban verlo.

Sentía que me moría, mi Edward sentía que se le iba la vida y yo no podía hacer nada.

Un poco de cordura llego a mi y llame a la ambulancia.

-por favor-susurraba una y otra vez, acariciando su mejilla, mis lagrimas caían sobre el.

Sus respiraciones cada vez eran más lentas.

¡No!-grite llorando-Edward no-bese su frente-te vas a poner bien, amor ¿me escuchas?-tocaba con delicadeza su cara-Edward despierta te amo-solloce.

-te amo, te amo, te amo-susurre en su oído y me acosté a su lado llorando.

Si Edward se...se...ni siquiera podía pensar en eso.

Iba a estar bien.

Puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho y seguí sollozando.

-no te vallas-le dije-por favor no me dejes, no sé que hacer sin ti, si tu te vas me voy contigo, amor-seguí llorando sobre su pecho.

-bella-escuche un murmuro y levante la cabeza, tenia los ojos abiertos.

-¡Edward!-solloce-amor, tranquilo no te muevas.

Lo abrase con cuidado-vas a estar bien, yo te voy a cuidar.

-bella-volvió a susurrar-te amo.

-mi vida, te amo, te amo, te amo-le susurre y bese sus labios.

A lo lejos escuchaba las sirenas de la ambulancia.

Llegaron y con cuidado lo subieron a la camilla.

Me dejaron subirme con ellos y acelero hacia el hospital.

En la ambulancia Edward perdió el conocimiento.

-¿va a estar bien?-le pregunte al paramédico.

-no lo se-fue sincero.

Saque mi celular y llame a Carlisle.

-hola bella, ¿puedo ayudarte?-me saludo tranquilamente.

-Carlisle, voy en una ambulancia atropellaron a Edward vamos al hospital.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamo-¿dime que paso?

-todo fue tan rápido-susurre.

-bella tranquila voy para allá.

Cuando colgué respire y le marque a mi madre.

-¿hola?-dijo mi madre al escuchar su voz comencé a llorar de nuevo

-mama-solloce.

-¿bella, que te pasa? Hija ¿estas bien?

-atropellaron a Edward, vamos rumbo al hospital, por favor ven-le pedí y colgué.

En ese momento llegamos al hospital.

Lo bajaron rápidamente y corrí a su lado.

Pero a llegar a urgencias no me dejaron entrar y me dejaron afuera.

Tenía los nervios de punta. Caminaba de un lado para otro y seguía llorando, sentía que las personas me veían pero no me importo.

Una enfermera me ofreció un te pero me negué.

-¡bella!-un grito hizo que volteara.

Venían entrando Carlisle Esme y Alice, los tres con cara de angustia.

Corrí hacia Alice, la abrase y llore en su hombro.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Esme desesperada.

Trate de calmarme, respire varias veces.

-yo, creo que me iban a atropellar a mi y Edward me quito del camino, todo paso tan rápido-murmure.

-voy a ver como esta-Carlisle entro a urgencias perdiéndose de mi vista.

-¿esta muy mal?-me pregunto Esme, que había comenzado a llorar.

-no se, espero que no, no le puede pasar nada-susurre.

Tenía a Alice de un lado y a esme del otro, nos abrazamos e intente dejar de llorar.

15 minutos después llegaron mis padres, ambos me abrazaron y les conté lo sucedido.

¿Estas bien?-me pregunto mi madre preocupada.

-Estas llena de sangre, ¿te duele?-toco mi cabeza y me dolió.

Vi mi ropa y estaba manchada de sangre.

-es de Edward-murmure señalando mi ropa.

1 hora después por fin salió Carlisle, corrimos hacia él.

-esta en cirugía, su brazo derecho estaba totalmente quebrado y un pedazo del hueso estaba astillado por eso esta en cirugía, tiene contusiones en la cabeza y una gran cortada en el fémur, va a estar bien-nos dijo. Y respire un poco mas tranquila.

-¿de verdad?-le pregunto Esme.

-hablo en serio-le contesto su esposo y Esme lo abrazo.

Nos sentamos de nuevo a la espera de nuevas noticias, "va a estar bien" las palabras de Carlisle me mantenían tranquila.

Alice me abrazaba y sentía que se estaba quedando dormida.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y al ver el identificador contesto rápidamente.

-jazz-sollozo-necesito que vengan de inmediato, atropellaron a Edward…

Me levante y camine un poco, creo que ahora si necesitaba ese te.

Camine hacia la cafetería y pedí un te de manzanilla, me senté en una de las mesas.

Él te me estaba relajando. Mi celular sonó con un mensaje no tenia identificado el número.

Lo abrí con duda.

"_quería que fueras tu la que golpeara con el auto, pero como siempre Eddy haciéndose el héroe, espero que no muera seria una lastima desperdiciar a ese hombre…Tanya"_

Deje él te y corrí hacia donde estaban los demás.

-papa-dije yendo hacia el-por favor, ve a la casa de los denali-le pedí.

-hija tranquila ¿de que hablas?-me dijo Esme, ella Alice y mi madre me rodearon.

Le di el teléfono a Alice y ella leyó el mensaje en voz alta.

-¿es motivo de un arresto?-pregunto Esme y mi padre asintió.

-dame tu teléfono, lo necesito-me abrazo-va a estar bien-me prometió-ahora tengo a cierta adolecente desquiciada que arrestar.

::::::

A las 3 de la mañana Carlisle salió de urgencias.

-esta en terapia intensiva, salió bien de la operación.

-¿puedo pasar a verlo?-pregunto Esme y Carlisle asintió, tomo su mano y la llevo hacia terapia intensiva.

Me moría de ganas de verlo pero Esme era su madre y debía de estar igual o peor de angustiada que yo.

Poco tiempo después volvió mas tranquila.

-¿puedo entrar yo?-le pregunte a Carlisle.

-esta inconsciente-me dijo.

-necesito verlo, por favor-le pedí.

Asintió y me llevo, me puse una bata sobre la ropa, un gorro y un tapabocas antes de entrar a verlo.

Mi corazón regreso a mi cuerpo cuando lo vi relativamente bien.

Estaba dormido o inconsciente, su cabeza estaba vendada, y en su mejilla tenia una gasa. Su brazo derecho tenía yeso, y otra gaza en su pierna izquierda.

-Edward-susurre pasando mis dedos lentamente por su frente nariz y boca.

-no se si me escuchas o no, pero gracias por salvarme te debo la vida, aunque siento que la que debería estar en esa cama soy yo-suspire-te debo tanto, mi felicidad, la vida, gracias a tu conocí el amor.

-recupérate pronto, despierta-le pedí-por favor.

-ya es tiempo bella-me dijo Carlisle detrás de mi, asentí.

-te amo-le susurre al oído antes de salir.

Mi madre no estaba en la sala de espera había ido a casa por ropa para mi.

Llego y gracias a Carlisle pude tomar una ducha en una de las habitaciones, ya limpia una enfermera limpio la herida de mi cabeza y me dio unas pastillas para relajarme.

A las 6 de la mañana llegaron Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

Alice les conto todo lo que había pasado y se tranquilizaron, Emmett me mantuvo entre sus brazos hasta que amaneció, no se separo de mi y se lo agradecí mucho, nesecitaba a alguien que me abrazara.

Rosalie lo comprendía y ella se dejo abrazar por Jasper y Alice.

-¿quieres comer algo?-me pregunto Emmett, negué-tienes que comer.

-en un rato no tengo hambre-le dije.

-esta bien-me dio un beso en la frente.

Tampoco sabia nada de papá y tanya, ojala y la hiciera pagar por lo que le había echo a mi Edward.

A las 10 de la mañana Carlisle nos aviso que habían cambiado a Edward a una habitación normal y que no tardaba en despertar.

-solo pueden entrar de 2 en 2 nos dijo.

Esme se levanto y me ofreció su mano.

Entramos y seguía igual de dormido que hace unas horas.

-míralo que tranquilo-me dijo Esme.

-tan inocente-respondí.

Me acerque a su cama y con cuidado me senté a su lado, Esme del otro lado se quedo parada.

Los dedos de Edward comenzaron a moverse.

-Esme-le dije y ella sonrió.

Y abrió los ojos.

Tardo en enfocar, al vernos sonrió un poco.

-hijo que bueno que estas bien-le dijo Esme abrazándolo.

-me diste un gran susto-le susurre y me acerque a besar su nariz.

Se aclaró la garganta-¿Qué paso?

-tanya te atropello-le dijo Esme y Edward abrió los ojos y vi furia en ellos, intento levantarse.

-tranquilo, tranquilo-le dije y entre las dos logramos que se recostara de nuevo-Charlie se esta encargando de eso.

Vi como Esme no dejaba de abrazarlo y decidí darles un momento a solas.

-yo te quería ver despertar y asegurarme que estas bien, los dejare solos-dije y Edward se angustio.

-volveré-le prometí bese su mano y Salí de la habitación.

Emmett me acompaño a la cafetería me comí un emparedado y volvimos a la sala de espera.

A medio día llego mi padre.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunte impaciente.

-atropellar a alguien intencionalmente es intento de homicidio, y enviarte mensajes es acoso y amenaza-nos dijo-por ahora esta en una reja mañana comenzara su juicio-nos dijo y lo abrase.

-muchas gracias-le dije.

-nadie lastima a mi bebe y se queda como si nada-me dijo y sonreí.

El día fue pasando y fueron entrando todos, cuando fue mi turno ya estaba impaciente por verlo de nuevo.

-volviste-me dijo cuando entre.

-te dije que volvería, me senté con mucho cuidado al pie de su cama.

-te escucho-me dijo y comencé a contarle todo, al escuchar que tanya estaba detenida suspiro aliviado.

-me diste un buen susto-le dije con lagrimas amenazando por salir.

-soy fuerte, nada me iba a pasar-intento bromear pero sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, y me acosté a un lado de él.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunto.

-verte tirado lleno de sangre, inconsciente-solloce-ay Edward temí lo peor.

-aquí estoy-me dijo-¿creías que te iba a dejar sola? Para que llegara otro imbécil a querer ocupar mi lugar, no claro que no-dijo y me reí.

-celoso hasta en los peores momentos.

-bella-me llamo, levante la mirada hacia el-gracias-me dijo.

-no, gracias a ti por salvarme la vida-lo interrumpí.

Me abrazo con su brazo sano y beso mi frente.

-te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero es lo que siento: te amo-me dijo y las mariposas despertaron de su siesta para revolotear felices.

-te amo-le dije.

Y aquí estaba yo en el lugar al que pertenecía, entre los brazos del hombre que amaba.

FIN

::::::

Les gusto el final?

Aun falta el epilogo

Pasen por mi perfil y leean mis otras historias si?

Me dan un review?


	33. epilogo

EPILOGO

Edward salió del hospital semanas después, de la mano de su novia y abrazado de su madre, en casa los esperaban el resto de la familia, con una pequeña fiesta para el, se alegraban de tenerlo entre ellos de nuevo.

Su brazo había reaccionado muy bien a la cirugía, poco a poco lo podía mover de nuevo.

Bella estaba feliz de ya no ir al hospital, no le gustaba, había demasiadas sensaciones en el, pues cada tarde después de la escuela y de comer con sus padres lo pasaba en el hospital con Edward, viendo televisión, platicando, leyendo, cualquier cosa para mantenerlo distraído, Edward quería irse a casa, se sentía bien, podría guardar reposo en casa, pero Carlisle no lo dejaba irse no confiaba en que no se movería de su recamara.

Bella estaba tranquila, tanya ya no estaba en la cuidad, ya no les podía hacer daño.

Al día siguiente del accidente de Edward bella no pudo resistirse en ir a la comisaria a darle una visita a tanya, esta bromeaba con la mala suerte por no matarlo, bella al oír tal cosa, le dio una cachetada, comenzando con una pelea que dejo a tanya sin cabello en varias partes de su cabeza, el labio roto y sus uñas quebradas, mientras que bella lo único que tenia era un pómulo morado, si algo agradecía de haber crecido con 2 hermanos mayores era que la habían enseñado a golpear.

Edward no pudo contener la risa cuando bella le conto lo sucedido, su chica había sacado sus mejores golpes para defenderlo.

Días después la madre de tanya fue a visitar a Edward, le pidió que retirara los cargos en contra de su hija a cambio, la mandaría lejos a suiza con su tía.

Edward acepto y tanya se fue para ya no volver.

Pronto regreso a la escuela para terminar el año escolar, los meses comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, y la tan esperada boda de Rosalie y Emmett llego.

Había sido en la casa de los Cullen, al atardecer decorada con un gusto exquisito.

Cuando los Cullen recordaban la boda de Emmett y Rosalie solo podían reír.

Si Emmett al momento de ponerle el anillo a Rosalie se le cayó al piso y lo piso sin fijarse dejando completamente doblado al pequeño circulo de metal, Rosalie al quedarse sin anillo comenzó a llorar, Emmett corrió con su madre y le pidió su anillo, se lo puso a Rosalie y terminaron la ceremonia.

Poco tiempo después fue la ceremonia de graduación de Edward y bella, Alice se quedaría sola en el instituto, aun le faltaba un año para graduarse.

Para sorpresa de bella una tarde llego una carta de king's college London nerviosa la abrió y era una carta de aceptación y una oferta de beca.

No lo podía creer, ella y Edward habían mandado su solicitud hace meses pero sin considerarla seriamente solo era una opción mas, también una oferta para una beca, respiro tranquila sus padres no podían pagarle la colegiatura.

Llamo a Edward y pidió que fuera a su casa, el por su parte había recibido la carta de aceptación el día anterior.

Al llegar a casa de bella ella lo recibió como siempre, un abrazo y un beso pasaron al comedor y se sentaron.

-tengo una noticia-le dijo ella nerviosa, mil cosas habían pasado por su cabeza y la mas importante no pensaba irse a Londres si él no podía ir con ella, Edward asintió esperando a que continuara-me llego esto hace un rato-le dio el sobre, Edward lo reconoció al instante, era el mismo sobre que él había recibido, una pequeña sonrisa asomo en su boca.

Lo saco y lo leyó atentamente, si ambos habían sido aceptados en king's college London y además a ella le habían ofrecido una beca.

Convencer a Charlie de que irse a Londres era lo mejor para bella era tarea difícil, bella y René con ayuda de Carlisle y Esme tardaron alrededor de 2 semanas en convencerlo.

Decir que no habían tenido peleas y disgustos no era cierto, acostumbrarse a un nuevo país el que no conoces, conocer personas nuevas, lo difícil que se ponía la universidad y aprender a vivir con alguien era todo un reto.

Si ahora vivían juntos en un pequeño departamento cerca del campus.

Isabella muy seguido se ponía celosa, y como no estarlo cuando Edward estaba rodeado de inglesas exuberantes como ella las llamaba.

Edward estudiaba ginecología y en su clase había más de la mitad de mujeres.

Bella por su parte estudiaba psicología.

Hubo un momento en el tercer año de su relación en el cual estuvieron a punto de terminar, por malos entendido y tensiones.

Por suerte el amor pudo más y se dieron una segunda oportunidad.

Edward caminaba por las calles del centro de chicago, vestía un pantalón de vestir y zapatos negros así como una camisa blanca doblada hasta los codos. Se había dejado crecer la barba un poco dándole un aire mas maduro.

Entro a una cafetería y pidió un café express grande, salió y cruzo la calle hacia una florería, compro un ramo de rosas rojas y fue hacia su auto.

En el trayecto puso música comenzó a cantar.

Bella llegaba a casa después de un día agotador de trabajo, amaba lo que hacia pero tenía algunos pacientes que la ponían al límite de la desesperación. Saco del congelador la comida del día anterior y se puso a calentarla, Edward no tardaría en llegar y quería tener la comida lista para el.

Revolviendo el espagueti comenzó a recordar su última visita a forks.

Ahora vivían en chicago y aproximadamente cad meses iban a forks a visitar a sus padres.

También recordó sus días en el instituto y un aire de nostalgia la inundo ¿Qué seria de sus compañeros?

Ya habían pasado muchos años.

Sonriendo recordó la noche que Edward le pidió que se casara con el.

En el 5to aniversario de su noviazgo y celebrando también el final de sus estudios hicieron un viaje a Italia, donde a la luz de la luna caminando frente al Partenón él se incoó.

"Amor estoy muy nervioso y no me salen las palabras que tanto prepare para este momento solo te puedo decir que te amo, y que aceptes ser mi esposa"

Bella derramo un par de lágrimas, que feliz había sido en ese momento.

Recordó como se abalanzo contra el cayendo los 2 al suelo y llenarlo de besos susurrándole si.

5 meses después ella caminaba hacia el altar en un hermoso vestido blanco.

En las primeras filas, su familia René al borde de las lagrimas al ver a su hija en ese momento, sus hermanos junto al altar de padrinos mirándola orgullosos, sus suegros que esperaban en la primera fila por ella, sonriéndole con cariño y sus cuñadas junto al altar de damas de honor.

Dejo hasta el final a él, aquel que la esperaba con ansias al pie del altar, moviendo una pierna de nervios pero admirándola como si estuviera viendo a un Ángel.

Los votos fueron sencillos pero hermosos, el beso romántico la ceremonia en si única, Edward aun con la opinión de su prometida en contra había decidido hacer su boda en alguna playa del caribe.

A bella solo le bastó ver algunas fotos de la dichosa playa para convencerse de querer casarse ahí.

La recepción fue en uno de los salones del hotel donde se habían casado.

El olor ha quemado saco a bella de sus recuerdos.

Apago la estufa rápidamente y cambio el espagueti de recipiente, dejando lo pegado en el anterior.

Lo tapo y preparo una ensalada.

Limpio las lágrimas que había derramado al recordar su boda había sido tan….perfecta.

De eso ya 5 años.

Escucho la puerta de entrada cerrarse y salió al encuentro de su esposo.

Corrió y como siempre se colgó a él besándolo, Edward gustoso camino hacia el sofá y se sentó dejando a bella en su regazo.

Se besaron varios minutos hasta que bella comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunto el.

-un día de estos te tumbare al suelo-bromeo.

-soy fuerte-respondió el bajándola de su regazo y abrazándola.

-¿Qué tal tu día?-pregunto ella-¿viste muchas mujeres hoy?

Edward negó sonriendo, tan celosa como siempre-algunas, por mi trabajo solo mujeres visitan mi consultorio-le susurro al oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿el tuyo?

-lo de siempre, hoy llego un nuevo paciente en una chica de 14 años y tiene muchos problemas-comento ella. Edward asintió preguntándose que clase de problemas, su mujer era muy profesional y solo le contaba escasas cosas de sus pacientes.

-la comida esta lista-le dijo ella levantándose, yendo a la cocina, Edward fue al jardín trasero a saludar a yogi su perro Beagle, este lo recibió gustoso, Edward lo acaricio un poco y después volvió a la cocina, se lavo las manos y ayudo a bella a llevar los platos a la mesa.

-¿quieres hacer algo hoy?-le pregunto después de alagar lo rico de su comida.

-es viernes-contesto ella-pero no quiero salir, podríamos hacer tarde de películas, ya sabes helado, frituras y dulces-le propuso. Edward asintió, él tampoco quería salir hoy, era un día especial.

Al terminar de comer Edward salió a la cochera donde había dejado el ramo de rosas rojas.

Fue a la cocina donde bella lavaba la bajilla, la abrazo por detrás y beso su mejilla.

-esto es para ti-le dijo, bella se giro para ver que era y al ver el ramo de rosas se emociono.

-son hermosas, gracias-beso la mejilla de su marido-¿Por qué?-pregunto tontamente.

-¿no te puedo regalar rosas solo porque si?-respondió Edward con otra pregunta.

-claro que puedes-le sonrió- olvídalo-bella puso las flores en un florero y camino al comedor, las puso de centro de mesa, Edward la siguió.

-si tengo un motivo-le susurro-se acercó a ella tomo sus manos y la vio a los ojos-feliz aniversario-murmuro.

Bella lo miro confundida-amor nuestro aniversario es dentro de algunos meses-le dijo.

-no nuestro aniversario de bodas-le dijo sonriéndole-hace 10 años aceptaste ser mi novia.

Los ojos de bella se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Cómo era posible que tanto tiempo después se acordara del día exacto?

-te acordaste-le susurro abrazándolo.

-claro que me iba a acordar, ese día esta en mi lista de los mejores días.

-¿tienes una lista?-pregunto ella.

-claro, el primero fue el día de nuestra boda, el segundo el día que aceptaste ser mi esposa, el tercero el día que comenzamos a ser novios, el cuarto el día que fue nuestra primera vez y el quinto el día que nos graduamos.

-en todos esos días estoy yo-dijo bella sorprendida.

-claro que si mi vida, mis momentos mas felices han sido a tu lado.

Bella se mordio el labio tratando de no comenzar a llorar.

-tengo algo que decirte-le susurro.

Edward se puso tengo y sus inseguridades salieron a flote, ¿querría dejarlo? Habían pasado muchos años, tal vez ella ya se había aburrido de él.

-dime-murmuro.

Bella le sonrió y respiro profundamente antes de decirle lo que le tenía preparado.

-amor, tu…yo…bueno nosotros, estamos embarazados-confeso sonriéndole y con nuevas lagrimas en los ojos.

Edward tardo varios segundos es reaccionar y procesar las palabras de su esposa.

Iba a tener un hijo.

-¿es broma?-pregunto en un susurro.

Bella frunció el ceño, ¿si no lo quería? Tal vez él quería esperar más, pero ya habían pasado 5 años desde su boda, ella creía que ya era tiempo.

-si-susurro- ¿te molesta?-pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

Edward le sonrió y la cargo dándole vueltas mientras repartía besos por toda su cara.

-por supuesto que no me molesta, es una gran noticia, vamos a tener un hijo-le dijo feliz.

Un hijo un producto de su amor.

-¿eres feliz?-le pregunto ella llorando, las hormonas estaban comenzando a afectarle.

-claro que si, gracias, un hijo-Edward no formaba oraciones coherentes la emoción lo sobrepasaba.

-te amo-susurro sobre sus labios antes de besarla intensamente.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Muchicimas gracias por su apoyo…la verdad escribirlo me fue difícil mas que cualquier otro que e escrito publicado o no… me tarde 1 año y no se la razón, lo publicaba en otro lado antes que aquí

Pronto regresare con nuevos fics y espero me lean, no dejen de pasar por mis otros fics sii?

Gracias por todo

Me dan reviews?


End file.
